Hilda y los Criptidos
by BlackMaskJack
Summary: Después de los eventos del perro negro. Una serie de sucesos grandes ocurrirán, dando a pie la llegada de criaturas misteriosas qué causarán problemas bastante grandes en todo Trollberg.
1. El Hombre Polilla

Hola y bienvenido a mi primer fanfic. Espero que te agrade, si es así entonces me podrías apoyar con un comentario y si te gusta mi contenido, lo puedes demostrar con sólo seguirme, como también marcar esta historia en tus favoritas si te gusto mucho.

Sin más que decir disfruta este fanfic.

No soy dueño de la obra original ni tampoco de sus personajes. El creador de "Hilda" es Luke Pearson.

* * *

El sonido del viento moviendo las hojas de los árboles estaba sonando en todo el bosque Huldra, como en cualquier noche en esta época del año en Trollberg. En medio del bosque se encontró una persona que caminaba hacia un punto muy conocido. La adolescente de las coletas caminaba sola por el bosque para ir a su reunión con sus amigas. Sin temor a adentrarse en el oscuro bosque, siguió caminando

Una nueva reunión estaba por ocurrir, iba a contar cómo de nuevo encontró otro secreto para usarlo para crear combustible para pesadilla. Esta vez fue difícil encontrar algo que no sea tan repetitivo. Arañas, fantasmas, lobos, trolls. Lo mismo de cada niño con algún miedo

No había hecho las mismas pesadillas tan sencillas desde que dejó a el niño que le tenía miedo a todo y era más sencillo de asustar. Ahora tuvo que encontrar a otro niño para asustar y poder contar sus logros a sus amigas.

Extrañaba esos momentos, ahora el nuevo niño de esta marra tiene solo un miedo, pero no como el chico de antes. Solo le asustaba un monstruo hecho de huesos. No era tan genial como asustar a ese niño miedoso pero podía trabajar con ello.

"Si no fuera por esa niña entrometida de cabello azul", pensó en el momento de porque dejo al niño miedoso

Sus susurros que sólo ella pudo oír de pronto fueron opacados por otro sonido. La marra vio con extrañeza las hojas de los árboles, como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera pasado tan cerca de ella. Miró de nuevo hacia los árboles, la oscuridad entre las hojas y al fondo un cielo azul oscuro se ponía observar, pero no es algo que a ella le interesará.

Ignorado lo sucedido siguió avanzando, solo para después de dar unos pocos pasos oír de nuevo otra ráfaga de hojas sonar otra vez. Esta vez volteó hacia atrás para asegurar no ser seguido por alguien desconocido.

Pero al momento de voltear hacia atrás la ráfaga salió detrás de ella, haciendo que sus dos coletas se movieran bruscamente. Ella de pronto volteó hacia atrás, pero no había nada. Extrañada solo miro al cielo.

Solo se veía un color azul oscuro y sin ninguna estrella en su área, miro por unos momentos hasta que repentinamente una sombra alada pasó velozmente, haciendo caer a la marra de espaldas. Sorprendida vio cómo esa cosa voló a lo más alto y ver cómo extendía sus alas para volar, además de ver cómo tenía dos grandes puntos rojos.

La escena no duró mucho pues solo lo vio por pocos segundos hasta desaparecer entre el gran cielo.

"Raro ... Muy raro". Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

David por fin había llegado a su casa, cansado por su aventura de salvar una flores parlantes. Se disponía a dormir sin interrupciones hasta el amanecer, solo se detuvo cuando su padre lo detuvo para la inspección contra insectos. Le saco un pequeño escarabajo, como en casi todos los casos los insectos eran inofensivos.

Ahora en pijama y bajo las sábanas era el momento de descansar.

"Buenas noches, Warren." Dijo David, acercando su oso de peluche.

Cerró los ojos para ir al mundo de los sueños, la tranquilidad solo duró unos cuantos segundos hasta que en la ventana aún lado de la cama de David se reflejó dos grandes luces rojas.

David con los ojos cerrados pudo sentir algo luminoso que no lo dejaba dormir tranquilo, con dificultad abrió sus ojos. Miró primero su cama como casi toda fue cubierta por unas luces rojas, miró como sus manos también estaban cubiertas por esas luces.

"¿Pero ... Que ?." Dijo David, mirando sus manos.

De nuevo miró a su cama, notando que la dirección del origen de esas luces era la ventana, no perdió el tiempo y fijó su vista hacia afuera.

Cuál fue su miedo al ver el origen de esas luces.

Vio como una criatura grande y delgada con unas grandes antenas en su cabeza, lo estaba mirándolo con esos ojos rojos que parecían reflectores de bicicleta. Tan brillante que no pudo mirarlos por más de diez segundos, apartó su vista un momento y al volver de nuevo, vio como esa criatura alzó dos grandes alas que parecían sus brazos en una primera impresión. Pero en realidad estaba separado entre sí, sus grandes alas en su espalda y sus brazos flácidos colgando.

La escena duró unos pocos segundos hasta acabar con la criatura haciendo un movimiento de agacharse, poniendo en sus alas lo más alto que podía. Para luego rápidamente bajar sus alas y subir hacia lo más alto del cielo, dejando a David horrorizado.

A la mañana siguiente.

Hilda junto con Frida estaban llegando hacia la casa de David. Hablando acerca de cómo ganar nuevas medallas y algunas que todavía no existían. Sin ninguna preocupación presente en la conversación, siguieron hasta llegar a la casa de su amigo.

"¿Cómo crees que los cactus también pueden hablar ?." Dijo Frida con cierta duda.

"Tal vez solo no se animen a hablar con nosotros por ahora". Dijo Hilda, mirando un cactus de una maceta.

"Quizás no todas las plantas puedan hablar". Dijo Frida, mientras tocaba la puerta.

La madre de David abrió la puerta con amabilidad e invitándolos a pasar. Hilda y Frida saludaron mientras pasaban hacia adentro.

"David está adentro, aún no ha salido a desayunar. ¿Pueden decirle que salga ?." Dijo la madre de David viendo hacia el cuarto de su hijo.

"Claro". Dijeron ambas niñas.

Hilda tocó la puerta de David mientras lo llamaba.

"¡Ah !, Eh. ¿Quién es ?." Contestó David desde adentro.

"Somos Hilda y Frida, ¿Podemos pasar? ''. Dijo Frida.

"Emmm, está bien. Adelante". Dijo David.

Hilda y Frida se miraron por un momento con algo de intriga antes de entrar, Hilda movió la cerradura y empujó la puerta. Al ver la habitación de su amigo se impresionaron al ver a David despeinado y construyendo una torre de cartas sobre su mesa, además de ver cómo la ventana estaba cubierta por sábanas.

"Hola." Dijo David sin quitar su mirada de la torre.

"David. ¿Qué pasó ?." Preguntó Hilda al verlo.

"Solo tuve una horrible pesadilla, ahora solo hago de nuevo esta torre para tranquilizarme". Dijo David, poniendo las dos últimas cartas en la cima.

"¿Una horrible pesadilla ?, ¿No habías dejado de tener pesadillas desde hace unas semanas ?." Dijo Frida.

"¿Es que acaso de nuevo vino marra ?." Dijo Hilda.

"No lo sé, pero esta vez se sintió muy real". Dijo David.

"¿Como que se sintió muy real ?." Dijo Hilda.

"Es que de verdad sentí que estaba en la realidad". Dijo David.

"¿Y de qué fue la pesadilla ?." Dijo Frida, mirando la ventana cubierta.

"Comenzó cuando desperté y vi como unas luces rojas brillaban por la ventana, después me asomé por la ventana, ahí estaba un monstruo de ojos rojos y grandes alas. Fue horrible." Dijo David.

"Eso suena aterrador". Dijo Frida.

"¿Pero porque pusiste tú sábana en la ventana si no fue real ?." Dijo Hilda.

"La puse ahí porque no me daba confianza mirar hacia afuera, por miedo." Dijo David.

"Pues es raro que tengas otra pesadilla, ¿no se supone que marra no te iba a seguir asustando por la ayuda de Hilda ?." Dijo Frida.

"Pues al parecer no cumplió su parte del trato". Dijo Hilda.

"¿Y que vamos a hacer ?." Dijo David.

"Voy a hablar con esa marra de nuevo, y voy a devolverte tus noches de tranquilidad". Dijo Hilda, dando un golpe de determinación en la mesa, haciendo que la torre de cartas se cayera.

"Lo siento." Dijo Hilda.

"No importa, ya era la novena vez que la construía". Dijo David.

Los tres amigos salieron de la casa de David para dirigirse hacia la cabaña de los exploradores. En el camino hablaban acerca de cómo hacer que Hilda consiga medallas y que actividades pueden hacer.

Llegaron a la cabaña para después entrar y ver a su líder cuervo haciendo filas en equipos.

"Hilda, Frida, David. Llegan a tiempo. Formen un equipo y esperen mi indicación". Dijo la líder cuervo.

"(Suspiro) Por poco llegamos tarde". Dijo Frida.

Hilda se había juntó con sus dos amigos para formar el equipo de siempre.

"Bien necesitamos apuntar un plan entre los tres para conseguir nuevas medallas, ¿alguna sugerencia ?." Dijo Frida.

"¿Qué tal si esta vez hacemos las actividades en el día?" Dijo David.

"¿Porque en el día ?, Casi todas la hacemos en la noche". Dijo Hilda.

"Porque en el día es más seguro, y no me recuerda a mi pesadilla". Dijo David.

"Oh vamos, solo fue una pesadilla. No fue real". Dijo Hilda.

"Pero sí que se sintió real". Dijo David.

"Bueno, entonces cuando terminemos de hacer las actividades, iré directamente hacia el bosque Huldra para hablar con ella." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Bosque Huldra ?. ¿Te refieres al hogar del monstruo volador ?." Dijo un explorador que escuchó la conversación.

"¿Monstruo volador ?." Dijo Hilda.

"Sí, el monstruo volador que vive en ese bosque. Cuenta la leyenda que en lo más profundo del bosque existe un monstruo terrible, que te puede comer de dos mordiscos." Dijo el explorador.

"Así que existe un monstruo en ese bosque". Dijo Hilda.

"Claro, pero según dicen, el último avistamiento fue hace más de cincuenta años, no creo que siga vivo". Dijo el explorador.

"¡¿Escucharon eso?!, ¡Eso debe ser lo que inspiró a marra para hacer tú pesadilla, David !." Dijo Hilda.

"Pues vaya inspiración tan siniestra ..." Dijo David

"Bien, atención gorriones. En esta ocasión su actividad es de recolectar una especie rara de flor que sale en esta época." Dijo la líder cuervo.

A continuación la líder sacó de una bolsa una especie de flor roja que aún no ha crecido completamente.

"Esta es la flor del brilló". Dijo la líder cuervo.

"Wow, que bonita". Dijo Hilda.

"Este tipo de flor crece en cualquier lugar de Trollberg, así que no será difícil encontrarla. Así que adelante y encuentren todas las que puedan." Dijo la líder cuervo

A continuación los tres amigos salieron en search de esas flores peculiares.

"Aquí dice que estas flores se usan como un sustituto de las velas en las calabazas, ya que cuando hay luna llena crecen para dar una luz muy brillante." Dijo Frida mientras leía un libro de florería.

"Eso es como magia". Dijo David.

"También dice que pueden tener otra manera de crecer, esa otra manera es en base de quien la esté tomando". Dijo Frida.

"¿Cómo funciona eso?". Dijo Hilda.

"Según esto, si el portador tiene un deseo y un sentimiento en común, la flor crecerá en sus manos. Indicado que la flor creé que ese deseo y ese sentimiento se cumplirá." Dijo Frida.

"¡Eso suena fantástico !. espero ver cómo crecen." Dijo Hilda.

"Solo hay que saber cuándo habrá luna llena y veremos cómo florecen." Dijo Frida.

"Bien, ahora debemos buscar esa flores, pueden estar en cualquier lugar". Dijo Hilda.

El trío comenzó a explorar media ciudad en busca de esa flores, buscaron por las calles, por los jardines. Pero no encontró nada. A pesar de todo, la esperanza no se perdía. pensando en algún lugar, finalmente se decidieron por ir al lugar donde conocieron a los Vittra.

En la búsqueda, Hilda fue la que más se separó para buscar más rápido esas flores. Miraba los arbustos y por debajo de los árboles. Hasta llegar al lugar donde se metieron al subterráneo.

Hilda en medio de la búsqueda se puso a pensar acerca de por qué del regreso de las pesadillas de David. ¿Será que no fue una pesadilla ?. ¿Que tal si vio de verdad a alguna Criatura que ella no conocía ?. O tal vez de nuevo marra regreso olvidado el trato acordado ?. Sus dudas le hicieron bajar la mirada, hasta que por un descuido su cara se chocó con una rama.

Un poco molesta se quitó la rama de su cara, pero al momento de quitar las hojas de sus ojos pude observar un pequeño retoño rojo.

Sorprendida se agachó para poder verla más cerca, un retoño demasiado pequeño estaba ahí esperando la luna llena. Sus pupilas se agrandaron al ver tal cosa.

"¡Frida !. ¡David !. ¡Aquí están !." Dijo Hilda.

Frida y David al escuchar los gritos de su amiga de inmediato corrieron hasta llegar con Hilda.

"Es muy pequeño". Dijo Frida, mientras se agachaba para verlo mejor.

"Eh, chicas." Dijo David.

Hilda y Frida voltearon hacia David quien dijo más hacia el frente, fijaron su vista hacia donde veía David. Y ahí estaba un gran campo de flores del brilló. La mayoría de retoños eran medianos y uno que otro grande. Hilda al notar que el retoño que había encontrado primero era demasiado pequeño a comparación de los otros.

"Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que tomar unos pocos y ya sabremos acabado". Dijo Frida, mirando a los demás.

"Yo tomaré esté, es como un bebé". Dijo Hilda, tomando con delicadeza el pequeño retoño.

David se fue para después regresar con un carrito y varias herramientas para la jardinería. Comenzaron a sacar con cuidado varios retoños hasta llenar el carrito, pasaron una dos horas hasta acabar.

"Muy bien, ¡tal vez seamos los primeros en conseguir retoños !." Dijo Frida.

"Ahora solo hay que llevarlas hacia la cabaña de los exploradores". Dijo David.

Hilda al escuchar las palabras de su amiga cambió su expresión.

"Saben que, tal vez los alcanzo luego". Dijo Hilda

"¿Por qué ?." Dijo Frida.

"Pues como dije cuando terminemos, después iré directamente hacia el bosque Huldra." Dijo Hilda.

"Pero si es en la noche cuando las marras comienzan a contar sus pesadillas." Dijo David.

"Lo sé pero puedo esperar hasta encontrar a la marra que te hizo esa pesadilla y hablaré con ella." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Estás segura ?. ¿Esperaras horas hasta que entren ?." Dijo Frida.

"Tal vez incluso entren temprano". Dijo Hilda.

Hilda dio medio vuelta pero antes de empezar a correr, miró a su pequeño retoño. Todavía la tenía en su mano, con tristeza se dio la vuelta.

"Oh casi lo olvido, aquí está el bebé retoño." Dijo Hilda, caminando hacia el carrito.

"Oh no, no, no. Puedes conservarlo". Dijo Frida al notar su intención.

"Sí, después de todo. Tú lo encontraste". Dijo David ".

Hilda al mirar las caras de comprensión de sus amigos hizo una sonrisa y metió su pequeño retoño en una bolsa que sus amigos le dado para recolectar.

"Muchas gracias, amigos". Dijo Hilda sonriendo a ambos.

Ahora Hilda de nuevo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo rumbo hacia la entrada. Corrió por casi toda la ciudad sin una señal de cansancio hasta poder ver a lo lejos la entrada junto con la muralla de piedras.

Hilda tomó una expresión de determinación, ahora caminando se dirigió hacia la puerta la cual estaba abierta, entró mirando a los lados. Para después ir a la derecha de la puerta, escondiéndose atrás de un árbol, tomo algo de distancia hasta poder encontrar un lugar donde poder ver quién entra, pero que no la vean a ella.

Y así estuvo ahí, viendo cómo entraban varias personas para luego salir, pero ninguna de esas personas era alguna de las chicas que había visto en el grupo de marras. Pasaron minutos para luego ser horas, sin quitar de vista la entrada.

Viendo que después de un tiempo ya nadie entraba, dio un pequeño suspiro y dejó de mirar la puerta. Aburrida sin nada más que esperar algo que tal vez faltó tiempo para llegar. Bajo la mirada del cielo y miro su pequeña bolsa amarilla que traía.

La abrió sin emoción, encontrando diversas cosas. Su cuaderno de dibujos, su confiable lápiz, una linterna y por último su pequeño retoño que conservo desde hace unas horas. Hilda miró el pequeño retoño mientras sonreía. Después alzó la vista hacia el cielo que apenas se estaba tornando naranja.

"Espero que crezcas pronto". Dijo Hilda.

De nuevo miro al retoño, observando su pequeña y delicada forma. Hasta que un sonido sonó de la nada haciendo que Hilda cambie su expresión, con lentitud puso su vista hacia la entrada de nuevo.

Asomo su rostro con cuidado para ver cómo una persona conocida había entrado. Hilda se sorprendió al verla. Ahí estaba la marra que le había dado las pesadillas a David y formó un trato con ella, para luego romperlo.

La chica se puso a caminar mientras que Hilda en silencio y rápidamente guardó sus cosas en su bolsa. Así también de veloz se puso su bolsa para luego comenzar a seguir a la chica por los árboles.

La distancia entre Hilda y la marra era lo suficientemente larga para que la marra no se diera cuenta de que esa niña que la había enfrentado de nuevo la estaba siguiendo.

Hilda con cuidado y rápidamente estaba siguiendo el paso hacia la marra, quien todavía no se había dado cuenta de que de nuevo la seguían, las dos caminaron hasta llegar a la fogata donde siempre contaban sus logros.

La marra se detuvo para luego mirar a la fogata apagada, Hilda aprovechó el momento para acercarse un poco más. Hasta poder observar claramente la fogata ya ella.

La marra por su parte tomó otra dirección para seguir caminando. Pero Hilda al notar eso. Rápidamente salió de su escondite.

"¡Alto ahí!" Dijo Hilda.

La marra al oír esa voz se sorprendió para hacer una expresión de enojo y voltear hacia quien la estaba llamando.

"Otra vez tu". Dijo ella.

"Sí, otra vez yo. Y otra vez tú estás dando una pesadilla a mi amigo." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Qué ?, ¿De qué estás hablando ?." Dijo la marra.

"¿Que no es obvio ?. Rompiste nuestro trato." Dijo Hilda.

"Yo no he roto nada. Niña loca". Dijo la marra.

"Mi nombre es Hilda y sé que lo hiciste, me contó David que de nuevo tuvo otra pesadilla. Y quién más que daría ese tipo de pesadillas más que tú." Dijo Hilda.

"Yo no he visitado los sueños de tu amigo desde la noche de tu pesadilla". Dijo la marra, transformando sus ojos al color verde.

"Pues parece que eso no es cierto, David nunca me mentiría." Dijo Hilda, con una mirada de enojo.

Las miradas de enojo se cruzaban mientras hablaban, como si parpadear fuera una señal de derrota. Pero el momento no duró porque un sonido familiar para la marra sonó. Una ráfaga de hojas moviéndose bruscamente.

La marra apartó la vista de Hilda para concentrarse en los árboles. Mirando rápidamente cada árbol. Hilda solo se sorprendió por el sonido tan fuerte que de pronto apareció.

Las dos miraron a los árboles moviéndose violentamente, para después escuchar fuerte aleteo de alas y poco después un sonido de algo cayendo con fuerza al suelo a sus espaldas.

Las dos voltearon rápidamente y vieron que ante ellas se encontraban una criatura de dos metros de altura con grandes alas en su espalda, piernas y manos delgadas con pelo. La criatura no daba ningún tipo de sonido, solo se quedó en silencio. Pero lo raro es que sus ojos parecían estar cerrados.

Hilda se sorprendió al ver tal criatura extraña que no conocía. Por otro lado la marra se quedó congelada.

Cuando la marra dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, de inmediato la criatura abrió sus grandes ojos rojos, mirando a la chica con ojos verdes. Con gran velocidad voló directo hacia ella.

La marra con miedo se convirtió en brizna verde para después huir. Hilda con miedo se apartó del camino de la criatura. Pero cuando la criatura vio como la chica se transformó, no perdió tiempo y voló directo hacia la brizna.

Hilda en el suelo vio como comenzó una persecución en el aire, tan rápida que tenía que voltear hacia diferentes lugares. Pero para mala fortuna el cielo se empezaba a oscuridad, por lo tanto era más difícil de ver.

La marra con mucha desesperación escapaba de la criatura lo más rápido que podía, fue a cualquier lugar del bosque con la esperanza de escapar. Pero aún si con todo el esfuerzo de confundir a la criatura, no conseguía nada.

Hilda finalmente los perdió de vista, solo alcanzaba a ver algo verde a lo lejos perseguido por una cosa negra. Rápidamente sacó su linterna para ver mejor.

La marra ya se estaba quedando sin ideas junto con ver cómo la criatura se acercaba más y más hacia ella. De nuevo marra fue hacia otro lugar del bosque, pasando por donde estaba Hilda.

Los pasaron por donde estaba Hilda, pero la criatura cuando pasó por ahí. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que una luz blanca estaba abajo. La criatura se detuvo y vio directamente hacia abajo, dejando a la marra escapar finalmente.

Hilda al ver que la criatura se detuvo, pudo observar más un detalle, era como un hombre peludo con aspecto de insecto con grandes alas grises. Rápidamente la criatura fue hacia Hilda quien por miedo soltó la linterna y cayó de espaldas.

Ella retrocedió mientras veía como la criatura aterrizaba velozmente. Cuando llegó al suelo. No vio a Hilda, sino a la lámpara.

Se acercó mientras Hilda retrocedía hasta chocar con un árbol, ella veía como esa criatura desprendía unas luces de sus ojos. Tan fuertes que hizo que Hilda cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Pasaron unos tres minutos hasta que escuchó el fuerte sonido de algo despegando.

Abrió los ojos para observar cómo la criatura había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Se puso de pie, mirando a todas partes. Tomó la linterna la cual estaba apagada.

Ahora con una gran duda que fue respondida tan bruscamente. Lo que vio David no fue una pesadilla. Con esa pregunta respondida, género otra. ¿Qué es exactamente esa criatura ?. Esa pregunta no la dejaría estar tranquila hasta saber una respuesta. Rápidamente guardó su linterna y salió corriendo.

* * *

La marra que ahora estaba libre de la criatura se detuvo en un árbol alto. Se transformó mientras respiraba agotada, no había tenido una persecución tan fuerte desde hace mucho. Con miedo miró hacia el cielo esperando no ver de nuevo esa cosa.

Dio un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la rama, pensó en un momento de por qué esa cosa la persiguió por casi todo el bosque sin razón. Ya que nunca le había hecho nada a tal cosa.

También de porque esa niña de pelo azul la busco de nuevo, ¿pero porque le importaría ?. Quizás solo sufrió de un delirio, pero técnicamente fue por ella que escapó. Pensó que si no fuera por su linterna, tal vez la cosa la hubiera atrapado y quién sabe qué hubiera pasado después.

Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por ver a lo lejos una luz verde. Sabiendo lo que era, saltó del árbol para después flotar hasta llegar al suelo. No hay tiempo de pensar en cosas sin sentido, solo hay tiempo para contar pesadillas. Pensó ella mientras caminaba.

* * *

Hilda corría por la ciudad en busca de un edificio conocido. Paso por las calles hasta ir directamente hacia la biblioteca.

Las luces aún estaban prendidas. Señalando que todavía no estaba cerrado, rápidamente entró y liberó unos suspiros de cansancio, lo cual fueron callados por la gente que leía tranquilamente.

"Lo si ... Lo sie ... Lo siento." Dijo Hilda.

Tomando algo de aire se dirijo a buscar a la persona que la ayudado en este tipo de situaciones.

Busco hasta encontrar a la bibliotecaria acomodando unos libros. Cuando la vio, rápidamente fue hacia ella.

"Hola, disculpé ..."

"(Shhhh), estamos en hora de silencio". Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Perdón, es que me estaba preguntando si ..."

"Lo siento, ese libro no lo tenemos". Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Qué ...? Pero ni siquiera ..."

De pronto la bibliotecaria se volteó hacia Hilda con una mirada seria y acercándose a su oreja para susurrar unas palabras.

"Escúchame, debes salir de aquí de inmediato. Pero mañana podrás venir y te prometo que te mostraré el libro que buscas." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Después de terminar de hablar. La bibliotecaria se apartó de Hilda, ella estaba tan confusa que iba a preguntar más pero la bibliotecaria al notar eso, puso su dedo apuntador en su boca, haciendo una señal que guarde silencio.

Hilda de pronto comenzó a notar la seriedad de la situación, así que solo hizo silencio mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de que entendió. La bibliotecaria también bajó la cabeza para después irse hacia otro lugar.

Hilda con poca confusión se dirigió hacia la salida para ver cómo la noche estaba en los cielos de Trollberg. Sabiendo que es tarde se encaminó hacia su casa sin perder tiempo.

Su trayecto no fue interrumpido por nada al ver que las calles estaban vacías, ella miró hacia el cielo en ocasiones, esperando ver a esa criatura desconocida volando. Pero nada.

Camino y camino hasta llegar a la calle donde se veía una casa con las luces prendidas, esperando que no fuera tan tarde se dirijo hacia su hogar en la ciudad. Tocó la puerta para después esperar a que abran la puerta.

No tardó mucho hasta que Johanna su madre abriera la puerta. Viendo primero hacia los lados y después baja la mirada hacia su hija.

"Oh Hilda, llegas temprano". Dijo Johanna.

"Ehh, si es que terminamos las actividades muy rápido." Dijo Hilda.

Hilda entró en su casa para ser recibida por Twig cariñosamente.

"¡Amigo !. Yo también te extrañe." Dijo Hilda, acariciando a su amigo.

"¿Y dime cómo te fue ?." Dijo Johanna.

"Asombroso, recolectamos unos retoños hermosos de unas flores conocidas como la flor del brilló". Dijo Hilda.

"Conozco esas flores, recuerdo cuando un retoño creció en mis manos en una noche de luna llena." Dijo Johanna.

"¿En serio ?. ¿Y qué tanta luz salió ?." Dijo Hilda.

"No fue tanta, solo fue un pequeño destello que duró unos segundos". Dijo Johanna.

"¿Pero fue bonito ?." Dijo Hilda.

"Vaya que si no fue". Dijo Johanna.

La conversación cambió en diferentes temas a lo largo que se desarrollaba, luego se les unió Tontu. Quien les ofreció un poco de té. La conversación siguió hasta pasar las horas, finalmente llegó la hora de dormir.

Las luces se apagaron y todos se acostaron. Pero Hilda siguió pensando en lo que le dijo la bibliotecaria, Hilda decidió que a primera hora de la mañana se levantaría para ir directamente hacia la biblioteca.

El brillo del sol empezaba a llegar a la ventana de Hilda quien al sentir ese brillo se despertó, rápidamente hizo su rutina de la mañana.

En medio de su veloz rutina, Alfur salió de la pequeña casa de madera y al ver a Hilda despierta no perdió el tiempo.

"¡Hilda, Hilda !." Grito Alfur.

"¿Que pasa ?." Dijo Hilda.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte". Dijo Alfur.

Hilda se detuvo en seco para dirigirse al pequeño elfo.

"Verás, en la noche anterior estaba haciendo un registro acerca de las noches en Trollberg. Estaba mirando la ventana mientras lo hacía." Dijo Alfur.

"Eso es importante, saber que pasa cuando...

"Si, pero ese no es el punto. De pronto una criatura gigantesca apareció frente a la ventana, una criatura con alas y ojos rojos. Te estaba mirando mientras dormías." Dijo Alfur.

La revelación de Alfur sacó una mirada de intriga a Hilda, ella al mirar la ventana tomó una expresión de decisión.

"Gracias por darme esa información. Ahora tengo que irme." Dijo Hilda, saliendo de la puerta.

"¡Espera!. ¡Todavía no te acabo de contar todo!." Dijo Alfur.

Hilda no escuchó lo último ya que justo cerró la puerta. Para después comer lo más rápido posible y despedirse para salir. Hilda corría por las calles hasta casi llegar a la biblioteca. Pero cuando la vio se sorprendió.

Muchas patrullas de policía y caminos de bomberos se encontraban afuera de la biblioteca, con cinta aislante cubriendo la puerta. Además de muchas personas observando el incidente.

Hilda vio a Frida y David entre la multitud. Se acercó hacia ellos mientras miraba a la biblioteca.

"¿Qué pasó?." Dijo Hilda.

"Algo atacó y casi destruyó la biblioteca." Dijo Frida.

"¿Pero cuándo fue eso?." Dijo Hilda.

"Dicen que fue en la noche, fue en caos lo que pasó ahí dentro." Dijo David.

"¿Y qué pasó con la bibliotecaria?." Dijo Hilda.

"Ella está bien, solo algo intranquila. Mira está ahí." Dijo Frida.

Hilda al ver a la bibliotecaria parada y viendo la escena fue corriendo hacia ella. Cuando Hilda llegó a hablar la bibliotecaria le extendió su brazo, en su mano se encontraba una única hoja de papel.

"¿Qué es esto?." Dijo Hilda.

"Lo único que pude salvar del libro que buscabas." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?." Dijo Hilda.

"Algo temible entró a la biblioteca para después destruir los libros y muebles, luego la biblioteca se prendió en fuego, nadie sabe qué fue lo que lo provocó." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda tomó la hoja de papel y miró a la biblioteca, pensando que fue lo que hizo caer a ese edificio del conocimiento. La bibliotecaria se dio la vuelta sin decir nada. Hilda al ver lo que hacía, iba a seguirla pero se detuvo al momento que escuchó a sus amigos llamándola.

"¿Qué te dio?." Dijo David.

Hilda miro hacia el papel y al leer el título principal junto con la ilustración, después los miro.

"Información." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Información?. ¿De que?." Dijo Frida.

"Del hombre polilla." Dijo Hilda.

Frida y David se miraron con intriga, para después ver cómo Hilda salió corriendo.

"¡Síganme!." Grito Hilda.

Los dos rápidamente corrieron hacia su amiga, los tres corrieron hasta llegar a la casa de Hilda. Entraron de prisa para después sentarse. A lo cual Hilda les explicó lo que pasó hasta ahora. Los dos tardaron un poco en procesar la información que apenas lograban entender.

"Entonces lo que vi no fue una pesadilla." Dijo David.

"Y es real, además de que los dos lo vieron." Dijo Frida.

Mientras Frida y David pensaban, Hilda leía detenidamente cada palabra de la hoja antigua.

"Dice aquí que una criatura que es descrita con grandes alas y ojos rojos muy brillantes no puede ser otro más que el hombre polilla." Dijo Hilda.

"Y es bueno o malo?." Dijo David.

"No dice nada acerca de eso, pero dice que cuando esta criatura aparece significa que desastres ocurrirán." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Desastres?. ¿Quieres decir que habrá más?." Dijo Frida.

"Pues si dice que si aparece habrá, entonces significa que." Dijo David

"El hombre polilla los causa." Dijo Hilda.

"Y hay alguna manera de que se valla?." Dijo David.

"Mmmm, no dice nada de cómo echarlo, pero si dice una debilidad. Según esta página, la luz brillante lo puede dejar paralizado por unos momentos para después seguir a esa luz hasta alcanzarla." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Pero eso de que nos ayudará?." Dijo Frida

La pregunta de Frida inició un silencio sin ninguna respuesta, pensar en una solución era difícil para los tres. Después de todo no tenían muchas opciones.

"Perdonen que los interrumpa. Pero tal vez los pueda ayudar." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Quién dijo eso?." Preguntó David, mirando a todas partes.

"Solo es Alfur." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Alfur, el elfo?." Dijo David.

"Sí. Ese soy yo, pero regresando al tema. Como te fuiste tan rápido no me dio tiempo para contarte el resto." Dijo Alfur.

"¿El resto?." Dijo Frida.

"O si, verán cuando me desperté me contó que el hombre polilla vino aquí en mi casa y Alfur lo vio por la ventana. Pero por la prisa no escuché todo lo que tenía que decir, perdón por eso." Dijo Hilda.

"No importa, todos tenemos prisa. Y recapitulando. Cuando el hombre polilla se encuentra afuera pude escuchar que decía unas pocas palabras." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Entonces, puede hablar?." Dijo Frida.

"Entonces es una criatura que puede razonar. ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?." Dijo Hilda.

"Dijo, hace mucho frío aquí afuera." Dijo Alfur.

"Pues si hace frío en las noches recientemente." Dijo David.

"Bueno eso fue lo que oí, ¿les ayudo de algo?." Dijo Alfur.

"¡Claro que nos ayudó!. Bien, ahora tengo una idea y un plan." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Y cuáles son?." Pregunto Frida.

"Primero, ¿pueden bajar del sofá?. ¿Por favor?." Dijo Hilda.

David y Frida con algo de confusión siguieron la petición de Hilda, cuando se bajaron. Hilda se subió al sofá y empezó a golpear los colchones.

"¡Tontu!, ¿puedes salir?." Dijo Hilda.

Unos segundos después, el nisse salió del sofá con una taza de café.

"¿No es un poco temprano para jugar juegos de mesa?." Dijo Tontu, saliendo del sofá.

"Bien. Ahora que están todos, puedo contar mi plan, ya que necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible." Dijo Hilda.

"Lo que sabemos es que la luz puede dejarlo un momento quieto, por eso nos vamos a reunir en el bosque Huldra en la noche, ahí vamos a escondernos en lugares cercanos entre nosotros. Cuando uno de nosotros lo veamos, rápidamente debe poner su linterna hacia él. Cuando venga hacia quien lo esté apuntando. Otro prenderá su linterna y el anterior la apagará. Así ganaremos tiempo hasta que Twig active la trampa y después saldré yo para intentar hablar con el hombre polilla." Dijo Hilda.

El plan de Hilda dejó al principio algunas dudas a los presentes, pero después de pensarlo se dieron cuenta que era lo mejor que tenían. Sin más estuvieron planeando cómo se ejecutaría. Hasta el atardecer donde el grupo al ver cómo se ocultaba el sol, rápidamente salieron de la casa Hilda hasta llegar a la entrada.

"Bien, ahora que estamos aquí. ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda?." Dijo Hilda.

El grupo al principio se miró inquieto pero después todos se negaron con la cabeza. Hilda al ver esto sonrió para después entrar. El grupo traía entre sus manos sus linternas y unas baterías extras por cualquier cosa.

Entraron al bosque hasta encontrar un lugar donde hubiera unos buenos escondites y un espacio para ver cualquier cosa.

David se escondió en un arbusto junto a Alfur. Frida en la cima de un árbol pequeño, escondida entre las hojas. Tontu dentro de un tronco en el suelo. Y Hilda en un punto central, colocando la trampa. Una pequeña linterna a control remoto, que cuando era presionado un botón el faro desprendía una gran luz. Al colocarlo bien, rápidamente Hilda salió de ahí y se escondió detrás de un árbol. El control del faro estaba un poco lejos, ahí estaba Twig mirando con concentración el escenario del plan.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que el cielo color naranja se convirtió en uno azul oscuro sin ninguna estrella, todos sin mirar al cielo. Hilda rápidamente miro a su bolso amarillo para abrirlo y sacar su linterna, pero al momento de sacarla vio su pequeño retoño. Se sorprendió al verlo, como si todo lo ocurrido le hubiera hecho olvidarlo.

Lo tomo para sacarlo de la bolsa, lo observo por unos momentos hasta notar que estaba tomando un tono verde. Hilda se sorprendió, pero después subió su mirada al árbol que también tenía ese tono verde.

Confundida miro hacia atrás, ahí detrás de unos arbustos se oía las voces de las marras, Hilda sabiendo lo que era dejo de mirar al punto para mirar de nuevo al cielo. Pasó unos momentos mirando a los alrededores hasta escuchar una potente ráfaga de aire. Estaba con ellos.

En el arbusto, Alfur vio como una gran criatura se acercaba.

"David, a mi señal prende esa luz." Dijo Alfur.

"Bueno." Dijo David, apuntando la linterna afuera del arbusto.

De pronto el hombre polilla estaba por llegar al punto y Alfur en pocos segundos gritó.

"¡Ahora!." Grito Alfur.

David con un temblor presionó el botón de la linterna. Alfur con pocos segundos de precaución logró hacer que David prendiera la linterna justo en el momento que el hombre polilla paso frente a ellos. David de nuevo vio a esa criatura que lo visito. Ahora viéndolo con luz.

Pasaron unos segundos para que el hombre polilla mirara al arbusto y rápidamente volara hacia él. David con mucho miedo apagó su linterna.

Tontu al ver cómo la criatura volaba al arbusto, enseguida prendió su linterna haciendo que la criatura se detendrá y mirara al tronco.

Con mucha rapidez voló hacia el tronco y Tontu no se quedó atrás, apagó su linterna mientras se escondía en el tronco. Frida ahora entrando en acción prendió la suya.

El plan de Hilda estaba surtiendo efecto, solo había que esperar al faro de que tardaba unos minutos en poder prender.

El hombre polilla voló hacia la luz del pequeño árbol, Frida rápidamente la apagó para después ser frenado por la luz de Hilda.

La criatura voló hacia su luz, pero Hilda al momento de apagar su luz. No surtió efecto alguno.

Hilda con confusión presionó el botón para apagarla, no funcionaba. Los demás al ver lo que pasaba, intentaron encender la suya, pero extrañamente no prendía. Confundidos miraron con temor como la criatura se acercaba hacia Hilda.

Hilda con desesperación presionó el botón lo más fuerte hasta que por fin se apagó, los demás de nuevo intentaron encender sus linternas pero no sirvió de nada..

El hombre polilla al ver que no había ninguna luz y a solo unos pasos de Hilda logró ver como una fuente de luz estaba detrás de ella, rápidamente subió para ir hacia la fogata de las marras.

Hilda al ver cómo la criatura voló encima de ella, pasándola de largo y dirigiéndose hacia la luz verde, rápidamente corrió para ver entre los arbustos al hombre polilla persiguiendo a las marras en el aire, la criatura con mucha rapidez perseguía a cada una. Pero al bajar la mirada vio como una estaba escondida entre unos arbustos. La marra con la cual discutió.

Pero inesperadamente la linterna que Hilda tenía en una de sus manos se encendió. Haciendo que el hombre polilla se detuviera y volviera a observar a Hilda. Esta vez la parálisis no tardó unos segundos, enseguida el hombre polilla voló hacia ella. Dejando a las marras escapar.

Hilda caminando rápidamente hacia atrás intentó con todas sus fuerzas apagar su linterna. La criatura aterrizó bruscamente y miró con sus ojos rojos a Hilda. Se estaba acercando hasta que una voz lo llamó.

"¡Oye, insecto!. ¡Aquí!." Gritó la marra.

El hombre polilla volteó hacia atrás. Ahí se encontraba la marra que hizo que el fuego verde aumentara de tamaño. La criatura voló hacia el fuego, a una poca distancia lo miraba en silencio. Pero poco duró hasta que el fuego comenzó a disminuir para después desaparecer.

El hombre polilla al ver cómo la gran luz ya no era tan fuerte vio directamente hacia los ojos verdes de la marra. Quien asustada hizo unos pasos hacia atrás. Pero el hombre polilla con demasiada rapidez voló hasta estar a unos pasos de ella. La marra estaba literal paralizada al ver semejante cosa tan cerca de ella.

Hilda al ver esa situación, con desesperación intentó llamar su atención con su linterna, pero no funcionaba. El hombre polilla no volteaba y solo miraba a la marra.

Pero en la otra mano de Hilda en la cual estaba el pequeño retoño sucedió algo inesperado.

Hilda miró por un momento al retoño que comenzaba a abrirse para después salir de él una enorme luz que empezó a iluminar todo. El hombre polilla al notar que detrás de la marra se ponía un color blanco intenso, volteó hacia atrás, y la marra al ver cómo algo tan brillante estaba en la mano de esa niña también la miró. La luz del retoño brillaba más y más hasta brillar donde estaba el punto del plan. Brillo por todo el bosque, o incluso más.

El hombre polilla con lentitud se dirigió hacia Hilda. Lentamente camino hasta poder ver de frente a esa luz tan brillante.

El destello duró unos cinco minutos hasta que poco a poco el brillo empezó a desaparecer. Hasta solo emitir una luz pequeña pero potente.

La criatura al ver cómo esa luz solo era una más pequeña miro hacia Hilda.

"Escúchame, señor hombre polilla. ¡Quiero hablar con usted!." Dijo Hilda.

La criatura movió su cabeza hacia un lado como si estuviera confuso de que alguien le hablará.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?." Dijo el hombre polilla.

La voz de la criatura era bastante grave como si fuera un gigante pero con cierto toque de intimidación.

"¿Usted, ha venido a causar desastres?." Dijo Hilda.

"No." Dijo el hombre polilla.

La respuesta dejó a Hilda confusa pero no perdió el tiempo en preguntar otra cosa.

"¿A qué vino a Trollberg?." Dijo Hilda.

"Yo vine a advertirles." Dijo el hombre polilla.

"¿A advertirnos?." Dijo Hilda.

"Si. Yo no causó problemas, no me gusta hacer eso. La luna me ha dicho que en este lugar pasarán cosas terribles, cosas que me dan miedo." Dijo el hombre polilla.

"¿Cosas terribles?, ¿como que?." Dijo Hilda

"Criaturas y sucesos espantosos van a venir en poco tiempo. Mi deber es advertirles a las personas con mi presencia." Dijo el hombre polilla.

"Oh. Entonces, lo siento por pensar que eras una criatura malvada." Dijo Hilda.

"No eres la única que ha pensado eso." Dijo el hombre polilla.

"Y gracias por preocuparte por nosotros." Dijo Hilda.

"No hay porque agradecer, es nuestro deber." dijo el hombre polilla, mirando a la media luna.

"Esta muy bien, es todo lo que quería saber." Dijo Hilda.

Las palabras de Hilda hicieron que la criatura alzará sus alas y prendiera vuelo rápidamente. Hilda miró con una sonrisa como la criatura que antes consideraba un peligro, ahora era una criatura buena.

Hilda bajo la mirada para ver cómo también la marra seguía ahí y mirando al cielo. Ella por su parte solo se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

"¡Espera!. ¡Por favor!." Grito Hilda.

La marra se detuvo para voltear a mirar a la niña de cabello azul.

"¿Si?. ¿Hilda?." Dijo la marra.

"Gracias... Gracias por tu ayuda." Dijo Hilda.

"Claro, después de todo ahora estamos a mano." Dijo la marra.

"¿A mano?." Dijo Hilda.

"¿No lo recuerdas?. Cuando esa criatura me perseguía la distrajiste para que yo escapará." Dijo la marra.

"O cierto, pero ... Perdón por atacarte sin escuchar tu versión de la historia ..." Dijo Hilda.

"No pasa nada, yo nunca rompería un trato". Dijo la marra.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, la marra le dio una sonrisa a Hilda. La cual con gusto se la devolvió con sinceridad. Después de la marra se convirtió en brizna para irse.

Hilda luego miro al cielo. Viendo como el hombre polilla volaba por el cielo. Atrás de ella se acercaba su grupo. El primero en abrazar a Hilda fue Twig.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?". Dijo Frida.

"El inicio ... El inicio". Dijo Hilda, con una mirada seria.

* * *

Continuará ...


	2. Los Ojos De Plástico

_**Atención****.** Está es una historia no canónica. No pertenece al canon de la serie o el cómic, es un fanfic. En este capítulo puede contener temas un poco delicados. Se recomienda tener discreción al leer. por su atención gracias_.

_No soy dueño de la obra original ni tampoco de sus personajes. El creador de "Hilda" es Luke Pearson._

* * *

Un grupo conformado por cuatro criaturas distintas, un humano, un elfo, un nisse y un zorro venado. Habían llegado su hogar. Después de una aventura en el bosque huldra.

Hilda en el camino les explico lo que supo de las palabras del hombre polilla. Entendido lentamente la información obtenida se sentaron en el sofá.

"¿Entonces sería como un mensajero del infortunio?." Dijo Tontu.

"Algo así, pero después de todo, él es bueno." Dijo Hilda.

"Creo que un reportaje del hombre polilla sería interesante para escribir." Dijo Alfur.

La conversación que se extendía fue escuchada por Johanna quien fue hacia ellos, haciendo una pausa en su trabajo.

"¿Ya regresaron tan pronto?". Dijo Johanna.

"Sí, lo que paso fue que el hombre polilla vino muy rápido." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Y hablaste pacíficamente con el?." Dijo Johanna.

"Claro que lo hice y hasta me dio información." Dijo Hilda.

Tontu que por la reciente conversación, bajo del sofá para después prender la televisión y ir por unas tazas de chocolate.

"Después de todo resulta que el..."

"¡El hombre polilla se a visto por las calles de trollberg!, Se recomienda que no salgan de sus casas en las noches. Esa es una de las noticias más importantes que tenemos hasta ahora." Dijo el anunciante.

Hilda, Johanna, Alfur y Twig. Miraron a la televisión. Mirando fotos del hombre polilla volando por las calles. Además de testimonios de personas que juran que lo vieron.

"Es una gran criatura con alas".

"Tiene unos ojos que te hipnotizan si lo ves por mucho tiempo."

"Me persiguió mientras iba en mi auto."

Fueron los testimonios que pasaron rápidamente.

"Próximamente les daremos los detalles." Dijo el anunciante.

"Entonces... ¿Por qué está aquí?. Dijo Johanna.

"El es como un mensajero que nos viene a advertir acerca de cosas malas que pasarán." Dijo Hilda.

"Además de que fue difícil hablar con el, cuando veía una luz. La perseguía rápidamente." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Y como es que consiguieron hablar con el?." Dijo Johanna.

"Fue gracias a al retoño de Hilda que provocó una luz increíble." Dijo Alfur.

"Si, aquí está." Dijo Hilda, sacando al retoño de su bolsa.

Johanna vio como un pequeño retoño brillaba, además de su curioso tamaño.

"Mmmm. Tiene una gran luz a pesar de ser muy pequeño." Dijo Johanna.

"Se puede decir que el pequeño bebé nos dio la oportunidad de hablar." Dijo Hilda.

"Pero si está noche no tiene luna llena. ¿Acaso pediste un deseo muy fuerte que hizo que creciera?." Dijo Johanna.

"Bueno... Se podría decir." Dijo Hilda.

Antes de que Hilda pudiera decir más, Tontu apareció del interior del sofá para ofrecer tazas de chocolate.

"¿Alguien quiere?." Dijo Tontu.

"Yo quiero." Dijo Hilda, tomando una taza.

Hilda al tomar un sorbo volteó su cabeza hacia la televisión, las fotografías del hombre polilla volando por trollberg eran muy borrosas. Casi no se podía diferenciar lo que estaba en el cielo.

"Según una investigación, está criatura cuando aparece significa que algo grande y malo pasará en trollberg. Se recomienda guardar la calma. Dijo el anunciante.

"Mmmm. ¿Y que cosas malas pasarán?." Dijo Tontu.

"El me dijo que no solo cosas malas pasarán, sino que también vendrán criaturas malas." Dijo Hilda.

"Bueno, por lo menos la gente ya sabrá de lo que sea que venga en camino." Dijo Johanna.

A continuación después de unas noticias no tan interesantes para Hilda. Se mostró un documental pequeño acerca de los lugares que sufrieron una visita del hombre polilla.

El sueño y el cansancio se presentaron cuando Hilda y Tontu comenzaron a tener aburrimiento por el documental, tal vez sea por la forma tan lenta de hablar del narrador.

"Tengo que ordenar algo." Dijo Tontu, saliendo del sofá y metiéndose en un rincón de un mueble.

"Yo lo acompañó." Dijo Hilda, dirigiéndose hacia el rincón.

Johanna, Alfur y Twig vieron como se fueron, para después volver la atención al programa.

"Hacemos una pequeña pausa para una noticia de último momento. El camión de entrega que contiene los productos para la venta. Ya a llegado, así que pronto podrán ver a los productos prometidos desde hace meses." Dijo el anunciante.

Hilda salió debajo de su cama para después buscar entre su bolsa. Encontrado su retoño. Curiosa, apagó las luces para ver qué tanta luz daba. Al apagarla, noto de inmediato la luz que iluminaba como una linterna a la habitación.

"Sería una buena linterna natural. Dijo Hilda, guardando su retoño de nuevo en su bolsa.

Al día siguiente.

Hilda caminaba por la ciudad en dirección a la biblioteca, esperando que estuviera bien. Ya que ver cómo fue destruida la afectó de un modo sentimental.

Al llegar vio como seguía igual que ayer, solo con personas dividiendo los libros que todavía servían y los que estaban totalmente destruidos. Lamentablemente, la última parte era la más abundante.

Hilda con tristeza vio como los libros estaban destruidos, quemados, aplastados y cortados en muchas partes. También noto que los estantes estaban igual de mal o peor. Básicamente adentro de la biblioteca ocurrió un caos.

"¿Esté tipo de desastres son los que advertirá?." Dijo Hilda, bajando la cabeza.

Ni querer seguir viendo lo que era un edificio imponente que ahora está en ruinas. Hilda tomó otra dirección para caminar.

Hilda caminando sin rumbo, solo camino para pasar el rato y olvidar ese mal momento. Camino por las calles, por las carretas, hasta que en una de las calles vio como un montón de personas estaban agrupadas.

Ahí entre la multitud vio a Frida. Con algo de intriga, se acercó a su amiga.

"Hola. ¿Que está pasando?." Dijo Hilda.

"¿No lo sabes?. Hoy llegaron los productos antiguos." Dijo Frida.

"¿Productos antiguos?." Dijo Hilda.

"¡Así es!. Los productos ya han llegado. Acérquese para ver lo que comprarán." Dijo el dueño de los productos.

Hilda y Frida se metieron entre la multitud para después ver ante ellas como una montaña de juguetes estaba siendo colocada dentro de una tienda conocida para Hilda. La tienda donde trabajo su madre ahora tenía algo nuevo que mostrar.

Las dos vieron los extraños juguetes con impresión, se veían muy poco amigables.

"¿Por qué hay emoción por esos juguetes?." Pregunto Hilda.

"La emoción es porque son raros y algo antiguos, si consigues comprar uno de esos podrás venderlo por mucho dinero. Aún que su precio ya de por sí es demasiado." Dijo Frida.

"¿Y vas a comprar uno?." Pregunto Hilda.

"No, solo vine a ver cómo eran. Además no tengo tanto dinero." Dijo Frida.

Hilda al escuchar la respuesta de Frida, volteó de nuevo a los juguetes. No es como si le dieran miedo, pero cuando miro a sus ojos. Hilda se sintió algo rara.

"Creo que es mejor que alguien más los tenga." Dijo Hilda, regresando de dónde vino.

Frida extrañada siguió a Hilda, rápidamente al salir de la multitud. Noto que la mirada de Hilda era un poco triste.

"¿Te pasa algo?." Pregunto Frida.

"Oh, no es nada. Solo que me siento un poco triste por lo que le ocurrió a la biblioteca." Dijo Hilda.

"Esta bien, yo también siento lastima por eso. Pero por lo menos tendrá un arreglo." Dijo Frida.

"Si, eso espero." Dijo Hilda.

"Ánimo. Cuando las cosas parecen que están mal, se pueden arreglar con el tiempo. Así es siempre." Dijo Frida.

Las palabras de Frida de pronto hicieron que la mirada caída de Hilda se levantara para después pensar más en el tema.

"Tienes razón, ahora la biblioteca está siendo reparada." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Lo ves?. Pero tardará un tiempo." Dijo Frida.

"Sí. Espero que en lo que se repara, encontremos otro lugar de información." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso no será un problema. Aquí en trollberg hay muchos lugares para obtener información." Dijo Frida.

"Eso sí. Ahora debemos encontrar un lugar de información." Dijo Hilda, con determinación para después empezar a correr.

Frida solo dio un suspiro para después seguirle el paso a su amiga. En el camino pregunto a dónde iban, la respuesta de Hilda fue clara pero también simple. La casa de David.

Las dos corrieron por las calles hasta llegar al punto. Cuando llegaron descansaron un poco y después tocaron la puerta. En pocos minutos, David abrió la puerta.

Se saludaron entre sí para que después Hilda diera lo que harían hoy.

"¿Vamos a buscar un lugar que sustituya temporalmente a la biblioteca?." Dijo David.

"Exacto, en palabras más largas." Dijo Frida.

"No debe ser tan difícil, debe haber algún lugar que tenga libros de información." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Y que tal la escuela?." Pregunto David.

"La escuela solo tiene libros de historia y muy pocos de criaturas." Dijo Hilda.

"Los libros de historia también son importantes..." Dijo Frida.

La conversación no se extendió más de lo debido, el día no duraría para siempre. Los tres amigos salieron a la ciudad en busca de un sitio de información.

Buscaron por lugares conocidos, el parque, la cabaña de los exploradores y otros lugares públicos. Pero sin ningún resultado deseado. Durante el tiempo que fueron de un lugar a otro, el tiempo paso más rápido que ellos. De nuevo el cielo se empezaba a tornar naranja.

"Ya hemos pasado por casi toda la ciudad y no hemos encontrado nada parecido a la biblioteca." Dijo David.

"Solo hemos encontrado libros de cuentos y más historia, no podemos darnos por vencidos." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Por lo menos podemos ir a tomar un descanso?." Dijo Frida.

"Bueno, está bien." Dijo Hilda, detenido el paso.

"Vamos a esa tienda de ahí." Dijo David, apuntando a la tienda donde estaba la multitud.

Los tres entraron a la tienda, David y Frida tomaron una bebida diferentes para después ir por otros productos.

Hilda esperando a sus amigos, camino por los pasillos, viendo docenas de cosas en estantes. Camino por pasillos diferentes hasta pasar por los mismos de antes.

Cuando salió del pasillo de jardinería, en vez de mirar en dirección al pasillo de alado. Hilda miro al frente, directamente en el centro donde estaba lo más nuevo. Lo más nuevo era vio antes con Frida.

Ahí en una pila ordenada, se encontraban los juguetes extraños, con un cartel que decía. "En venta próximamente."

Animales con pelo caído y algunas quemaduras, muñecas con aspecto demasiado refinado pero excelentemente conservado. Algunas felices y otras sin expresión alguna. Carros de madera con un color podrido y llantas hechas de diferentes tamaños que no coincidían entre ellas. Esos eran los más sobresalientes para Hilda, ya que los otros no les veía forma.

Hilda miro los juguetes por unos minutos en silencio, pareciera que no quisiera parpadear, su expresión era una combinación de inquietud y desconfianza.

David que salía del pasillo de las bebidas vio como Hilda estaba de espaldas, mirando algo. Sin miedo se acercó a su amiga.

"Que pasa?." Dijo David.

"Eh, nada." Dijo Hilda, quitando la vista a los juguetes.

David un poco extrañado miro a dónde Hilda miraba, viendo los juguetes extraños.

"¿Que son esos juguetes tan raros?". Dijo David.

"Son juguetes antiguos que ahora valen más que su material." Dijo Hilda.

No faltó mucho para que Frida saliera del pasillo de los materiales escolares. Uniéndose de nuevo con sus amigos, los tres ahora reunidos comenzaron a ir a la caja para pagar.

Encontrándose con un cartel que decía que el trabajador no estaba por estar en el baño.

"Supongo que regresará dentro de poco." Dijo David.

Pasaron los segundos, para después ser minutos. Esperando en silencio. Los tres miraron a todos lados para pasar el rato.

"Empiezo a creer que la biblioteca era el lugar con más información de trollberg, no creo que encontremos otro lugar así." Dijo Frida.

"Tal vez, pero por eso es que debemos encontrar otro lugar así, por lo que me dijo el hombre polilla, vendrán cosas malas y debemos estar informados de esas cosas." Dijo Hilda.

"Espero que esas cosas mala no sean tan grandes." Dijo David, mirando por la ventana.

El cielo ahora ya totalmente fuera de la luz del sol, pero con el brillo de la luna en su esplendor.

"¿Por qué está tardando tanto?." Dijo Hilda.

"A lo mejor comió más de lo debido." Dijo Frida.

"Oigan. ¿no han notado algo?." Dijo David.

"¿Que?." Dijeron Hilda y Frida.

"No hemos visto ningún empleado en todo este tiempo." Dijo David.

Las miradas de Hilda y Frida pasaron de una mirada neutral a una de confusión en solo segundos. Miraron por cada lugar de la tienda esperando ver a alguien más. Pero nada.

"Que raro..." Dijo Frida.

"Quizás no estén por..."

De la nada el sonido de algo electrónico sonó y chispas cayeron de la luces de arriba, para después apagarse bruscamente. Dejando a la tienda en completa obscuridad.

Los tres bajaron la cabeza y cerraron los ojos por reacción a tal evento. Para después mirar a las luces sin una luz.

Solo pasaron milisegundos hasta que otro sonido fuerte se escuchó. Los tres voltearon a ver la dirección del sonido para ver cómo las puertas de habían cerrado con fuerza.

Frida y David con miedo e inseguridad miraron a las puertas cerradas. Hilda se acercó a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Intentó con toda su fuerza pero no se abría. Frida extrañada pero con ganas de ayudar, se acercó a la puerta para intentar abrirla también.

Hilda y Frida seguían intentando abrirla. Mientras que David las miraba, pero un sonido pequeño sonó, casi como un susurro en su oreja. David lo escucho. Giro su cabeza temblorosa hacia atrás.

En medio de la oscuridad, ajustó su visión para después ver cómo algo que pareciera un objeto en el piso se alejó rápidamente. David con miedo retrocedió rápidamente hasta chocar con sus amigas.

"¿David que pasa?." Pregunto Frida.

David solo respondió con su dedo apuntado al fondo de la tienda en obscuridad. Hilda al ver cómo los ojos de su amigo reflejaban miedo, saco de su bolsa el retoño para después iluminar la dirección donde apuntaba.

El retoño iluminó como una linterna de un faro al piso donde no había nada en el suelo. Hasta que Hilda subió la dirección de la luz hacia otro lugar. Al pasar la luz por la entrada de un pasillo. Algo que estaba en la entrada se escondió.

"¿Que fue eso?." Pregunto Frida.

"No lo sé." Dijo Hilda, acercándome lentamente.

Hilda se estaba acercando sin dejar de apuntar con su luz. Cada paso que daba trataba de que no sonará, fue así como poco a poco se acercó hacia el penúltimo pasillo. Al momento de mirar hacia el pasillo, espero unos segundos. Preparándose.

Con rapidez apunto al interior entre los estantes para ver lo que sea que estuviera ahí. Hilda miro cada rincón pero no encontró nada raro. Solo un tren de madera en la mitad del pasillo.

Confundida apunto hacia donde estaban sus amigos, hacia una señal con la cabeza de que no había nada. Hasta que otro sonido se hizo presente. Algo se escuchó en el pasillo opuesto de donde estaba Hilda. Ella rápidamente apunto para ver cómo lo que pareciera una pequeña niña correr hacia otro pasillo.

Hilda con confusión miro al pasillo donde vio a esa niña. Al momento de acercase otro sonido sonó detrás de ella. Sonó algo parecido algo rodando con crujidos. Volteó alumbrado al pasillo del sonido para ver cómo ese tren de madera se estaba moviendo para desaparecer de su vista.

Hilda sorprendida retrocedió para después ver a sus amigos que tenían la mirada de intriga. Los dos se miraron intranquilos para después ir con Hilda.

"¿Que fue lo que viste?." Pregunto Frida.

"Un juguete moviéndose." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Un juguete?. ¿Moviéndose?." Dijo David.

Frida al escuchar la respuesta Hilda, miro hacia donde estaba los nuevos juguetes extraños.

"Apunta hacia ahí." Dijo Frida.

Hilda apunto hacia esa dirección. El lugar donde se supone estarían los juguetes, ahora literalmente estaba vacío.

"¡Hahahahahaha!."

Una risa de una niña fue escuchada por el trío. Se escuchaba tan cerca que pareciera que alguien se reía enfrente de ellos. Hilda alumbró a todas partes intentando buscar el origen de esa risa. Hasta que en el mismo pasillo logró alumbrar algo.

Los tres miraron como una muñeca con vestido rojo, cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas. Mangas y calcetas con líneas de colores rojo y blanco alternadas entre sí. Zapatos rojos. Los estaba mirada con una sonrisa burlona.

La muñeca rápidamente con una de sus manos apuntó a la puerta de la salida.

"Están a punto de irse." Canto la muñeca.

David miro hacia la puerta para ver cómo demasiados jugando estaban empujando la puerta. Hasta qué inesperadamente las puertas se abrieron dejando escapar a los juguetes.

Hilda finalmente iluminó hacia la puerta para ver cómo los juguetes extraños corrían entre las calles.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!. No tenemos toda la noche." Dijo un juguete demasiado extraño.

Al verlo mejor, se trataba de un juguete hecho a base de diferentes partes de otro juguetes. Su brazo izquierdo era de un robot que al final tenía una pinza, el otro era uno de peluche sin dedos. Su cabeza era de trapo con un ojo negro similar al de un animal y el otro era una tapa de una bebida. Sus piernas eran de un soldado con botas puestas en su pies.

El juguete híbrido al notar la luz y que lo estaban observando rápidamente salió de la tienda. No paso mucho hasta que todos los juguetes extraños salieron de la tienda.

Cuando todos abandonaron la tienda dejando atrás a los niños, cada uno se fue en un camino diferente. Hilda corrió hacia la puerta para ver cómo todos se alejaron sin mirar atrás.

Frida la siguió, pero David sin dejar de mirar al pasillo donde encontraron a la muñeca se quedó ahí por unos segundos hasta que sintió algo en su pierna. Con inquietud bajo su mirada a la obscuridad.

"¿Tienes una moneda...?".

Una lenta voz de una niña con cierto toque de tristeza fue escuchada por David quien rápidamente salió de la zona oscura para ir hacia la salida. Hilda y Frida al notar que David con mucha rapidez fue hacia ellas con la misma mirada de miedo.

Hilda de nuevo apunto hacia al fondo de la tienda, encontrando que lo que estaba ahí no se escondió.

Otra muñeca estaba en frente de ellos, pero era bastante diferente de todas las que alguna vez vieron.

Vestida con un suéter gris con el dibujo de un corazón cocido en el. El suéter era grande para ella, que le llegaba hasta las piernas. Su cabello era corto y rubio con un tono apagado. Pero lo más resaltante de ella fue su mirada. Sus ojos reflejaban una tristeza abrumadora.

¿Tienen una moneda, por favor...?". Dijo la muñeca, extendiendo su mano.

La mirada de Hilda paso de tener miedo en ella a tener algo de compasión hacia la muñeca en cuestión de segundos. Pero con la misma duda primordial. ¿Porque están vivos entonces juguetes?.

Hilda volteó hacia sus amigos para después extender su mano.

"¿Me prestan unas monedas?." Dijo Hilda.

Sus dos amigos al principio se miraron extrañado pero por la mirada de Hilda les trasmitió el no sentir miedo por ella. Los dos le dieron a Hilda monedas sin decir nada.

Hilda con las monedas en una mano se acercó hacia la muñeca. Cuando se acercó se arrodillado para estar más o menos a su altura. La muñeca tenía casi la misma altura que un nesse.

"Toma." Dijo Hilda.

"Gracias...". Dijo la muñeca.

"¿Cómo te llamas?." Pregunto Hilda.

"No tengo un nombre...". Dijo la muñeca.

"¿Porque no?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Supongo que nadie me a dado uno en años...". Dijo la muñeca.

"¿Puedo darte uno?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Claro, es lo que puedo hacer para agradecerte...". Dijo la muñeca.

Hilda tardo unos momentos pensando en un nombre, era difícil ya que no pensó uno especialmente para una muñeca. O para algo recientemente.

"Que tal... Molly?." Dijo Hilda.

"Esta bien...". Dijo Molly.

"Y entonces, Molly. ¿Sabes lo que eres?." Dijo Frida, mientras se acercaba.

"Soy un juguete...". Dijo Molly.

"Pero... ¿Sabes porque té estás moviendo?." Dijo David.

"No lo sé... Creo que me desperté...". Dijo Molly.

"¡Hahahahahaha!."

Todos escucharon de nuevo la risa de la parte oscura del lugar. Y desde las sobras salió la muñeca del vestido rojo.

"¡Hahaha!. ¡Es gracioso verlos como no saben que está pasando!." Dijo la muñeca.

"Sigue aquí...". Susurro Frida.

"¿Y tú sabes porque están vivos?." Pregunto Hilda.

"¡Claro que no!. Solo sé que me moví y eso es todo. ¡Hahahahahaha!. Dijo la muñeca." Dijo la muñeca.

"¿Porque se sigue riendo?." Pregunto David.

"Ese es mi propósito en la vida. Aún que apenas lo estoy haciendo y no lo hago desde hace muchos años. ¡Hahaha!." Dijo la muñeca.

"¿Y por qué no te fuiste con los demás juguetes?, tu..." Pregunto Frida.

"Lucy, Lucy la muñeca que ríe. Un gusto. Dijo Lucy, haciendo una reverencia.

"(Ejem). Lucy. ¿Porque no te fuiste con los demás juguetes?. Pregunto Frida.

"No sé, ni tampoco sé porque se fueron." Dijo Lucy.

"Yo tampoco sé porque se fueron...". Dijo Molly.

"Emm... Esto es extraño. ¿Porque los juguetes antiguos cobraron vida?. Dijo David.

"¿No serán fantasmas dentro de los juguetes?. Dijo Frida.

"O quizás fue algo mágico que le hizo tomar vida." Dijo Hilda, poniéndose de pie

"Necesitamos información." Dijo David.

"Pero de donde, hemos recorrido todo trollberg y no hemos encontrado un lugar de información." Dijo Frida.

"Hemos buscando un lugar. Pero no a una persona." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Una persona?." Pregunto David.

"Si encontramos a la bibliotecaria quizás nos de información de los juguetes vivos." Dijo Hilda.

"Bueno, podemos intentar buscarla." Dijo David.

"Muy bien, entonces. Vamos. Dijo Hilda.

"Esperen...". Dijo Molly.

Los tres niños voltearon hacia las muñecas.

"Solo con darme un nombre no es suficiente para agradecerles, quiero ayudarles...". Dijo Molly.

"Yo también, no han hecho nada por mi pero me han dado unas buenas risas y quiero tener más. ¡Hahahaha!." Dijo Lucy.

Hilda dio una sonrisa al escucharlas. Sabiendo que tendrían más ayuda.

"¿Segura que es buena idea?." Pregunto David.

"Son inofensivas y nos quieren ayudar. Hay que darles una oportunidad. Dijo Hilda.

"Espero que no te equivoques. Dijo Frida.

"Adelante, vamos a buscar a la bibliotecaria." Dijo Hilda.

Con las palabras de Hilda dichas todos salieron de la tienda en camino, menos Frida y David que regresaron para pagar lo que compraron en la caja para después volver al grupo.

* * *

"Muy bien y entonces... ¿Que te gusta hacer?. Pregunto el juguete híbrido.

La conversación no siguió pues el compañero del juguete híbrido no habló, ya que la boca la tenía cocida. Para después irse.

"¡No!. ¡Vuelve!. Grito el juguete híbrido.

La rana se fue saltando para después dejarlo solo.

"Bueno, las ranas no dan una buena conversación. Intentemos de nuevo. Dijo el juguete híbrido.

El miro hacia otros lugares, buscando otro juguete para hablar. Pero en su camino vio a lo lejos una muñeca que caminando con unos humanos.

"¡¿Qué?!. ¡¿Porque están juntos?!. Pregunto el juguete híbrido.

"Hola."

"¡Haaaaaaa!. Grito el juguete híbrido.

"Pffff. ¡Hahahahaha!. Río Lucy.

El juguete híbrido volteó hacia atrás para ver a su asustador, encontrando con una muñeca. Al verla rápidamente se enderezó y calmo su mente.

"Oh, hola. ¿Que tal?." Dijo el juguete híbrido.

"(Suspiro). Perdón por asustarte, está vez no fue mi intención." Dijo Lucy.

"No hay problema. ¿Y como te llamas?. Dijo el juguete híbrido.

"Soy..."

"Lucy. ¿Ahora que fue gracioso?. Pregunto Hilda, acercándose a ellos.

La repentina aparición de Hilda sorprendió al juguete híbrido quien puso una mirada de enojo al verla.

"¡Tú!." Grito el juguete híbrido.

"¡Tú eres una de los que siguen aquí!." Dijo el juguete híbrido.

"¿Los que siguen aquí?..." Pregunto Hilda.

"Hablando de eso. ¿No has visto una chica con capa y pelo de diferentes colores?. Pregunto Lucy.

"¡No!. Nunca veré a otro humano. Dijo el juguete híbrido.

"Oh que lastima, es que los estoy ayudando a..."

"¡¿Tú estás con ellos?!." Grito el juguete híbrido.

"En realidad está historia tiene su gracia, les estoy ayudando a saber porque tú y yo estamos de pie sin caernos." Dijo Lucy.

"¡¿Aaaaa si?!. ¡Pues entonces no puedo ser tu amigo!, Adiós..." Dijo el juguete híbrido, mientras se iba de las dos..

Hilda y Lucy vieron como ese juguete se fue sin mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Le pasa algo?. Pregunto Hilda.

"Tal vez sí, si no le pasará nada entonces no estuviera enojado. Dijo Lucy.

Hilda miro la dirección en la que se fue, pensativa de que algo estuviera mal.

* * *

David no caminaba tranquilo por su nueva compañera que estaba alado de el. Había visto cosas más atemorizantes en sus desventuras con sus amigas pero nunca se imagino que algo tan normal como un juguete fuera a hacer objetivo de algo extraño.

No hubo conversación alguna, solo miradas a cualquier lado para encontrar a la bibliotecaria.

Aunque realmente ninguno de los tres quisiera iniciar una conversación sin un tema en mente.

"Oigan...". Dijo Molly.

"¿Que pasa?." Pregunto Frida.

"¿Es normal que solo estén tres personas en toda la ciudad...?". Pregunto Molly.

"No, claro que no." Dijo Frida.

"¿Entonces porque no hay otras personas caminando por éstos caminos?...". Pregunto Molly

"Pues, verás. Últimamente por una criatura que llegó hace poco ya casi nadie salé a las calles. Aunque la criatura es inofensiva." Dijo Frida.

"¿Entonces si no quieren salir, porque una persona está aquí...?". Pregunto Molly.

"¿Que persona?." Pregunto David.

"Esa de allí...". Dijo Molly, apuntando a lo lejos.

David y Frida vieron hacia donde se suponía que había alguien pero solo encontraron con una calle vacía.

"No hay nadie más aquí." Dijo David.

"No, está más lejos..." Dijo Molly.

"¿Más lejos?." Pregunto Frida.

"Créanme, hacia allá más lejos hay alguien que ustedes buscan...". Dijo Molly.

Los dos niños se miraron confusos, dudando de la sinceridad de la muñeca.

"Bueno, podemos ir a ver." Dijo David.

"Esta bien, vamos." Dijo Frida.

Los tres ahora con un objetivo fueron hacia el. En su camino se encontraron con varios juguetes que escaparon al momento de encontrarse, como si los juguetes les tuvieran miedo a ellos.

Caminaron así hasta llegar a una zona donde casi no visitaban, un parque con asientos en el.

"Ahí...". Dijo Molly, apuntando hacia una banca.

David y Frida al ver más a lo lejos vieron que en efecto había una persona ahí. Al acercarse notaron que era una mujer con el cabello corto. Al verla de espaldas no sabían si era la auténtica bibliotecaria.

Con cierta duda se acercaron hasta estar a unos pasos detrás de ella. Pero de pronto escucharon unas voces atrás de ellos.

"¿Entonces según algo de tus ojos te hicieron saber dónde estaba la bibliotecaria?. Pregunto Hilda.

"Claro que sí. Parece que una buena risa me a dado algo mágico en mis ojos. ¡Hahahaha!." Dijo Lucy.

"Hilda, Lucy. ¿Encontraron algo?. Pregunto Frida.

"Solo un juguete algo extraño. ¿Y ustedes?. Dijo Hilda.

"Pues encontramos a una persona similar a la bibliotecaria pero no sabemos si es ella. Dijo David.

Molly apuntó hacia la mujer sentada, los demás extrañados vieron que en toda esta conversación la mujer no se giro ni hizo algún movimiento. Hilda se acercó lentamente.

"Eh, ¿hola?. Dijo Hilda.

Hilda extrañada rodeo la banca para ver directamente a esa persona. Y al momento de verla cara a cara noto de inmediato que era la persona que buscaban pero...

Tenía algo extraño en ella, tenía los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera respiraba.

"¿Perdone que la interrumpa pero nos podría ayudar?." Pregunto Hilda.

No hubo ninguna respuesta, ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

Los demás al notar que no respondía, rodearon la banca para ver directamente hacia la bibliotecaria. Frida al verla, a acercó su mano para hacer un par de chasquidos. Pero de nuevo no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Y mientras los niños veían de frente a la bibliotecaria, las muñecas que la veían desde abajo. La altura les ayudó a ver algo que escondía entre su capa. Molly metió una mano para después sacar una hoja de papel. La leyó por unos segundos para después jalar la manga de David para llamar su atención.

"Oh, que sucede?." Pregunto David.

"Encontré algo...". Dijo Molly.

Molly le extendió su brazo para entregarle una hoja de papel, David con extrañeza miro la hoja para después tomarla. Leyó detenidamente las palabras para después quedar extrañado aún más.

"Chicas..." Dijo David.

Las dos voltearon hacia David quien les ofrecía una hoja de papel. Hilda tomó el papel para después leerlo.

"Si todavía hay alguien todavía está despierto, por favor debe actuar antes del amanecer. Ayer en la noche él vino y me dijo lo que pasará en esta noche. Una especie de hechizo abrazara con trollberg. Todos serán afectados por el, no conozco una manera de evitarlo. Pero conozco una manera de acabar con el. Lo que estuve investigando, él hechizo tiene una fuente, deben encontrarla y apagarla antes del amanecer o sino..."

Hilda junto con Frida leyeron hasta la parte donde de acabó la nota repentinamente.

"Al parecer no acabo de escribir todo." Dijo Frida.

"No. Pero por lo menos nos dio una información aún que esté inconsciente." Dijo Hilda, mirando de nuevo hacia la bibliotecaria.

"¿Y entonces de que hechizo se trata?." Pregunto David.

"Al parecer es uno que hace que todos se queden inconscientes." Dijo Frida.

"¿Pero como nosotros lo evitamos?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Depende." Dijo Frida.

"¿Depende?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Depende de cuando ocurrió el efecto del hechizo, si ocurrió hace poco tendría sentido que a la bibliotecaria no acabará de escribir está nota." Dijo Frida.

"Pero si ocurrió hace poco, entonces nosotros estábamos en la tienda." Dijo David.

"Creo que por estar adentro de la tienda, no nos afectó a nosotros. No sé cómo funciona pero puede ser una posibilidad." Dijo Hilda.

"Pero lo importante es saber cuál es la fuente del hechizo." Dijo David.

"Tienes razón, mmmm..." Dijo Hilda.

Mientras los tres pensaban acerca del tema principal, las dos muñecas que están viendo y escuchando todo solo se quedaron en silencio. Lucy quien miro la carta que tenía Hilda miro la elegante letra de tinta negra leyendo lo que podía pero noto algo que era realmente resaltante.

"¿Podría ver de nuevo esa carta?." Pregunto Lucy.

"Oh, claro." Dijo Hilda, dándole la carta.

Lucy al notar leer la parte que le llamo la atención, hizo una sonrisa abierta para después darle la carta a Molly.

"¿Tu también lo vez, verdad?." Dijo Lucy.

Molly al tomar la carta y ver la parte donde Lucy decía, se sorprendió aún que su cara no lo expreso.

"Oh. No había notado esto...". Dijo Molly.

"¿Que cosa?." Pregunto Hilda.

Molly mostrando la carta hacia ellos, señalando una parte vacía de la carta. Pero ninguno de los tres logró captar lo que descubrió, no había nada más que un espacio vacío.

"Ehh, no hay nada ahí." Dijo David.

"¿Ustedes no lo pueden ver...?". Pregunto Molly.

"¿Que es lo que no podemos ver?." Pregunto Hilda.

Molly ahora de nuevo leyó la parte secreta de la carta.

"Dice. La clave para encontrar la fuente es buscar con lo que despertara en está noche...". Dijo Molly.

"¿Lo que despertara en esta noche?." Pregunto Hilda.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?. ¡Somos nosotros!. Dijo Lucy.

"¿Los juguetes son la fuente?." Pregunto David.

"Piénsalo, si en esta noche nosotros despertamos y nos movemos, ustedes les pasa lo contrario...". Dijo Molly.

"Eso puede ser. Claro, pero entonces necesitamos encontrar a los demás juguetes." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Están esparcidos por cualquier lugar de trollberg. ¿Como lo lograremos?. Dijo Frida.

"Veamos... Haremos equipos para encontrar a todos los juguetes y luego hablaremos con cada uno hasta saber cómo romper este hechizo. Dijo Hilda.

"Frida tú irás con Lucy a buscar por allá y David irá con Molly a buscar por ese otro lado." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Y tú?. Pregunto David.

"Yo iré sola, debo de buscar en los lugares más lejos. Dijo Hilda.

"Muy bien, entonces vamos. Dijo Frida.

Ahora el grupo grande se dividió en tres grupos para separarse en caminos distintos.

Cuando abandonaron el parque, una figura pequeña los estaba mirando desde un arbusto, con furia salió del arbusto para correr.

* * *

David ahora solo con una muñeca viviente, no estaba del todo tranquilo, pero apartando el miedo tenía un objetivo claro. Encontrar a más juguetes vivientes, pero... ¿Cómo los tendría con él, sin que escaparan?.

De un momento a otro, la dirección de David cambio.

"¿David, a dónde vamos...?". Pregunto Molly.

"A buscar algunas cosas." Dijo David.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al hogar del niño. David al llegar con su puerta, la abrió con sus llaves para después mirar hacia dentro.

"¿Papá?. ¿Mamá?. ¿Esta bien?. Pregunto David, mientras entraba.

Los dos notaron que las luces estaban aún prendidas pero no había sonido alguno. David asomó su cabeza para ver lentamente cómo las figuras de sus padres sentados estaban inmóviles.

David rápidamente vio de frente a sus padres, inconsciente y sin respirar. Angustiado, los miro por unos minutos.

"No quiero que sé vallan...". Dijo Molly.

David volteó hacia la muñeca con cierta duda en su cara.

"¿Qué dijiste?." Pregunto David.

"Ellos son importantes para ti. ¿Porqué cambiarán su vida por objetos que no la necesitan?...". Dijo Molly

"No te sientas así, tú no causaste esto." Dijo David.

"Pero porque estamos vivos si causamos tristeza en ustedes, se supone que los juguetes hacen la felicidad, no al revés...". Dijo Molly.

"Escucha, es técnicamente culpa del hechizo." Dijo David.

"¿Pero entonces quien o que provocó ese hechizo?." Pregunto Molly.

"No lo sé, pero tú sí sé algo." Dijo David.

"¿Que es...?." Pregunto Molly.

"Ustedes los juguetes pueden ayudarnos para hacer volver a las personas." Dijo David.

"¿Crees que los demás cooperen con nosotros...?." Pregunto Molly.

"Si son capaces de razonar, entonces sí. Dijo David.

David ahora con determinación fue hacia su cuarto a tomar algunas cosas. Un carrito rojo para llevar los juguetes, una gran bolsa que tomo del armario, los binoculares que recién había arreglado. Y una soga por si los juguetes no se quedaban quietos.

Todo lo necesario lo coloco en el carrito. Miro a Molly quien estaba parada viendo a sus padres.

"Oye. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?." Dijo David.

"Adelante..." Dijo Molly.

"Cuando el hechizo acabé. ¿Sabes lo que pasará con ustedes?. Dijo David.

"Empiezo a pensar en el final de nosotros..." Dijo Molly.

"¿Y no tienes miedo?." Pregunto David.

"No. Cuando has visto muchas cosas en silencio, cosas malas, no piensas en que peor se pondrán..." Dijo Molly.

"¿Y, porque estabas con los juguetes antiguos?. Pregunto David.

"Mi apariencia asustaba a los niños, nadie quería estar conmigo. Nadie...". Dijo Molly.

Las palabras de Molly junto con su mirada que apuntaba hacia el suelo, casi acaba con el corazón de David.

"Cuando veía las caras de los niños con miedo, al principio no lo comprendía, pero a medida que pasaba de dueño a dueño, lentamente lo comprendí. Doy miedo...". Dijo Molly.

"Debió ser difícil aceptar eso." Dijo David.

"Pero después de muchos años, ya me acostumbré a ser ignorada y ser temida por todos." Dijo Molly.

"Yo no té temo." Dijo David, acercándose hacia Molly.

"¿Porque...?." Pregunto Molly.

"Porque cuando conoces a alguien muy bien, sabes que esa persona no es como te la imaginabas al principio. Y ahora te conozco." Dijo David.

Las palabras de David causaron algo inesperado en Molly, por primera vez cambio su expresión. De tenerla triste a tener una cara de sorpresa. Sus ojos parecían tener brillo.

"¿Podemos ser amigos...?." Pregunto Molly.

"Por supuesto." Dijo David.

Molly por fin sintió una liberación en su mente, lo demostró dándole a David un abrazo enorme. David por supuesto lo devolvió. Ahora después del abrazo los dos se miraron, Molly ahora sonreía como nunca antes lo hizo.

"Muy bien, ahora hay que buscar a los juguetes." Dijo David.

* * *

Frida miraba fijamente un juguete de conejo verde que estaba tratando de cavar un agujero. Esperaba la llegada de Lucy para proseguir el plan.

"Hola, mí orejudo amigo." Dijo Lucy.

El conejo miro hacia la muñeca que estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

"¿Puedes hablar?." Pregunto Lucy.

"..."

"O claro que no puedes, bueno ese no es el punto. Pffff. El caso es que si quisieras acompañarme a explorar los alrededores de está ciudad. ¿Eh?. ¿Que me dices mi amigo de corazón acelerado?. Dijo Lucy.

"..."

"¿Bueno, entonces que me dices de tu árbol genealógico?. Sé que tú familia fue muy..."

Frida que estaba aprovechando la distracción, se acercó hasta estar tan cerca que podía ver la tela desgastada del juguete. Preparo sus manos, pero al momento justo de la acción. El conejo la volteó a ver. Para después huir rápidamente.

"¡No!. ¡Vuelve aquí!. Grito Frida.

El conejo con rapidez se alejó para perderse de la vista de las dos.

"Vaya, a pesar de tener esa tela tan desgastada, salta como si fuera nuevo." Dijo Lucy.

"Con éste llevan cinco que sé nos escapan." Dijo Frida.

"Tal vez sea el plan que no funciona." Dijo Lucy.

"Tal vez. Tal vez. ¿Pero que hacemos?. No tenemos toda la noche para capturarlos." Dijo Frida.

"Literal para ustedes." Dijo Lucy.

"Mmmm, debe haber algo que los atraiga fácilmente." Dijo Frida.

"No creo que las baterías funcionen. Parece que no las necesitamos." Dijo Lucy.

Frida ahora pensaba en que cosa podría hacer que capturaran a los juguetes sin mucha dificultad, pero por más afondo que pensaba no lograba llegar a algo claro.

"Veamos... Oye Lucy." Dijo Frida.

"¿Si?." Dijo Lucy

"¿Desde cuándo tienes tu propósito?." Pregunto Frida.

"Lo tengo prácticamente desdé que he podido ver, es decir. Desde que fui terminada." Dijo Lucy.

"¿Y aún que no te movías, podías pensar y sentir?." Pregunto Frida.

"No creo que fuera la única en tener razonamiento al estar inmóvil, los demás juguetes posiblemente también lo tendrían." Dijo Lucy.

"¿Entonces, siempre debes de estar feliz?." Pregunto Frida.

"Claro que no." Dijo Lucy.

La cara sonriente de Lucy fue cambiada bruscamente por una expresión de seriedad, como si tal pregunta hubiera cambiado algo en ella.

"El hecho de siempre tener que reír y sonreír con cada cosa que digan los niños no significa que de verdad esté verdaderamente feliz." Dijo Lucy.

"¿Por... Porque no?." Pregunto Frida.

"Por cada vez que me regalaban, me vendían, me donaban. La alegría dentro de mi se fue desvaneciendo hasta un punto dónde si me reía en el exterior, no estaba realmente feliz por dentro." Dijo Lucy.

"Pero ahora... Cómo te sientes?." Pregunto Frida.

"Ahora... Ahora... Ahora. Libré." Dijo Lucy.

"¿Libré?. Pregunto Frida.

"Sabes, nunca me había reído y sonreído tan honestamente sin que fuera mi desgastada risa grabada. Mi rostro ya no pose un falso sentimiento de felicidad, ahora puedo sentirme libre." Dijo Lucy.

"Es bueno eso." Dijo Frida.

"Pero. Sé perfectamente que no durará mucho, si lo logramos volveré a ser la muñeca con una única emoción." Dijo Lucy.

"Yo... Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar eso. Yo solo quería..."

"Pero, aún que volveré a ser así. En verdad si quiero volver a ser así." Dijo Lucy.

"¿Pero porque?. Pensé que amabas sentirte así. Dijo Frida.

"Ustedes los humanos pueden sentir muchas emociones. Ustedes fueron creados para ser así. Y nosotros fuimos creados para cumplir un solo propósito, entretenerlos mientras son niños. Nosotros no nos merecemos está libertad de emociones." Dijo Lucy.

"No pienses así, ustedes pueden ser más que unos objetivos para niños." Dijo Frida.

"¿Lo somos?. Pregunto Lucy.

"Sí, no importa de que época son o sí se han desgastado con el tiempo. Ustedes pueden ser nuestros amigos. Y nunca se debe abandonar a un amigo." Dijo Frida.

Frida se arrodillado hacia Lucy, para después sonreír de forma sincera. La reacción de la muñeca fue principalmente sorprendida, para después dar una gran sonrisa. Frida de pronto cerro los ojos y empiezo a reír, no sabía porque pero reía. Lucy por su parte ahora reía también con mucha alegría.

Las dos rieron unos minutos hasta parar, Frida se puso derecha y ahora tenía unas ideas claras. Con la información dada por Lucy supo que los juguetes tenían un objetivo principal, ahora las dos corrían por las calles en busca de los demás juguetes.

* * *

Ahora con la confianza en sus compañeros, los dos grupos buscaban a los juguetes, tomo casi horas pero con mucho esfuerzo, ensañó y error. Persecuciones, lograron atrapar a varios. David junto con Molly capturaron unos trece juguetes. Frida con Lucy atraparon unos quince.

Ahora David junto a Molly están caminando por las calles. El chico traía atrás de él un carrito rojo con una bolsa llena de juguetes, amarrada para que no escaparan. Porque ya habían pasado muchos intentos de escapé de hecho.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar al parque dónde seguía la bibliotecaria, miraron a todos lados en busca de otro juguete. Pero no había nada a la vista.

"David veo algo a lo lejos...". Dijo Molly

"¿Que ves?." Dijo David, mirando con sus binoculares.

"Son dos cosas caminando cerca...". Dijo Molly, apuntando la dirección donde los veía.

"Veamos." Dijo David.

David vio esa dirección con cuidado, pero al momento de ver bien noto que eran sus amigos.

"Son Frida y Lucy. Vamos a verlas." Dijo David.

Los dos fueron hacia el otro grupo. Para después los dos grupos verse a lo lejos entre la carretera. La reacción de los dos grupos fue de sorpresa, rápidamente los dos se juntaron.

"Hola. ¿Cómo les a ido?. Dijo Frida.

"Bastante bien, hemos encontrado de todo tipo, carros, animales, muñecos. ¿Y ustedes?. Dijo David.

"A nosotros también, con trampas colocadas hemos capturado una gran cantidad de juguetes." Dijo Frida, mostrando un costal grande.

"Y vaya que fue difícil, ya casi se me acababan las bromas blancas. ¡Hahahahahaha!." Dijo Lucy.

"Mi visión siempre veía cosa pequeñas a lo lejos, eso también ayudó...". Dijo Molly.

"Parece que dentro de poco lograremos acabar con este hechizo." Dijo David.

"Es cierto." Dijo Hilda, acercándose hacia los dos grupos.

"¡Hilda!. Gritaron David y Frida.

"Vaya, veo que han logrado capturar a los juguetes." Dijo Hilda.

"Sí, pero lo logramos con algo de dificultad." Dijo Frida.

"Pero trabajamos en equipo fue más sencillo." Dijo David.

"¿Y que paso contigo?." Pregunto Frida.

"Pues... No intenté en capturarlos. Intenté hablar con ellos, pero al momento de hablarles. Siempre escapaban y ninguno me habló." Dijo Hilda.

"De hecho, ninguno de los juguetes que tenemos puede hablar." Dijo David.

"Que raro. Pensé que todos los juguetes tendrían la capacidad de hablar." Dijo Frida.

"¿Entonces somos las únicas que podemos hablar...?.". Pregunto Molly.

"No lo creo." Dijo Hilda.

"Es cierto, hay otro juguete que puede hablar." Dijo Lucy.

"¿Quién?." Preguntaron David y Frida.

"¡YO!."

El grupo volteó hacia la dirección del grito, la sorpresa se manifestó en sus rostros al ver de nuevo a ese juguete híbrido. Ni siquiera pudieron hablar. Ver claramente ese juguete hecho de cosas totalmente diferentes les quitó la voz por unos segundos.

"¡USTEDES!. ¡Liberen a mis amigos!. Grito el juguete híbrido.

"¿Tus amigos?. Pregunto Frida.

"¡ASÍ ES!. ¡Liberen a mis únicos amigos!." Grito el juguete híbrido.

"Espera, espera. Tranquilo, podemos hablar de esto". Dijo Hilda.

"¡Yo no hablo con humanos, Ahora dejen en libertad a mis amigos!. Dijo el juguete híbrido.

"¿Pero, porque los quieres...?." Pregunto Molly.

"¡¿Que no es obvio?!. ¡Yo les di vida para que estén conmigo!." Dijo el juguete híbrido.

"¿Tu les...?"

"Déjalos ir." Dijo Hilda, interrumpido a David.

"¿Que?. Pregunto Frida.

"Déjalos ir." Dijo Hilda.

David y Frida sin decir nada se miraron el uno al otro, para después soltar las bolsas, dejando escapar a los juguetes.

Al momento que todos salieron de las bolsas se detuvieron a ver al juguete híbrido.

"Muy bien amigos, ahora que ya están libres. Vámonos de aquí." Dijo el juguete híbrido.

El juguete híbrido dio media vuelta con una sonrisa satisfecha y empezó a caminar. Pero solo el escuchó que el único sonido que había era el de sus propios pasos. Extrañado se dio la vuelta para ver cómo nadie lo seguía.

"¿Amigos?. Vamos, el camino es por aquí." Dijo el juguete híbrido.

Todos los demás juguetes solo lo miraban, un silencio estaba presente en todos, ni siquiera los niños o las muñecas hicieron algún sonido.

"¿Amigos?." Pregunto el juguete híbrido.

"..."

"¡Vamos amigos!. ¡Soy yo!. ¡Johnny!. El juguete que les hablaba aún que ustedes no respondían." Dijo el juguete híbrido.

"..."

De nuevo el silencio sonó y las miradas hacia el no paraban. Hasta que un carro viejo con solo tres llantas cambio de dirección para empezar a irse.

"¡Espera!. ¡No te vallas!." Grito Johnny.

El grito del juguete fue en vano. Así como algunos vieron como ese carro se fue, algunos lentamente se empezaron a ir pero ninguno en la dirección de Johnny.

"¡Amigos... Por favor!. ¡No se vallan!." Grito Johnny.

Hilda con tristeza vio como se desarrollaba la escena en silencio, al igual que su grupo que no sabían que hacer.

"Amigos..."

"..."

"¿Porque...?"

"..."

"¿Porque nadie quiere ser mi amigo...?."

"..."

"¿Porque siempre tengo que estar sólo...?."

"..."

La tristeza le dio en el corazón a Hilda cuándo vio que en ese ojo negro y esa tapa de refresco empezaban a surgir una pequeñas gotas de agua. Unas gotas que bajaban por la tela desgastada hasta caer en el suelo.

Ahora todos esos animales desgastados, carros con partes caídas, muñecos con polvo. Todos se fueron.

Lentamente Johnny dio de nuevo una media vuelta para después empezar a correr a una velocidad sobrehumana.

"¡Es-Espera!." Grito Hilda.

Hilda empezó a correr a su máxima velocidad tratando de seguirlo. Los demás por su parte, se impresionaron pero después reaccionaron para seguir a su amiga.

Hilda corrió por toda la ciudad, sin parar, sin descansar. La persecución duro hasta llegar a las afueras de trollberg. Llegaron a la muralla donde Johnny se detuvo en seco al ver qué no había una salida.

Pero se rindió al ver una gran muralla. Miro sus extremidades superiores para después con mucha velocidad empezó a cavar. Rápidamente cavo hasta estar a una altura buena para cavar hacia adelante.

Hizo un túnel hasta atravesar la muralla por abajo. Al momento pasar, cavo hacia arriba para después correr pero no con la misma velocidad hacia el bosque.

Hilda llegó algo tarde pero cuando vio al túnel supo de inmediato que paso, salto por el túnel que aún que estaba algo pequeño. Gracias a los rápidos brazos de Johnny, cavo más de lo necesario.

Con algo de dificultad logró pasar por el túnel y salir. Hilda veo a lo lejos como Johnny se adentraba hacia el bosque, sin perder tiempo fue hacia el bosque.

"¡Johnny!." Grito Hilda.

Grito por unos minutos mientras más entraba en el espeso bosque. Camino entré los árboles, viendo cada lugar pero no encontraba nada. Camino hasta llegar a una parte nueva, salió de los árboles para ver una gran vista del bosque. Estaba en la cima de algo.

Vio a todos lados hasta fijar su vista en algo pequeño que estaba en una colina. Un juguete solitario.

Se acercó lentamente hasta ver su espalda, a unos pasos estaba, demasiado cerca.

"¿No fue suficiente?." Pregunto Johnny.

"¿Que?." Pregunto Hilda.

"¿No fue suficiente con mi deseo de darles vida?. Esa oportunidad era mi única esperanza." Dijo Johnny.

"Tranquilo, todos podemos superar nuestros límites." Dijo Hilda.

"No. No todos pueden." Dijo Johnny, levantándose y voltear hacia Hilda.

"Yo, durante muchas décadas fuí rechazado por ustedes los humanos. Con cada rechazo, hubo algo que me arrancaron. No sirvió que mis últimos humanos me dañarán sin razón. Y no podía hacer nada." Dijo Johnny.

"Hasta que me arte de tantos falsos amigos. Sólo y sin nadie que me preguntará cómo estoy, dure otros años. Hasta que me encontraron y me llevaron como otros juguetes. Se veían muy lastimados al igual que yo. Les hablé a cada uno. Aún que no respondían, sentía que de verdad me escuchaban." Dijo Johnny

"Hasta que un día algo paso por el cielo, algo brilloso que me habló. Le pregunté que si podía ser mi amigo. Me dijo que no, pero también me dijo que me daría amigos. Paso mucho tiempo hasta llegar aquí, esa cosa del cielo volvió. Me dijo que hoy era el día en que te tendría amigos. Pero no fue así." Dijo Johnny.

"Por eso los juguetes antiguos cobraron vida." Dijo Hilda.

"Y ahora la perderán." Dijo Johnny.

"¿Que?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Me di cuenta de algo. Al momento que esos juguetes se levantaron, casi todos los humanos perdieron la vida. Yo solo quería tener amigos para alejarme de los humanos, no causarles ésto." Dijo Johnny.

"No pasa nada. Cuando las cosas parecen que están mal, aún que no lo parezca, se pueden arreglar, podemos arreglarlo. Juntos." Dijo Hilda.

"Claro que podemos." Dijo Johnny, dándose vuelta para ver la gran altura que estaba tan cerca.

"¡ESPERA!. Grito Hilda, acercándose rápidamente.

Johnny al sentir que Hilda estaba tan cerca, no lo pensó. Saco uno de sus pies hacia el vacío para después ser agarrado por Hilda. Estaba colgado, solo siendo sostenido por la niña que agarraba con fuerza su brazo de peluche. Hilda se sorprendió porque es solo un juguete, pero pesaba igual que una persona real

"¡No tienes que hacer esto!." Grito Hilda.

"Es la única manera de arreglar lo que hice." Dijo Johnny.

El juguete miro hacia su brazo de peluche que estaba unido a él por un solo hilo. Lentamente dirijo su pinzas hacia ese hilo. Hilda al ver eso, trató con todas sus fuerzas de tratar de subirlo.

"¡No lo haga. Por favor!. Grito Hilda.

"Yo solo quería buscar amigos pero solo encontré mi final." Dijo Johnny, tomando el pequeño hilo y jalando de él.

Al momento de que el hilo fue jalado, el brazo de peluche fue sostenido por Hilda mientras ella veía como el resto del juguete cayó hacia el abismo.

"¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!."

La caída no duró mucho por el peso de Johnny, que al momento de perderse de la vista de Hilda, soltó unas lágrimas que caían al mismo abismo. Miro el brazo de peluche que aún lo sostenía con fuerza. Tomo con los brazos para después abrazarlo.

David y Frida salían del bosque para ver a Hilda arrodillada. Frida intento en acercarse pero algo la detuvo.

"Frida... Llegó el momento...". Dijo Lucy.

Frida volteó hacia su amiga para ver cómo lentamente ya no podía caminar. Rápidamente la detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caer.

"No...". Dijo Frida.

"Tranquila... Ahora... Tu familia y amigos volverán." Dijo Lucy.

"Pero tú." Dijo Frida.

"He he. Es gracioso. ¿De que te preocupas?. Aún que no me pueda mover, todavía seré tu amiga y no te abandonaré. He... He..."

"Lucy..." Dijo Frida.

Lucy ahora lentamente volvió a hacer su expresión de felicidad pero Frida la sintió diferente. Ahora de verdad está sonriendo con sinceridad

David al ver está situación, volteó rápidamente hacia Molly que temblaba, como si se fuera a caer.

"¡Molly!." Grito David

"Calma David, no tengas miedo. Solo perderé mi capacidad de moverme pero no mi memoria..." Dijo Molly

David corrió hasta la muñeca para abrazarla y después verla a los ojos.

"Molly... no tengas miedo." Dijo David.

"No lo tengo... Cuando estoy cerca de un amigo no tengo miedo..." Dijo Molly.

Lentamente Molly dejo de mirar a David. Ahora solo miraba al frente, su boca se cerró pero ya no tenía la mirada triste, solo tenía la mirada melancólica.

Finalmente las dos muñecas dejaron de respirar, dejaron de moverse. Dejaron de hablar. Para volver a su estado original.

Pero los dos niños aún con la tristeza en sus mentes, solo respiraron para dejar a las muñecas sentadas juntas en un árbol. Fueron hasta Hilda. Seguía igual. Ni dijeron nada. Solo sé acercaron para abrazarla.

Los sollozos de Hilda fue lo único que se escuchaba en esa parte del bosque.

Pero en la ciudad todos sé estaban despertando, ignorando lo que les pasó, mientras que cada uno de los juguetes fue cayendo al suelo para después dejar de moverse.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

**_Continuará_**...


	3. Él Salta Edificios

**Atención.**_ Está es una historia no canónica. No pertenece al canon de la serie o el cómic, es un fanfic. En este capítulo puede contener temas un poco delicados. Se recomienda tener discreción al leer. por su atención gracias_

_No soy dueño de la obra original ni tampoco de sus personajes. El creador de "Hilda" es Luke Pearson._

* * *

"En otras noticias, todavía se sigue investigando el incidente de los juguetes. Al parecer no encuentran una explicación lógica para tal cosa. Se creé qué tal ves fueron fantasmas o quizás algo peor. Tal caso cambio la opinión de los ciudadanos, muchos ya han afirmado que no comprarán a estos juguetes. También los que encontraron a estos objetivos en la noche los devolverán."

Johanna veía las noticias con suma preocupación, ver cómo todo cambio dentro de su hija la alarmó demasiado. Fue tan sólo una semana atrás, Hilda junto con David y Frida regresaron, los tres niños se veían demasiados tristes.

Pero Hilda se veía mucho peor. Pareciera no parpadear y de sus ojos aún salían lágrimas. Ella lentamente se fue a su habitación sin decir nada a nadie.

Ahí fue cuando David y Frida le contaron lo que paso en esa noche. Su historia que al principio fue alarmante, poco después se convirtió en una historia deprimente. Oír que Hilda vio un suicidio de frente de ella hizo que Johanna se quedará en un estado de shock.

Fueron muchos los intentos de hablar con su hija, pero ninguno surtió efecto. No solo fue con ella, Alfur y Tontu intentaron hablar con ella pero Hilda nunca respondió. Ni siquiera podía ver a Twig de frente.

Así fue por una semana. La cosa no a cambiado, Hilda no a salido de su casa. David junto con Frida han intentado en ayudar a Hilda pero tampoco lo lograron.

Tan solo ella está mirando a la pared desde su cama, sin decir nada.

TOC TOC.

"¿Hilda, puedo pasar?." Pregunto Johanna.

Johana espero una respuesta por unos segundos, pero solo el silencio le respondió, respiró hondo mientras empujaba la puerta. Ahora dentro de la habitación vio como todo estaba igual que hace una semana, incluso Hilda seguía igual.

"¿Hilda?." Pregunto Johanna.

"..."

"Hilda. Sé lo que sientes, de verdad." Dijo Johanna.

"..."

"Cuando pierdes a alguien querido, siempre es doloroso. De cualquier modo es doloroso." Dijo Johanna.

"..."

"Johnny fue alguien que fue maltratado por todo y no pudo ver las soluciones claras. Pero eso no quiere decir qué no se haya ido por él quería." Dijo Johanna.

"Él no debió hacerlo. Él podía ser ayudado." Dijo Hilda.

"Todos a veces tomamos las decisiones incorrectas, creyendo que son las correctas." Dijo Johanna.

"Johnny pensó que había tomado una buena decisión. Pero solo tomó una horrible decisión poco después." Dijo Hilda.

"Hilda... Él cometió un error. Tardó su tiempo para reconocer qué lo que hacía no era la solución." Dijo Hilda.

"Sí, pero. ¿Acaso esa era la única manera de solucionar lo que ocasionó?." Dijo Hilda.

"No... No lo sé. Tal vez sólo quería arreglar las cosas de una manera qué no comprendemos. Pero. Fuera como fuera. Johnny sacrificó su propia existencia para salvarnos a todos." Dijo Johanna.

"Lo hizo y lo logró. ¿Pero... Acaso los demás lo reconocerán?. Solo somos pocos lo que saben lo que paso en esa noche." Dijo Hilda.

"No Hilda. A veces las personas no ven a los héroes que los salvan todos los días." Dijo Johanna.

Hilda volteó hacia su madre, tenía la misma mirada de preocupación pero también tenía una sonrisa que reflejaba la verdadera compasión.

Johanna vio a su hija en un estado que no nunca se imagino ver en ella. El cabello azul lo tenía despeinado, pareciendo a una adolescente rebelde. En sus ojos colgaban ojeras negras. Pero todo fue olvidando cuando ella sonrió.

Hilda bajo de la cama para después abrazar a su madre. En ese abrazo fue expresando la tremenda tristeza que tenía desde hace una semana. El abrazo duró casi dos minutos hasta que Hilda se separó.

"Él no sé a ido. Sigue con nosotros, en nuestros corazones." Dijo Hilda.

"Por supuesto Hilda. Por supuesto." Dijo Johanna.

Ahora Hilda acompaño a su madre hacia la sala, donde vio como los demás estaban esperando, cuando los vió los saludó. Alfur, Tontu y Twig se alegraron al por fin ver de nuevo a Hilda en un mejor estado.

* * *

Una adolescente de piel pálida cambiaba de canal por cada segundo que pasaba. Sin nada interesante que ver, solo abundaban los programas de amor con un toque de terror. No era algo que le llamara mucho la atención.

Mientras cambiaba canal tras canal. Paso rápidamente una imagen llamativa de una decoración negra con naranja. Extrañada regreso de a ese canal. Viendo que se trataba de un reportaje de un evento.

"¡Así es!. Dentro de unas horas estará todo listo para iniciar el festival de esta semana. No sé pierda el festival del viento, el festival que celebramos todos los años. A continuación veremos cómo se preparan los vestuarios."

La chica con curiosidad dejo el control remoto aún lado de ella, viendo cómo las calles estaban siendo decoradas con una temática de una época antigua.

Ella veía con una extraña fascinación como el pueblo donde recién se había mudado estaba siendo modificado.

Hubiera visto más pero de pronto escuchó que algo estaba golpeando su ventana. Quito su mirada del programa para después ver hacia la ventana. Sabiendo lo que era, rápidamente se dirijo hacia la ventana.

Subió las persianas y abrió la ventana.

"¡Hey. Vamos, ya es hora!." Grito Kelly.

"¡Bien, ahora voy!." Respondió.

La chica bajo por la ventana para después flotar lentamente hasta sus amigas.

"Bien ahora que estamos todas es hora de ir directamente a al bosque huldra. Tenemos que reconstruir la fogata que ALGUIEN destruyó." Dijo Kelly.

"No se destruyó completamente, solo sé apagó por un tiempo." Respondió.

"Demonios, Jae. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo sé tarda en volverla a poner?." Dijo Kelly.

"Pues..."

"Te lo diré. ¡MUCHO!." Dijo Kelly.

"Y no hubiera pasado nada si Jaeden no hubiera salvado a esa niña." Dijo una chica.

"No tenía alternativa, tenía que devolverle el favor." Dijo Jaeden.

"Pero si ella te quitó tu mejor víctima hasta ahora." Dijo otra chica.

"Por última vez chicas... Solo distraje a esa criatura y es todo." Dijo Jaeden.

"Claro, claro. Ahora te pregunto. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil escapar y dejar a esa cosa con esa niña?. ¡Pero no!. Tenía que venir Jaeden a salvar el día..." Dijo Kelly.

"¡Muy bien ya es suficiente!. ¿Vamos a arreglar la fogata o vamos a seguir discutiendo?." Dijo Jaeden.

"Ya ya, no tenemos todo el día. Adelante." Dijo Kelly.

El grupo ahora caminaba por la ciudad. Mientras que las demás sólo veía al frente y sin prestar atención hacia las decoraciones, jaeden hacia todo lo contrario. Claro que lo hacía a escondidas.

"Bien. Ahora necesitamos que cada una valla a buscar uno de los ingredientes para prender la fogata." Dijo Kelly.

Kelly miro a todas pero se detuvo en Jaeden quien la atrapó mirando hacia una decoración de una puerta.

"¡Jaeden!." Grito Kelly.

"¡Q-que!." Grito Jaeden.

"Ya veo que te interesa mucho este festival. Así que tú puedes ir a buscar el ingrediente más fastidioso de encontrar." Dijo Kelly.

"¿Pero yo porqué?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"¡Porqué yo lo digo!." Grito Kelly.

"(Suspiro) como sea..." Dijo Jaeden.

Jaeden dio media vuelta para después empezar a caminar por las calles.

* * *

La familia había terminado de desayunar mientras reían entre sí. Pareciera que nunca había pasado algo con Hilda. Aún que todavía tenía las ojeras.

Hablaban entre sí durante todo el tiempo. Hasta que todos terminaron. Poco después, ya Hilda y Johanna se preparaban para salir.

"¡Adiós, los veré más tarde!." Grito Hilda, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Al cerrar la puerta y voltear hacia la calle, noto rápidamente que casi todo estaba decorado de una manera antigua. Como si fuera de la época victoriana. Hilda vio como casi todo se veía diferente.

"Wow. ¿Qué es todo esto?. Dijo Hilda.

"Ésto Hilda es la decoración para el festival del viento. Dijo Johanna.

"¿Festival del viento?. Pregunto Hilda.

"El festival del viento es una celebración que sucede cuando estamos entre octubre y noviembre, celebramos el día en que trollberg fue fundado y como ves, fue en una época muy lejana." Dijo Johanna.

"¿Y como es el festival?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Pues la gente se viste como en esa época y dentro de unos días, en la noche habrá un recorrido donde verás como nuestros antepasados construyeron la muralla." Dijo Johanna.

"¡Eso suena interesante!." Dijo Hilda.

"Es maravilloso que te intereses en este festival, ahora voy hacia las tiendas de ropa a comprar la ropa necesaria. ¿Quieres que te compré la ropa para el festival?. Dijo Johanna.

"Claro." Dijo Hilda.

"Bien, entonces vamos." Dijo Johanna.

Las dos comenzará a caminar rumbo hacia las tiendas de ropa, en el camino vieron las calles de trollberg con un diseño bastante elegante. Junto con personas vestidas igual de elegantes. Para Hilda ver esto fue muy interesante.

Siguieron así por una cuadras más hasta llegar a una zona de tiendas de todo tipo, muebles, decoraciones y por supuesto ropa. Al llegar Johanna vio que había una gran cantidad de personas en cada una de las tiendas.

"Muy bien Hilda. Ten un poco de paciencia, parece que en este año la gente si sé interesó en este festival." Dijo Johanna.

"No hay problema, puedo esperar." Dijo Johanna.

La afirmación de Hilda le dio un alivio a su madre. Ahora Johanna junto con Hilda veían las nuevas adicciones de las tiendas. Desde vestidos negros con un toque ajustado, hasta trajes con un sombrero de copa incluido.

"Mmmm. ¿Qué té gustaría?." Pregunto Johanna.

Hilda miro las muestras de cada tienda, la mayoría tenían vestidos con tonos apagados y sombreros con diversas plumas de adorno. Pero se detuvo cuando vio algo que no pareciera un vestido.

En las muestras había un vestido que no era tan grande como los otros, sus colores era apagados y se alternaban entre rojo, azul y morado.

"Ése es muy bonito." Dijo Hilda.

"Oh ese sin duda se té verá muy bien. Espérame aquí, no tardaré en comprar." Dijo Johanna, entrando a la tienda.

Mientras que en las afueras de las tiendas, Hilda seguía mirando las ropas que estaban comprando la gente. La mayoría se veían igual, pero pensaba que tal vez en cada persona se verían diferentes.

En lo que veía las muestras, escuchó una voz familiar hacia la izquierda.

"Genial... Media hora buscando en estos callejones y nada de nada." Dijo Jaeden.

Hilda caminó despacio para detenerse en la entrada del callejón. Asomó su cabeza lentamente.

Vio cómo entre las dos tiendas se encontraba aquella adolescente conocida. Hasta incluso la situación de verla mientras estaba escondida era muy familiar.

"Tal vez debería buscar en..."

"Hola." Dijo Hilda.

Jaeden se estremeció un poco al escuchar que alguien le llamaba. Volteó lentamente y vio a esa niña de cabello azul, lo cual la calmó por unos momentos.

"Qué tal. ¿Como va todo?." Dijo Jaeden.

"Todo a estado tranquilo. ¿Y tú cómo has estado?." Dijo Hilda.

"Pues pasando por aquí y por allá, escuchando secretos y contando pesadillas. Lo normal." Dijo Jaeden.

"No creo que es bueno seguir haciendo pesadillas." Dijo Hilda.

"Por suerte para los demás, en esta semana no hemos hecho ningúna pesadilla." Dijo Jaeden.

"Oh. ¿Ya están pensando que lo que hacen no está bien?." Pregunto Hilda.

"No es por eso. Es por lo que paso hace poco, ya sabes. Por lo ocurrido con esa criatura voladora y lo que tuve que hacer para ayudarte." Dijo Jaeden.

"No te preocupes, la verdad es que me ayudaste mucho. Y hiciste lo correcto." Dijo Hilda.

"Si... Y por eso es que estoy aquí, busco una cosa para volver a encender la fogata." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Necesitan cosas para encenderla?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Es correcto, la fogata necesita de varias cosas para encenderla. Y a mí me tocó el peor ingrediente de buscar." Dijo Jaeden.

"Bueno, si tú decidiste en encontrarlo. Entonces fue muy amable de tu parte." Dijo Hilda.

"En realidad... No fue mi desición, fue de las demás." Dijo Jaeden.

"Eso está mal, no pueden obligarte a hacer algo sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión." Dijo Hilda.

"Parece que estás madurando, porqué es bastante familiar que alguien arrastre a los demás a una aventura peligrosa." Dijo Jaeden, riendo entre dientes.

"Eso... Eso ya no lo hago." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso lo sé muy bien." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Cómo lo..."

"¿No lo recuerdas?. El rey rata me contó algunas cosas que te han pasado." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Ehhh... Qué cosas?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Tus aventuras con criaturas, como con el perro negro, el gran cuervo y entre otros." Dijo Jaeden.

"No pensé que las ratas estuvieran en todo momento observando." Dijo Hilda.

"Lo único que no sé especialmente es que deseo hizo que tú pequeño retoño brillará justo en ese momento." Dijo Jaeden.

"Esté... N-no... Quiero decir... Na-nadie sabe ese secreto." Dijo Hilda, con un ligero sonrojo.

"Tranquila, sí es muy importante para ti ocultarlo. Entonces no tengo porque ser una entrometida." Dijo Jaeden.

"Oh gra-gracias." Dijo Hilda

Jaeden vio como de nuevo Hilda le sonrió y de nuevo le tenía que devolver la sonrisa.

"Bueno, tengo que seguir buscando. Nos vemos." Dijo Jaeden, cambiando de dirección

"¡Espera!." Grito Hilda.

Jaeden volteó hacia atrás, viendo a Hilda.

"¿Vas a ir al festival del viento?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Tal vez si. Me interesa saber de este festival." Dijo Jaeden.

"Qué bien." Dijo Hilda.

"Claro. Ah. Se me olvidaba, esas ojeras se te ven geniales." Dijo Jaeden.

Hilda de nuevo se ruborizó mientras tenía la mirada de sorpresa, con esa mirada la miro por unos segundos hasta que recobro la conciencia y solo río."

"Gracias." Dijo Hilda.

Jaeden respondió con una ligera risa para después irse del callejón.

Hilda poco después, dejo de mira en esa dirección. Y con ligeros temblores en su cuerpo, salió del callejón. Volviendo hacia la tienda donde estaba su madre.

De nuevo vio por las ventanas, muchas personas estaban comprando la ropa del festival. Y ahí en el fondo se encontraba su madre, que por mera coincidencia miro hacia la ventana. Hilda le dio una señal de ánimo junto con una sonrisa, eso ocasionó que Johanna sonriera también.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Johanna tomará todo lo necesario para comprar, ahora solo faltaba formarme en la fila del cajero. Lo cual tardaría por una gran fila de personas.

"Parece que tardará un poco más." Dijo Hilda.

"Ya lo creo."

Hilda con extrañeza miro al lado derecho donde alguien le respondió.

Al voltear vio a un amigo muy conocido. El gran cuervo.

"¡Cuervo!. ¿Cómo estás?." Dijo Hilda.

"En éstos días estuve bastante bien, pero parece que lo demás no." Dijo el cuervo.

"¿A qué te refieres?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Las cosas en los bosques y en otros lugares sé están volviendo muy extrañas. Los animales corren a todos lados, el clima se vuelve aleatorio y lo más raro es que en la noche se escuchan ruidos extraños." Dijo el cuervo.

"Eso suena mal." Dijo Hilda.

"Dímelo a mí, los paseo tranquilos ya no son tan tranquilos. Por eso vine aquí, a ver si en esta ciudad no pasan cosas tan raras." Dijo el cuervo.

"Bueno... No es como si las cosas estuvieran tranquilas últimamente." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Ahora en qué aventuras te has metido?." Pregunto el cuervo.

"Pues primero lo que paso fue la visita del hombre polilla y luego..."

"Espera... Espera. ¿El hombre polilla...?." Dijo el cuervo.

"Sí, el vino hace poco." Dijo Hilda.

"Ya veo. Debe ser por eso qué pasan cosas tan extrañas desde hace poco." Dijo el cuervo.

"¿Lo conoces?." Pregunto Hilda.

"No. Pero por algunos lugares que he visitado, ví como el hombre polilla volaba y poco después ocurrirán cosas malas, muy malas." Dijo el cuervo.

"La verdad es qué él solo vino a advertimos a acerca de esas cosas malas. Él no las ocasiona." Dijo Hilda.

"Mmmm. Pero sí él está aquí. ¿Que cosas malas podrían pasar?." Dijo el cuervo.

"Hasta ahora solo a ocurrido un solo accidente. Pero gracias a un... Amigo... Lo solucionó." Dijo Hilda.

El cuervo notó rápidamente que por cada palabra que Hilda decía, su tono de voz se iba quebrando. Lo cual lo preocupó.

"Bueno. Si quieres, en otra ocasión puedes contarme ese incidente." Dijo el cuervo.

"Sí... En otra ocasión." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Y... Vas a venir al festival?." Pregunto el cuervo.

"Sí, estoy esperando a mi mamá porque está comprando las vestimentas que usaremos. Mira." Dijo Hilda.

Dicho eso, Hilda ayudó al cuervo a ver mejor por la ventana. Observando que ya Johanna estaba ya a unos turnos de pagar. No faltaría mucho.

"Parece que ya le va a tocar." Dijo el cuervo.

"Sip, falta poco." Dijo Hilda.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vieron el procedimiento de Johanna en avanzar por la fila que parecía eterna. Finalmente salió de la tienda con dos bolsas llenas.

"Uff, perdón por tardarme tanto, la gente compro casi todo y casi dejo la tienda vacía." Dijo Johanna.

"No pasó mucho tiempo." Dijo Hilda.

"Yo apenas acabo de llegar, no sabría si se tardó mucho." Dijo el cuervo.

"Oh, gran cuervo. ¿Cómo estás?." Dijo Johanna.

"Pues bastante bien, vine a darle una visita a trollberg por nostalgia y por querer un poco de tranquilidad también." Dijo el cuervo.

"¿Y bien. Que compraste?. Pregunto Hilda..

"Lo verán cuando lleguemos a casa, todavía falta comprar cosas para la decoración de la casa." Dijo Johanna.

Poco después de salir de la zona de ropa. Fueron hacia la zona de decoraciones. Compraron cosas recién entregadas junto con recuerdos pequeños de alguno de los momentos más importantes de la historia de trollberg.

Al terminar de fueron directo hacia su hogar. Claro que todos tenían que llevar por lo menos una o dos bolsas. Al llegar, Johanna abrió la puerta para que los dos pequeños entrarán primero.

Hilda que traía dos bolsas las soltó después de adentrarse en su casa. Estaba muy cansada al igual que el cuervo.

"(Suspiro) ¿Cuánta decoración compraron?. ¿Para decorar toda la manzana?. Dijo el cuervo.

"Exactamente, en este festival, los ciudadanos de trollberg cooperan entre sí para hacer que todo trollberg sé parezca a como era en sus primos años." Dijo Johanna, cerrando la puerta.

"No me imagino cuánto tiempo se tardarán en decorar toda la ciudad." Dijo Hilda.

"Sí todos nos ayudamos, lo logramos en poco tiempo." Dijo Johanna.

"Parece que estás muy emocionada por este festival." Dijo el cuervo.

"Pues claro, cuando era niña me fascinaba este festival y siempre ayudaba a mi familia en decorar. Y ahora yo haré los mismo con está familia, es muy importante para mí." Dijo Johanna.

"Muy bien, si es muy importante para ti mamá, también lo es para nosotros." Dijo Hilda.

"Pues déjeme ver su amor por este festival y vamos a decorar está casa." Dijo Johanna.

Con esas palabras dichas comenzaron a sacar las decoraciones de las bolsas, con sumó cuidado ya que eran bastantes frágiles.

Cambiaron de alfombra, de cubiertos y hasta incluso de papel higiénico. Todo con el fin de respetar la tradición, durante el tiempo que paso se les unió Alfur que quedó encantado con ver la casa en años antiguos. Así con todo el procedimiento pasó alrededor de unas tres horas hasta que dieron las once de la mañana.

Ahora todos los integrantes de la casa vieron cómo está había cambiado totalmente, la más satisfecha era obviamente Johanna que tenía una buena sonrisa.

"Bien hecho, lo logramos en menos de cinco horas." Dijo Johanna.

"Sé ve bastante bien." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Y ahora que haremos?." Dijo el cuervo.

"Ahora que lo dices, estamos a tiempo de cambiarnos para ir hacia la zona de baile." Dijo Johanna.

"¿Zona de baile?." Pregunto Hilda.

"La zona de baile es una calle dónde se reúnen las personas para conversar y convivir vestidas como en el pasado." Dijo Johanna.

"Si se llama zona de baile, pensé que ahí sería un escenario para bailar." Dijo el cuervo.

"Bueno, es que no sé si recientemente las personas seguirán bailando en estos años." Dijo Johanna.

"Bueno, no importa si bailamos o conversamos, podemos ir ahí a averiguarlo." Dijo Hilda.

"Ese ánimo me gusta, ahora vamos a ver las vestimentas tradicionales que compré." Dijo Johanna.

Ella se dirijo hacia las grandes bolsas que desde hace rato que nadie las tocaba. Primero saco unas vestimentas pequeñas que pronto se las dió a su hija.

"Toma Hilda, estas son para ti." Dijo Johanna.

"Gracias mamá, enseguida voy a verlas. Dijo Hilda, caminando hacia su cuarto.

"Espera un segundo." Dijo Johanna.

Hilda se detuvo y miro hacia su madre quien sacó de una bolsa un especie de antifaz blanco que más pareciera una máscara de esqueleto con algunos dibujos coloridos de flores.

"Pensé que sé té vería bien." Dijo Johanna.

"Oh gracias. También me lo voy a probar." Dijo Hilda.

Hilda tomó el antifaz para después irse a su habitación.

"Muy bien, entonces yo iré también a probarme la ropa, ah pero antes." Dijo Johanna.

De nuevo saco dos cosas diferentes de su bolsa, primero saco una corbata de moño y un pequeño sombrero de copa que tomó de un pequeño juguete de madera.

"Ésto es para ti." Dijo Johanna, ofreciéndole el pequeño sombrero a Alfur.

"Gracias, estoy seguro que se me verá muy bien." Dijo Alfur, mientras cambiaba de sombrero.

"Y para ti, por suerte alcance a comprar ésto." Dijo Johanna, poniéndole la corbata de moño al cuervo.

"Muchas gracias, me gusta este estilo." Dijo el cuervo.

Johanna veía felizmente como cada uno estaba vestido para celebrar el festival del viento, juntos. Cambio de vista para ver las ropas que compró para ella misma, tomo las ropas y se dirijo hacia su cuarto.

"Ah, es bueno tener un descanso." Dijo el cuervo, mientras sé sentaba en el sofá.

Pero al momento de estar cómodo, Tontu salió del mismo lugar donde el cuervo estaba, dejándolo confundido.

"¿Oigan, hace cuánto que regresaron?." Pregunto Tontu.

"Regresaron hace poco." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Y compraron una nueva mascota?." Pregunto Tontu mirando hacia arriba.

El cuervo bajo en seguida para ver quién le había arrebatado su momento de descanso.

"¿Un nisse?." Pregunto el cuervo.

"Él es Tontu, el nisse que remplazo al anterior. Y él es el gran cuervo que le ayudamos a saber quién es." Dijo Alfur.

"Así que esté es el gran cuervo, me espera algo más grande." Dijo Tontu, saliendo del sofá.

"Pues todo tiene su historia, permíteme ponerles al corriente el uno al otro." Dijo Alfur.

Alfur comenzó a contar con lujo de detalle la historia de como conocieron al cuervo a Tontu y como conocieron a Tontu al cuervo. En lo que contaba las historias, Twig se acercó hacia ellos para acompañarlos.

Mientras en la habitación de Hilda, ella ya había terminado de ponerse todo el vestido, era agradable que no le apretaba todo el cuerpo y era bastante flexible. Pareciera que la talla era más grande para ella.

Después de acomodar los últimos detalles, se dirijo hacia su cama dónde estaba el antifaz de calavera, lo tomó para mirarlo más cerca. Observando cada detalle mientras le daba vueltas para ver en cada ángulo.

Al comprobar que efectivamente era muy bello, se lo colocó en su cara. Le quedaba justo a la medida y le tapo las ojeras negras. Lista con todo, salió de su habitación.

Mientras que el grupo que escuchaba las historias de Alfur cuando escucharon que la puerta se abrió, voltearon hacia Hilda.

"Oh Hilda, te ves muy bien." Dijo Alfur.

"Gracias y ustedes también." Dijo Hilda.

"Claro que sí, pero falta Tontu de vestirse." Dijo el cuervo.

"Eh, no. Así estoy bien." Dijo Tontu.

"Vamos Tontu. ¿No quieres celebrar el festival del viento con nosotros?." Dijo Alfur.

"No es eso, solo que no me acomodo con ropa muy elegante." Dijo Tontu.

"Oh, no hay problema con eso." Dijo Hilda.

Hilda se dirijo hacia una de las bolsas donde metió ambas manos para sacar algo frágil. Tardó unos segundos hasta sacar un monóculo.

"Sí no te acomodas con la ropa, entonces prueba con los accesorios." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Por lo menos tienes ojos?." Pregunto el cuervo.

"Por supuesto que tengo ojos." Dijo Tontu.

"Ten, pruébalo." Dijo Hilda, ofreciéndole el monóculo.

Tontu lo tomo con cuidado, lo miro por unos segundos hasta que volteó hacia los demás. Todos lo miraban con una sonrisa alentadora, sintiéndose algo animo se colocó el monóculo en su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Cómo me veo?." Pregunto Tontu.

"Bastante bien." Dijo Hilda.

"Tienes estilo." Dijo Alfur.

"No está mal." Dijo el cuervo.

La reunión con una apariencia elegante escuchó que una puerta se abrió. Todos miraron hacia la dirección del sonido, y todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Eh, hola." Dijo Johanna.

Ahí en frente de ellos se presentó el adulto de la casa, con un vestido con dos colores que se combinaban entre sí, formando una hermosa figura de color naranja y marrón.

"¡Oooooh. Mamá te ves muy hermosa!." Dijo Hilda.

"No pensé que nos acompañará una reina." Dijo Alfur.

"En todos mis años de existencia, no había visto algo como tú." Dijo el cuervo.

"Esa ropa es demasiado bella para ser de esa época." Dijo Tontu.

"Gracias, gracias." Dijo Johanna, con unas risas nerviosas.

"Bien ahora que todos estamos listos, podemos ir ya hacia la zona de baile." Dijo Hilda.

El ánimo de Hilda hizo que además de aumentar la confianza de Johanna, también hizo que algunos se emocionaran. Todos salieron de la casa, Johanna cerraba la puerta con llave mientras los demás veían las calles que ahora se veían totalmente diferentes a como las conocían.

"Vaya, así que así era trollberg en sus primos momentos." Dijo Alfur.

"Así es Alfur, se veían totalmente diferentes a como está actualmente." Dijo Hilda.

"Bien, la zona de baile no está muy lejos, podemos ir a pie." Dijo Johanna.

"Adelante entonces." Dijo Hilda.

Y así, entre las calles caminaron, viendo cómo los demás ciudadanos decoraban sus hogares y como también ellos vestían las ropas tradicionales. A cada uno sorprendió como las calles se veían majestuosas.

Siguieron así por cada calle que pasaban hasta llegar a una zona donde habían demasiadas personas, ahí sé podía observar una gran cantidad de sillas acomodadas simétrica mente y muchas mesas con comida.

"Llegamos." Dijo Johanna.

Todo el grupo miro asombrados la zona en cuestión, parecería un lugar donde había una gran fiesta. Sin dudarlo esté lugar era una verdadera zona de baile.

"¿Que estamos esperando?. ¡Vamos!." Dijo Hilda, tomando la delantera.

Los demás siguieron a la niña peliazulada hasta entrar en el centro del lugar, Hilda veía cada lugar buscando a alguno de sus amigos pero con mucha gente no pudo encontrar a alguien familiar.

"¿Hilda a quien estás buscando?." Pregunto Johanna.

"A mis amigos, no nos hemos visto desde hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Hilda.

"Puede que estén en la zona para niños." Dijo Johanna señalando hacia una zona de sillas.

"¿Crees que ahí estén?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Claro, los padres cuando están hablando con otros o también bailando, ahí los dejan." Dijo Johanna.

"Bien, entonces iré a averiguarlo." Dijo Hilda.

Tal y como lo dijo, Hilda fue hacia aquella zona donde las sillas sobraban. En el recorrido vio las personas de diferentes edades hablando entre sí con esa ropa tradicional. Había incluido algunas mascotas que llevaban un sombrero.

Al pasar entré las personas no encuentro a ninguna cara familiar. Pero eso no la detuvo para seguir adentrándose hasta salir del montón de personas.

Al salir vio como en efecto había niños en esas sillas, algunos hablando y uno que otro durmiendo. La mayoría los reconocía por verlos en la escuela o en la caballa de los exploradores. Pero ninguna señal de David o Frida hasta ahora.

Con un poco de decepción detrás de su antifaz, se dirijo hacia delante.

"Tal vez estén más adelante." Dijo Hilda, mientras se acercaba.

Paso por las sillas, notando también que la mayoría de niños se le quedaron viendo, no le importo mucho pero fue un poco raro de sentir.

Camino y vio para todos los lugares de esa zona pero no encuentro a sus amigos. Unas cuantas vueltas fueron suficientes para que ella diera un suspiro y se sentó en una silla solitaria.

En esa silla miró hacia las personas, buscando de nuevo a sus amigos. Era obvio que no perdería la esperanza tan pronto. Aún así mientras ella estaba mirando hacia el frente. Los niños de atrás no podían dejar de mirarla. Para ellos, ella era bastante conocida.

"¿Hey, esa no era la niña de pelo azul?." Dijo un chico.

"Sí parece, pero se ve diferente." Dijo una chica.

"¿Crees que nos volverá a hablar de nuevo?." Dijo el chico anterior.

"No creo, ella ya tiene sus amigos." Dijo la chica.

"¿Y si intentamos hablarle de nuevo?." Dijo el mismo chico.

"No. Recuerden que ella puede que sea una bruja." Dijo otro chico con un bigote falso.

"¿Enserio crees eso?." Dijo la misma chica.

"Sí lo creo, recuerden ella estuvo relacionada con los incidentes del pájaro que habla y los trolls. Dijo el chico.

"Vamos Trevor. ¿todavía sigues pensando que ese pájaro podía hablar?. Dijo el otro chico.

"Y seguiré pensando en eso porque fue verdad. Apuesto que si no tenemos cuidado con ella, nos podrá convertir en sapos." Dijo Trevor.

"La cara de sapo ya la tienes aún que no estés totalmente trasformado." Dijo Jaeden, mientras pasaba al lado de ellos.

El comentario de esa adolescente provocó que los amigos de Trevor dieran unas carcajadas medianamente fuertes, y también provocó que Trevor diera una mueca de enojo. La verdad es que ninguno de ellos se esperó lo que paso.

Jaeden reía silenciosamente mientras pasaba de ellos. Y mientras seguía hacia delante, noto a una inconfundible niña de cabello azul. La cual se veía totalmente diferente, eso la sorprendió.

Al acercarse más, noto la mirada de preocupación que llevaba. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible para sentarse al lado de ella.

"Hey hola." Dijo Jaeden.

Hilda con un ligero sobresalto miro hacia su dirección izquierda. La reacción primero fue de sorpresa pero al mirar la persona quién la llamo su reacción cambio a una agradable.

"Hola." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Porqué tan sola?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"No es a propósito, es que no encuentro a mis amigos." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Y porque no los buscas fuera de aquí?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Quisiera pero la verdad es que no creo encontrarlos con toda esta gente." Dijo Hilda.

"Vamos, esa no es la niña peli azulada que conozco, tú buscarías por todo trollberg con tal de encontrar a tus amigos." Dijo Jaeden.

"Eso es cierto, pero... Ahora no estoy con el mejor ánimo." Dijo Hilda.

"Sí... Lo sé." Dijo Jaeden.

La respuesta de jaeden sonó tan decaída como su mirada, eso sorprendió a Hilda por unos momentos.

"¿Lo... Sabes?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Sé lo que pasaste hace una semana, por un secreto que conté. El rey rata me contó a lujo de detalle lo que paso." Dijo Jaeden.

"Oh... Pues..."

"Mira. Hilda. Sé que es duro pasar por esos momentos qué crees que pudiste hacer algo pero al final no importó en nada tus acciones porque todo ya tenía una única solución. En verdad lo sé." Dijo Jaeden interrumpiendo a Hilda.

"De... Verdad qué fue muy duro pasar por ésto..." Dijo Hilda.

"Pero lo verdaderamente importante es las intenciones que tuviste al intentar ayudarlo, porque créeme que no todas las personas ayudan a alguien sin importar lo que causó. Esas personas son muy importantes, porque de una a otra manera, ayudan al mundo." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿En-enserio?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Sí, tú eres una buena persona. No debes sentirte así, tal vez en un futuro. Tal vez, de nuevo lo puedas ayudar." Dijo Jaeden.

"Oh... Yo... (Ejem). Muchas gracias por esas bellas palabras." Dijo Hilda.

"Sí de nada, no todos los días puedo expresar a fondo mis opiniones." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Enserio?. Pero si tienes unos pensamientos muy buenos." Dijo Hilda.

"Quisiera que más personas dijeran eso." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Porque no puedes expresar así?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Pues cuando estás en un grupo ya establecido, es difícil destacar por otra cosa que no sea solo contar pesadillas." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Y dices que son tus amigas quiénes no te dejan que te expreses?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Oye, pues si tus amigos ya tienen reglas, debes de respetarlas. Porque sino... Ya no serán tus amigos..." Dijo Jaeden.

Su mirada ahora solo apunto al suelo con la única emoción de tristeza. Hilda sin duda supo a primeras la situación.

"Yo... Yo también supe cómo se siente." Dijo Hilda.

Jaeden con una ligera sorpresa volteó hacia su acompañante.

"¿Cómo?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Cuando entre a ese lugar por primera vez, me encontré con unos niños que pensé primero que podían ser mis amigos. Pero la verdad es qué no eran unos buenos amigos. Ellos me hicieron hacer cosas que para ellos eran divertidas pero en realidad eran cosas muy malas. Llegaron tan lejos una vez, hirieron a animales sin razón." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Enserio te paso eso?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Después conocí a mis mejores amigos y me di cuenta que un verdadero amigo es alguien que te apoya y te quiere, te sigue a dónde quiera que vallas y nunca te abandonará. Eso es un amigo de verdad." Dijo Hilda.

Hilda en todo momento que decía sus palabras miraba con determinación hacia el cielo. Mientras que Jaeden la miraba con una gran sorpresa, no esperaba que ella dijera un concepto de amistad tan claro.

La mirada de Jaeden cambio hacia adelante, sus ojos pasan de izquierda a derecha con lentitud, pensando en como sus casos eran bastantes similares. Era claro que no podía ser una coincidencia.

"No... No creí que tú me dieras esas palabras." Dijo Jaeden.

"La verdad es qué no creo y tus amigas sean de verdad tus amigas. Piénsalo, quizás los verdaderos amigos los encuentras cuando ya sabes identificar a los malos amigos." Dijo Hilda, tomando a Jaeden del hombro.

"¿En serio lo crees?." Dijo Jaeden mirando a los ojos de Hilda..

"Sip, de verdad lo creo." Dijo Hilda, haciendo una sonrisa sincera.

Jaeden tardó su tiempo en responder, pero al final y a cabo, cambio su expresión de ser una intranquila a una medianamente alegre.

Hilda dejo su hombro para después extender su mano hacia ella.

"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?." Pregunto Hilda.

Jaeden miro por unos segundos la mano abierta de Hilda, pero no tardó en sonreír y empezó a sacar su mano de su larga manga. Acercó su mano hacia la de Hilda lentamente pero a unos centímetros de alcanzarla.

"Atención, atención. Llegó la hora del baile en parejas. Aquellos que quieran ganarse las coronas del baile, busquen sus parejas rápidamente."

La voz de un hombre resonó por toda la zona, haciendo de paso que todos los interesados en el baile, hablarán con las personas que estaban junto a ellos.

"(Suspiro). Bueno, creo que debo de seguir buscando." Dijo Jaeden, levantándose de la silla.

"¿Tan rápido te vas?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Sí... Solo vine aquí de paso." Dijo Jaeden.

"Oh, está bien. Espero que encuentres lo que busques." Dijo Hilda.

"Gracias, aunque. Ya creo haber encontrado algo, gracias por esas palabras. A propósito, te ves muy linda con ese vestido y ese antifaz. Nos vemos." Dijo Jaeden, iniciando el rumbo con una sonrisa.

"Adiós." Dijo Hilda, despidiéndose con la mano.

Hilda vio como de nuevo se iba hacia otro lugar, aún que ella no lo sabía, tenía una expresión de felicidad bastante tonta.

Siguió con la misma acción y expresión unos largos segundos, hasta que casi llego al minuto. A los cuarenta segundos ya empezó a recobrar la conciencia y dejó de despedirse.

"¡Hola Hilda!."

Unas voces familiares la sorprendieron y casi de inmediato volteó hacia atrás. La sorpresa combinada con la alegría fue demasiada para Hilda al ver a Frida y David a unos pasos de distancia.

"¡Amigos!." Grito Hilda mientras corría hacia ellos.

Tan rápido como los tres niños pudieron, corrieron para encontrarse de nuevo. Formando después un gran abrazo grupal.

"Lo siento... Lo siento por preocuparlos." Dijo Hilda.

"No pasa nada, nosotros también lo sentimos por no poder ayudarte." Dijo Frida.

"Ya no importa, ahora estoy mucho mejor que antes." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso es muy bueno, pensamos en como le haríamos para hacer que no te pierdas el festival del viento." Dijo David.

"Yo los estuve buscando por todo este lugar, para verlos de nuevo." Dijo Hilda.

"Ya lo veo." Dijo David.

"Además de que viniste al festival, vaya que también tienes la vestimenta del festival." Dijo Frida.

"Sí, la verdad es que me gusta vestir así." Dijo Hilda.

"Hilda al ver de nuevo su vestido, noto también que sus dos amigos también portaban una ropa bastante elegante.

Frida llevaba un vestido gris con una rosa en su cuello. Además de tener el cabello más arreglando. David llevaba un traje negro con una única corbata roja bastante bien planchada. Y llevaba el cabello peinado por primera vez.

Hilda no notó sus diferentes apariencias pues solo se concentró en sus rostros por la emoción.

"Vaya, ustedes se ven bastante bien." Dijo Hilda.

"Pues tú no tendrás atrás." Dijo David.

"Esté festival es bastante importante para todos los ciudadanos de trollberg, teníamos que celebrarlo como se debe." Dijo Frida.

"De hecho ya casi es momento del baile, la verdad es que no espero que algún me invité." Dijo David.

"Oh vamos David, de seguro alguien lo hará." Dijo Frida.

"Sí. ¿Además, a quién no le gustaría bailar?." Dijo Hilda.

"Muy bien. Ahora es el momento de empezar con el gran baile, que todas las personas se dirijan a la pista con sus parejas."

Con la indicación ya dicha, las personas de distintas edades se dirigieron hasta la gran pista. Hilda vio como casi todos los adultos que los rodeaban ahora ya estaban en la pista, y también como otros pocos se quedaron en el mismo lugar. Y entre esas personas, vio a su madre sentada y mirando con alegría la pista.

Con demasiada extrañeza ante ésa situación, la miro por unos segundos.

"¿Por qué tu mamá no sé a levantado?." Pregunto David.

"No lo sé." Dijo Hilda, dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Ahora con el camino más despejado, caminó más deprisa y en breve llegó con una gran duda.

"¿No vas a bailar?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Esta vez no." Dijo Johanna.

"¿Y porqué no?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Porque no he bailado con otra persona en algunos años, no creo que tenga la misma habilidad de bailar." Dijo Johanna.

"Vamos mamá, de seguro sigues teniendo un gran toque para bailar. ¿Además que pasaría si alguien te invitará a bailar?." Dijo Hilda.

"Pues la verdad es que no creo qué…"

"Disculpe pero no pude evitar quedar estupefacto, por ver su tremenda belleza."

Hilda vio cómo delante de ella se presentó un hombre que le hablo de manera bastante amable a su madre. El hombre se veía bastante elegante como todos los demás, pero pareciera que su ropa no la habría comprado en una tienda conocida. Además de que su sonrisa no era algo que Hilda y Johanna hubieran visto en sus vidas, ya que era tan confiada e carismática que a cualquiera le tomaría confianza en poco tiempo

"Oh, esté… gracias" dijo Johanna.

"Tal solo pensar en hacer un contacto, es imposible ya que nadie podría cuidar de su delicadeza." Dijo el hombre.

"Gra-gracias." Dijo Johanna, con unas risas nerviosas.

"¿Quisiera hacerme el honor de concederme un acto de baile conmigo?". Pregunto el hombre.

"Esté…"

"¿Nos permite unos minutos?." Pregunto Hilda.

Con la más alta rapidez que la niña pudo hacer, tomo a su madre llevándola un poco lejos del hombre.

"¿Hilda qué estás haciendo?." Pregunto Johanna.

"Te voy a dar ánimos para que puedas disfrutar al máximo esté festival." Dijo Hilda.

"Hilda… Pero si ya te dije que no creo poder bailar." Dijo Johanna.

"Escucha por favor. Yo pensó que si quieres disfrutar algo, debes hacer todo lo que conlleve. Y quién sabe, tal vez te gustará mucho y superará tus expectativas." Dijo Hilda.

"No lo sé… Hilda, no creo que…"

"Ten ánimo mamá, no puede ser tan malo. Yo pienso que puedes ganar el premio del baile, además no todos tienen la misma suerte de tener una invitación tan buena para volver a demostrar que todavía puedes seguir con aquello que dejaron." Dijo Hilda, apuntado al hombre.

"(Suspiro). ¿Crees que pueda de verdad?." Pregunto Johanna.

"Yo lo creo con todo mi corazón." Dijo Hilda.

Johanna veía como su hija le dio una sonrisa de apoyo. Con una mirada indecisa la miro por unos momentos hasta que algo dentro de ella la hizo que también sonriera.

"Tu confianza es lo que me da confianza." Dijo Johanna.

Ahora con una inesperada detergente en sus ojos, camino de regreso al hombre. Y su reacción fue igual que antes, una sonrisa confiada.

"Acepto." Dijo Johanna.

"Esplendido, créanme que no se arrepentirá." Dijo el hombre, ofreciendo su mano.

Johanna extendió un poco su mano hacia la suya, pero se detuvo unos momentos para mirar hacia atrás y mirar a su hija, la cuenta le dio un gesto de ánimo y aprobación. Ahora con más confianza, de nuevo miro al hombre y rápidamente tomó su mano.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la pista donde algunas personas vieron con sorpresa a aquella particular pareja. La combinación de una mujer joven con un hermoso vestido y un hombre con un superior traje elegante sorprendió a muchas personas.

La música en cuestión de segundos comenzó a sonar y con aquello también las parejas comenzaron a moverse. La pareja llamativa se colocaron en posición y al ritmo de la música comenzaron con su acto.

Mientras que en la otra parte de la zona, Hilda veía con una gran ilusión a las parejas moviéndose.

"Oye Hilda. ¿Por qué no estás bailando?." Pregunto el cuervo, mientras comía una rebanada de pastel.

"¿Eh?. Oh, es qué no he encontrado una pareja." Dijo Hilda.

"No creo qué sea eso la verdad." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Porque no invitas a alguno de tus amigos?." Pregunto el cuervo.

"Eso suena bien. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere hacer unos movimientos?." Dijo Hilda.

"Yo no puedo, estoy comiendo ahora mismo." Dijo el cuervo.

"Yo quisiera pero soy muy pequeño para bailar contigo." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Y Tontu?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Yo pasó, prefiero solo ver." Dijo Tontu, desde una silla lejana.

"Bueno, bueno. Voy a preguntar a David y a Frida." Dijo Hilda.

De nuevo Hilda busco a sus dos mejores amigos y de nuevo camino por el mismo caminó. En lo que pasaba, alcanzó a observar que otra vez no estaban ninguno de ellos, así que de nuevo pensó en buscarlos. Pero está vez con un objetivo en mente, se adentro más entré la poca multitud.

Johanna no esperaba que fuera el centro de atención recientemente, el baile que tenía con aquél hombre fue muy inesperado. Bailan tan bien sincronizados que parecían una pareja experta. Incluso con la poca experiencia que Johanna tenía. No lo hacía nada mal.

"Vaya, de verdad que sabes bailar." Dijo Johanna.

"Querida, no se sorprenda por mis habilidades al bailar, tengo otras cualidades que de seguro harán su mente explotar." Dijo el hombre.

"Eso suena intrigante." Dijo Johanna.

"Pues usted no se queda atrás. Casi nadie había logrado igualarme en cuestión de seguir mis pasos tan bien como tú lo harás." Dijo el hombre.

Y como si alguien lo hubiera pedido, la música de pronto cambió de estiló. Dejando a algunos sorprendidos. Ahora el hombre comenzó con el nuevo estiló de baile. Lo cuál Johanna no tardó en responder. Ahora era un baile más movido pero igual de elegante.

Pronto más y más personas notaron la gran pareja que sobresalía de todos, algunos con sorpresa aplaudían y otros solo tenía una gran expresión de admiración. Hasta las personas que se encargaban de observar y determinar las mejores parejas también quedaron fascinados por lo que estaban viendo.

Johanna por pocos segundos veía como el público se asombraba con solo mirarla, algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Pero no tenía que perder la concentración si quería seguir haciendo bien, aún que no sabía cómo. Pero lo hacía excelente.

"Cuando la vi fue un gran impacto, usted es como algo abstracto." Dijo el hombre.

"¿Un gran impacto, acaso lo sorprendí con solo verme?." Pregunto Johanna.

"Por supuesto, usted es alguien que nadie se atrevería a tocar, porque la perfección no se puede tocar, solo imaginar. Y usted es la viva imagen de la perfección." Dijo el hombre.

Las palabras de su pareja de baile provocaron que las mejillas de Johanna sé quemarán un poco pero no lo suficientemente para nublar su concentración. La había sorprendido no solo por su forma de bailar, sino también por esas palabras con mucho detrás de ellas, incluso con las rimas que todo el tiempo pudo decir.

"Excelente. Ahora ya veo la pareja más resaltante, atención, veamos cómo dominan la pista."

Las otras parejas se detuvieron para después observar como esas dos personas ahora eran dueños de la pista. Al ver cómo los otros se detuvieron, Johanna sintió algo dentro de su ser. Un impulso que hizo que está vez tomará la iniciativa de cambiar el baile.

El hombre no cambio de expresión al notar el mensaje de su compañera. Ahora con solo otro objetivo en mente siguió el paso de Johanna.

"¡Vamos. Pon algo más movido!."

La música de nuevo cambio y ahora con solo una pareja moviéndose, sonó algo más propio para una escena de la pareja central. Johanna sin saber que es lo que exactamente significa esto, solo por fin dejo las preocupaciones aún lado por el momento y con esa música más de acción, siguió sin mirar a nadie más que a su compañero.

Los dos como un solo ser se movieron con mucho estilo, dejando a todos asombrados por aquello que veían.

"¡Woho eso es!. Grito Alfur.

"¿Cómo es qué los dos saben que movimiento hacer para completar al otro?." Pregunto Tontu.

"Es el arte del baile. Eso es." Dijo el cuervo.

"Y por qué Hilda se está perdiendo esté espectáculo?." Pregunto Alfur.

"Se fue a buscar a uno de sus amigos, creo que ahora que los encuentre no podrá invitarlos ya que su madre ya opaco a todos." Dijo el cuervo.

"Espero que no sé lo pierda todo." Dijo Alfur.

Ahora que todas las personas se juntaron para ver el gran baile, dejaron más camino libre para Hilda quien seguía buscando sin para a ver qué es lo era tan bueno.

"¡David. Frida!." Grito Hilda.

Los gritos de alguien buscándolo, rápidamente llamaron la atención de David. Volteó hacia atrás para ver cómo su amiga venía hacia ellos sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"¡Hilda, por aquí!." Grito David.

Frida al voltear hacia su amigo vio cómo el estaba viendo hacia atrás de la multitud. Rápidamente vio hacia la dirección dónde se fijó, viendo a Hilda caminar hacia ellos inconscientemente.

"¡Hilda!." Grito Frida.

Hilda aparte de escuchar que la música subió de volumen desde hace unos pocos minutos, también escuchó las voces de sus amigos. Miro de dónde provenían para ver cómo en frente de ella están tan cerca, al verlos. Formó una sonrisa de alivio y corrió hacia ellos.

"¿Porqué sé fueron tan pronto?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Fue porqué nos llamaron nuestros padres, no pensaron que deberíamos estar solos." Dijo David.

"Sí. Lo sentimos si té dejamos, nunca lo haríamos a propósito." Dijo Frida.

"Bueno, está bien. ¿Y qué están viendo?." Dijo Hilda.

"Algo que de seguro te gustará ver." Dijo Frida.

Hilda con una cierta expectativa sé acercó para ver cómo había solo una pareja que se movían extraordinariamente. Y al fijar mejor su vista, logró observar que detrás de esos momentos rápidos con mucho estilo, sé encontraba su madre con una mirada de completa confianza.

Los movimientos ahora eran más rápidos con cierto toque de clase en cada paso. A cada segundo de la melodía, los dos hacían nuevos pasos que eran vistos por todo el público presente.

El hombre al escuchar que la música ya casi terminaba, pensó en un movimiento final que sorprendiera aún más a los presentes. Así con él tomando un poco el control, tomo a su compañera para hacerla hacer un movimiento que consistía de hacer una gran vuelta y haciendo que su vestido girará rápidamente. Mientras que él hizo un paso de baile algo antiguo de mover los pies tan rápido que pareciera estar flotando.

Los dos siguieron con el mismo paso unos diez segundos hasta que por impulso, los dos dieron un gran salto para después unirse en el aire y aterrizar en el suelo mientras hacían la clásica posé de estar los dos tan cerca que podían verse a los ojos.

Justo al tiempo de hacerlo, la música termino pero fue remplazada con los gritos y aplausos de todos.

"¡No puedo creerlo, esto fue lo más sorprendente que he visto en todo la semana, tenemos unos claros ganadores!."

Johanna al escuchar cómo todos al su alrededor la amaban, la distrajo de darse cuenta de que todavía seguía en la misma posición. Al darse cuenta unos pocos instantes, rápidamente se alejó del hombre con un cierto sonrojó poco notable. Mientras que el hombre no perdió la misma sonrisa que poseía.

"¡Felicidades a los dos. Ahora vengan a reclamar sus coronas cómo los gobernantes del baile!."

El hombre al escuchar la orden, colocó su brazo hacia delante, dando una señal que su compañera pasé primero. La cual Johanna entendió al instante, avanzo con una expresión de alegría en toda su cara.

Los dos caminaron entre el público, que al mismo tiempo seguían escuchando él alabó de todos. Siguieron así por un corto tiempo hasta llegar al final de la multitud. Finalmente llegaron hasta una tarima de madera, subieron las escaleras y caminar hasta los presentadores.

Johanna vio como delante de ella habían demasiadas personas gritando por ella. Sin duda no pensó en qué le podría ir tan bien en algo que pareciera que nunca volvería a retomar.

"Es un honor para un servidor darle el merecido premio a."

"Johanna."

"Jack." Dijo el hombre.

"Doy el trono a Johanna y a Jack. Cómo reyes del baile del festival."

A continuación el presentador les dio a los dos una corona de rey y reina. Que enserio parecieran estar hechas de oro.

"¿Algunas palabras que quisieran dar?."

El presentador le ofreció el micrófono hacia los dos. Al cuál Johanna con un toque de determinación en sus ojos, tomó primero el turno.

"Lo que me acaba de pasar es una prueba viviente que demuestra qué si en alguna vez piensas en que ya no puedes continuar con algo que dejaste hace mucho tiempo. No significa de verdad que tú talento sé a desvaneció y puedes demostrarlo enfrentando tus propios temores porque lo único que puede impedir tu éxito, son tus propios miedos." Dijo Johanna.

El público de verdad que no dudó en volver a aplaudir con esas palabras que dijo su reina. Y ahí entre la multitud estaba su hija que demostraba una gran alegría por el éxito de su madre.

"Sabias palabras mi reina. ¿Ahora, Jack tiene unas palabras también?."

"Debo de reconocer que estoy algo oxidado, pero no es algo que mis manos puedan solucionarlo."

Las palabras de Jack causaron un poco de confusión en el presentador, pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente. Tan rápido cómo un rayo, Jack tomó el micrófono a la fuerza y después miro hacia Johanna con una expresión totalmente diferente a la ya conocida.

Su mirada ahora pareciera ser una deformación de una expresión de felicidad, sus ojos ahora eran más profundos que parecieran ser agujeros negros con unas pupilas carmesí que parecían ser llamas del más extenso y cruel fuego. Su sonrisa ahora era tan alargada qué era inhumana, llegando hasta las esquinas de su cara sin problemas.

Johanna se cubrió su boca con su mano, era demasiado horrible para verlo por mucho tiempo. El miedo que sentía era demasiado.

Jack miro por unos milisegundos a Johanna hasta que en un instante, extendió sus piernas para hacer un saltó demasiado largo. Con solo un pequeño impulso llegó hasta el techo de un edificio cercano. Todos miraron como hizo tal hazaña con inquietud.

"Damas y caballeros, es un verdadero placer verlos." Dijo Jack.

La voz del hombre ya no era una serena ni tranquila. Ahora solo era la voz de alguien que literalmente tendría el tono de voz de un demonio. No era tan grave pero si era lo suficientemente intimidante para hacer temblar a todos sus espectadores.

"Ahora es el momento de iniciar con mi entretenimiento. Los veré a todos muy pronto." Dijo Jack, haciendo una risa demencial.

Jack tiró el micrófono al suelo mientras seguía en su misma posición, el sonido del micrófono cayendo hasta romperse provocó un estruendo en los altavoces que también fue acompañado con la maniática risa del hombre encima del edificio.

Ahora con otro pequeño impulso salto a otros edificios lejanos para alejarse mientras seguía riendo sin parar.

Jack se había ido pero el miedo de todos apenas llegó.

Muchos solo sé quedaron mudos por vivir tal experiencia, otros solo miraron al edificio donde estaba Jack con una mirada congelada.

Hilda tenía algo de miedo por conocer a tal ser, pero ese miedo era inferior al miedo y preocupación por su madre. Con toda la velocidad que pudo hacer, paso por toda la multitud hasta llegar donde estaba su madre. Al llegar con ella rápidamente la intento llamar pero pareciera estar paralizada.

Con sólo un ser. Causó que todos terminaron perplejos.

* * *

Mientras que el miedo hacia lo desconocido tomó control de casi todos el la ciudad de trollberg. A la lejanía, en lo más profundo del bosque dónde los árboles eran altos y el ruido de los pájaros sonaba, estaba entré los pasillos entre árboles había una figura caminando.

"Busca en el bosque dijeron. Será fácil dijeron."

Jaeden inspecciono los rincones más oscuros del bosque, intentando encontrar lo que le ordenaron buscar. Sin éxito en ningún sentido, siguió avanzando sin emoción por cada rincón del bosque.

"Algo tan fácil de identificar entre la obscuridad en teoría era muy común de encontrar en un lugar como este."

Dado que las inspecciones en trollberg fueron un total fracaso, se fue con las manos vacías hacia sus amigas quiénes se decepcionaron demasiado con ella. Aún Jaeden no sé sintió tan mal después de todo, al igual que ella. Varias de sus amigas tampoco encontraron los demás ingredientes.

Eso hizo enfurecer a Kelly. Con cierta molesta de ya no querer ver ningún atraso en su misión de encender la fogata, decidió por simplemente buscar los ingredientes en grupos. No era lo más sabio que pensó pero con tal de ya no retroceder en vez de avanzar lo concedió.

Pero claro, como Jaeden causó el problema. No le permitió tener a alguien más para ayudarla, tampoco era como si alguien quisiera hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Lo único que estaba acompañado a Jaeden en su búsqueda fueron sus solitarios pensamientos de como encontrar su ingrediente lo más rápido posible. Busco por adentro de los troncos, por los lugares con sombra y incluso por algunas curvas pequeñas.

Pero no encuentro nada.

Con algo de molestia, decidió en sentarse sobre una piedra pequeña, suspirando mientras veía a todos lados. Buscando una dirección en dónde poder ir, pero sólo veía caminos que se veían similares.

Sin ninguna camino de dónde poder ir, Jaeden solo se levantó sin ningún rumbo decidido, camino de nuevo por el medio del bosque. En todo el camino solo escuchaba algunos animales, el sonido del pasto siendo pisado, algunas hojas moviéndose por el viento. Todos aquellos sonidos que se pueden escuchar en un bosque profundo.

Pero la tranquilidad no duro para siempre, algo que casi todo el bosque pudo escuchar interrumpió la paz y ocasionó que Jaeden pudiera sentir un escalofrío.

Lo que escucharon aquellos que estaban en ese mismo bosque fue un sonido que no se supone que se escucharía en un bosque tranquilo. Una risa profunda.

El sonido se escuchó demasiado cerca de Jaeden quien por miedo, miro a todas partes. Realmente esa risa la tomó por sorpresa. De pronto como esa risa terminó las aves cercanas alzaron en vuelo por reflejó de también escucharlo.

Jaeden rápidamente se transformó en brizna verde, dirigiéndose hacia la sima de un gran árbol. Ya que llegó a una rama en la parte más alta, alcanzó a observar cómo algo dentro de entre los árboles estaba avanzando con demasiada velocidad. Pareciera ser alguna persona que literalmente saltaba hasta llegar a las copas de los árboles más altos sin problemas.

Jaeden miraba con una extrañeza la escena desde lejos, no pensaba en que era lo que estaba viendo, sino qué era exactamente lo que estaba viendo.

Con temor de volvió a transformar para después irse lejos de donde estaba. Subió la velocidad para irse lo más rápido posible y sin mirar atrás.

Paso por los mismos lugares que anteriormente busco hasta estar básicamente al principio del bosque, todavía había árboles pero no abundaban como antes. Ahora sé encontraba en unas praderas verdes, al bajar al suelo dejó su forma de brizna y vio a sus alrededores.

El lugar se suponía que era un sitio donde el sol siempre estaba pero al mirar hacia arriba noto que había una gran cantidad de nubes, cubriendo al sol y Indicado que estaba a punto de llover.

La lluvia no tardó en aparecer. La primera gota que Jaeden sintió fue la que cayó justo en su frente, bajo la cabeza al sentir las demás gotas golpearla en su cara, con una clara molesta solo avanzó rápidamente hasta un árbol.

Al llegar con uno, de inmediato un trueno sonó. Indicado que desafortunadamente la tormenta inicio

Jaeden solo sé sentó en el pasto, apoyándose sobre el tronco y mirando las praderas. Miro algunos animales correr por la lluvia, corrían hacia árboles y otros a agujeros que ellos habían creado. Pero en lo que los veía correr también vio como otra criatura estaba escapando de la lluvia.

Una criatura qué no esperaba ver.

Una roca troll.

Ella veía como esa roca se cubría con sus brazos mientras corría en búsqueda de un refugio. Algo que le llamo la atención de Jaeden fue que esa roca era de algo joven ya que no era tan alta ni grande, también algo llamativo que tenía era que en su cabeza tenía dos puntas que se parecían a dos mechones de cabello. No pareciera cuernos porque estos que poseía estaban demasiado juntos y uno era más grande que el otro.

Esa roca corrió hasta llegar a una cueva medianamente grande, al instante de encontrarla entro sin perder el tiempo. Jaeden con una cierta sorpresa siguió observando esa cueva. No era algo sorprendente de ver pero para ella le pareció algo interesante.

Al seguir mirado la entrada de la cueva le dio una idea.

"Tal vez ahí se encuentre las cenizas verdes."

Se levantó sin parar de mirar esa cueva. Tal vez la posibilidad de encontrarla sea muy baja ahora que está lloviendo pero en verdad dudaba si valía la pena inténtalo por la criatura que también se encontraba ahí dentro.

Siguió mirando la entrada, dando un pequeño suspiro dio un paso hacia enfrente pero al dar el segundo, Pero.

Algo que alcanzó a ver la detuvo. Un hombre o eso parecía estaba justo enfrente de la cueva.

Jaeden impresionada se cuestionaba porque no lo vio antes, o si ya estaba ahí desdé un principio. ¿Porque no lo notó?.

Sin mover ni un solo musculo, siguió observando la extraña situación. El hombre parecía estar inmóvil pero eso cambio cuando se empezó a mover lentamente hasta entrar a la cueva. Si antes solo se escuchaba las gotas de lluvia caer, ese ruido fue opacado por el rugido de una roca troll.

Jaeden al escucharlo se cubrió con el árbol, poniéndose detrás de él pero siguiendo observando. Pasaron unos minutos sin nada pasará y en esos momentos Jaeden pensó en acercarse un poco más, pero al momento de salir un poco de su refugio algo totalmente inesperado paso enfrente de ella.

La roca troll que anteriormente entro a la cueva fue lanzada desde el interior de la cueva. Cayó hacia el pasto y haciendo un camino de tierra mojada al aterrizar violentamente, cayó de frente hasta estar a una distancia medianamente lejana.

Al aterrizar la roca troll se levantó con un gran enojo y voltio su vista hacia la cueva, rugiendo con furia. Sé acercó de nuevo hacia la cueva pero el hombre que salió de ella detuvo su caminó, el hombre solo miró hacia la criatura que la miraba con odio.

"Criatura repugnante aléjate de aquí. Si no quieres que tú cuerpo sea roto en varios pedazos hasta que no quedé nada de ti."

Jaeden se sobresalto por el tono de voz del hombre, pareciera tener un tono de voz de un dragón. Sin duda no pensó en qué alguien tuviera esa voz sin que fuera un actor.

Las palabras del hombre, junto con su voz y un repentino rayo que cayó justo en el momento que terminó de hablar le dieron una horrenda impresión a la criatura, la cual por su joven y corta experiencia de la vida retrocedió lentamente. Hasta darse la vuelta y correr lejos de ahí. Lo único que persiguió a la joven roca fue las alarmantes carcajadas del hombre quien lo intimidó.

El hombre vio con satisfacción su reciente éxito y sólo dio media vuelta. Pero antes de entrar a la cueva, se detuvo inesperadamente y volteó su cabeza para mirar a la lejanía dónde solo vio a unas colinas que eran la entrada al bosque. Sin perder la sonrisa grotesca que llevaba siguió su camino al ver qué no había nada.

Jaeden estaba totalmente escondida en el árbol, sudando y respirando agitadamente, sin duda jamás pensó en volverse a sentirse así. Con mucho miedo se transformó en brizna para salir de inmediato de ahí.

* * *

Habían pasado cosas alarmantes tanto en la ciudad y tanto fuera de ella. Con el paso de esas cosas, el tiempo se había estado desarrollando. Ya era algo tarde, el sol se estaba preparando para ocultarse, pero nadie en todo trollberg lo notó.

"Últimas noticias. Hasta ahora ya se han reportado más de diez desapariciones en toda la ciudad. Las autoridades siguen con la misma decisión de mantenerse adentro de sus hogares o algún edificio seguro, por si las dudas. A partir de unos momentos algunos vigilantes se encargarán de patrullar las calles con la esperanza de encontrar al monstruo que todavía se dice que puede aparecer en cualquier parte. Manténgase conectado para saber de las novedades y. No pierda la esperanza."

Hilda sólo veía la única luz proveniente del televisor, esperando escuchar alguna noticia positiva, pero en cambio solo escucho las preocupantes noticias de no tener ningún avance acerca de la situación, junto a ella estaba su fiel compañero Twig que aunque también tenía miedo, no lo hacía notar para darle una paz pequeña a su amiga.

Las noticias no cambiaron de tono y siguieron igual de preocupantes. A lo cual Johanna las escuchaba desde la cocina que estaba muy cercana a la sala, Johanna nunca perdió la mirada de miedo que tuvo desde que vio a Jack. Lavando con una intranquilidad notable los platós que aún que ya estaban limpios, Johanna solo los seguía limpiando sin darse cuenta de lo innecesario que era ahora.

¿Estás bien?." Pregunto Tontu.

No hubo respuesta, solo los sonidos del plato siendo frotado.

Hilda al escuchar esas cercanas palabras cambio su mirada del televisor al lado de la cocina. Con una gran preocupación sé levantó del sillón. Desde que sé fueron del festival Johanna no había dicho casi ninguna palabra.

"¿Mamá?."

Hilda siguió mirando el estado que es hombre le hizo a ella, pensando en como logró hacerlo. Pensó que con tan solo verlo de frente la congelo. Era muy extraño para ella.

"¡Mamá!."

Johanna al escuchar ese grito se sobresalto y con un pequeño desequilibro soltó el plato. Las miradas de madre e hija se cruzaron cuando el sonido del plato rompiéndose en pedazos se escuchó.

"¿…Hilda?." Pregunto Johanna.

"Mamá, no tienes porque sentir miedo ahora. Ese hombre ni está aquí, solo estamos nosotros." Dijo Hilda, señalando a Tontu, Twig y Alfur.

Hilda dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras solo esperaba haber hecho algo en su madre.

Johanna lentamente parpadeó. Como si el movimiento de sus ojos le pesaran. Ahora sólo cambio a su vista hacia atrás de Hilda, viendo cómo los otros integrantes de su hogar la miraban con preocupación.

"Mamá. No tienes… No tienes que sentir miedo." Dijo Hilda.

Esas palabras de su hija, causaron algo dentro de Johanna. Ese algo se sintió cómo si algo puro y hecho de amor intentará tomar el control de su cabeza, tratando de quitarle el miedo que se apoderó de su mente.

"Hilda…"

Johanna ahora con un ligero dolor de cabeza que logró hacer que su vista se volverá fija de nuevo. Cambió su mirada hacia abajo, mirando sus manos. Mirando que todavía está aquí y no está allá.

"¡Hilda!."

Sin miedo solo bajo su estatura y abrazo a su hija con lágrimas en sus ojos. Hilda también tenía los ojos vidriosos pero no lo suficientemente tristes para soltar lágrimas.

El abrazo duró unos momentos hasta que Johanna poco a poco se alejó. Todavía con esas misma mirada de tristeza.

"Oh Hilda, no podía ver claramente. Sólo veía miedo." Dijo Johanna.

"Tranquila, el miedo no sé puede apoderar de todo si hay amor que evita que eso pasé." Dijo Hilda.

Los otros miembros de la familia al ver esa escena sé compadecieron totalmente, viendo cómo Hilda había logrado calmar a Johanna en poco tiempo. Ambos se acercaron para estar con ellas, Alfur subiendo al hombro de Johanna para dedicarle una sonrisa.

Mientras que Hilda y Johanna ahora tenían una sonrisa que hacía que todo lo malo se fuera, dejando solo paz entre ellas.

TOC TOC

El silencio cómodo que recién se presentó se había ido por unos golpes que sonaron. Todos miraron como la puerta principal había alguien tocando llamando.

"Disculpen por las molestias pero ahora necesitamos hacer un reporte de lo sucedido. ¿Por favor puede darnos la información que puedan para encontrar una solución?."

La voz se asemejaba a la de un miembro de la patrulla de seguridad de trollberg. Era fuerte y segura.

"Espera aquí, Hilda." Dijo Johanna.

Johanna se volvió a su postura normal y con la compañía de Alfur lentamente se dirijo hacia la puerta. Al llegar tomo las llaves y las inserto en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta para ver cómo un hombre con el uniforme de la patrulla la miraba.

"Buenas noches señorita. Si no le molestaría, ¿Podría responder algunas preguntas?. Le puedo asegurar que sus respuestas serán igual de importantes para resolver este problema." Dijo el oficial.

"Bueno. Está bien." Dijo Johanna.

"Muy bien. ¿Dígame, que fue lo que sintió cuando vio a aquel hombre a los ojos?." Pregunto el oficial.

"Al ver esos ojos tan horribles solo pude sentir un dolor fuerte que empezó como un simple dolor de cabeza, que después avanzó a un dolor que me impedía pensar." Dijo Johanna.

"Mmmm. Ahora. ¿Qué fue lo que vio exactamente en esos ojos?." Pregunto el oficial.

"Al verlo vi más allá de sus pupilas, como si verlos directamente me llevará adentro de ellos, llevándome a un lugar donde sólo veía y sentía dolor." Dijo Johanna.

"Y ahora por última pregunta. ¿Cómo fue que lo conoció?." Pregunto el oficial.

"El sólo me invitó a bailar." Dijo Johanna.

"¿Esta segura que no creé en otra posibilidad?." Pregunto el oficial.

"No. No creó que hubiera otra razón para que lo hubiera conocido." Dijo Johanna.

"Pues le puedo decir que está equivocada. Existe otra razón." Dijo el oficial.

"¿Existe otra razón…?." Pregunto Johanna.

"Por supuesto."

"Y… Cual es?."

"La verdadera razón es. Porque yo la escogí."

El tono de voz del hombre se fue quebrando con cada oración, ahora siendo un tono del inframundo. Johanna vio como la cara del oficial se habría roto literalmente, cayendo como si fuera una máscara de vidrio. Revelando que lo que había detrás de esos falsos ojos había unos ojos rojos y una gran sonrisa deforme.

Alfur que aún qué sabía que ese ser tan aterrador no lo podía ver, con solo ver en frente de él a algo tan repentino y desconcertante se metió dentro del cuello de la camisa de Johanna, buscando un refugio para no seguir viendo algo tan intenso.

Johanna al ver lo que estaba en frente de ella, quiso gritar pero la mano del hombre a una gran velocidad la silencio. Johanna vio que lo que estaba en su boca era una mano metálica con unas grandes garras que también hicieron que su cara tuviera un gran frío.

Jack llevo su segunda mano hacia su sonrisa, colocando su dedo puntiagudo en ella, formó su sonrisa en un gesto horrible. Indicado que guardaría silencio.

Hilda con un poco de preocupación sé acercó hacia su madre, Twig con un poco de temor la siguió. Tontu intranquilo miró como Hilda iba hacia la puerta. Pero en vez de encontrar una escena normal de su madre hablando con otra persona. Encontró la horrible escena digna de una película de terror. Observó cómo de nuevo ese hombre estaba enfrente de su madre.

Jack al notar que había una niña atrás de Johanna, volvió a sonreír y alejó su otra mano de sus colmillos, tomando a Johanna con ambas garras. Para después girarse y saltar lejos de ahí.

Las pupilas de Hilda se encogieron en el más absoluto miedo que no había pasado desde hace un corto tiempo.

"¡NO!." Grito Hilda.

Corrió hacia la calle sin pensarlo. Twig con mucho miedo se quedó paralizado por unos segundos hasta que recobro la conciencia y siguió a Hilda.

Ambos al salir vieron como a lo lejos el ser que ahora solo se veía a la lejanía. Solo veían la sombra que se hacia más pequeña a cada diez segundos que pasaban.

Hilda no podía creerlo. Ese ser ahora ya estaba lejos. Muy lejos. Era ya obvio que ya no era posible tratar de seguirlo, ni tampoco saber a dónde sé fue.

Hilda sin saberlo, empezó a arrodillarse. Con la misma mirada de shock, de ella salían lágrimas que caían al suelo.

"No…"

Con mucho dolor, se cayó hacia en suelo.

"¡No!."

En el suelo, apretaba sus puños y ojos con fuerza.

Twig no sabía que es lo que podía hacer, sólo veía con tristeza la caída de su amiga.

Tontu salió de la casa, para ver la tristeza escena también.

Simplemente nadie que estaba presente en esa calle podía creer lo que había pasado, mucho menos Hilda. Ella sé sentía destrozada por volver a tener esa sensación de perder a alguien. Está siendo doble el dolor, Johanna su madre. Alfur su gran amigo. Ambos ahora fueron secuestrados por ese ser.

"¿Porque sé los llevó?."

"..."

"¿Porque…?."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Porqué él los quiere ver sufrir."

Una voz repentina se escuchó, respondiendo la baja pregunta de Hilda, ella lentamente se levantó para mirar hacia arriba. Viendo cómo esa conocida mujer de capa negra y cabello corto la miraba desde una corta distancia.

"¿Bibliotecaria…?." Dijo Hilda

"Lamentó haber llegado tardé, estuve fuera de la ciudad por toda esa semana. Buscando respuestas." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Fuera de la ciudad?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Sí. Ahora ya tengo algo de información acerca de él." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Y quien es él?." Pregunto Tontu.

"Jack el saltarín." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

* * *

En un lugar cerrado con ninguna luz visible Johanna abrió sus ojos con un dolor de cabeza molestó, dudaba acerca sí seguía con los ojos cerrados pues solo había una inmensa oscuridad en todos lados, abrió y cerro los ojos pero lo que vieja era exactamente igual.

Tratando de recordar que fue lo que paso, trato de dejar aún lado el dolor de su mente. Pero como si el mismo dolor no quisiera dejarla concentrarse. Al intentar recordar, el dolor aumentaba considerablemente más. Volviéndose una agonía pensar.

Con tal sufrimiento, cualquiera podría hacer un leve sonido, pero Johanna al darse cuenta que no sabía en donde estaba y tampoco saber que o quién podría estar con ella, no se presintió hacer el mínimo ruido.

En la misma posición en qué estaba recostada, tocó con cuidado el suelo donde estaba reposada. Era rocoso y con rupturas como si fuera un suelo de una cueva, en su camino se encontró con varias rocas pequeñas. Avanzó hasta donde pudiera alcanzar su brazo, el suelo no cambio en ningún momento.

Al asegurarse que todo lo que alcanzó a tocar era lo mismo ya sospecho que todo el lugar sería así. Pero otra duda encontró con ese dato. ¿En donde estoy exactamente?. Su duda no llego más lejos por sentir otra vez ese dolor de cabeza.

Pero al darle atención a ese dolor, la distrajo de otra cosa que le estaba pasando en ese mismo momento, de su cuello algo dentro se movió.

Alfur con un leve movimiento salió del cuello de Johanna.

"¿Johanna…?" Susurro Alfur.

Johanna al escuchar una débil voz Alfur se sorprendió pero no hizo nada para demostrarlo.

"¿Alfur…?." Susurro Johanna.

"Si. Soy yo, me alegro que ya estés despierta…" Susurro Alfur.

"¿En dónde estamos…?." Susurro Johanna.

"No lo sé muy bien, a juzgar por lo que he podido avanzar, diría que estamos en una cueva…" Susurro Alfur.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí…?." Susurro Johanna.

"No mucho tiempo, hace como unos minutos estábamos en trollberg y de repente estamos aquí." Susurro Alfur.

"No recuerdo… lo que ocurrió…" Susurro Johanna.

"Era evidente, al ser secuestrada por ese ser. Te desmayaste." Susurro Alfur.

Con tan solo escuchar esas palabras terminabas en rimas, ocasionaron un shock en Johanna. En sus ojos en vez la extensa oscuridad, de repente vio las escenas en qué estaba con ese ser aberrante de nombre Jack. Sus ojos. Su sonrisa. Sus garras. Todo vino a la mente de Johanna bruscamente.

Johanna quería gritar al ver de nuevo esos momentos que la aterrizaron, pero con otra fuerza opuesta al miedo, la hizo cubrir su boca con sus manos. Eso lo pudo evitar pero no evito que salieran unas pocas lágrimas.

"¿Estás bien?." Susurro Alfur.

Johanna tardo en ahogar su gritó, como si todo el miedo que sintió en toda su vida estuviera a punto de salir de ella. Pero se contuvo por el bien de ambos y de cualquiera que estuviera con ellos.

"Sí… estoy… bien…" Dijo Johanna.

"No. No lo estás, necesitamos salir de aquí. Antes de que él vuelva." Susurro Alfur.

"¿Cómo…?. No podemos ver nada…" Susurro Johanna.

"Eso no es problema, no he querido avanzar más por miedo a dejarte sola y estando inconsciente menos. ¿Quieres que intente avanzar?." Susurro Alfur.

"Hazlo por favor, no hay que esperar más." Susurro Johanna.

Alfur que no podía ver la cara de Johanna, no hacia falta porque el sentía que ella le daba una mirada de confianza. Así que con saber eso, bajo del cuello de Johanna para avanzar lo que pudiera.

Al estar en el suelo y rodeado con una obscuridad, colocó sus brazos en frente, caminó sin tener miedo a chocar con algo.

Camino hacia delante con la mirada en la misma dirección, sabiendo que podría encontrarse con cualquier cosa solo le permitió avanzar con precaución pero no lento. Al avanzar por solo unos segundos, siguió caminando hasta que una sensación de frialdad lo encontró. Una brisa le había ovacionado un escalofrío pero no lo detuvo.

Al avanzar más, de repente, de la nada, inesperadamente. Alfur paso de ver un vacío negro a ver la salida de una cueva. Así como si hubiera abierto los ojos, vio el gran cambió que solo tomo unos milisegundos en mostrarse.

Confundido con poco, regreso su mirada hacia atrás. Ahora en vez de toparse con la obscuridad de nuevo, solo vio una pared sólida. Demasiado extrañado, estiró su brazo hacia la pared. Pero en vez de ocurrir que solo su mano se detuviera por la pared, la atraso.

Como si fuera un fantasma, literalmente su brazo había traspasando la pared. Sorprendido, metió está vez toda su cabeza. Al meterse vio de nuevo la nada de color negro. Saco y volvió a meter su cabeza para asegurarse de lo que suponía.

"Una pared falsa…" Susurro Alfur.

Ahora sabiendo este hecho, se adentro de nuevo para buscar rápidamente a Johanna. Corrió hasta chocar con algo sólido.

"¿Johanna eres tú?..." Susurro Alfur.

"¿Alfur que sucede?." Susurro Johanna.

"Escucha. En realidad estamos atrapados en una habitación cerrada pero la salida está justo en frente de nosotros. Rápido siguiente." Susurro Alfur.

Alfur salto hasta la mano de Johanna, tomando con cuidado el dedo índice para usarlo como guía, ajustó la dirección en dónde había encontrado la salida. Para después bajar y correr hacia la salida y pasarla sin problemas.

Johanna torpemente se acostumbro a la orientación y se levantó, siguiendo caminando por diez segundos hasta que inesperadamente sé topó de frente con una pared sólida.

"¿Qué?. ¿Alfur?." Dijo Johanna.

"Esta bien. Solo es una pared falsa, puedes atravesarla, solo camina hacia adelante." Dijo Alfur

Johanna con cierto temor intentó empujar la pared, pero solo chocaba con ella. Intento de cualquier forma de pasar pero no ocurrió nada.

"No puedo." Dijo Johanna

Alfur confundido al ver que no funcionaba, se acercó a la pared para entrar. Pero en vez de trasladarla, se dio un golpe. Retrocedió sobando su cara. Al mirar de nuevo la pared, con un miedo empezamos a cobrar fuerza en él. Golpeó la pared y intentó entrar por otra parte.

"No lo entiendo, antes podía entrar y salir fácilmente." Dijo Alfur.

"Eso por ahora no es importante. Ahora que tú estás afuera, podrás ir a buscar ayuda." Dijo Johanna.

"¡Pero no te puedo dejar aquí. Con él!." Dijo Alfur.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien. Ve a buscar a ayuda, por favor. Creó en ti." Dijo Johanna.

"Johanna…" Susurro Alfur.

"¡Corre!. ¡Antes de que Jack vuelva!." Grito Johanna.

Alfur con una intranquilidad visible en su rostro, retrocedió. El prometió que no la dejaría sola pero viendo cómo se convirtieron las cosas, solo bajo la mirada.

"Prometo… ¡Prometo que te salvaré!." Dijo Alfur.

Johanna y Alfur que estaban separados por una barrera, no pudieron evitar que sus ojos se volvieran vidriosos. Sin más que hablar, Alfur cambio de dirección para salir corriendo de ahí. Johanna al dejar de escuchar a su amigo, sólo en esa aislante oscuridad se volvió hacia su lugar de inicio y se recostó. Sosteniendo sus piernas con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos.

"Espero que estén bien…"

* * *

Alfur que había salido por completo de la cueva, vio que ya era de noche. Cómo la luna brillaba, también vio que estaba un lugar desconocido. Al observar el ambiente noto algo a lo lejos. Una sombra que venía hacia él rápidamente.

Con mucho miedo se cubrió detrás de una pequeña roca que estaba cerca. Alfur vio como esas sombra estaba literal arriba de el para después aterrizar bastante cerca de él. El impacto de llegar hizo que la roca junto con Alfur saltarán violentamente.

En el suelo vio como ese hombre llevaba a un hombre con el. Y con esa misma sonrisa demente.

Jack camino lentamente hasta la cueva, al adentrarse en la oscuridad. De su pecho salió una luz grande que iluminó toda la cueva. Camino hasta pasar por la pared, dejando a Alfur con una gran intriga.

De pronto Johanna entre sus ojos cerrados noto como apareció una fuerte luz, al abrir los ojos vio de nuevo a Jack con un hombre en sus brazos. Pero también vio como en esa habitación cerrada estaban otras personas inconscientes. Todos eran adultos, algunos los conocía de haberlos visto y otros no.

Un hombre se despertó al escuchar el golpe que fue causado por Jack quien tiró al hombre que llevaba en sus brazos. Pronto los demás se comenzaron a despertarse.

Todos al ver a Jack sé asustaron, uno que otro quedó mudo por segundos y otros gritaron. Ahora Jack era el centro de atención y eso le maravillo.

Johanna noto como la apariencia de Jack era totalmente diferente va como antes lo había visto.

Sus ojos y sonrisa seguían igual, pero su vestimenta ahora era sé trataba de una capa negra que cubrían su camisa que tenía el diseño de tener huesos como si fuera un disfraz. Ahora en su cabeza había un casco ajustado que dé él salían dos cuernos. Sus pantalones eran grises y ajustados, en sus pies llevaba unas botas que parecían ser de un vaquero. Y finalmente su mayor cambio en su aparecía física, su cara tenía la apariencia de ser un cráneo humano casi sin carné.

Su nueva apariencia dejo a todos temerosos. También por no saber que es lo que quería con ellos.

"¿Q-que es lo que quieres?." Dijo un hombre a lado de Jack.

Jack se volteó emocionado para verlo, el hombre no pudo soportar la mirada del hombre alto.

"Yo no quiero cambiar al mundo por un capricho mío o por un trauma que me haya pasado. Yo sólo quiero divertirme. ¿Porque de que sirve tratar de cambiar el mundo si al fin y al cabo siempre en el fondo será el mismo?." Dijo Jack.

Jack de pronto se acercó al hombre para hacer un contacto visual que hizo que el hombre tuviera un miedo hacia el muy marcado. Haciendo que su corazón casi estallará. Jack colocó su garra en el corazón del hombre, haciendo que esa zona se enfriara rápidamente.

"Aún no es hora de irse mi estimado invitado. Aún faltan cosas que tengo que mostrarte para hacer mejor el espectáculo." Dijo Jack.

La víctima de Jack sufría una agonía indescriptible, a lo cual le hizo sonreír aún más a Jack. Otro hombre mayor que veía la escena desde una distancia algo cercana, noto como el sufrimiento del indefenso le daba satisfacción a Jack. Al ver eso su mirada cambio de ser una mirada de miedo a una de odio, ahora tenía furia en ella. Con la mayor velocidad que pudo dar, corrió hacia Jack para darle un puñetazo.

Jack con su otra garra detuvo el golpe del hombre mayor, apretándolo fuertemente para que no escapará.

El hombre mayor intento liberarse del apretón helado, pero ni con todo el esfuerzo que pudo hacer. No logro quitarse la garra metálica que lo sostenía firmemente.

"Todavía no es tu turno. Sé paciente y quédate quieto." Dijo Jack.

Jack aún sostenido al hombre se levantó y dejó de apretar el corazón a su víctima. Con su garra libre tomo con una mayor velocidad el cuello del hombre y lo levanto. El hombre trataba de quitar esas inhumanas manos pero era inútil, lo único que podía hacer era respirar con una gran dificultad.

Jack con otro movimiento, lanzo con fuerza al hombre hacia una zona libre. En cuestión de milisegundos, el hombre fue estrellado contra la pared con mucha fuerza.

Todos tenían la misma expresión de impacto sobre el pobre hombre quien solo temblaba en un intento de poder levantarse. Jack río a propósito para darle la señal que lo mirarán a él.

Atención mis invitados, es hora de notar mi presencia

En esta noche será la primera en qué tengan temor, porque de aquí no ocultaran su expresividad

Porque de seguro, ustedes no conocen el terror que hace décadas logré crear

Así que permítanme presentarme con un breve relato, las personas que alguna vez encontré fueron condenadas a morir sin esperanza alguna.

Rompo cada hueso suyo que sea fuerte.

Dejo mis marcas en cualquier parte.

De sus ojos veo como van en camino a un sufrimiento permanente.

Al final veo como hay horror en sus rostros que reflejan mi gran deleite.

Y todo eso es conocido como MI INFINITA DIVERSIÓN.

Deben de entender que no hay ningún escapé si están conmigo, porque lo único que los liberará de mi será su falta de latidos del corazón.

Con tan solo verme a los ojos, ya no sentirán el otro dolor de mis caricias.

Al adentrarse en mis profundos ojos, verán el gran infierno que solo pueden ver los auténticos genocidas

Al entrar ya no hay escape solo está la más obvia decisión. Aceptar que ya no tienen futuro en éste mundo que ahora dejaron

Con solo ver la conclusión de mi propio trabajo, puedo sentir la mayor satisfacción que me inunda.

Rompo cada hueso suyo que sea fuerte.

Dejo mis marcas en cualquier parte.

De sus ojos veo como van en camino a un sufrimiento permanente.

Al final veo como hay horror en sus rostros que reflejan mi gran deleite.

Y nunca he excluido a nadie de MI INFINITA DIVERSIÓN.

Ahora que ya sé que lo están entendiendo, lo notó por sus frágiles rasgos rotos en sus caras

Les puedo aclarar que no hay de que preocuparse no lo haré tan rápido. Con tan solo ver cómo lentamente cada uno va muriendo por dentro me llena de felicidad.

Creo que lo están dudando, les diré una cosa, nunca lo hice personal con nadie así que pueden sentirse agradecidos por saber que no me han hecho nada

Pero eso no importa en absoluto. Porque no hubo ni habrá nadie que se me oponga resistencia.

Rompo cada hueso suyo que sea fuerte.

Dejo mis marcas en cualquier parte.

De sus ojos veo como van en camino a un sufrimiento permanente.

Al final veo como hay horror en sus rostros que reflejan mi gran deleite.

Y no necesito justificar mis acciones porque después de todo, lo hago solo por MI INFINITA DIVERSIÓN.

La risa enferma del hombre alto ahora sonaba en los oídos en todos los presentes.

La figura con su sonrisa ahora era vista por todos lo presentes.

La sombra que poseía pareciera cobrar vida que ahora cubría a todos los presentes.

* * *

En las afueras de aquella cueva un elfo intentaba bajar la breve y pequeña bajada que estaba afuera de esa cueva. Como si se tratara de bajar una montaña, Alfur descendía con mucho cuidado. También intentaba ignorar las desquiciadas risas de Jack. Con solo oírlas le producía un deseó de volver y ayudar en algo. Pero lo mejor que podía hacer por ahora era buscar ayuda.

Alfur al estar más cerca del piso plano, se arriesgo con un pequeño salto para llegar rápido. Lo hizo sin pensarlo y estuvo en el aire por pocos momentos hasta llegar al pasto verde y después correr a toda velocidad.

En ese camino, se detuvo secamente. Recordó una dos preguntas obvias. ¿En dónde estaba?. ¿Que tan lejos estoy de trollberg?.

Esas preguntas lo detuvieron justo a tiempo, porque se detuvo enfrente de un gran agujero.

Al identificarlo mejor, vio que era un agujero de un conejo.

"Tal vez sí…"

* * *

En otra zona cercana de esa cueva, en un tronco alto sé encontraba Jaeden que sólo veía las estrellas. Decepcionada de ella misma por fracasar de nuevo, pensando cómo vería a sus amigas de nuevo y con las manos vacías de nuevo.

Pero también pensó en el motivo por el cual estaba ahí mismo desde un tiempo. Ver a ese hombre intimidando a una criatura peligrosa confundió por completo a Jaeden.

Quitando la mirada del cielo, ahora miro a los alrededores cercanos. Observando los árboles con un tono azul oscuro. Dejando aún lado sus pensamientos, miro directamente hacia abajo. Vio los caminos vacíos entre los árboles, viendo cómo cada uno era diferente de alguna manera y consiente de que sería sencillo perderse.

Paso su mirada por cada uno hasta que vio uno que contenía algo raro. Algo de tamaño mediado se encontraba caminando por un sendero, al fijar mejor su visión de aquella cosa observando que por dos picos que sobresalían de su cabeza. Identificó que era la misma roca troll que había sido lanzada por el hombre espeluznante.

La joven roca troll caminaba con una mirada de enojo visible en su cara. Estaba furioso por ser vencido y humillando sin necesidad de luchar. En su mente podía imaginar cómo hubieran sido las cosas si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente.

Centrado en esa simulación, lo llevo a caminar mientras soñaba despierto. Y por lo tanto sin ver lo que había en el suelo.

La criatura al pasar por un camino más oscuro, no vio que en el suelo había un hilo que estaba unido a un mecanismo que funcionaría como una trampa.

Al pasar su pie sobre el hilo de inmediato la trampa se activo, comenzando a sonar muchas campanas en toda esa zona oscura.

El joven con solo oír esas campanas se irritó por mucho, causando que diera otro paso hacia su derecha. Pisando otro hilo y por lo tanto otras campanas comenzaron a sonar.

Ante todo ese huracán del más horrible ruido para él, se tiró al suelo mientras agonía por todo ese ruido.

Jaeden al escuchar tal escándalo se asustó por unos momentos por escuchar esos ruidos tan inesperados, al mirar de nuevo hacia abajo vio que en una zona donde habían mucha sombra se estaba produciendo esos sonidos.

Extrañada de que podría ser, comenzó a descender mientras sus ojos se volvían verdes. Al acercarse vio como esa roca estaba tirada en el suelo y agonizando.

Levantó su vista para ver cómo había decenas de campanas escondidas en los árboles y sonando fuertemente. Gracias a esa iluminación proveniente de sus ojos verdes logro ver en donde estaba cada una.

Sin dudarlo, se transformó en brizna para pasará por todas las campanas, silenciándolas a todas en un instante. Al terminar de detenerlas, se volvió a su forma normal. Ahora la criatura al dejar de escuchar ese sonido de tortura, abrió los ojos para ver hacia varios lados. Observando que donde que estuvieran esos sonidos, ya no estaban.

"¿Te sientes mejor ahora, novato?." Pregunto Jaeden.

La joven roca se volteó para ver directamente los ojos verdes de una humana que estaba justo atrás de él. Su reacción solo fue de levantarse para mirarla mejor.

Jaeden vio como esa roca no era tan alta, tenía la casi la misma altura que ella tenía, solo su dos picos en su cabeza lo hacían ver un poco más alto. La roca pronto se acercó un poco hacia ella. Al estar muy cerca la roca hizo algo que ninguna roca haría. Estiró su brazo para abrir su mano.

Jaeden miro la acción de la criatura, con un poco de desconfianza tardo unos momentos para estirar su mano y unirla con la roca. Al tomarla, la roca cerró la suya con cuidado mientras la movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Como si con ese saludo le diera las gracias.

"De nada." Dijo Jaeden.

La roca solo asistió con su cabeza y dejó la mano de Jaeden.

"¡Aaaaahhhh!. ¡Quieto, por favor!.".

De pronto un gran grito de una pequeña voz fue escuchada por los dos quienes miraron hacia atrás. Viendo cómo un conejo con cuernos estaba saltando como loco.

"¿Un conejo… parlante?." Pregunto Jaeden.

El conejo extraño finalmente se tiro al suelo para rodar furioso para después al levantarme y mirar a una humana con los ojos brillantes y una roca troll con dos cuernos. Inmediatamente se intimidó y salió de ahí.

"Ya sabía que era una mala idea…"

De pronto Jaeden y la roca troll escucharon de nuevo esa voz, pero aún más confusos por ver que el supuesto conejo parlante se había ido, dejando en duda de dónde provenían esa voz.

Alfur al recobrar la visión clara, vio a dos figuras altas. Algo normal de él pero al fijarse mejor en una vio que se trataba de esa marra que le dio pesadillas a Hilda y a David. Con un poco de miedo se levantó.

"¿Quien o que es lo que eres?." Pregunto Jaeden.

Alfur dudo en responder pero por recordar que era invisible y que tenía un claro objetivo respondió.

"Soy un elfo. Creo que te conozco." Dijo Alfur.

"Así que un elfo. ¿Como es que me conoces?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Yo soy amigo de Hilda, creo que ya la conoces. ¿Verdad?." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Un amigo de Hilda?. ¿Bueno, que pasa con ella?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Escucha, su madre y otras personas están ahora en un gran peligro, posiblemente al borde de la muerte. Necesitan ayuda de inmediato." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Es un peligro de casi morir?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Exactamente, el causante de todo esto es un hombre alto con capa negra." Dijo Alfur.

De pronto la descripción dicha por el elfo, le dio un recuerdo que la golpeó fuerte.

"¿Ese… hombre tenía una aterradora sonrisa?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"¡Sí exactamente!." Grito Alfur.

"¿Y… estaba en una cueva?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"¡Sí ese es él!. Jack." Dijo Alfur.

La roca troll al también recordar al mismo hombre que lo venció, por un gran enojó corrio hacia un árbol y lo golpeó con toda su fuerza. Mientras que Jaeden tenía una expresión de miedo absoluto en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Jaeden con un gran escalofrío la devolvió a la realidad, ahora aunque no viera al elfo y solo mirando al suelo, dejo su mirada de miedo para tratar de no perder la compostura.

"Ya entiendo, ahora. ¿Qué podemos hacer para salvarlos?." Dijo Jaeden.

¡Tenemos que ir hacia trollberg lo más rápido posible y pedir ayuda." Dijo Alfur.

"Muy bien, puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, ven sube." Dijo Jaeden, sacando su mano de su manga y colocándola hacia en frente.

Alfur con una sonrisa, saltó hacia su mano.

"¿Ya estás aquí?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Por supuesto. ¿Y… como iremos?. Creo que estamos muy lejos de trollberg." Dijo Alfur.

"No te preocupes, yo tengo una idea. Aún que para ti puede doler un poco al principio." Dijo Jaeden.

"No importa, el dolor propio es minúsculo a la hora de evitar que otros tengan uno mayor." Dijo Alfur.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Jaeden.

Jaeden antes de despegar, volteó hacia esa roca. Que ahora también la estaba mirando. La roca hizo otro movimiento inesperado, cerró su mano y levantó su pulgar. Haciendo una señal de que estará bien.

"Nos veremos de nuevo." Dijo Jaeden.

La roca de nuevo asintió con su cabeza.

Ahora Jaeden se concentró y junto con Alfur se convirtieron en brizna para elevarse y volar por todo el bosque. Ahora una brizna verde estaba saliendo del bosque para dirigirse hacia una ciudad que estaba algo lejos, pero con la decente velocidad a la cual iba no sería un problema llegar rápido.

* * *

Ahora en las solitarias calles de trollberg estaban completamente vacías, sin ningún tipo de alma afuera de sus hogares. El viento era lo único que se podía escuchar, al solo de la única iluminación proveniente de la luna llena.

En una casa con las cortinas cerradas y con poca luz estaba una mujer dibujando un mapa, concentrada y solo viendo en qué punto se podrían encontrar la guarida de Jack. Esta vez era decimoquinta vez que intentaba hacer un mapa que explicará en donde estaban esas personas desaparecidas.

El viento de pronto interrumpió el trabajo de la bibliotecaria, apagando la vela que iluminaba la mesa en qué trabajaba. Al estar a oscuras solo hizo un suspiro de irritación. Ahora sólo buscaba la caja de fósforos para volverla a encender.

En su búsqueda escuchó pasos que se acercaron a ella, volteó hacia atrás para ver una luz proveniente de otra vela que Hilda tenía, la colocó en la mesa y después se cerró la ventana. Tenía solo una expresión de intranquilidad que era visible a través de sus ojos llenos de inseguridad.

"¿Porque crees que se halla ido la luz?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Es posible que la causa del apagón en toda la ciudad fuera obra de Jack. A él le gusta cazar en la oscuridad." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No quisiera interrumpirte, pero. ¿Ya me podrías decir de dónde supiste toda esa información?." Dijo Hilda.

"(suspiro). Todavía no creo que sea el momento, pero no puedo ocultártelo por mucho más tiempo." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Se levantó para tomar la vela y caminar hasta la sala, de una bolsa que había traído con ella saco un libro grande y pesado.

"Este, Hilda. Es el libro de una ciencia conocida como Criptozoología." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Criptozoología?. Nunca había oído de ella." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Enserio?. Yo pensé que alguien que está tan relacionada con las criaturas mágicas conocería esté tema tan extenso." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Y que contiene ese libro?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Ya lo verás." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

La mujer con fuerza abrió el gran libro en el principio, pasando rápidamente su dedo por el índice y examinando detenidamente cada párrafo. Se detuvo en una categoría, bajo hacia los subtemas hasta detenerse en uno que ella buscaba.

"Aquí estás." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Ahora cambio página tras página a una gran velocidad, se detuvo abruptamente para mirar la ilustración principal de la criatura en cuestión.

Hilda al ver qué la bibliotecaria veía con frialdad las palabras, decidió en acercarse lentamente. Se sorprendió bastante cuando vio que en esa hoja se veía al mismo hombre que había visto, tenía todos sus rasgos. Su garras, su capa, su inquietante sonrisa. Todo. El nombre que aparecía junto a el decía. El salta edificios.

"Estas criaturas malévolas son distintas a las ya conocidas. Porque es muy raro ver a estás criaturas llamadas criptidos. Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Y porque son malvadas?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Una explicación que comparten los criptidos entre sí es que se han reportado ataques de éstos, demostrando que son peligrosamente agresivos." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Todos son así?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Hasta ahora los pocos que conocemos, si." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Ahora con algo de información acerca de estas nuevas criaturas, Hilda se acercó más hacia el libro. Leyendo lo que decía.

"Jack el saltarín es una criatura o persona desconocida. Sus objetivos no son muy claros, ataca a las personas por la oscuridad. Al estar con sus víctimas, Jack las tortura hasta que mueren." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¡Eso es horrible!." Grito Hilda.

"No sirve de mucho estos textos, solo contienen los testimonios de personas que vieron como mataba a esas pobres personas. Y también contiene teorías obsoletas que solo se basan en supersticiones de sus actos. Lo único para que sirve es para dar una información más o menos decente." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Y entonces que podemos hacer?. ¡No podemos permitir que Jack haga daño a las personas!." Dijo Hilda.

"Es claro que solo nosotros podemos salvarlos. Porque aparte de que la patrulla de seguridad no está avanzando en cuestión de la investigación, también es preocupante que si no hacen algo pronto, esas personas secuestradas y otras más acabarán muy mal." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Lo principal es saber en dónde están y como llegaremos hasta ahí." Dijo Hilda.

El silencio después de esa afirmación de Hilda apareció. Dejando con el una incógnita de saber en dónde podrían estar.

TOC TOC.

De pronto de nuevo se escuchó como algunos golpes hicieron sonar la puerta. Estremeciendo a Hilda por un instante. La bibliotecaria con una mirada de valentía miro hacia la puerta.

"Escóndete." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda con un poco de temor, se cubrió detrás del sillón. La bibliotecaria tomo la vela encendida y sé acercó hacia la puerta. La abrió con cuidado para ver cómo al principio al parecer no había nadie, pero al bajar la vista se encontró con una adolescente que la miraba sorprendida, mientras que tenía una mano abierta.

"Lo siento pero ya done en su campaña." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¡No, espere!."

La bibliotecaria se sorprendió al ver cómo una voz que no fue causada por la adolescente sonó.

"Esté. ¿Aquí es donde vive Hilda?. Ella es una niña de cabello azul, sé puede recoger fácilmente." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Quién la busca?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Un elfo que es su amigo. ¿Verdad?." Dijo Jaeden, dirigiéndose hacia su mano abierta.

"Así es, soy Alfur. ¿Nos podrá dejar pasar?." Dijo Alfur.

La bibliotecaria de nuevo escucho esa voz. Así que con una leve desconfianza metió un poco su cabeza hacia el interior de la casa.

"Hilda… Un elfo llamado Alfur te busca." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda al escuchar el nombre de su amigo desaparecido abrió los ojos rápidamente. Como un golpe sintió la emoción de felicidad. Saco su cabeza del sillón para ver cómo en la puerta se encontraba Alfur.

"¡Alfur!." Grito Hilda.

Hilda corrió hacia la puerta con una gran felicidad en su cara. Mientras que Alfur con también una gran felicidad salto hasta estar en las manos de su amiga. Los dos se dieron un abrazo, sintiendo un gran alivió de verse de nuevo.

Jaeden los miraba con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras cruzaba su brazos y se apoyaba en un lado de la puerta, mientras que la bibliotecaria sonrió felizmente.

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"Fue gracias a. a… a…"

"Jaeden."

Hilda volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, donde un brillo se reflejó en los ojos de Hilda al ver de nuevo a Jaeden. Quedando casi muda, solo dio un pequeño sonido de felicidad.

"¿Te llamas Jaeden?." Pregunto Alfur.

"Bueno, en realidad…"

"Ya es suficiente de encuentros emotivos, tenemos que seguir con lo importante." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

La bibliotecaria hizo una señal educada para que Jaeden entrará por completo. Jaeden entro rápidamente. Al entrar, la bibliotecaria cerró la puerta para cerrarla firmemente con las llaves.

Jaeden se acercó mientras miraba como todo estaba iluminado por unas pocas velas. Alfur la veía con triunfo, mientras que Hilda tardo otros segundos en cambiar su peculiar expresión al ver cómo se acercaba.

"Gracias a Jaeden pude llegar lo más rápido posible." Dijo Alfur.

"Y entonces si estabas con mamá cuando fueron secuestrados. ¡¿Entonces significa que sabes en donde está mamá y las demás personas?!." Dijo Hilda.

"Claro que lo sabemos." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Lo saben?. ¿Quien más sabe la localización?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Yo. Yo también sé en dónde Jack tiene atrapadas a las personas." Dijo Jaeden.

"¡Oh gracias!." Grito Hilda, abrazando a Jaeden con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Oh, hehe. De nada." Dijo Jaeden, un poco nerviosa.

"Gracias por aparecer en el mejor momento." Dijo Hilda, aún abrazándola.

"Bien. ¿entonces en dónde están?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

Pasaron los minutos en donde tanto como Jaeden y Alfur decían que en una cueva en un bosque lejano de aquí se encontraba el escondite de Jack.

"Adentro de la cueva se encuentra una pared falsa que con solo tratar de pasar, puedes trasladarla. Al momento de descubrirla me puse muy feliz, pero al momento de que Johanna intento pasar, sucedió algo extraño. Ni ella ni yo podíamos pasar." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Una pared falsa?. Mmmmm, así que. Alfur. ¿Cuando intentaste pasar de nuevo no pudiste?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Sí. Ya no pude, tampoco Johanna." Dijo Alfur.

"Y cuando intentaste pasar. ¿Te pusiste nervioso o te dio miedo?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Ahora que lo dices, sí. Me desespere un momento y después sentí miedo." Dijo Alfur.

"Ya veo. Puede que esa pared falsa se traté de un portal que solo deja entrar cuando el usuario esté calmado o también que no tenga una emoción fuerte." Dijo la bibliotecaria, escribiendo en una libreta.

"¿Y entonces como pasaremos?." Pregunto Hilda.

"No creo que sea necesario pasar por ahí. Es muy arriesgado, ¿que tal si por querer pasar por ahí. Ya no podamos salir o nos encontramos con Jack?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Y entonces como planeamos sacar a todos de esa cueva?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Mmmmm. Puede que… ¡Tú!." Dijo la bibliotecaria, apuntando a Jaeden de repente.

"¿Qué pasa?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Tu eres una marra. ¿Verdad?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Eso ahora no tiene importancia, ahora dime. ¿Qué puedes hacer?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Bueno. Puedo hacer esto." Dijo Jaeden, iluminando sus ojos y empezando a flotar.

"Y también esto." Dijo Jaeden, transformándose en una brizna verde que pasó por casi toda la sala hasta transformarse de nuevo en el aire.

"Mmmmmm. Así que eres una marra de nivel tres. Puede que nos ayudes bastante bien." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Cómo?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Antes de nada. ¿Hilda, están todos los que viven aquí, presentes?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Solo falta Tontu y Twig, pero eso no es un problema. En seguida voy por ellos." Dijo Hilda.

Rápidamente fue corriendo hacia la cocina para buscar a Twig y después al sofá de nuevo para entrar en el. Salió pocos segundos después con Tontu con ella.

"¿Están todos?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Técnicamente sí, pero falta…"

TOC TOC

Todos de nuevo miraron la puerta, está vez con más precaución la bibliotecaria se dirijo hacia la puerta para abrirla lentamente. Pero al estar lo Suficientemente abierta, una sombra paso con mucho rapidez, entrando para estrellarse con el sofá.

"No… Es bueno… Salir… En… Está… Noche…" Dijo el cuervo.

"Ahora sí estamos todos." Dijo Tontu.

La bibliotecaria cerró de nuevo la puerta sin dejar de mirar al ave que hablo. Un poco sorprendida avanzó hasta su lugar inicial.

"Correcto… ¿Y tu qué puedes hacer?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Yo puedo aumentar mi tamaño y acercar los rayos hacia mi." Dijo el cuervo.

"Por si no lo sabías. Esté cuervo es el gran cuervo." Dijo Hilda.

"Con que el gran cuervo. Eso es interesante. Entonces, ahora que ya estamos todos, puedo comenzar con el plan para rescatar a todo trollberg de Jack." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

A continuación todos prestaron a atención al plan de como liberar a los secuestrados, imaginando en como cada uno haría su parte. No era complicado del todo pero el gran y peligroso problema era el principal obstáculo. Jack.

"No suena tan difícil, pero hay un problema. ¿Cómo lo haremos sin que nos encontramos con Jack?." Dijo Alfur.

"Cierto, porque él solo podría derrotarnos a todos. Incluso él venció a una roca troll." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Lastimó a una roca troll?. Eso de por sí ya es difícil, ¿pero vencerla?." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Acaso no existe algo más fuerte que Jack?." Pregunto Tontu.

"De hecho, sí. Existe algo mucho más fuerte que Jack." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Todos se quedaron congelados al escuchar tal afirmación, de inmediato pensaron en otra criatura peor y más grande.

"Su deseo." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Su deseo?." Pregunto el cuervo.

"No existe otra cosa en el mundo que haga tan feliz a Jack. Él disfruta de torturar a sus víctimas por mucho tiempo, el máximo que la víctima pueda resistir. Nunca se ha resistido a evitar hacerlo, el deseo de Jack es infinitamente superior a comparación de su fuerza." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No importa la fuerza o la inteligencia de un ser malvado, lo que verdaderamente importa es su deseó. Porque ese deseo es lo que lo impulsa a cometer sus acciones hasta llegar a su objetivo."

"A veces el deseo puede ser más poderoso que el propio soñador."

"¿Entonces lo único que puede ganarle al malo, es algo que solo el mismo posé?." Pregunto el cuervo.

"Eventualmente, si podemos usarlo en nuestro favor. Nos libraremos de él." Dijo la bibliotecaria."

"¿Pero cómo?." Pregunto Alfur.

La bibliotecaria al escuchar esa pregunta solo respondió con una mirada sería, la cual todos captaron a su tiempo. No había necesidad de hablar, era claro la idea que tenía en mente. La cual era muy arriesgada.

"¿Alguien… Va…"

"Yo lo haré." Dijo Hilda, interrumpiendo a Tontu.

"¡¿Qué?!." Gritaron Alfur y el cuervo.

"Hilda, escucha. No pienso en absoluto que tú estés enfrente de él. Esto es mucho más grande que cualquier aventura que hallas tenido." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No le tengo miedo. Y ustedes si." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Hilda, puedes tratar de pensarlo un poco?." Dijo Alfur.

"Ya lo pensé bien. Yo puedo distraerlo mientras ustedes liberan a los demás." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Pero te das cuenta de que estás arriesgado demasiado?. Que tal si…"

"He lidiando con muchas cosas. No tan peligrosas como Jack, pero siempre he salido viva." Dijo Hilda, interrumpiendo a Jaeden.

"No tientes a la suerte, no sabes cuándo te dará la espalda." Dijo Tontu.

"¿Acaso alguien más está dispuesto a estar cara a cara con él?." Pregunto Hilda.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Era cierto, muy cierto. Todos excepto Hilda le tenían un gran miedo a Jack.

La bibliotecaria solo suspiro mientras pensaba en que palabras podría decir.

"¿Que crees que pase?. Enserio, alguien como Jack no puede hablar ni razonar con nadie. Los que lo han intentado no volvieron a ver otra cara que no sea la de Jack." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No importa, tal vez sufra de algo permanente. Pero eso es mejor que dejar que tus seres queridos se vallan para siempre." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Esa es tu justificación…?" Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Sí. Esa es." Dijo Hilda.

El silencio reino dentro de la casa de nuevo, todos no sabían que hacer o que decir para intentar cambiar de opinión a Hilda. Incluso Twig que no hablaba, solo se inclinó hacia Hilda, tratando de hacerla cambiar en algo.

"Excelente." Dijo la bibliotecaria, sonriendo lentamente.

* * *

Algunos se sentían realmente preocupados. Después de escuchar la decisión de la bibliotecaria se fueron hacia diferentes lugares por distintas calles, todos en parejas buscaban las herramientas que usarían para el rescate.

Ninguno hablo con su compañero, estaban demasiado pensativos. Pensaban en el porque de esa decisión, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de estaba arriesgo la vida de Hilda?. No lo sabían con exactitud, solo suponían.

Hilda y Jaeden habían llegado primero al punto de reunión, soltaron las dos palas que tenían para después descansar un poco. Sentadas en un pasto que daba vista a las estrellas, estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

"¿Cansada ahora?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Un poco, pero no debo. Tengo que tener energías para cuándo sea el momento." Dijo Hilda.

"Oye. No creo que…"

"No te preocupes, estaré bien." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso lo creo. Solo que…"

"Vamos, una marra no tendría miedo porque ella misma da el miedo." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso es cierto. Pero ya sabes, solo me preocupo." Dijo Jaeden.

"No hay de que angustiarse. Yo también tenía miedo al principio, pero algo que recordé me hizo olvidarme de ese miedo, después sentí valentía." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Y que fue ese algo?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Jack ahora tiene encerradas a muchas personas que son muy importantes para sus seres queridos, entré esa gente está mi mamá. Y sabiendo lo que hace con ellas… ¡No puedo permitir que les haga daño!. Nosotros podemos luchar por mantener a salvo a nuestros seres queridos, aún que sientas que no puedes, en verdad estás equivocado porque siempre puedes hacer algo si sabes que debes hacerlo. Y por eso quiero ayudarlos. Porque siempre quiero que las personas que amó estén en paz." Dijo Hilda.

Jaeden de nuevo quedó impresionas con las palabras dichas por Hilda, la volteó a ver. De alguna manera al verla le daba una sensación de estar segura. Como si ella aunque no supiera lo que antes paso, la apoyaría como una buena amiga lo haría.

Hilda también dejo de mirar las estrellas para mirar a Jaeden. Esta vez no tenía una expresión hipnotizada. Solo tenía una expresión de tranquilidad, por saber que por lo menos una persona que recién conoció muy bien, ahora está a salvo.

"Promete que tendrás cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada malo." Dijo Jaeden.

"Yo lo prometo porque sé que será cierto. Todo estará bien después de todo." Dijo Hilda.

Jaeden se sentó con una sonrisa aliviada, para después mirar de nuevo a todas las estrellas que estaban presentes.

De pronto al lado de Jaeden comenzó a crecer una luz que iluminó mucho terreno, captando la vista de las dos. Lentamente la luz fue bajando su intensidad hasta que solo iluminaba una línea, como si fuera un faro.

"¿Qué es esto?." Pregunto Jaeden, tomando lo que parecía ser una flor con luz.

"Oh, una flor del brilló." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Está es la flor que crece cuando la luna llena está?." Pregunto Jaeden, tomando la flor en sus manos.

"También crece cuando alguien cerca de ella, tiene un sentimiento que está unido con un deseo." Dijo Hilda.

Tan pronto como Jaeden la escuchó, su expresión paso de ser una ligeramente sorprendida, a una serenamente feliz. Volteó de nuevo hacia Hilda, el brillo de la flor daba una atmósfera pacífica, como si estar en esa luz todo lo malo se fuera y todo lo bueno estuviera con ellas.

"(Ejem). Sera mejor que vallamos a ver si ya los demás vienen." Dijo Hilda.

"Claro, claro." Dijo Jaeden.

Se levantaron del césped para ir hacia la entrada del bosque. Al estar justo al inicio de dónde estaban esos árboles tan grandes, Jaeden no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor por ver tantas zonas obscuras rodeándolas. Pero Hilda parecía estar perfectamente tranquila, ya era una costumbre estar en bosques sin ninguna luz.

Esperaron durante muchos minutos hasta que vieron como una figura alta acompañada por tres figuras pequeñas avanzaba hasta ellas. Al acercarse más se vio a la bibliotecaria con algunas cosas en su mochila. Tontu con un gran telescopio. El cuervo con una pequeña mochila. Twig con una pequeña bolsa en su cuello.

"¿Ya tienen todo?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Sí, tenemos las palas." Dijo Hilda.

"Magnífico." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Y entonces, ya no tengo que firmar nada más?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Ya nada más. Tú y Jaeden ahora sí ya pueden verme." Dijo Alfur.

"Menos mal. Era un poco difícil firmar esos pequeños papeles." Dijo Jaeden.

"Esta bien. Ahora adelante y sin miedo." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Todos asintieron mientras se unían en un grupo para empezar a caminar por el bosque.

Ya había pasado un tiempo bastante lejano desde que habían salido de Trollberg. Todos seguían a Jaeden que en su hombro tenía a Alfur. Viendo por dónde era el camino correcto.

"Oye. Jaeden." Dijo la bibliotecaria."

"¿Que pasa?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Con toda mi sinceridad. Me preguntó, ¿cuál es el motivo dé qué nos quieras ayudar?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Es, un poco complicado." Dijo Jaeden.

"No temas a expresarte. Dilo sin miedo." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Pues… Hace unos años cuando vivía en otra ciudad, ocurrió una serie de problemas que causaron que nos fuéramos de ahí. Pero sentí que todo fue mi culpa, sentí que pude hacer algo y no dejar que mis padres perdieran sus trabajos." Dijo Jaeden.

"Ya veo." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Todo empezó con una apuesta de mis antiguos amigos, uno tenía que hacer un truco de magia en la oficina. Pero todo salió mal, casi destruyó todas las oficinas. Pero enserio que pude haberlo evitarlo. Si tan solo. No hubiese tenido miedo de mis amigos, podría haber evitado que muchas personas sufrieran en ese accidente." Dijo Jaeden.

"No fue tu culpa." Dijo Alfur.

"Yo sé qué no lo fue. Pero de alguna manera siento que sí fue así." Dijo Jaeden.

"Lo que realmente importa es que intentaste evitarlo." Dijo Hilda.

"Y sí les tenías miedo a esos amigos. Entonces no eran tus amigos." Dijo Tontu.

"Tiene sentido, no sé cómo no lo noté hace mucho tiempo." Dijo Jaeden.

"Pero ahora ya puedes hacer algo para evitar que la gente sufra algo horrible." Dijo el cuervo.

"Esta muy claro. Por eso es que los estoy ayudando, quiero de verdad ayudar a todos." Dijo Jaeden.

"Eso es brillante. No cualquiera viene a estás misiones peligrosas." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"A propósito de eso, Hilda. ¿Por qué no vinieron David y Frida?." Pregunto Alfur.

"Como ella lo dijo, esto es algo más grande y peligroso, no quería ponerlos en peligro." Dijo Hilda.

"Espero que Johanna esté bien." Dijo Alfur.

"No te preocupes, pronto estará bien." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Tranquila mamá, ya vamos." Dijo Hilda.

Trollberg ya no se veía por más que alguno mirara hacia atrás, era obvio que estaban demasiado lejos, cada vez más dentro del bosque el grupo siguió hacia delante. No sabrían si habían pasado minutos o horas, el camino de pronto dejo de ser plano. Ahora se encontraban con ríos, cuevas y unas pocas montañas.

Entre el viaje todo el grupo sentía frío, que con la sensación de ir un lugar lejano donde podrían enfrentar un enorme peligro. Eso les generaba miedo, que aunque lo dejaban hasta el fondo de sus mentes y lo remplazaban con la valentía, colocándola en primer lugar. Eso no eliminaba ni por poco el miedo que aun sentían en el más lejano fondo.

Hilda aunque estaba algo cansada, no lo reflejaba en nada y solo seguía hacia delante sin ninguna queja. La ilusión de ver de nuevo a su madre le daba fuerzas para dar cada paso.

Jaeden por su parte, no estaba del todo cansada. Caminar no era algo que fuera un problema. Sin dejar de mirar los pasillos en qué había pasado, caminaba guiando a todos detrás de ella. De alguna manera le parecían muy familiar algunos árboles. Ahora eran tan altos que pasaban las nubes.

"Esperen un momento." Dijo Jaeden.

El grupo se detuvo mientras veían como Jaeden se dirija hacia la derecha, adentrándose entre los árboles siguió sin miedo. Paso algunos arbustos hasta llegar a ver a una gran roca que impedía la vista. Con cuidado se acercó, con un poco de ayuda de su poder de flotar, subió su cabeza para ver lo que había detrás.

Al subir y fijar su vista, por unos milisegundos vio como alguien estaba a lo lejos, entrando a una cueva conocida. Tan rápido como lo vio, bajo inmediatamente su cabeza para no ser vista. Su corazón se aceleró en cuestión de muy poco tiempo.

Respiró agitada al no esperar tal revelación, se calmó con un silencioso suspiro. Rápidamente salió de ahí en la dirección de dónde vino, encontrando a su grupo preocupados.

"¿Qué te paso?." Pregunto Hilda.

"Sí, te ves más pálida de lo normal." Dijo Tontu.

"Esta. Ahí." Dijo Jaeden, señalando hacia atrás.

"Él está..."

"Entonces no hay tiempo que perder." Dijo la bibliotecaria interrumpiendo a Alfur.

Los ojos de la bibliotecaria no reflejaban miedo como se esperaría, está vez se mostraron firmes. Con una ligera sombra entre su frente que rodeaba sus ojos. Camino con mucho sigilo en la dirección en dónde había venido Jaeden.

Jaeden miro como se iba, sin duda no entendía porque no tenía miedo. Regreso su mirada hacia su grupo, todos estaban intranquilos. Tan solo hizo un gesto alentador para tratar de animarlos.

Hilda ahora con saber que estaban muy cerca cambio de pronto su mirada. Camino mientas daba un gran respiró, para terminar con una sonrisa valiente, Twig también tenía miedo pero al ver a su amiga avanzar, la siguió ahora con una valentía en sus pequeños ojos. Los demás se miraron entre sí, Alfur subió sus hombros en respuesta a los ojos dudosos del cuervo.

Tontu sin expresar una emoción en su rostro, avanzó mientras preparaba su telescopio.

De nuevo Jaeden vio como otro miembro avanzó, pero de nuevo volteó hacia el cuervo que con solo verlo se notaba que era el que tenía más miedo. Se acercó poco a poco hacia el cuervo para tomarlo del hombro.

El cuervo miro esos ojos que expresaban un alentador mensaje, lo cual no era normal de ver en un marra.

Jaeden asintió con su cabeza hacia abajo. Dando un mensaje que todo va resultar bien. El cuervo dejo de temblar un poco, ahora miro como sus amigos sin miedo se dirijan sin miedo hacia el punto principal. Era claro que no los iba a dejar solos, ni mucho menos a Hilda.

Así que con una sacudida de cabeza, corrió con sus patas hacia los demás. Jaeden sorprendida por ese ánimo, solo siguió al grupo rápidamente.

Pronto todos encontraron a la bibliotecaria escondida detrás de una gran roca, miraba el lado izquierdo concentrada en ver todo el panorama. Al llegar notar que todos ya estaban aquí se volteó hacia ellos.

"Tontu, vigila los alrededores." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Tontu se adentro en un arbusto que estaba a lado de la roca, viendo a través del telescopio cualquier punto sospechoso.

"Podemos rodear la cueva para llegar por atrás." Dijo Tontu.

"Entendido. Ahora, escuchen todos, es hora de iniciar con el plan." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Todos asintieron mientras iniciaban el paso hacia la cueva. Caminaron por la misma dirección por dónde habían caminando por horas una vez más. Sigilosos y viendo a todo momento el lugar por si pasaba algo, siguieron.

Avanzaron más hasta ver cómo la cueva estaba ante ellos, justo detrás de la cueva. Todos escondidos en árboles observaban cada lugar, viendo por dónde pudiera salir el saltarín.

La señal de la salida fue como se podría esperar, una carcajada estridente. Asustó a casi todos pero no los hizo retroceder. Ahora vieron como Jack salto a una distancia impresionante, logrado en pocos minutos salir de la vista de todos.

"Es nuestra oportunidad, rápido a sus posiciones." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Sin dudarlo, todos salieron de sus escondites. El cuervo voló rápido hacia el cielo para vigilar en todo momento. Tontu se escondió detrás de una gran árbol mientras igualmente vigilaba todo.

La bibliotecaria junto con Alfur, Twig y Jaeden avanzaron hasta estar encima de la cueva. Todos con lo que podían empezaron a cavar con mucha prisa.

Y la clave para distraer a Jack. Hilda bajo hasta estar detrás de una gran pierda, justo en la entrada de la cueva, antes de esconderse. Vio como adentro solo había un pasillo sin salida, eso engañaría a cualquiera. Pero no a alguien que sabe el secreto detrás de la x.

Mientras que los que estaban encima cavando, ellos no notaron que una figura de tamaño mediano se empezaba a acercar a ellos. Tontu al ver cómo lo que parecía una roca troll se acercaba avisó sin dudarlo.

"¡Una roca troll se acerca!." Grito Tontu.

Jaeden al escuchar primero el aviso, se detuvo para ver cómo esa misma roca troll que había salvado venía corriendo. Los demás se asustaron al ver cómo de pronto y tan inesperadamente llegó una joven criatura.

La roca troll no saludo ni gruño. Solo empezó a cavar con sus dos manos, ayudando al grupo sin necesidad de pedirlo.

"Esta bien chicos, Alfur y yo lo conocemos." Dijo Jaeden, volviendo al trabajo.

"Esto sorprenderá a todos, nunca me creerán." Dijo Alfur.

"Mientras sea tranquilo, está bien para mí." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Twig solo dio una pequeña reverencia para después seguir cavando con sus cuernos.

Ahora con otro miembro más con ellos, seguían cavando hasta encontrar un agujero hueco.

Era casi imposible de creerlo. Por más que cavarán no veían un agujero, en teoría si estás en la cima de una cueva, no tardarían mucho en cavar hasta el interior. Pero por más que cavarán, pareciera que estaban en lugar donde nunca estaría un fondo.

O eso fue lo que pensó la bibliotecaria cuando escuchó como de la nada Twig hizo un sonido de sorpresa. Miro como en ese agujero que estaba cavando, logró llegar hasta un agujero totalmente negro.

"Espléndido trabajo, pequeño." Dijo la bibliotecaria, mirando ese agujero.

Todos se detuvieron, ahora con una gran emoción positiva se acercaron para ver lo que había encontrado Twig. La tierra ahora tenía un gran cambió, se veía más oscura y con solo tocarla era demasiado fría, además que se volvió muy dura. Ahora era claro que cavar ya no era una opción.

"Sin duda es difícil de ver si tiene fondo." Dijo Jaeden.

"Espero que no hemos llegado demasiado tarde." Dijo Alfur.

"No teman, porque ahora es su turno. Ánimo que falta poco." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Jaeden y Alfur asintieron juntos. Jaeden abrió su mano para esperar a Alfur que saltará con hacia ella, y en efecto así fue. Ahora que estaban en un contacto físico, Jaeden de transformó en la brizna verde para entrar al agujero.

En la gran y extensa oscuridad, apareció de arriba una capa de brizna verde que iluminaba poco hasta llegar al suelo. Jaeden al convertirse de nuevo, vio la nada en una representación del color negro. Sus ojos se encendieron en un verde que iluminaba poco pero lo suficientemente para ver cerca.

"Sigue estando muy oscuro, ojalá hubiera alguna fuente de luz fuerte." Dijo Alfur.

Jaeden iba a responder pero antes de decir una palabra, recordó lo que había recién obtenido, de su bolsillo saco esa flor que al estar fuera de pronto iluminó todo el cuarto.

La luz en vez de traer la visión clara y una fuente de esperanza. En vez de eso trajo todo lo contrario.

Jaeden y Alfur vieron horrorizados como demasiadas personas estaban tiradas en el suelo, algunas respirando agitadamente y otras que respiraban lentamente. Pero algo que compartían todos eran rasgos inquietantes, su ropa estaba casi desgarrada, con marcas de arañados con el tamaño de un cuchillo grande y sangrando poco a poco.

Alfur miro de izquierda a derecha la cantidad de personas que estaban sufriendo, hasta detenerse en una mujer tumbada con una gran marca en sus brazos.

"Johanna…" Susurro Alfur.

Alfur salto de la mano de Jaeden sin ver otra cosa que no sea su amiga. Se acerco lo suficientemente para poder saltar hacia su brazo, viendo mientras avanzaba la cantidad de heridas que tenía.

Llego hasta ver directamente su rostro, tenía quemaduras en toda su cara, con dificultad podía respirar y solo tenía los ojos cerrados con muchas lágrimas en ellos.

"Johanna…" Susurro Alfur.

Jaeden se acercó con la misma mirada de tristeza que tenía Alfur, escuchó como del elfo provenían unos lamentos pequeños. Sin duda la persona que estaba con Alfur era una de las peores víctimas. Jaeden lo notó por lo que ella tenía y los otros no.

"No sufras más, porque ya es hora de salir del vacío." Dijo Alfur.

Johanna aún que no fuera consiente, seguía viva y eso es lo que más importaba ahora.

"Jaeden. Vamos a salvarlos." Dijo Alfur, volteando hacia Jaeden con una expresión decidida.

Jaeden al escucharlo solo confirmo con un gesto de afirmación. Alfur salto del cuerpo de Johanna para dejar que Jaeden hiciera su trabajo. Rápido y con cuidado Jaeden tomo la mano de Johanna para después concentrarse aún más. Rápidamente Johanna se empezó a unir con Jaeden en convertirse en una brizna.

Las dos salieron de ahí por el mismo agujero, al salir la brisa se dirijo hacia una parte detrás de los árboles donde estaban reunidos los que anteriormente estaban cavando.

La bibliotecaria vio una brizna verde se acercaba hacia ellos, así que saco de su mochila unos materiales de medicina. Se acercó hasta Twig, tomo con delicadeza el frasco que tenía en su bolsa. Ya estaba todo listo.

Jaeden llegó hasta el suelo donde desvelo a todos la pobre mujer que había sufrido de todo lo hecho por Jack. Todos al verla se quedaron helados, hasta incluso la bibliotecaria también se impresionó del estado de la víctima.

Ahora con la primera persona ya sacada de la cueva, la bibliotecaria empezó con la sanación de inmediato. Tomando el pulso de su muñeca, comprobando que todavía a estás alturas era estable. Saco un poco del líquido del frasco pequeño y lo coloco en el rostro de Johanna. Así las quemaduras ya no serían un grave problema.

"Será suficiente para todos, ahora ve por los otros." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Jaeden obedeció y en un instante se volvió a su forma de brizna para entrar a la cueva.

El cuervo volaba por distintas zonas, fingiendo ser un cuervo normal. Hasta que como una figura saltarina se acercaba con una velocidad extraordinaria. Al verlo no lo dudo lo que veía, ahora cambiando de dirección hacia la cueva aumento su velocidad. Al estar cerca hizo una señal que Tontu entendió a primeras.

"¡Jack viene!." Grito Tontu.

Hilda al escuchar y pronto ver a ese ser llegar solo se escondió más en la piedra. El ser pronto llegó y empezó a caminar hacia la cueva, era la oportunidad de Hilda. Pero algo que no creyó que sentiría en este momento comenzó. El miedo absoluto hacia un ser desconocido atrapó a Hilda.

Sus extremidades comenzaron a temblar, congelando a Hilda en el proceso. No podía ser, en serio que no podía ser, pensó Hilda en ese momento.

Escuchaba como los pasos de Jack se alejaban indicando que ya estaba cerca de entrar en la cueva. No podía dejar que entrara, eso acabaría con el plan y con todos. Luchaba por moverse pero solo gastaba energía inútilmente.

No creía que todo lo que planearon se fuera a la basura por culpa de su miedo. Nunca sé lo perdonaría a ella misma.

Cerro sus ojos con fuerza. En esos momentos solo veía oscuridad, y entré esa oscuridad vio una imagen generada por su insegura imaginación. Vio ahí como. todos sus conocidos estaban acabados por Jack.

Su madre, sus amigos, todos.

Y entre ellos estaba esa persona que recién conoció, esa persona que desde un punto en el pasado quiso conocer aún más. Esa persona estaba acabada, respirando con dificultad. En su cuerpo sé veía claramente la sombra del causante de todo, acercándose y riendo.

Al abrir sus ojos por no soportar tal visión se encontró con la iluminación de la luna llena brillando entre la densa oscuridad.

Pensó en el comienzo de esta serie de acontecimientos. La llegada del hombre polilla le enseño algo, algo que el frío del miedo se empezara a cambiar a un calor del amor.

"Si tenemos la oportunidad de evitar un gran desastre. Si está enfrente de nosotros esa oportunidad. Ya sabemos lo que debemos que hacer, a veces uno tiene que sacrificar algo suyo para el bien de todos."

* * *

Jack entro en la cueva, su luz de su pecho brotó mientras su siniestra sonrisa se abría cada vez más hasta llegar hasta sus puntiagudas orejas. Con tan solo unos pocos pasos para entrar a su lugar donde su enferma diversión era su única ley, fue detenido por escuchar a alguien a sus espaldas.

"¡Alto ahí, Jack!." Gritó Hilda.

La sonrisa de Jack aumento aún más cuando volteó todo su cuerpo hacia Hilda, de pronto veía como una niña de cabello extraño estaba justo enfrente, y lo más extraño para el era que no tenía miedo en su rostro.

"¡Soy Hilda y déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo!." Grito Hilda.

La mirada de Hilda ahora permanecía en un enojo hacia el ser. Jack solo permanecía sonriendo y observando a Hilda sin parpadear.

"¿Estas segura de eso?." Pregunto Jack.

"¡Claro que sí!." Grito Hilda.

La respuesta de tal afirmación fue un simple parpadeó disparejo de parte de Jack. Hilda no le sorprendió eso en absoluto, segura con su postura de hierro.

"Esta situación es tan rara para mí, ¿acaso no sabés en lo que te acabar de meter y sabés mejor qué no saldrás de aquí?." Dijo Jack, riendo entre colmillos.

"Yo sé dé sobra en donde estoy, cosa que tú no sabes." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Acaso no poses en tu alma miedo?. Porque si es así, créeme que sé cómo solucionarlo." Dijo Jack.

"¿No ha quedado claro…?. ¡Yo no te tengo miedo!." Dijo Hilda.

La expresividad del odio hacia un ser en específico ahora lo tenía Hilda en todo de ella. En cambio Jack solo río histéricamente.

"¿Que es lo que veo?, una niña sin miedo alguno. Que oportuno, siempre quise ver la mirada de terror de una niña, y tú serás esa niña para tu infortunio." Dijo Jack.

De pronto en cuestión de un simple parpadeó, Hilda vio como Jack se acercó hacia ella. Al estar tan cerca, intento en retroceder pero Jack con fuerza la tomo por la bufanda para después tomarla del cuello.

Hilda estaba colgando mientras era sostenida por Jack, Jack volvió a reír mientras miraba como intentaba librarse de sus garras.

"¿Crees qué no te conozco?. ¿Crees qué no sé que es lo que estás haciendo?." Dijo Jack.

Mientras que en la mente se Hilda tenía una gran confusión, en la realidad Hilda intentaba con todo el esfuerzo que podía hacer, quitarse esas garras frías que le congelaba totalmente la piel con solo unos segundos.

"Y yo nunca conocí a alguien tan horrible como tú." Dijo Hilda.

Por cada palabra que Hilda decía, el apretón se hacia más fuerte. Ocasionando un gran dolor en Hilda que ella no lo demostraba.

"Yo no soy algo qué tú hubieras visto. Yo solo soy lo último que ven los muertos."

"Yo soy el peor dolor físico qué puedes sentir."

"Yo soy la causa del derramamiento de tu sangre."

"Yo soy tu peor cicatriz."

Con su otra garra, se empezó a acercar hacia la cara de Hilda quien al ver cómo esa garra metálica estaba a punto de tocarla, dejo de intentar liberarse para ahora intentar impedir que la tocará.

Pero el intento fue todo un fracaso. Porque más que quisiera alejarla, la garra de Jack siguió con su trayecto sin ninguna complicación.

Llego hasta su rostro, tocando la parte del ojo izquierdo de Hilda, para después enterrar lentamente sus afilados dedos en la cara de Hilda. Ella al sentir que le habían traspasando su cara, estalló en un grito estremecedor.

El grito de absoluto dolor fue rápidamente escuchando por Jaeden y por los otros, ellos ya habían curado a la mayoría de personas pero aún faltaban.

"Esa… fue…"

"Hilda..." Dijo Alfur, interrumpiendo a Jaeden.

"¡Esto va acabar mal!." Dijo Tontu.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!." Dijo el cuervo.

"¡¿Pero que?!." Grito Jaeden.

"Esto no está bien. Es una trampa." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¡¿De que estás hablando?!." Grito Alfur.

"No puede ser que Jack no se haya dado cuenta de lo que está pasando. Debe estar torturando a Hilda con el propósito de que vayamos con ella a intentar salvarla para después acabarnos a todos." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¡¿Pero entonces que hacemos si no podemos ir?!." Grito Tontu.

"Para eso tengo el plan b. ¿Dime gran cuervo. Que tan rápido puedes ir si nos llevas hasta un lugar lejano?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Bueno. Puedo ir a una gran velocidad. ¡¿Pero eso a que viene al caso?!." Dijo el cuervo.

"Digamos que tenemos que ir un lugar lejano." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

* * *

Jack seguía con el lento procedimiento, escuchando como Hilda no paraba de gritar. Hasta que en un veloz moviendo, rasgó la carne de Hilda en solo cinco segundos. Hilda ahora ya estaba sintiendo el verdadero dolor, tanto en el interior, tanto también el exterior.

Jack no estaba del todo satisfecho, esperaba en ver cómo abría los ojos llenos de dolor para ver directamente el infierno que estaba en sus ojos carmesí.

"No cierres tus ojos. quiero ver como sé ven en sus últimos momentos." Dijo Jack.

Hilda sólo gritaba con los ojos cerrados, ahora con la cuchillada de Jack. Tenía en su ojo izquierdo una enorme cicatriz que le llegaba hasta la nariz, en esa cicatriz se podía ver claramente la sangre salir desde esos cuatro grandes rasguños.

El ser sabiendo que por ahora no tendrá lo que quiere, solo aumentó más su sonrisa y dejó caer a Hilda al suelo. Al caer no sintió el dolor del impacto porque seguía sintiendo el grave dolor de su cara, ahora que tenía sus manos libres solo se apretó la cara, tratando de evitar que saliera demasiada sangre.

"¿De verdad piensas que todas las criaturas misteriosas son como tú crees?. Te diré que estás en la más hunda ignorancia. No todas las criatura son como las que tú conoces." Dijo Jack

"N… N... No…"

"Debes de aprender que no todo ni todos será tan feliz para siempre. Aún qué nadie lo quiera, siempre habrá un momento para ver cómo todo se destruye." Dijo Jack.

"N… No… Es cierto." Dijo Hilda.

"No creerlo es tu problema por ahora. Pero estoy seguro que pronto ya no pensaras así nunca más." Dijo Jack.

Jack de nuevo se dirigió hasta Hilda, dándole una fuerte patada para colocarla boca arriba. Ahora que por fin veía la mirada de la niña sufriendo, abrió sus garras preparándolas para el golpe final. Para él ya había sacado todo lo posible de ella.

"A todos aquellos que me vieron jamás olvidarán lo que les hice. Incluso nunca lo olvidarán después de la muerte." Dijo Jack.

Jack tomó el cuello de la camisa de Hilda, con la otra mano la poso lo más atrás que pudo, sin más que hacer dio una sonrisa de victoria.

Preparo su último movimiento.

Para culminar.

En.

Algo que golpeo toda la cara de Jack velozmente.

Jaeden con una gran furia tenia sus dos pies en la cara del ser. El impulso de ser lanzada por una gran fuerza como seria la de una roca troll le ayudo lanzar a Jack hasta el otro lado de la cueva.

No perdió, en seguida tomo a Hilda en sus brazos y salió corriendo hasta la entrada donde estaba esperando la roca troll. Jaeden al verlo se lanzo junto con el, ahora en unos breves momentos estaban suspendidos en el aire. Pero en otros momentos el gran cuervo los tomó. Ahora se alejaban con una gran velocidad fuera del sitió.

Jack incrédulo de lo que acaba de pasar, aumento su sonrisa y sus ojos rojos ahora ardían por el motivo de que alguien se atrevió a interrumpirlo. Se levanto mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su traje sin perder su vista en la salida donde habían escapado.

Con un leve gruñido empezó a caminar hasta la salida, viendo como esa ave gigante se alejaba en cuestión de sólo pequeños instantes.

Con solo una risa comenzó a preparase para impulsarse mientras unas llamas azules brotaban de su mandíbula.

Había comenzado.

El gran cuervo volaba a una gran velocidad hacia un punto cercano de Trollberg. En su espalda la bibliotecaria, Jaeden y la joven roca troll veían con suma preocupación el estado de Hilda. Aun estaba consiente pero sufría extremadamente por esas heridas en su rostro.

La bibliotecaria saco de su capa una pequeña botella, de ahí saco un liquido que suavemente frotó en sus heridas.

"Esto detendrá la hemorragia." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Hilda…" Susurro Jaeden.

Veía como estaba sufriendo un dolor que era demasiado para ella, es deprimente ver como esa persona que vio en su mejor ánimo recientemente éste en estado que no merece. Pero de algunas manera, gracias a ese sacrificio suyo. Ayudo de una manera que solo la mente misteriosa de la bibliotecaria podría planear.

El rugido furioso distrajo a Jaeden, al ver a la criatura noto que miraba con rabia hacia atrás. Miro en la misma dirección que la roca veía, encontrado que a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver a ese cruel ser los seguía con grandes saltos.

De pronto el enojo se apodero de Jaeden y la roca troll. Ahora no sentían miedo por Jack. Ahora sentían una rabia enorme, que se apoderaba de sus miradas.

"Recuerden lo planeado, no se dejen llevar por sus emociones." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Jaeden.

La persecución se volvió dura cuando Jack ya se empezaba a ver mas cerca, mientras que el lugar donde se llevaría el último encuentro planeado estaba aún más cerca. A medida que Jack se acercaba, el lugar iba cambiado. Sé estaban acercando hacia Trollberg.

El gran cuervo fijo su vista en un edificio apartado de la ciudad, un sitió donde se generaba la electricidad para la ciudad.

"Prepárense porqué estamos muy cerca." Dijo el cuervo.

Ahora aumentado más su velocidad de vuelo. El cuervo se dirigió hacia la central electrónica de Trollberg. No fue demasiado veloz, solo para no dejar caer a sus pasajeros. Al ya verla cerca, el cuervo descendió hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio.

Al aterrizar la bibliotecaria bajo enseguida para abrir la puerta de acero. La roca troll bajo con un salto para que a continuación corriera hasta la entrada. Jaeden tomo de nuevo a Hilda para correr con los otros. Y el cuervo voló a lo mas alto para alcanzar las nubes.

La bibliotecaria con un truco sencillo consiguió abrir la puerta de acero, dejando entrar a todos. Cuando vio pasar a todos, cerro la puerta mientras ella entraba. Al estar en el interior del oscuro edificio, se dirigió hasta las escaleras que bajaban hasta el lugar donde se ubicaba el mayor competente que generaba la electricidad.

Jaeden corrió hasta la salida trasera, donde paso por la cerradura con su transformación, dejando a Hilda en un lugar seguro. Al verificar que todavía seguía estable, Jaeden vio unos únicos diez segundos a Hilda. Era claro que si quería protegerla debía de enfrentar al mismísimo causante de todo esto.

"Llegó la hora." Dijo Jaeden.

Entro de nuevo por la cerradura, al estar dentro vio como su compañero miraba con furia esa puerta principal. Se unió con el con respecto al enojó y odio por ese ser, como también en formar un equipo para vencerlo.

Hubo un breve silencio en el lugar, hasta que de un estruendoso ruido de algo cayendo con fuerza sonó cerca de ellos. Había llegado. Ahora en esa fuerte puerta de metal que era lo único que separaba a ellos de él. Comenzó a ser objeto de diversos golpes.

Por cada golpe que sonaba, la adrenalina de los dos aumentaba. Fueron tantos golpes seguidos que ocasionaron que la puerta se deformará por esas acciones.

Cuándo la puerta se veía ya demasiado débil, de inmediato unas garras la penetraron. Qué pronto esas dos garras estiraron el metal solido en dos direcciones opuestas, al ya crear un agujero grande, de pronto esas garras regresaron al exterior.

Fueron solo quince segundos donde lo único que es escuchaba eran la respiración tranquila de Jaeden y los constantes gruñidos de la roca troll.

Hasta que del agujero entro la cabeza de Jack, viendo lo que había en el interior. La cara esquelética era por fin vista por sus dos jóvenes oponentes. Que aún que no lo demostraron, en el fondo estaban terriblemente inquietos por verle la cara.

"¡Aquí está Jackie!."

Sus brazos entraron también, agarrando la puerta que ahora arrugo como papel y lo lanzo atrás de él. Caminó lentamente, observando lo que estaba enfrente de el. Su sonrisa permaneció mientras los analizaba de pies a cabeza.

"Será mejor para ustedes qué sé aparten."

"Ahora es hora de pelear."

"¿En verdad piensan en hacerme frente?. ¿Eso de verdad lo creen?."

"Ven a averiguar."

"No escondan su miedo detrás de esa máscara falsa que comparten."

"No tenemos nada que ocultar."

"Así que. Dos jóvenes me están desafiando, ¿eso es lo que quieren?."

"Bien, acabas de acertar."

"Insolentes, ¿cual es la razón para que su existencia arriesguen?."

"Porqué tu sonrisa te vamos a quitar."

"Entonces están dispuestos a ensuciar mi sonrisa, bueno entonces veremos cómo solo fingen, mienten. Y mueren."

Jack al terminar su última palabra se abalanzó a Jaeden como un depredador cazando a su presa. Jaeden al ver el inminente corte de esas garras, solo bajo su cabeza. Logrando esquivar su ataque. El brazo quedo flotando, era oportunidad de la roca.

Con un puño furioso intento golpear el brazo de Jack, pero con su otro brazo tomó la mano dura de la criatura, en medio de esa acción Jaeden aprovechó y tomando vuelo con su pierna derecha, le logro dar un golpe en la cintura de Jack.

El ser con la misma sonrisa al sentir dolor en su cuerpo, inmediatamente intentó en darle una patada a la chica, que para sorpresa de él. Logró esquivar nuevamente su ataque.

Jaeden retrocedió al esquivar mientras veía la mirada de Jack que se concentro en ella. La roca troll vio una oportunidad en esta situación, con su otro brazo libre, tomo la garra metálica que lo sostenían y comenzó a empujar a Jack hasta el suelo.

Jack ahora en una baja postura, intento en levantar a la criatura molesta y lanzarla lejos, tratando de esperar el momento donde la roca dé todo su esfuerzo en una dirección. Casi lo lograba pero Jaeden corrió hacia el, dando un gran salto y fulminado en una fuerte patada que le dio a Jack en la espalda.

Jack ahora dándole importancia a la otra irritante criatura, intento en darle un golpe o una patada que solo dañaron al aire, pues Jaeden las seguía esquivando con facilidad. Mientras que con una sola mano, Jack intentaba hacerle dañó. Cometió de nuevo el error de distraerse del otro oponente.

La roca al ver como de nuevo no tenia la atención del enemigo, sé la pensó mejor. Ahora finalmente le dio un golpe certero en su brazo. Jack por supuesto al sentirlo, dio un grave quejido de dolor. Ahora con su única mano libre, con una gran rapidez empujo a la toca y soltándolo al mismo tiempo.

El retroceso de la roca fue fuerte, pero la joven criatura se recuperó antes de caerse. Jack aprovechó el momento de desequilibrio de la roca y corrió hacía él, Jaeden al ver como se dirigía hacia su compañero, solo retrocedió para tomar de nuevo impulso .

La roca enojada miro como Jack sé acercaba, así que preparado estiro su puño. Al los milisegundos donde Jack ya estaba con enfrente. El joven disparo su puño en contra de el.

Jack ahora libre, solo lo esquivó y con sus dos brazos tomo el puño de roca, para después con una gran fuerza, lo estiro demasiado ocasionando que el joven cayera al suelo. El ser no perdió tiempo y intentó en darle una patada en su cara, lo cual fue impedido por el otro brazo del joven.

La roca troll al tener en su mano el pie del ser, comenzó a apretarlo con su mayor fuerza. Se escuchó como algunos huesos tronaron y con ellos, los gruñidos de Jack . Que soltó su brazo. Ahora tomó la cabeza del joven con solo una mano. Enterrando sus garras en el para que no escapará.

Con su garra derecha le dio un fuerte golpe que lo lanzo hacia la pared, destruyendo parte de ella en el progreso. El joven salió rápidamente de la parálisis del dolor de impacto, poniéndose de pie.

Jack formo una sonrisa levemente aumentada, pero algo fuerte que sintió en la espalda la rebajó a su sonrisa común.

Jaeden ahora con ambas piernas y con todo el impulso de su cuerpo logro hacer volar a Jack hasta donde estaba su compañero. Qué al notar que Jack venia volando hacia él, rápidamente formo su mejor puño. Tomando vuelo y al ya ver que estaba a pocos segundos de estamparse contra el. Liberó toda su furia en es golpe que le dio en toda la cara, ocasionando que Jack volviera a volar pero esta vez en la dirección opuesta.

Jaeden solo hizo unos pequeños pasos hacia un lado, apareándose de la trayectoria de Jack, dejándolo impactar sin obstáculos en una dura pared. Al impactar en esa pared, cayo de rodillas. Pero aún sonriendo.

"Nunca creí que alguien me llegará a lastimar con éxito. Bueno, entonces ahora sabrán cómo son las cosas cuando me las tomo enserio."

Sin dejar que Jack sé levantará completamente, Jaeden corrió hacia el, dando una serie de piruetas que terminaron en un torbellino, ahora girando como un remolino y dando una serie de patadas que fueron retenidas por Jack quien en un momento preciso logro capturar una pierna de Jaeden.

Al tomarla con un movimiento la estampó contra el suelo pata después levantarla y darle con su otra garra un fuerte golpe en su estomago, haciéndola volar hacia hasta estrellarse con unos objetos decorativos.

Jack no perdió tiempo y saltó hacia Jaeden subiendo sus brazos para atacar. A los escasos momentos donde estaba a punto de aplastar a Jaeden, la roca troll corrió y salto hasta chocar con Jack. El joven apretó a su enemigo con el hasta que los dos cayeron.

Jack sé libero de la criatura tras el impacto, ahora ya no tenia la misma facilidad de levantarse fácilmente. Algo habían logrado esos dos jóvenes en el.

En cambio la roca sé levanto normalmente, al ver como Jack estaba algo cansado de inmediato corrió hasta él. Jack no tardo en recibirlo, esperaba en esquivar un simple golpe pero para su sorpresa, el joven solo sé abalanzó contra él.

Ahora que la roca troll estaba encima de él, intento en darle un golpe directo. Pero las veloces garras de Jack lo impedían, trataba de quitárselo de encima con cualquiera golpe.

Era claro que la resistencia y la voluntad de la pequeña criatura le estaba generando problemas. No fue hasta que le dio una cuchillada certera en su cabeza que hizo que la roca perdiera la guardia, dejando la oportunidad de hacer con sus dos piernas lanzar a la molesta criatura hacia atrás.

Ahora aumentando su sonrisa sé encamino hacia la roca. Pero esta vez siendo perspicaz, estiro su brazo izquierdo para tomar la pierna de Jaeden que estaba a pocos centímetros de golpearlo.

Pero Jaeden no se quedó atrás. En sus dos manos tenia un par de clavos grandes que clavo lo mas rápido que pudo en sus ojos. Jack al recibir el dolor solo alcanzo a lanzar a Jaeden a otro lugar.

La roca al ver como el ser alto sé dobló y sé cubrió sus ojos. Vio la oportunidad de hacer un golpes critico. Así que por primera vez abrió su boca, revelando unos pequeños colmillos pero muy afilados. Con la boca abierta corrió hacia el ser. Que al atraparlo en un apretón de cuerpo enteró, abrió lo mas que podía su mandíbula y con un gran mordisco arrancó parte de su piel ubicada en su cintura.

Jack sintió de nuevo un dolor grande. Pero no lo aturdió, con su mano derecha tomo la nuca de la roca, apretando fuertemente. Mientras que Jaeden tomo un trozo de madera partida y con el corrió a ayudar. La ciegues de Jack no le impidió tomar el palo de madera con su mano izquierda y romperlo al instante. Para después tomar por el cuello a Jaeden, levantándola en el acto.

"Ustedes se atrevieron a dañarme. Ahora su premio será la muerte"

Sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, tomo a la roca troll y la empezó a estampar contra el suelo con una gran fuerza imposible, por cada golpe aumentaba la intensidad del siguiente. Hasta que creo un gran hueco en el suelo de tantos golpes. La joven criatura ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

"¡NO!"

Al final la levantó y la lanzo lejos, traspasando paredes dentro del edificio.

Jaeden vio como su esa roca se desvaneció por esos huecos con su silueta. De nuevo el enojo la poseyó. Ahora Jack estaba preparando un ataque nuevo, respiro hondo y preparando algo grande en su sonrisa, al cargar lo suficiente. Abrió su boca para expulsar una poderosas llamara de un color azul con blanco.

Jaeden con toda la carga de la llamarada fue lanzada a un muro que casi colapsó por el gran golpe y también por el fuego ardiente, se estrello para luego caer al suelo violentamente, de su rostro quemado brotaba sangre que caía al frío suelo. Aun con un dolor que aumentaba en todo su cuerpo, no le dejo darle otra oportunidad de darle mas dolor. con una gran agilidad se movió evitando con ello que Jack le diera una cuchillada profunda.

Jaeden se alejo lo suficientemente seguro, pero a pesar de la distancia. No pudo evitar ver como ya Jack podía ver de nuevo. Él la miraba con esa misma sonrisa que en ningún momento cambio. Sus ojos ahora brillaban en un siniestro rojo.

"No sé qué es lo qué eres. un ser humano cómo tú, no tiene esas habilidades."

"..."

"A pesar de que no eres un espécimen en su forma adulta. Vaya que tú destreza no es algo que se vea en alguien a tu edad."

"..."

"Pero eso no te salvará de tu terrible destino. Voy a reír cómo nunca al ver tu cuerpo muerto."

Sin esperar. Sin pensar. Sin conversar.

Los dos corrieron hasta unirse en un encuentro caótico. Jack trataba de golpear en cualquier parte mortal, pero Jaeden cómo si fuera a predecir en donde seria dañada, lo esquivaba con una gran facilidad.

Jack no sé sorprendió por ese repentino cambio de habitantes, solo avanzada mientras daba rápidos golpes que solo afectaban al aire.

Jaeden al ver que una garra de acercaba a su cuello, se quitó para dar después un golpe directo en la barbilla de Jack, el golpe fue tan bien calculado que lo dejo aturdido por unos instantes. De nuevo dio otro golpe al estómago que fue seguido por una serie de patadas que lograron hacerlo retroceder.

Corrió hacia el para barrerse y pasar por debajo de Jack a través de sus abiertas piernas, al estar atrás de él dio una fuerte patada que impacto directo en la heridas causada por la mordida de la roca. Jack en respuesta solo dio un pequeño grito de dolor.

Él ser sé volteo en seguida para intentar darle un golpe directo en los ojos. Ahora ataco mas con su garra izquierda, dando mas facilidad a Jaeden de esquivar y contrarrestar. Al ver que esta vez garra derecha iba a atacar.

Jaeden lo esquivó pasado en la dirección opuesta, pero lo que no se esperó sucedió. La pierna izquierda del hombre alto paso rápidamente, ocasionando que Jaeden cayera al suelo. La situación fue tomada primero por Jack quien la tomo por el cuello y la dirigió hasta la pared mas cercana.

La estampó contra la pared una y otra vez hasta que en el último golpe, se alejo un poco y la lanzó hacia la pared. Rompiéndola al instante que choco contra ella.

Jaeden cayó al suelo con un horrible dolor en la espalda. Se detuvo en el mejor momentos porqué si hubiera rodado un poco más hubiera caído a un gran abismo que estaba adentró del edificio.

Pronto Jaeden levanto su cabeza, aún en el suelo vio como entre una cantidad de polvo se acercaba una figura alta que reía a cada paso que daba. Trató de levantarse, pero el nuevo gran dolor sé lo impedido.

De nuevo vio como el ser en las sombras se acercó rápidamente. Pero aunque tenia un gran dolor que le impedía moverse, increíblemente para los dos. Jaeden con un impulsó se puso de pie.

Subiendo y abriendo sus manos para detener a tiempo las garras de Jack. Jaeden había logrado de alguna manera sostener con fuerza las muñecas de Jack. Impidiéndole acabar con ella.

Deteniéndolas con toda su voluntad.

Jack sonrió aún mas al ver tal hazaña.

Mientras que Jaeden solo daba un grito mudó y miraba con un gran odio al ser.

Increíblemente Jack no se escapaba del acto de defensa. Al ver que era inútil, solo alzo su pierna para darle una fuerte patada. Consiguiendo que Jaeden lo liberara y cayera hasta casi caer en el abismo.

"Todos siempre caen en el abismo eterno del fracaso. Pero yo no, siempre salto lejos de él. Pero tú no tendrás ese privilegio." Dijo Jack.

"¿Y… Y que pasa… Si no hay nada… En donde poder saltar…?." Pregunto Jaeden.

"Imposible, en cualquier parte, en cualquier lado hay algo en qué me pueda impulsar. Por eso nunca caeré en el abismo porqué siempre puedo saltar." Dijo Jack.

"No estés… Tan seguro… Sí esta oscuro… No puedes ver en dónde puedes caer…" Dijo Jaeden.

Jack en respuesta solo tomó a Jaeden por el cuello. Con fuerza y velozmente saltó con ella al gran abismo oscuro. Asegurándose que Jaeden éste debajo de él para que recibiera el gran golpe de la muerte.

Ahí entre la sala principal de la central electrónica. Ambos iban cayendo. Y aunque Jack no sabia en donde terminarían, esta seguro qué en donde sea. Esta adolescente talentosa por fin sé iría.

Pero por el otro lado. Jaeden sí sabia en donde estaban cayendo.

"Ahora es momento de ver cómo alguien entra en el abismo para jamás salir." Dijo Jack.

"Eso es correcto. Pero yo no seré el que entré." Dijo Jaeden.

De pronto y inesperadamente para Jack. Los ojos de Jaeden se iluminaron en un verde que contrastaba con sus ojos rojos.

Al segundo de ver como esos ojos verdes aparecieron. La adolescente que estaba capturada y sin escape sé desvaneció, convirtiéndose en un extraño polvo verde. Jack al dejar de verla y ver únicamente la oscuridad. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho. Cómo si algo hubiera sido enterrado en su pecho para después salir por su espalda.

Jack el saltarín había sido atravesando por la antena principal de la fuente de electricidad. Toda esa máquina grande de pronto se encendido .

La bibliotecaria ya había encendido la fuentes en el mejor momento. Haciendo que Jack recibiera una gran descarga electrónica en todo su ser. Pero paso algo extraño en el, en vez de gritar de dolor. Solo comenzó a reírse como un lunático. Mientras sentía que todo en él dolía, no le importaba. Solo reía. Hasta que dejo de hacerlo.

* * *

La mujer subió las escaleras hasta subir donde estaba la sala principal. Vio con una sorpresa todo el escenario donde ocurrió la parte de Jaeden y la roca troll. Observó como de entre dos agujeros en la pared salieron ellos.

De un lado vio como salía una brizna verde que se transformo en Jaeden que estaba de rodillas. Mientras que del otro, salió de prisa la joven roca troll. Enojada y viendo a todas partes.

"Tranquilo. Sé acabó." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

La roca troll confundida miro hacia Jaeden, buscando una respuesta. Al verla, Jaeden solo dio una sonrisa acompañada de unas lágrimas viniendo de sus ojos verdes. La roca al ver su estado, fue rápidamente hacia ella. La cargo con delicadeza.

"L… Lo logramos… Sé fue…" Dijo Jaeden.

"Por supuesto. Ahora solo falta encargarnos de los heridos." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Los heridos…? ¡Hilda…!" Dijo Jaeden.

Jaeden con lo poco que le quedaba, se volvió de nuevo en brizna y salió por la parte trasera. Para tocar a Hilda en esa misma forma y uniéndola con ella. Volvió hacia dentro para igual unir a la bibliotecaria y la roca con ella para salir de la central electrónica.

Salieron de ahí con rumbo a la cueva de Jack. Fueron lo mas rápido posible, pero el viaje no duro mucho porqué a los quince minutos ya habían llegado.

Mientras que ahí en la cima de la cueva, estaban un elfo, un ciervo zorro y un nisse curando a todos los heridos.

Tontu al notar que entre la oscuridad de la noche, se veía una capa de polvo verde. Tan pronto como la vieron, se alegraron. Corrieron hasta donde la brizna aterrizó. Revelando que ahí estaban sus amigos.

Los dos comenzaron a llorar por la felicidad. La bibliotecaria sonrió honestamente, era claro que ya estaba tranquila. La roca troll se río en una risa grave. Jaeden sé logro levantar poco a poco mientras sé limpiaba las lágrimas con sus mangas, también sonreía. Pero las risas cesaron cuándo vieron que Hilda sé estaba despertado.

Todos miraron asustados pero también emocionados.

Hilda abrió sus ojos con lentitud, su visión se ajustaba al entorno. Se fue aclarando hasta ver como todo su equipo y amigos la veían asombrados.

"¿Que paso con…?"

"Sé ha ido. Para siempre." Dijo Jaeden.

Hilda por instinto, volteó hacia atrás. Mirando a Jaeden con la iluminación de la luna llena, no sé fijo que su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio, su ropa que estaba rasgada, sus quemaduras en su rostro, que también tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla. Solo miro su expresión, era una sonrisa de alivio puro.

Hilda no aguanto la emoción, simplemente no podía contenerla. Sé puso de pie y corrió hacia ella, extendió sus brazos para terminar en un abrazo cariñoso. Jaeden no sé confundió esta vez, solo sintió también el amor que Hilda le compartió. Devolvió el abrazo mientras sé arrodillaba. Ahora sus corazones y mentes estaban tranquilos. Al fin.

Todos veían la emotiva y tierna escena con un alegré ánimo. Sin duda ya había acabo todo lo malo con él salta edificios.

Las dos lentamente se separaron, viéndose a los ojos. Viendo la felicidad en ellos.

Jaeden saco una mano de su extensa manga para después tomar la mano de Hilda.

Mientras que ambas tenían sangre seca en ellas. La intención era verdaderamente pura y blanca.

"Sí Hilda. Sí quiero ser tu amiga." Dijo Jaeden.

"Yo me alegro mucho de que así sea." Dijo Hilda.

Ambas cerraron sus ojos, uniendo sus dos frentes como un símbolo de paz.

Ahora ya todo parecía volver a la normalidad.

"¡Hahaha. Miren ahí están!." Grito el gran cuervo.

Todos miraron como el cuervo en su gran forma venia hacia ellos y debajo de el venían corriendo muchas personas que pertenecían a la patrulla de seguridad de Trollberg.

Todos se sorprendieron de que llegarán tan rápido. Los agentes pronto subieron la colina para ayudar a todos los heridos. Ayudando también a Hilda y Jaeden quienes eran las mas heridas.

Hilda sonría ahora por ver que ya todo se veía que iba bien.

* * *

En la central electrónica algo estaba pasando, de repente del cuerpo de Jack emergió una sustancia negra que al mínimo contactó con la electricidad formo unas chispas negras que se generaban hasta crear millones.

Con la central ya encendida y con esa fuerte extraña de luz, se fue generando una corriente tan potente que ascendió hasta la antena principal. De esa antena salió un potente rayo oscuro que se adherido a una nube que se unía con otra y otras.

El fenómeno duro unos minutos hasta que por una sobrecarga.

Así de la nada, la cuál bomba.

Una gigantesca explosión sucedió.

* * *

En las oficinas de la patrulla de seguridad. Un hombre joven corría con un gran papeleo. Llego apurado hasta una puerta, toco amablemente a pesar que casi sé le caían los papeles.

"Adelante."

El hombre joven pronto entró al escuchar la indicación de su jefe.

"¡Señor sé a reportado que la central electrónica ha explotado en mil pedazos!."

"Eso ya es un hecho, no una novedad."

"También sé a reportado que ya han encontrado a los secuestrados, aparentemente están todos bien pero están gravemente heridos."

"Esto me esta preocupado, últimamente han sucedido eventos muy extraños. Y si algo es extraño, entonces obviamente es peligroso."

"¿Eso es correcto señor!." ¿Pero. Que podemos hacer?."

"No queda de otra. No podemos arriesgarnos en esperar a que todo se solucione. Tenemos que actuar ahora mismo."

De pronto el jefe se levanto de su escritorio, tomando la vela encendida de su escritorio.

"¿Señor, a donde se dirige?."

"Voy a llamar al cazador mortem."

* * *

**_Continuará_**...


	4. Los Silbidos En El Viento

**Atención.**_ Está es una historia no canónica. No pertenece al canon de la serie o el cómic, es un fanfic. En este capítulo puede contener temas un poco delicados. Se recomienda tener discreción al leer. por su atención gracias_

_No soy dueño de la obra original ni tampoco de sus personajes. El creador de "Hilda" es Luke Pearson._

* * *

Nadie. Exactamente ésa palabra encajaba con la atmósfera de toda una ciudad, pero no del todo era correcto. Una joven estaba en el techo del edificio más alto, observando todo.

Jaeden veía todo el escenario enfrente de ella, estaba tan cerca de la orilla que fácilmente podría caer al vacío. Desde las calles cercanas hasta los alrededores más lejanos los veía buscando una señal de vida. Pero no se veía algo cómo eso.

Dejó de mirar el paisaje cuando sintió que dentro de su boca de había caído algo. Con un pensar que era un dolor pequeño abrió su boca, al hacerlo un diente cayó de su boca, al mirar cómo ese diente caía al barraco. Jaeden quedó confundida.

Mientras veía como ese diente iba directo al suelo, su radio de visión notó qué entre las ventanas subían una manada de pequeñas cosas negras, que a primeras pensó que se trataba de un mar oscuro.

Jaeden retrocedió sin quitar su vista de esa misma dirección. A los pocos instantes que caminó, un ruido estridente de muchas cosas amontonadas avanzando con brusquedad sonó.

Y dé esa orilla salieron una ola de arañas que al subir sé detuvieron, sé quedaron quietas por unos momentos, pero igualmente se movían entre sí, luego pasó de ser movimientos impacientes a movimiento violentos, pero no se movían de su misma posición.

Jaeden observó con inquietud cómo esas arañas lentamente sé juntaban entré sí para empezar a formar una figura hecha con cientos de arañas.

La altura de esa figura ya estaba llegando a los tres metros. Dé entré esas figura salieron dos brazos sostenidos por más arañas. Y dé entre la zona dónde iba la cabeza sé originaron dos huecos que asimilaban ojos grandes y profundos.

Jaeden ya había visto lo suficiente para notar que corría peligro. Su único movimiento de defensa que logró hacer fue caminar hacia atrás. Camino y camino hasta estar al lado contrarió de la figura.

Sin una idea de cómo salir, se detuvo en la orilla. Pero la figura no quiso dar otro momento. Rápidamente se abalanzó contra Jaeden.

Ella por el miedo dio inconscientemente otros pasos hacia atrás. Cayó mientras veía cómo esa figura también caía con ella, por alguna razón no gritó, no sé asustó, no lloró. Solo guardo silencio mientras veía cómo ésa figura sé acercaba cada vez más.

La figura de pronto aumento su velocidad y casi alcanzó a Jaeden, quien impresionada por esa acción vio que entré sus dos huecos nacía dos luces blancas que iluminaron toda su vista.

Todo era blanco.

Todo es nada.

Todo sé…

Ese destello qué cubrió toda su vista, pronto se oscureció. Ahora no podía ver nada pero estaba consiente, de una manera muy sencilla.

Jaeden dé pronto abrió sus ojos. Despertó.

Miró con cierto miedo sus brazos, estaban iluminados por una luz verde. Sin que ella se diera cuenta sé había despertado con sus ojos verdes y brillantes, ellos iluminaban la oscura habitación. Lentamente dejaron de brillar por orden de ella mientras veía la ventana de su cuarto.

Sé veía que pronto amanecería. Voltio su cabeza un poco, viendo el reloj. Las 6:49.

Desde que la ingresaron en el hospital por todas las heridas sufridas por esa batalla en la central eléctrica, Jaeden se sintió acabada físicamente. Pues con los golpes contra las paredes de hierro y sus quemaduras en su rostro, muchos médicos pensaron que no sé podría mover, pero para sorpresa de todos. Jaeden podía seguir caminando, muy lento pero podía.

Jaeden en lo que recordaba, pensó en su nueva amiga. Hilda.

A ella también estaba en éste mismo hospital, por la principal razón de su gran herida en su rostro. Recordaba como ella y muchos sufrieron, la deprimió pero también recordó el hecho de que esa amenaza, causante de todo esto ya no está con ellos. Eso la animo en unos minutos.

Con eso en mente, sólo sé acomodó y sé relajó.

Mientras con un desarrollo lento, Jaeden quedó dormida de nuevo. La tranquilidad rodeaba esa habitación, sin duda ella tenía suerte. Porque no todos en las siguiente habitaciones estaban igual de tranquilos.

Unos golpes a una puerta sonaron.

"Adelante"

La mujer de la capa negra entró con cuidado. Esperando no hacer mucho ruido, al ver la paciente calmada, se relajó un poco.

"Buenos días." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Hola, buenos días." Respondió Hilda.

"¿Qué tal han tus noches?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria

"Estuvieron bien, en su mayoría." Respondió Hilda.

"Y cómo sigue tu… Ya sabes". Dijo la bibliotecaria, apuntando su ojo izquierdo.

"Pues sigue bien, el doctor dice que tal vez me pueda quitar está venda en algún tiempo." Respondió Hilda.

"Me tranquiliza el hecho de saber que sé ha podido recuperar esa herida" Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Desde hace unas dos semanas, que había acabado el incidente relacionado con Jack. Sus víctimas sé han empezado a recuperar, no del todo pero ya algunas pudieron abrir los ojos.

Y entre ésas estaba Hilda, cómo era de esperar. Por su herida y golpe en el estómago, su recuperación llevó algo de tiempo. Afortunadamente no fue demasiado.

Llevaba una ropa diferente, una sudadera azul oscura que contrastaba con su cabello azul claro. Adentro una camisa sin mangas y unos pantalones cómodos, era resaltante también como no llevaba su característica boina. Pero su principal cambio era su vendaje ubicado en su ojo izquierdo.

Hilda estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa, desayunando la comida que el hospital le podía dar.

La mujer en medio de la conversación no pudo evitar observar ese punto en donde había sufrido un gran daño. Con solo verlo y reflexionar sobre lo que lo causó, le dio un sentimiento de arrepentimiento muy marcado en sus ojos preocupados.

"Hilda. Yo. Lo siento." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Lo… Sientes?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Sí. Yo, de verdad me siento culpable por hacerte arriesgado. Casi pierdes tu vida." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Sé y entiendo tu arrepentido, pero. Sí decidiste que tomáramos esas acciones es porqué fueron las más acertadas que pudiste elegir." Dijo Hilda.

"Tal vez eso sea cierto en una pequeña parte. Pero eso no quita que lo que haya decidido fuera tan arriesgado para todos. Debí pensar en otras posibilidades." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Es cierto. ¿Pero no te das cuenta de algo?. ¡Con esas decisiones arriesgadas logramos triunfar!." Dijo Hilda

"Pero a cambio de un gran daño, tanto para ti y para tu amiga." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

Al mencionar a Jaeden en una referencia. Cambió la expresión de Hilda, sus pupilas al principio se encogieron pero después con un breve respiró, logró calmarse.

"Tal vez en cada aventura, te dejé una marca en ti. Una marca que te dará una lección del error que cometiste en esa aventura. Pero. Una marca, no importa sí es grande o pequeña, te enseñara que siempre en cualquier lugar hay peligro. Y un verdadero aventurero siempre logra pasar del peligro." Dijo Hilda.

De nuevo las palabras de la niña lograron impresionar a la bibliotecaria, demostrado lo que poco creía; no le importó recibir dolor a cambió de la seguridad de aquellos los que ama.

"Eso es muy sabio de tu parte. ¿Cómo es que lo descubriste?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Cuando ves adelante dé ti a alguien irse para siempre, sabiendo también que nunca volverá. Té pone a pensar en los compañeros qué todavía están contigo, podrán irse también."

"Pero sí podemos evitar que se vallan mucho antes, debemos hacerlo. Porque. Nunca puedes saber cuándo será tú última cruzada." Dijo Hilda.

"Ahora conozco tus razones. Y ahora sé lo que estarías dispuesta a hacer por los que amas."

"Y por eso, cuando vea que las cosas se están preparando, té buscaré para darte algo que te ayudará contra esas criaturas que no conoces. Ya sabes, por sí son hostiles." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Sí, creó que sería bueno tener alguna defensa para. Ésas criaturas." Dijo Hilda, mirándose en un espejo, tocando levemente su vendaje.

"Sé qué no todas las criaturas son amables ni buenas. Algunas son… Lo contrario."

La bibliotecaria miró esa forma de en cómo Hilda veía esa realidad. Viendo que ahora ha cambiado. Y ése cambió sé representa en ésa cicatriz que siempre le recordará esa lección.

Hilda volteó, cambió su emoción preocupada a una sonrisa, la mujer la devolvió mientras se despedía con su mano. Hilda por supuesto sé despidió amablemente.

Ahora con todo resuelto y sabiendo lo que era necesario, la mujer abandonó la habitación. Cerro la puerta y caminó entré los pasillos blancos, con la expresividad pensativa. Pensando en qué sí podría funcionar su plan para darle una defensa a Hilda.

Seguía caminando, seguía pensando. Pero lo más importante era que nadie la había interrumpido. O eso quería ella.

"¿Sigue guardándose sus arriesgadas ideas en su mente?."

La Bibliotecaria sé detuvo, primero sorprendida pero al identificar esa voz, sé irritó.

"¿…Hasta cuándo seguirás apareciendo por la espalda?. Seymour." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Todos deben aparecer cuando vean su oportunidad." Dijo Seymour.

La mujer volteó lentamente hacia el jefe de la patrulla de seguridad de Trollberg. Seguía con su misma postura recta. Y seguía con su estatura inferior.

"He visto lo que recientemente ha pasado. Y debo de decir que no han dado buenas señales."

"Sí ya has visto la situación de la ciudad. ¿Entonces sabes qué grande es el calibre del peligro?. Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Correcto. Pero, también vi que ya algunas personas han decidido en actuar antes qué los verdaderos protectores."

"Y también vi cómo tú fuiste la responsable del arriesgado viaje." Respondió Seymour.

"¿Qué esperabas qué hiciera?. ¿Esperar a qué tú lento progreso finalizará?. Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No. Debiste quedarte quieta."

"Sabes. ¡¿Lo qué tú idea provocó?!. Gritó Seymour.

"Salvar a esas personas de la muerte es la principal recompensa."

"Sí no hubiéramos llegado antes, posiblemente todos hubieran muerto. Incluyéndonos." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Eso no es lo importante por ahora. Lo verdaderamente importante es las otras consecuencias."

"Primero; La central eléctrica ahora no está. Segundo; Has arriesgado la vida de dos menores. ¡¿Acaso no puedes arriesgar algo tuyo por una vez?!. Gritó Seymour.

"Mira. Sé qué cometí errores y lo reconozco. ¿Pero crees qué no medí todas las consecuencias?."

"Sí hice ésas acciones es por la razón dé proteger a todo ser viviente. Algo qué tu agencia no hace." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

La fuerza y determinación de esas palabras terminadas en frases fuertes, lograron causar una mueca en Seymour, quien solo guardó silencio por unos instantes.

"Desde ahora estarás en constante vigilancia. Quieras o no."

"Trata de no meterte en cosas peligrosas." Dijo Seymour.

"¿Quién dio esa orden?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Yo la di."

Seymour al instante dio un aplauso, de atrás de él llegaron dos guardias.

"Tú tienes que ver la ayuda qué otros pueden dar." Dijo Seymour.

Ahora sin más asuntos que hacer. Finalmente se marchó, dejando a sus dos guardias acercarse a la mujer. Mientras la escoltan a una habitación, pasaron por una puerta entreabierta. Dentro estaba una joven de cabellos dorados, viendo con preocupación a su familiar.

La tristeza y la preocupación no era algo que se viera muy a menudo en el rostro de Kelly. Pero ahora no tenía y no podía ocultarlo.

"Mamá, tienes… Tienes qué descansar." Dijo Kelly.

"Tranquila Kelly. Estoy bien, de verdad."

La mujer herida poseía un gran vendaje en sus brazos y tenía enyesado un pie. Era claro qué no podría hacer mucho esfuerzo. Kelly lo sabía de sobra pero lo que no sabía era el dato de quién era el responsable de dañar a su madre.

La patrulla había logrado guardar el secreto. Por desgracia de unos y alegría para otros.

"¿Todavía no recuerdas quién fue el criminal qué té hizo esto?. Porqué podría ayudar a encontrarlo." Dijo Kelly.

"No, no puedo recordar qué fue lo qué pasó ayer."

"Mamá, él accidente pasó hace dos semanas" Dijo Kelly.

"Lo siento, hija. No puedo recordar lo qué pasó ayer"

Kelly sé sentía tan sorprendida pero con la empatía en sus pupilas, sólo miró tristemente a su madre, definitivamente lo qué fuera qué le hicieran. La había dejado con marcas, tanto físicas y psicológicas.

"No… No es necesario ahora, por el momento necesitas descansar. Por favor." Dijo Kelly.

"Eso es una buena idea. Pero promete qué vendrás a visitarme pronto, no recuerdo la última vez qué viniste."

"Yo vine hace…"

"Lo haré. Descansa." Dijo Kelly.

La mujer herida ahora con una pequeña tranquilidad en ella a pesar del terrible dolor de cabeza, sólo sonrió. Siendo fuerte en contra de todo el dolor de su cuerpo se acomodó para dormir.

Kelly con mucha angustia siguió mirándola, no esperando nada. Sólo viendo sí su madre estaría bien. Lo estaba. Por el momento.

Salió de la habitación, sin cambiar su expresión de preocupación a su típica mirada de desinterés qué siempre llevaba, de todas maneras. No necesitaba hacer otra cosa qué ir a su casa, porqué ahora y justo ahora no quería buscar los componentes para la fogata. Es casi cómo sí no le importara en absoluto.

Mientras caminaba con la cabeza baja, pasaba por los pasillos tan largos y tan blancos. Escuchando los lamentos dentro de cada cuarto. Adultos, niños y ancianos lloraban por ver tal cosa horrible cómo es el estado de coma.

Kelly iba cada vez más rápido, de alguna manera eso le estaba afectando demasiado. Hasta el punto de ser demostrado con ella corriendo por los pasillos. Al llegar a las escaleras no lo cuestionó. Saltó de ella, al llegar a los últimos pisos frenó su caída con solo flotar.

Ya tan cerca dé la salida volvió a acelerar el pasó. Empujó las puertas y salió con solo unas pocas lágrimas. Sé detuvo cuando llegó al estacionamiento. Dé secó y abruptamente, volteó una última vez.

En la entrada sé podía ver muchas personas esperando y llorando, algunas sólo estaban rezando. Pero todas tenían algo en común. Todas estaban terriblemente cansadas.

Kelly lo sabía porque ella había esperado toda la noche para poder ver a su madre. Eso se podía suponer por algunas señales de cansancio en su cara. Pero eso ahora no importaba, no para Kelly.

Subió su vista, en una ventana en los últimos pisos, reconocía esa habitación. Y no le gustaba reconocerla.

Las veces qué era de noche y sólo veía esa ventana, esperando pacientemente qué su madre durmiera bien. Y en la mañana, esperaba qué despertara bien.

Pero en todas las veces siempre sintió lo mismo.

Preocupación.

Esta vez no queriendo sentir otra vez eso. Kelly sé volteó hacia atrás, caminando por el centró principal y dirigiéndose a la salida. Con la misma cabeza abajo.

Salió lentamente, ahora su única misión era volver a su casa qué estaba algo lejos. Sabiendo qué tardaría un rato, decidió en solo avanzar en cualquier dirección. De todas maneras ya sabía algunos atajos de la ciudad por llegar a casas lejanas para causar pesadillas.

Siguió recto, luego tomó un cambió dé dirección en un callejón. Las calles de Trollberg ahora eran completamente desiertas, no había ninguna persona en absoluto. Ni siquiera sé podían ver niños o los exploradores.

Kelly ya sé le hacía raro qué los únicos sonidos en todas las calles qué pasaba eran sus pisadas y su respiración, pero tenía sentido con solo una explicación qué le llegó a su cabeza.

"Todos están heridos."

Ahora tratando de asegurar esa suposición, en cada nueva calle miraba a cada dirección. Esperando estar segura de eso, sólo para confirmar una nueva teoría qué surgió a basé de todo lo qué pasó recientemente.

Lo qué fuera ése peligro qué dañó a su madre, también dañó a todos.

Unas cuántas dudas brotaron al llegar a otra calle vacía.

¿Qué clase de cosa o persona hizo todo esto?.

Sin duda qué Kelly no tenía una buena conclusión, sólo tenía pensamientos locos qué los forzaba a llegar a una conclusión inexistente. Cuando pensaba qué tenía algo, un pensamiento lógico lo destruía por el simple hecho dé qué lo pensaba era demasiado inverosímil.

Sé imaginaba a algo inhumano, cómo una bestia o algo más grande. Sin duda qué su imaginación ya sé estaba pareciendo a la dé un niño pequeño.

El contacto con la realidad sé fue con todas esas hipótesis qué bloqueaban su visión, y tanto porqué de un momento a otro sé golpeó de frente con algo duro. Al subir levemente su cabeza notó qué ya había llegado a la muralla de Trollberg.

Su sorpresa no la expresó pero no podía negar qué la tenía. Está vez siendo un poco impredecible, se convirtió en brizna verde. Subiendo hasta la cima de la muralla.

Al llegar sé volvió a su verdadera forma. Lo primero que hizo fue ver la gran vista dé la ciudad, qué por las nubes grises sé veía una vista sin ánimo. De nuevo buscaba más personas en todas las calles, pero de nuevo no encontró ni un rastro.

Está vez, Kelly ahora sé sentía frustrada. Pero no por un desinterés o una decepción, sino porqué ya estaba confirmado más y más su teoría con más evidencias pequeñas.

Pero en medio de nuevas ideas. Algo la saqueó. Un olor.

Kelly de pronto óleo un aroma a algo quemado, cómo sí ése algo fuera quemado por más de dos horas. Al no poder soportar ése infernal olor, cubrió su nariz mientras tenía una cara de desagrado total.

Volteó a todas partes hacia enfrente, buscando en la ciudad el origen del olor. Paro al mirar por la izquierda. Sé impresionó al sentir qué él olor era más fuerte. Y con esa misma fuerza golpeó el olfato de Kelly quién miró directamente hacia aquella dirección.

Primero miró él caminó recto de la muralla, pero al subir un poco su visión vio algo extraño en el cielo.

Ahí arriba sé veía un tono rojizo qué contrastaba con el gris de la ciudad. Es cómo sí fuera una pintura por tal combinación de colores y qué los dos estuvieran tan juntos qué parecían un fenómeno nuevo del cielo.

Kelly extrañada, siguió el cielo rojo, viendo qué una parte del camino y la carretera eran cubiertos por ese tono carmesí.

Aún con eso visto, Kelly no notó algo más. Hasta qué vio más allá.

Más a lo lejos vio cómo el bosque era totalmente negro, cubierto por una gran sombra. Kelly subió poco a poco su vista para finalmente ver a algo gigantesco.

Ahí en lo más arriba del bosque sé encontraba una nube colosal y dé color negro con ciertos toques rojos. Sé asimilaba con la gran tormenta qué hubo hace tiempo, pero está era muy diferente.

Kelly ahora totalmente intranquila veía tal cosa sin perder la conciencia. Y aunque quería ver más, dé pronto e inesperadamente otra cosa más la distrajo. Ésta vez un sonido.

Un sonido agudo, cómo un chirrido pero suave.

Sé escuchaba a lo lejos. Pareciera que él origen del ruido sé ubicaría en lo más lejano de Trollberg, pero aunque Kelly creía qué estaba bastante lejos, se escuchan cerca cómo sí…

Estuviera cerca.

Tan cerca.

Su punto de vista titubeó. Pero si cabeza inconscientemente sé movió hacia su dirección derecha.

Y ahí. Justo ahí, a unos pocos pasos de distancia se encontró con un hombre extremadamente delgado. Tan escuálido qué sé podían ver sus huesos, algunos incluso en lugares incorrectos dé dónde sé suponen qué deben de estar.

El hombre tenía en uno de sus brazos un costal qué cargaba en su espalda. Dé pronto lo soltó, el sonido del impacto fue fuerte. Dé su brazo libre lo estiró hasta el suelo, se escucharon sus huesos crujir en el acto.

Dé su cara la cubría un viejo sombrero húmedo. Sólo sé veían su nariz anormalmente pequeña y su boca qué en ella se formaba una mueca de impaciencia.

Con su otro brazo lo estiró hasta casi alcanzar a Kelly. De su mamo con dedos sin carné sé abrió su palma. Mientras la giraba en ángulos imposibles, él hombre unió su boca formando un repugnante agujero. Y dé ése hueco salió un silbido qué atacó cada sentido de Kelly.

Su visión, su olfato, su gusto, su tacto. Y lo qué más afectó. Sus oídos.

Dé la vista de Kelly, observó cómo ése hombre o cosa subió su cabeza. Revelando sus ojos, qué sé asimilaba a agujeros de bala con una luz cegadora en el centro.

Kelly veía esos ojos. Los veía. Después sólo veía un vacío blanco qué lentamente sé iba adueñando de sus ojos. Ahora no podía ver nada. Sólo blanco.

En ése momento no sentía nada en su cuerpo, su sola vista tenía un solo color. Ahora ya no estaba en ése mundo.

"…Qué?."

"En… Dónde estoy…?"

Kelly no creía qué estaba consiente, igual que antes solo podía ver el color blanco. Volteó a cada dirección pero nada cambió. Hasta qué bajó su vista hacia su cuerpo acostado, con una gran rareza observó qué su cuerpo estaba normal.

Su misma ropa, sus mismas extremidades, su misma cabeza seguían con ella. Lo comprobó varias veces tocando cada parte de ella para asegurarse qué no les había pasado nada.

Al comprobar qué en efecto estaba bien, se levantó con sumo cuidado. Mientras seguía observando su monótono escenario.

Cada lugar, cada dirección, cada punto era el mismo. O mejor dicho, todo era lo mismo.

Kelly colocó un pie hacia adelante, esperando sentir algún suelo. Al sostenerlo, fue lentamente cayendo hasta tocar algo sólido. Hizo el mismo procedimiento hasta qué avanzó unos 6 pasos. Ya a la tercera vez qué repetía los mismos movimiento sé aseguró un poco.

Sin sólo mirar hacia él frente, Kelly siguió caminando. Sí sé estaba acercando o alejando a la salida, no lo sabría. Pues tampoco sabía sí estaba aún viva.

O…

* * *

La orden ya dicha por el doctor le dio una pizca dé libertad a Hilda. Ella caminaba por los pasillos, buscando una cierta habitación qué sólo la reconocería por memorizar él número dé la puerta.

Fue pasando por cada pasillo, viendo en ambas direcciones constantemente. Hasta encontrar a ese cuarto deseado, sé detuvo al intentar tocar la puerta con emoción, no quería asustar a su madre. Suavemente hizo dos golpes.

"Adelanté."

Hilda tomó la orden positivamente, giró la cerrada, empujó la puerta. Y miró a su madre.

Al ver la habitación vio a su familiar en una cama blanca, en su brazo estaban conectados algunos cables qué ella no comprendía. Johanna aunque seguía con secuelas dadas por Jack. De alguna manera qué solo el tiempo concedió, había mejorado.

Johanna volteó dé la ventana a su hija. Al hacerlo, reveló qué su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, no mostrando ninguna señal de poder abrirlo.

"Hola. Hilda."

"¡Mamá!." Gritó Hilda.

Con una controlada velocidad, Hilda sé acercó hacía su madre. Felizmente veía qué no sé veía tan mal cómo esperaba.

"Mamá, me alegró enormemente qué estés bien."

"No té había visto desde la salida del baile" Dijo Hilda.

"Yo también té extrañe, ha sido un viaje controvertido" Dijo Johanna.

"Pero ahora ya se acabó." Dijo Hilda.

"Sí, gracias a la patrulla de seguridad. Estamos a salvo" Dijo Johanna.

"¿…Gracias a la patrulla?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Así es, los doctores me han dicho que sí no fuera por ellos, nunca hubiéramos salido de él." Dijo Johanna.

"Pero sí en realidad nosotros los salvamos." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Nosotros?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Preguntó Johanna.

"Escucha, cuando tú y muchas personas más fueron secuestradas por él. Yo y un grupo fuimos a rescatarlos, con un gran plan y un poco arriesgado logramos salvarlos antes. Antes… De…"

"Qué murieran" Dijo Hilda.

"¿En-enserio?. Pero acaso fueron…"

"Sí. Una amiga y yo… Fuimos lastimadas." Dijo Hilda, apuntando a su vendaje.

Johanna quedó paralizada, observando el ojo de su hija. Imaginando entré millones dé horribles posibilidades, intento no pensar en la peor dé las causas.

"Yo decidí en arriesgarme para salvarlos."

"Y aunque sufrí demasiado, lo valió." Dijo Hilda.

"Hilda… No tenía idea qué…"

"Está bien, yo tampoco me hubiera gustado saber la verdadera verdad." Dijo Hilda.

"¡Yo lo puedo confirmar!"

Dé el pequeño reloj en la mesa puesta alado de Johanna salió Alfur, con un poco de cansancio visible en sus ojos.

"Nosotros formamos un equipo de rescaté, con un plan. Y sí, nosotros los rescatamos. No la patrulla, ellos vinieron después de nosotros." Dijo Alfur.

"Entonces sí solo ustedes lograron sacarnos del peligro. ¿Por qué la patrulla nos dijo otra cosa y no la verdad?." Preguntó Johanna.

"A ellos les molestó qué unos seres indefensos fueran a hacer justicia."

Todo mundo adentro prestó su intrigante atención hacia la puerta, mirando a quién alzo la voz. Ahí en la puerta entró la bibliotecaria acomodándose su capa qué tenía algo de polvo.

"Ella también es parte de nuestro equipo, ella ideó el plan." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Enserio?. Entonces… Graci…"

"No merezco su gratitud, sé lo que está sintiendo. Perdón, lo siento. Por su ojo… (Ejem). Ojos." Dijo la bibliotecaria, interrumpiendo a Johanna.

"Oh está bien, valoró tus disculpas. Pero Hilda ya me contó qué ella misma decidió, pero. ¿Usted aprobó ésa decisión?. Dijo Johanna.

"Sí. Pero, no sé precipite, la razón por la cual permití qué su hija sé pusiera frente a frente con él, fue para medirla y saber sí pasaría una prueba."

"Veras, en una cueva alejada de la ciudad, está una fuente de todo. Ahí hay una estatua dónde está una entidad bondadosa. Qué sí tú quieres, ella té puede dar algo único qué té servirá para toda la cantidad dé tú existencia."

"Pero, para qué puedas recibir ese regaló, debes dé pasar por una situación en dónde las caras dé la vida y la muerte estén balanceadas. También sé debe pasar por un gran peligro y sin renunciar en todo momento."

"Con todo eso ya vívido y superado, Hilda puede tener algo qué la ayudará defenderse a sí misma, cómo también a los demás. Incluso yo obtuve mí libró dónde supimos información dé él dé ésa entidad." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Ya lo voy entiendo, y es por eso qué está aquí. ¿Verdad?. Dijo Johanna.

"Correcto, vine a dar el aviso a Hilda. Ahora ya puede ir a recibir su recompensa." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¿Entonces ya puedo ir por esa gran defensa?. Eso suena bien. ¿Mamá puedo…"

"Creó qué es absolutamente necesario qué tengas en ti alguna protección. Sí ya pasaste con un monstruo estando sin alguna defensa para merecer una dé verdad, entonces ya nunca tendrás qué volver a pasar dé nuevo por un gran peligro con las manos vacías."

"Así qué sí. Puedes ir a reclamar esa recompensa. Pero con mucho cuidado" Dijo Johanna.

"Sé lo aseguró, volveremos aquí lo más rápido posible después dé qué Hilda ya tenga lo qué sé merece." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Bien, entonces vallan con precaución." Respondió Johanna.

Con la despedida positiva, la mujer primero salió dé la habitación, esperando a la entrada. Mientras qué Hilda antes de avanzar sé detuvo. Volteó rápidamente y corrió hacia su madre.

Llego a ella y la abrazo con cuidado. Johanna la recibió con cariño. Las dos estuvieron en paz durante unos 15 segundos hasta qué Johanna sé comenzó a separar. Las dos sé miraron al separarse, sonriendo en todo momento.

Pero aunque Hilda quería más tiempo, sabía qué ya era hora. Sé comenzó a alejar sin dejarla de mirar, al pasar por la mesa. Miro a Alfur con una sonrisa, a la cual él correspondió alegremente.

Con ya una buena despidida y con ánimos, Hilda sé acercó hacia la salida. Cuando salió, los miro de nuevo. Y dio su última despedida moviendo su mano sin perder su expresión de alegría. Igualmente ambos sé despidieron otra vez.

Hasta qué ya Hilda salió de la visión de ellos. Ahora seguía a la bibliotecaria emocionada pero también tranquila. Ahora sé sentía un poco más, en calma.

* * *

Despertó, pero no estaba dormida. Solo abrió sus ojos, de la penumbra a al gran destello cambio todo.

Una joven de cabello naranja oscura ahora recién volvía a tener conciencia dé su entorno, su vacío entorno.

Al ver solo blanco, trato de parpadear. Creyendo qué algo andaba mal, lo notó cuando siento qué su cabellos colgaba, dejando dé cubrir su ojo qué normalmente siempre estaba escondido.

Miró a cada dirección, pero todo era igual. Siguió conservando la calma mientras se levantaba, limpiando su falda de la suciedad.

"¿Qué es éste lugar?"

Inesperadamente y dolorosamente falló al intentar recordar los antecedentes qué ocurrieron, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza con tan solo recordar. Sólo recordó su nombre: Rachel Woods.

Rachel respiró hondo, asegurándose qué en ese lugar hubiera oxígeno. La victoria menormente intrascendente la rodeó, con un poco de seguridad avanzó cuidadosamente. Con solo un punto de vista veía cada ángulo en el trayecto.

Su inició de investigación fue intranquilos, no ver nada la desconcertaba, aunque ya conocía el tema de estar atrapado en un limbo. Lo había escuchado de una de sus amigas, algo sombre encerrar a una niña abajo del océano, en una pesadilla.

Cuando pasó ese recuerda por su mente, Rachel inmediatamente notó la ausencia del dolor presente en alguien intento de recordar algo. Sé cuestiono al inició pero término intentándolo para asegurarse; volvió a intentar recordar algo sobre él porqué dé su estadía en ese lugar.

Ya esperando lo peor, no sé sorprendió cuando sintió la sensación dé una explosión en su cabeza, un dolor indescriptible la atacó. Causando qué cayera al suelo blanco.

Al estamparse tembló frenética, no soportaba tal cantidad de dolor. Ese sufrimiento culminó cuando sintió algo raro en la superficie en la que estaba derrumbada, sintió qué sé hundía en ella.

Abrió su ojo al mismo tiempo qué el dolor desapareció, viendo cómo ella se sumergía hacia un fondo gris. Rápidamente intentó nadar, al mover sus brazos y piernas en movimientos rápidos pero no desesperados, miro hacia arriba.

En esa dirección todo cambió. Ahí en lo más alto se encontraban manos blancas gigantes, sin brazo y estando en una posé dé querer ayudar: cómo sí alguien le ofreciera la ayuda para salir de ahí.

Rachel creyendo qué eso sería bueno, intento nadar hacia ellas, extendiendo su brazo con la mano abierta. Sin duda en lo que sea qué estaba sumergida era difícil dé moverse. Con un lento movimiento nadó hasta avanzar unos pocos metros de profundidad.

Su expresión ahora sé veía positiva al estar más cerca, pero algo debajo de ella frenó su sonrisa y sus piernas.

Inquietamente miro hacia abajo.

Sé confundió.

Debajo de ella vio a su mismo reflejo.

Unas clones de ella misma la estaban deteniendo, pero la gran diferencia con la original era qué ellas parecían estar hechas del mismo material qué el abismo gris, cómo sí fueran dé lodo. Además qué viendo sus rostros: tenían su ojo expuesto cerrado.

Rachel creyó en alguna razón del porqué de esta bizarra situación. Pero no llegó a una sola conclusión porqué esas clones abrieron sus ojos. Al abrirlos no vio ninguna pupila, solo vio dos agujeros blancos.

Y con eso, ellas comenzaron a jalar a Rachel hacia abajo. Con tal fuerza que en pocos segundos destrozaron el trabajo de Rachel por subir un poco.

Pronto la original Rachel entró en miedo, intentó moverse y quitarse de encima a sus yo. O lo que sea qué fueran.

Viendo qué no servía de nada lo qué hacía, intentó en convertirse en una brizna verde para escapar. Y el resultado fue: Nada.

Ya con poca compostura trato de quitárselas con sus manos. Cuando las tocó solo hundió sus manos en ellas. Imprudentemente sé condenó a sí misma.

Atrapada por su entorno, atrapada por la desesperación rápidamente se hundía hasta casi llegar al fondo gris.

Con más jalones, con más intentos de transformarse intento huir. Hasta qué cerró los ojos por concentrarse. Unos pocos instantes pasaron, Rachel ya sentía cómo la mitad dé su cuerpo estaba hundida.

Estar dentro de algo tan pegajoso y sucio la hizo abrir los ojos. Los abrió justo en el momento qué ya su boca estaba dentro.

Lagrimeando miro hacia arriba, solo encontrando un cielo vació.

Sin manos.

Sin compasión.

Ahora sin oxígeno.

Sin nada, solo quedo sola, hundiéndose en lo desconocido.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Éstas bien?"

* * *

Golpes qué pronto se escuchaban cómo ecos ahora la habían despertado. Abrió sus párpados, consciente de ello. Quedó confundida al ver solo un color negro en todo.

Abrió y cerró sus parpadeos, pero nada cambiaba.

"¡N-no, no puedo ver!"

Con sus menos tocó la zona de sus ojos, percatándose al instante qué no tenía sus lentes. Creyó en lo peor, pero sabía qué la falta de sus anteojos no era una causa prudente dé su falta de la vista.

Bajo pronto sus manos, tocando cada parte en ella.

"¿Piernas?, sí. ¿Pecho?, sí. ¿Cabeza?, sí, obviamente…"

Preocupada, se levantó dé dónde sea qué estaba tumbada, desconocida sé empezó a encaminar con los brazos hacia adelante, esperando encontrar algo que la guíe.

En medio de su seguro paso, siguió escuchando esos ecos retumbantes, pero a pesar de caminar. El sonido no bajaba, ni tampoco aumentaba. Seguía con el mismo volumen tan raro.

Es como si no avanzara en ningún sentido, ella lo notó al ya caminar por tiempo medio. Otra prueba era qué el único sonido estrepitoso la seguía dando una compañía insegura, de pronto sé le vinieron ideas:

Cómo. ¿Ese sonido lo hacía alguien?. ¿Ese alguien la estaba siguiendo?. ¿Estaba dirigiéndose hacia él?.

La paranoia la domino en un segundo, con ello presente. Corrió hacia adelante, no importándole sí chocaba con alguien o algo.

Creyó qué por irse de ahí, ese sonido sé quedaría atrás. Pero. Fue todo lo contrario.

Pareciera qué el mismo sonido sé hubiera enfadado, porqué al solo correr. Él sonido estalló en golpes violentos, cada eco era opacado por otro en poco tiempo. Una serie de golpes ahora sin aviso fueron acompañados por otros sonidos.

Rugidos. Disparos. Truenos. Gritos. Todo comenzó a sonar cuando ella corrió.

Ahora escuchando todo ese caos y sin ninguna vista, sólo aumento la velocidad. Pero al hacerlo trajo con ello otra consecuencia. Ahora todos los sonidos sé unían en una orquesta horrible qué ahora sonaba justo alado de ella.

No podía escuchar sus pasos. No podía escuchar su respiración. Solo esos sonidos. Ya ahora completamente asustada y con un estado de pánico muy fuerte, hizo lo primero qué pensó. Una salida qué siempre servía para escapar de cualquier peligro.

Dio un salto y en medio de todo intentó concentrarse. Tratado de convertirse en una brizna verde.

Él resultado inicio solo fueron unos segundos en los cuales floto, escuchando cómo todo aumentaba el volumen. Lo único que podía sentir en ella era sus latidos del corazón qué casi explotaba con todo el miedo acumulado.

Él resultado acabó con ella cayendo al suelo, su rostro al ser golpeado la aturdió. Y cuando ya estaba ahí. Todo se acabó.

Con un infinito miedo, temblaba mientras solo daba unas lágrimas. En su tiempo dónde sollozaba sólo tenía la mente vacía, no podía razonar. Solo sufrir.

En ese momento de fragilidad, aparte de sacar lágrimas, su respiración era violencia con un toqué de inestabilidad.

Al oír su propio sonido sé quedo fría. Ahora ya había notado, todo se fue. De calló así misma para asegurarse de no estar equivocada.

Efectivamente era correcto.

Sólo estaba con ella su propia soledad.

Poco a poco levantó su cabeza, ahora ni siquiera el sonido qué la despertó estaba ahí.

Con un algo de felicidad, conservo el silencio. Ahora la tranquilidad reinaba en dónde sea qué estaba, concluyendo en calmar sus latidos. Pensó en era bueno levantarse, creyendo en algunas consecuencias sólo estiró un poco su brazo.

Al hacerlo algo sintió. Algo pequeño estaba enfrente de ella, con temor retrocedió su mano de esa cosa. Nerviosa intentó en retroceder todo su cuerpo.

Lo qué había tocado era frío, no creyó qué encontraría algo así de la nada.

Temerosa por imaginar cualquier cosa se acercó con precaución, estiró sus dedos hasta volverlo a tocar. La verdad es que ella no estaba segura dé lo qué hacía, era tan poco inteligente para ella qué tal vez se arrepentirá después de saber lo que hay ahí.

Sintió de nuevo esa cosa fría, por instinto retrocedió al sentir el primer contacto, pero de nuevo lo tocó. Era algo pequeño, parecía algo hecho de cristal.

Con una pequeña expectativa acercó más el objeto. Al tocarlo con las dos manos reconoció algo muy familiar. Sus anteojos.

Con las manos temblorosas los acercó a sus ojos.

Y al estar bien colocados.

Vio todo blanco.

Algo sorprendida por el cambio en todo su radio de vista, miro hacia todos lados, esperando encontrar los causantes del alboroto inquietante.

Observo en toda dirección, pero seguía predominando el vacío blanco.

Hasta qué por bajar la vista un poco, notó el color rojo dé su manga. Al verlo pronto subió su brazo, averiguando qué ella era la misma. Igual observó su otro brazo. Hasta qué poco a poco sé puso de pie.

Ahora estaba segura qué por lo menos, ella estaba bien a primera vista.

Su calma ahora parecía haber regresado.

Hasta qué algo sonó atrás de ella.

El sonido de un golpe fuerte la hizo hacer un salto, cubriéndose con sus brazos, cerró sus ojos. Para abrirlos poco después con unas pupilas concentradas en el miedo.

Temblando como una rama a punto de romperse, miro hacia atrás.

Esperando lo peor, miro la causa de su sobresalto.

En medió de todo y de la nada, veía a alguien tumbado en el suelo. Sé le hacía familiar, parecía una persona conocida.

Calmada un poco por ver a otra persona, dejo de estar en una posición de defensa. Ajustó mejor sus lentes y se acercó hacia esa persona.

"¿Éstas bien?"

Cuando estuvo a una distancia cercana, la chica en el suelo dé pronto dio un suspiro ahogado. Pronto en un extraño silencio la chica tumbada sé levantó con inestabilidad, mirando a todas partes.

Su mirada sé detuvo cuándo volteó hacia atrás de ella, ahí veía a otra personas.

"¡¿Alice…?!"

"¿Rachel?."

La chica de gafas sé acercó lentamente, creyendo de algo. Esperando saber una respuesta de algo.

"Tú. Tú no eres yo. ¿Eres… real?." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué?. ¿De qué éstas hablando?." Preguntó Alice.

"(Ejem). Disculpa eso, pasa de eso. Ahora estoy algo, pérdida." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Tú también?. ¿Qué té ocurrió?." Preguntó Alice.

"Muy probablemente he tenido una alucinación muy bizarra. He visto cómo otras yo me hundían en el fondo del hoyo. Y arriba en el cielo habían manos gigantes qué sé veían qué quisieran ayudarme."

"Pero cuando escuché tu llamado, desperté. O algo así."

"Espera. Acaso dijiste. ¿Tú también?." Dijo Rachel.

"Sí… Yo no podía ver nada, cómo sí estuviera ciega. No sabía en dónde estaba, ni siquiera sé en dónde estamos."

"Debió ser muy espantoso vivir tú situación, en la mía me aterró por no saber qué era lo qué pasaba." Dijo Alice.

"Sí, a cualquiera se sentiría igual."

"Y todo surgió por intentar recordar los predecesores qué nos llevaron aquí." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo?." Preguntó Alice.

"Si intentas recordar algo relacionado con ese tema, sufrirás algo desquiciante." Respondió Rachel.

"Eso suena deprimente. Pero, sí no sabemos en dónde estamos, o cuando estamos. ¿Eso significa qué estamos en ningún lugar?." Dijo Alice.

"Es una fuerte forma de decir qué estamos en un vacío. Pero al parecer es correcto, estamos atrapadas." Respondió Rachel.

"Pero no creó qué no tengamos una salida."

"Debe haber algo. O alguien qué nos dé contexto dé éste lugar."

"No perdemos nada con intentarlo." Dijo Rachel.

"Tal vez deberíamos tener cuidado, cuando no podía ver nada escuché muchas cosas. Cosas aterradoras." Dijo Alice.

"Entonces hay más cosas con nosotras. Es mejor ir con precaución." Respondió Rachel.

"Sí, vamos. Solo espero no encontrar algo desconocido. Lo extraño me da un gran miedo." Dijo Alice.

"Eso no lo sabía." Respondió Rachel.

"Es normal. No cuento mucho sobre mí." Dijo Alice.

"Eso tampoco lo sabía. Pero es bueno qué nos conozcamos más." Dijo Rachel.

"Claro, no es raro conocer más a tus amigas. ¿Verdad?." Dijo Alice.

* * *

Entre el largo camino cubierto por miles de hojas naranjas y amarillas pasaron unos zapatos negros, para después ser seguidos por dos botas rojas.

Las dos habían pasado de la muralla y habían dejado atrás a Trollberg por una gran distancia. La mujer qué caminaba con tranquilidad veía cómo en su punto de vista derecho caían hojas qué no le molestaban pero ya era algo muy predecible después dé la hoja número 78.

Mientras qué atrás dé ella estaba la niña qué estaba ansiosa pero sé mantenía tranquila, pasar por las hojas qué golpeaban a la bibliotecaria era entretenido, era cómo uno de sus paseos cuando vivía en la intemperie.

"¿Y cómo será ésa defensa?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Será algo sencillo de llevar en todo momento."

"La entidad siempre regala cosas pequeñas." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Pues parece qué tú libro no es tan pequeño." Río Hilda.

"Aunque parezca grande, realmente es algo minúsculo." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¿Cómo es eso?. ¿Acaso es un libro mágico o extraño?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Té lo explicaré cuándo sea el momento, ahora ya estamos muy cerca." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

Al terminar de hablar, la mujer se adentró en un arbusto extrañamente pequeño. Dejando a Hilda extrañada, del arbusto salió su brazo y cabeza.

"Adelante, no hay peligro aquí." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Dé nuevo entró, Hilda miro a ambos lados, incluso miro hacia arriba para asegurar qué no había ningún polizonte con ellas. Asegurándose de aquellos entró al arbusto.

Cuando entro todo su cuerpo, sintió qué rodaba en una colina. Rodando medianamente fuerte en la oscuridad bajo hasta frenar porque sintió una mano qué la agarro por la cabeza con delicadeza.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la qué la sostenía pronto creó una luz qué iluminó todo, dejando ver a Hilda el cuarto qué ahora estaba.

Ella vio un cuarto antiguo pero bien cuidado, habían sillas de madera con formas sofisticadas, pinturas de ciudades y aldeas, estatuas de animales mitológicos. Todo en un pasillo con una alfombra dorada qué guiaba a una estatua gigante de un dragón.

Hilda en medio de su asombro no sé dio cuenta qué hace un minuto la mano de la bibliotecaria estaba extendida hacia ella.

"Esto es tuyo." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda bajo la mirada, observando un objetivo conocido.

Ahí estaba el retoño bebe. Asombrosa lo tomó con cuidado.

"¡Wow gracias!. No lo había visto desde hace un tiempo." Respondió Hilda.

"Ahora deja qué la luz té indique el caminó. Qué té dirija hacia Skageron." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Skageron?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Él es un dragón legendario del folclore noruego. Aquí es su saurio, lugar dónde él juzga tus acciones pasadas cómo también futuras."

"No temas, sí tienen en mente tus pensamientos claros, él podrá verlos de buena manera."

"Adelante. Algo grande y extraño té espera." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda volteó hacia la gran estatua, observando su aspecto. Un gran reptil con alas, cabeza de caimán con cuernos de toro, brazos fuertes con garras qué parecían taladros, ambas sostenido un cetro con un símbolo del signó infinito en él.

"Un aventurero siempre pasa del peligro."

Con esas palabras ya dichas, Hilda sé empezó a encaminar hacia la estatua. Pasando sobre esculturas del sistema solar, y sobre criaturas desconocidas.

Con valentía llegó Hasta estar enfrente dé la gran estatua. Cuando llegó pensó en hablar pero al cerrar su ojo para prepararse descuido su vista.

Al abrirlo vio estrellas en un espacio inmenso. Aun tranquila miró hacia todas partes, encontrándose con miles de estrellas. Alzo un pie para caminar y cuando lo bajó escuchó un chapoteo.

Miro hacia abajo, ahí había agua qué reflejaba el espacio. Pero también vio qué literal estaba parada sobre ella, flotando o algo parecido.

Asombrada dio unos pasos mientras miraba hacia el agua. Por cada paso que hacia no sé hundía, eso le dio una sensación de estar en algo nuevo y fascinante. Así que con esa emoción, corrió mientras reía.

Pasar por ese escenario muy divertido, incluso si no sabía en donde estaba. Paro en un momento, bajo su cabeza. Mirando precisamente su dedo índice, con él lo acercó lentamente hasta tocar el agua, cuando entraron en contacto sólo el dedo sé detuvo.

Hilda todavía impresionada por el escenario tocó con sus dos manos el agua, la sensación de tocar el espacio y moverlo era emocionante para ella, no sentía qué toca agua sino algo más.

"¿Té éstas divirtiendo?."

Una voz retumbante convocó una simple pregunta qué sorprendió por completo a Hilda, ella detuvo su experimento y miro hacia atrás dé ella.

Ahí lo primero que vio fue una gigantesca garra qué estaba quieta, miro hacia la derecha para encontrarse con otra garra. Sin sentir miedo miro hacia arriba.

En la parte más arriba vio finalmente al causante de aquella pregunta. Skageron.

"Ya he terminado." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso ya se sabe."

"Tú. Hilda, es momento de ver tú subconsciente."

Con un parpadeo de su ojo derecho, sacó un rayo que tocó el pecho de Hilda. Haciendo qué todo el escenario cambiará a una pradera pacífica y vacía.

Hilda observó atónita el gran cambió. Pero sé conmovió por el nuevo lugar, le recordaba a su casa en las praderas.

"Mira hacia tú izquierda"

Hilda obedeció, cambiando su punto de vista. Ahí entre el dulce pasto verde sé veían arbustos cortados tan perfectamente qué formaban figuras con muchos detalles visibles.

"Pasa sobre tus logros"

Hilda caminó entré un sendero, viendo los arbustos. Vio momentos importantes dé su vida, su aventura por las montañas en busca de recuperar su hogar, la reunión qué ella hizo con los dos gigantes, el rescate del gran cuervo y los vittra pequeños, la resolución de la roca troll, su encuentro con su temor, el encuentro con un clan perdido, su primer hechizo, el misterio de su amiga, el problema dé la tormenta, el escape de aquella casa, el misterio de los nisse y su solución relacionada con el perro negro.

Más adelante en una zona diferente y apartada dé la zona dé los arbustos, vio de nuevo unas esculturas pero hechas de pierdas.

Su encuentro con el hombre polilla, su encuentro con los juguetes.

Y.

"Aquí podemos ver cómo has enfrentado al miedo, hacia algo totalmente desconocido para ti."

Ambos vieron a una pierda pequeña, con musgo azul asimilándose a su cabello, esa piedra sé veía exactamente cómo Hilda.

Y enfrente de esa roca, había una figura hecha de carbón. Jack.

"Tú no has abandonado tú objetivo, y has sufrido por seguir en el camino. Pero ahora has demostrado ser una niña sin temor."

"Hacia tú derecha puedes ver aquellas personas qué te han dado el apoyo para no temer miedo."

Hilda miro a esa dirección, encontrándose con pinturas sostenidas por árboles hermosos. Caminó hacia aquella sección.

Ahí vio primero un retrato de David y Frida cómo sí fueran viajeros en una montaña. Adelante había un retrato dé Alfur cómo un rey con un tamaño humano. Después uno del gran cuervo volando sobre Trollberg con un aura blanca.

Él próximo era del hombre de madera meditando en la cima de un árbol. Él siguiente era un cuadro de Twig en la cima de una colina viendo hacia un río. Siguiendo vio otro, está vez de los dos Tontu con Jellybean en una habitación elegante con una chimenea. Ya Hilda esperando ver otro, sé sorprendió cuando ya no vio otro. Confusa miro hacia más a la izquierda. Encontrándose con tres enormes cuadros con un marcó de oró.

El primero mostraba a la bibliotecaria mirando hacia el cielo en una noche de luna llena. Hilda quedó sorprendida con el ángulo qué mostraba a esa mujer cómo una deidad. Él siguiente era de Jaeden mirándola con una sonrisa, atrás de ella se veía un amanecer qué la hacía ver hermosa. Hilda con las mejillas rojas hizo una sonrisa a aquel cuadro.

Tardó unos 26 segundos en volver a concentrarse, ahora sacudiendo su cabeza miro al tercer cuadro.

Ahí el más grande era dé su madre en una colina pintando una ilustración con sus dedos, los cinco tenían diferentes colores qué combinaban tan bien qué hacían los colores espectaculares. Hilda miro con alegría ese cuadro, retrocedió un poco para ver los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Todas éstas personas té han llevado al camino para enfrentar el desconocimiento."

"Y ahora, yo te daré algo qué te guiará en situaciones difíciles."

"Yo. No sé qué decir, he pasado por muchas cosas" Dijo Hilda.

"Tú camino por éstas cosas no ha terminado, aún té falta por ir."

"Lo sé. Muchas gracias por tú ayuda, es demasiado para mí." Dijo Hilda.

"No Hilda, agradece a ti misma. Porqué tú también has hecho qué llegarás aquí, ahora te doy tú recompensa por todo lo qué has hecho hasta el momento."

Él gran dragón cerró sus ojos naranjas por unos 3 segundos, sólo para preparar unos dos rayos amarillos qué descendieron hasta Hilda, esos dos rayos de energía pronto la rodearon. Envolviéndola en una atmósfera cálida, poco a poco la levantaron. Haciéndola levitar.

Pronto uno de los rayos sé acercó hasta su vendaje, al tocar esa venda sé desvaneció inmediatamente, dejando qué ese rayó entrará en ese ojo herido.

Hilda no sintió dolor alguno, sólo sintió cómo sí le acariciaran esa zona amigablemente. Mientras qué él otro rayó sé separó de Hilda y sé envolvió entré si, formando una figura dé un objeto mediano.

Los dos rayos ahora estando en su debido lugar, concluyeron en un destello qué envolvió todo en esa pradera. Dejando a Hilda ver una agradable luz. Era tan deslumbrante qué Hilda no pudo evitar parpadear.

Su acto siguiente fue abrir su ojo. Encontrando la habitación antigua, en el fondo sé veía a la bibliotecaria esperando pacientemente con los ojos cerrados.

Hilda volteó hacia la estatua, admirando su grandeza y poder. Dé la cabeza pronto cayó una hoja, pero algo distinta. Era una hoja blanca.

Era obvió qué por su rareza Hilda no la ignoró. Mirando cómo bajaba hasta llegar a la altura del ojo de Hilda. Concentrada en ello, contempló cómo esa hoja delante de ella aumentó su luz.

Después de ese inició, su figura ahora sé extendía en cuatro esquinas formando un cuadrado. Un sonido leve dé aleteos sonó en los oídos de Hilda. Dándole una sensación dé curiosidad.

Con el brilló aumentando en potencia provocó qué Hilda cerrará su ojo. Él destello cuadrado de pronto bajo la iluminación, dejando de cubrir el objeto qué llenaba de luz.

Hilda al ya no sentir una gran luz, abrió un poco su ojo. Mirando justo a tiempo la revelación detrás dé la iluminación.

Adelante dé ella estaba un libro de tamaño mediano, con un diseño cultural muy refinado. Un girasol con cada pétalo distinto sé veía en la portada del libro, titulado:

Libensior. Libro de defensa mágica.

Hilda con su mano libre pronto la acercó hasta tomarlo y pronto levantarlo Mirándolo con curiosidad.

"Tiene un buen potencial inicial."

Por una última vez miro hacia Skageron.

"Gracias."

Hilda cambió de dirección, hacia su compañera. Caminó hacia ella mientras tenía una alegre expresión.

"Fui a otro lugar, Encontrándome con Skageron. Fue cómo un viaje astral."

"¿Llevó mucho tiempo?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Eh, (Ejem)."

Hilda esperó durante unos minutos, creyendo que ella estaba meditando profundamente. Poco después la bibliotecaria hizo un movimiento impredecible; de pronto su cabeza bajo torpemente, para qué en un instante recobrará su postura.

La mujer abrió sus ojos confusa, hizo una mueca mientras ajustaba y reiniciaba su visión.

"Ya, ya estás aquí" Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Así es, pero. ¿Tardé mucho?" Dijo Hilda.

"No fue demasiado, solo cómo, 3 horas". Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿3 horas?. Sí yo sentí qué pasaron 15 minutos." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso siempre pasa cuando te vas de aquí para ir a otro lugar, o en este caso. Otra realidad." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No, no comprendo mucho eso." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso es muy común en personas qué apenas están conociendo más allá de lo que vivimos."

"Y por el momento dejaremos esté tema. Ahora ya veo qué tienes tú defensa." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Sí, es esté libro. Aquí dice qué es de defensa mágica." Dijo Hilda.

"Excelente, parece qué té dio algo muy eficiente."

"De hecho, es mejor qué nos vallamos de aquí, nuestro objetivo ya sé ha cumplido."

La mujer pronto sé dirijo hacia la bajada, deteniéndose un breve momento mientras esperaba algo. Hilda la siguió tranquila, iluminando de pasó el camino. Cuando observó el inesperado final del trayecto. Miro hacia aquél tobogán antiguo.

"¿Cómo…"

La pregunta de Hilda no fue contestada por su compañera, sino por ese resbalín sé empezaba a mover. De arriba hacia la salida. Cambiando de su plano suelo a escalones qué tenían una gran diferencia con su apariencia anterior.

Esta vez siendo más cubiertos por raíces y plantas en un estado avanzado de crecimiento. Pero en cada escalón había dos agujeros, cómo sí fueran los lugares indicados para colocar los pies sin lastimar a las plantas.

"Adelante."

Segura y sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. La bibliotecaria subió su pie hacia el primer escalón, avanzando con cada uno. Hilda miró hacia aquellos escalones, impresionada de ese diseño. Ella con cuidado avanzó sin dejar de mirar los escalones, esperando no dañar a alguna planta.

Ambas progresaron a su manera, los únicos sonidos aparté de sus respiraciones eran de ecos ocasionados por sus pisadas, retumbaban por todo el pasillo. Hilda aunque no tenía miedo de esos sonidos, esperaba escuchar pronto sonidos del bosque.

Después de los 15 escalones y ninguna señal de la salida, era obvio que ya alguien sé molestaría, aunque curiosamente no era el caso. Las dos no sé percataban del tiempo trascurrido, la bibliotecaria calculaba en tiempo desde que empezaron a subir, no era mucho ni poco.

Mientras qué Hilda seguía en su concentración, no prestándole atención al tiempo, para ella apenas habían comenzado.

No fue hasta qué escucharon un sonido agradable, el canto de un pájaro.

"Estamos cerca." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Apresuró el procedimiento sin tener emoción, Hilda sin dejar su técnica también aceleró.

Los sonidos de la naturaleza ahora sé acercaban más, o mejor dicho; ellas se acercaban más a ellos.

En medio de su camino, la mujer pronto sintió algo en su nariz, al ya tenerlo enfrente. Con sus dos manos sé adentro de nuevo del arbusto. Saliendo al instante de él.

Al ver de nuevo el bosque en el medio día, le dio una calma serena, volteó hacia atrás. Esperando a Hilda.

Pronto vio sus dos manos ocupadas saliendo, al no esperar una salida al instante Hilda cayó hacia él suelo, saliendo del arbusto.

"Fuera." Trató de decir Hilda con la cabeza en el suelo.

"Justo en un buen momento." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

La mujer se acercó para después arrodillarse y ayudar a la niña, sacudiendo la tierra de su ropa.

"Hilda, ahora está entrada ya no está disponible. Dejo de funcionar." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Ya no funciona?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Exactamente, después de que alguien entrara y saliera ya sé cierra para siempre. Pero la entrada cambia de ubicación, fue difícil encontrar está." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Ya lo entiendo, así que sí alguien quiere tener su recompensa mágica debe de buscar la entrada. ¿Y cómo se encuentra?." Dijo Hilda.

"Sé necesita de una extrema investigación de factores del ambiente. Según algunas pistas, sé puede deducir sí la entrada está aquí. O no." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Debió ser complicado encontrar está entrada, bueno ahora ya tenemos cosas dadas por Skageron. Gracias a ti."

"De verdad qué has ayudado a muchos, yo te agradezco tú ayuda." Dijo Hilda.

"Valoró demasiado tú gratitud, es una de las pocas qué he recibido." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Pocas?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Sí, desdé qué empecé a relacionarme con proteger a Trollberg solo pocos han mostrado ser agradecidos." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Sabes, no es muy necesario escuchar las gracias de todos. Tal vez no ahora té las darán, pero. No significa qué nunca té las darán.

"Hay ocasiones en qué las personas no ven a sus salvadores." Dijo Hilda, tomando el hombro de la bibliotecaria.

La mujer primero vio la pequeña mano en su hombro, mirándola pensativa. Solo cerró sus ojos, Hilda creía qué otra vez estaba meditando. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a su compañera riendo bajamente.

En esa risa podía ver calma y tranquilidad en ella, Hilda también comenzó a reír.

"¿No habrá alguna vez qué no me sorprendas?. ¿Hilda?." Río la bibliotecaria.

"No todo puede ir tan mal." Río Hilda.

"Ya no."

"Vamos señorita aventurera. Hay qué regresar al hospital." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Yo te sigo, investigadora poderosa." Dijo Hilda.

Igual que antes rieron mientras caminaban hacia donde habían venido. De entré el sendero cubierto por hojas seguían. Con la actitud alegré en alto.

Mientras caminaban, Hilda miró la portada del libro, viéndolo mejor sé extraño del título.

Curiosa lo abrió en la primaria página.

Un índice del contenido dividido en categoría ilustradas por cuatro símbolos. Una llama. Una brisa. Una gota. Una roca.

"¿Magia elemental?." Preguntó Hilda.

La bibliotecaria al escucharla no pudo evitar demostrar atención. Hilda cambio de páginas, deteniéndose en la sección del elemento del agua.

"Control del agua y sus similares, nivel 1."

"Advertencias; no sé necesita de valor emocional, fuerza de cuerpo y mente, entrenamiento agotado. Solo un lenguaje variado y una flexibilidad en las manos." Leyó Hilda.

"Es diferente a todo aquello relacionado con ese tipo de magia." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Aunque creo tendrá su dificultad, no será tan fácil." Respondió Hilda.

"Yo he visto varios libros de hechizos, y sólo pocos qué coinciden con esas especificaciones." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Aquí menciona, para convocar una pequeña cantidad de agua tienes qué decir unas dos palabras de diferentes idiomas. Después hacer una serie de movimientos estrictamente preciosos con los dedos."

"Bueno, ya hice un hechizo hace tiempo. No me da mucha experiencia de ser bruja, pero conozco más o menos por dónde irá." Dijo Hilda.

"Yo personalmente prefiero el término de hechicera. Suena mejor."

"Además, sí tienes la misma determinación qué té apoyó a estar aquí, entonces no será tan diferente sí intentas aprender magia." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda ahora iluminada por aquello dicho por la mujer, quedó quieta sin seguir. Mientras qué su compañera avanzó sin dejar de sonreír.

De nuevo bajó la mirada hacia abajo, pensando y dudando de lo que podría ser capaz. Leyó nuevamente el texto de las instrucciones, detenidamente en un texto final.

"Saca lo qué ocultabas dé ti."

Su ojo pronto obtuvo el interés necesario para tener un brillo esperanzador. Ascendió su pupila, sonriendo de pasó y corrió hasta alcanzar a la bibliotecaria.

Dé entré una lluvia de hojas marrones, dos siluetas aparentemente únicas avanzaban, una interesada en su libro. Y el otro solo permanecía tranquila.

Pasaban por grandes rocas que muy probablemente eran rocas troll, por inicio a otros senderos, por pequeñas colinas. Hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna.

"Estamos demasiado cerca, será mejor qué disfrutemos de un último momento de calma." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda miró a su compañera irse hacia un árbol, recostándose en la sombra. Suspirando con una leve sonrisa, después caminó hacia la orilla de la laguna. Tomando asiendo entre un tronco pequeño junto a un roca mediana, abrió el libro dándole más importancia.

De nuevo intentaba leer las palabras de otro idioma. Según las instrucciones, con decir dos palabras cortas y mover el dedo pulgar y apuntador, movería una pequeña cantidad de agua a voluntad propia.

"Nìru Seperertus." Dijo Hilda.

Esperando ver algo repentino, fijo su vista en aquel lago que estaba enfrente de ella. Mirando cada parte, aguardando cada detalle pequeño.

Sé quedo así por un tiempo medio, hasta ahora y muy probablemente no perdería la emoción durante el procedimiento con un avance algo dudoso.

Ya casada de ver las pequeñas ráfagas del río volteo hacia el libro. Tratando de descifrar las desconocidas palabras.

"Níru Separatus." Dijo Hilda.

Esta vez concentrándose más en los movimientos de sus dedos, lo intento nuevamente.

Y nuevamente no hubo diferencia alguna.

Sin considerar la opción de rendirse. Lo intentaba con nuevos cambios; Cambiar el tono de voz, tener un coraje en su corazón y ojo visible, mover sus dedos de tantas formas qué tenían sentido para ella. De muchas formas lo siguió haciendo.

Permanecía tranquila tras cada intento fallido, desde atrás la bibliotecaria abrió un ojo. Encontrando con una joven aspirante moviendo sus dedos y alzando su voz. Dio una pequeña risa y volvió a su descanso.

"Por ahora controlarás poco. Por ahora" Susurro la bibliotecaria.

Hilda ahora con un leve desconcentró lo hizo de nuevo; cerro su ojo, tomo aire, su único sonido que sentía en ella eran sus latidos del corazón.

"¡NÍRU SEPARATÚS!." Grito Hilda.

En esa ocasión miro con coraje las corrientes que no cambiaban en ningún sentido. Permanecía su movimiento de dedos con una postura de metal. No perdiendo la esperanza.

Su único punto de vista apuntando a aquel lago la mantenía alerta. Su fuerte ánimo con su espíritu la seguían animando a intentarlo otra vez en caso de fallar nuevamente. Hasta que si notara un solo movimiento inusual sé emocionaría.

"(Ejem)."

Inesperadamente como una salpicadura violenta, sonó una voz cerca de Hilda. El impacto de la sorpresa causo un leve desequilibrio que casi termina en una caída hacia atrás.

Su cabeza miro hacia todas las direcciones. Custodiando su temor en su rostro.

"Estoy ubicado justo aquí."

Hilda miro cuidadosa el origen de esa voz, miro a su derecha con lentitud.

"Justo aquí."

La niña detuvo el recorrido de su visión justo en esa roca, confundida se quedó al ver esa roca.

"¿Hola…?" Preguntó Hilda.

"Hallo, buenas."

De esa roca pronto brotaron cuatro extremidades, pequeñas y algo cortas. En un lugar centrado apareció un rostro simple, dos ojos que eran puntos negros, una nariz puntiaguda y pequeña, una boca con tres colmillos saliendo del lado izquierdo de ella.

"Antes de que dudes de mí, no soy una roca troll."

"¡Mi nombre es Ren!, el capitán."

"Oh, un gusto conocerte Ren, soy Hilda, la aventurera." Dijo Hilda.

"De acuerdo Hilda. (Ejem). Yo soy un Gurrbol." Dijo Ren.

"¿Un Gurrbol?. No había escuchado sobre esa especie." Dijo Hilda.

"Es bastante común que nos desconozcan, nosotros nos especializamos en estar ocultos."

"Los Gurrbol somos una especie evolucionada de una derivad de rocas únicas, podemos pasar desapercibidos porque tomamos la imagen de rocas, piedras y otros objetos contundentes redondos." Dijo Ren.

"Vaya, son como espías de la naturaleza. ¿No les gusta ser vistos?." Dijo Hilda.

"Has acertado, aunque solo me deje presentar ante ti por una única razón." Dijo Ren.

"¿Por una sola razón?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Afirmativo, mientras estaba pasando por aquí, las vi llegar. Así que por las reglas, me escondí. Curiosamente te dirigiste hacia mí de forma inconsciente."

"Pensaba en quedarme quieto y esperar hasta que te retiraras, pero en estos últimos 15 minutos. Has dicho dos palabras de lenguas distintas formadas en una oración. Y sé lo que quieres hacer."

"Un hechizo." Dijo Ren.

"Sí, he tratado de hacer un hechizo de nivel uno." Dijo Hilda.

"Lo sabía, solo pocos humanos saben el significado de decir esas palabras y formar esos movimientos de dedos." Dijo Ren.

"El problema es que no he logrado hacer efecto." Dijo Hilda.

"Lo he notado. ¿Has intentado decir el hechizo de otra manera?." Dijo Ren.

"Lo siento, no entiendo mucho estos lenguajes." Dijo Hilda.

"No hay inconveniente, a cualquier hechicero novato le ocurre ese problema, mira. ¿Podría ver el origen de ese hechizo?." Dijo Ren.

"Claro." Dijo Hilda, compartiendo el libro.

El pequeño Gurrbol pronto examino a detalle las dos páginas a la vista, leyendo cuidadosamente las dos palabras diferentes para cada hechizo.

"Ya lo entiendo." Dijo Ren, devolviéndole el libro.

"¿Ahora podrías decir: Neró Separatum?."

"Es la forma correcta de pronunciarlo. Hazlo como antes, solo cambiado la pronunciación." Dijo Ren.

Hilda de nuevo miro las instrucciones del primer hechizo, después lo dejo para ver a Ren, la pequeña roca dio una sonrisa alentadora y dio una señal hacia el pequeño lago.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Hilda.

La niña pronto extendió su brazo, cerró su ojo. Y sé concentro mientras preparaba sus cuerdas vocales.

"¡Neró Separatum!. Grito Hilda.

Al finalizar esas palabras convocadoras abrió su ojo, movió sus dedos haciendo un movimiento que se parecía a un cangrejo abriendo y cerrando su pinza.

Pero algo nuevo paso también; De su ojo vendado se empezaba a generar un brillo deslumbrante, de color dorado. Y con eso pasando. Hilda increíblemente podo ver atreves de las vendas.

De inmediato, enfrente de ellos. Una pequeña parte del río en movimiento sé desprendo, flotando hasta estar a la altura de la mano elevada de Hilda.

"¡WOW!." Grito Hilda.

"¡Has triunfado!." Grito Ren, mientras aplaudía.

Con un ánimo elevado pero sin perder la postura, Hilda movió su mano hacia la derecha. Experimentado sobre lo nuevo que ha hechos. Cuando su mano libre con esa pose se dirigió hacia la derecha, también la pequeña parte del agua se movió a esa misma dirección.

Recordando las ilustraciones sobre las posibilidades del mismo hechizo, junto su dedo pulgar y apuntador, haciendo que esa parte liquida formara una forma circular.

Hilda veía asombrada aquel cambio de forma. Volviendo a experimentar, sin perder la posición de sus dedos subió su brazo dirigiéndola en diferentes direcciones, como era de esperar la bola de agua siguió a la perfección todos sus movimientos.

"¡Asombroso, es tan fácil manejar el agua!." Grito Hilda.

"Sé que es emocionante, pero es solo un hechizo de nivel uno. Es muy común que sea fácil."

"Pero, admito que es impresionante que una humana pequeña lo haya logrado en poco tiempo." Dijo Ren.

"¿Enserio un hechizo de nivel uno es difícil de convocar?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Cada cosa mágica tiene su dificultad para lograr hacerla, aunque pienso que ese destello de tu ojo cubierto aporto en algo." Dijo Ren.

"¿Destello?. ¿Qué destello?." Preguntó Hilda.

Una respuesta simple y sin palabras hizo Ren, apunto hacia su ojo izquierdo. Hilda confusa toco suevamente, ahora percibiendo lo que no veía con atención. Pero ahora ya veía.

Podía ver bajamente a través de las vendas, como si pudiera ver con su ojo herido. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, incrédula de los que pasaba.

Con esos temblores, inicio su prueba. Quitando lentamente esos vendajes desde la parte trasera de su cabeza. Podía sentir una pequeña brisa fría cuando unas pocas vendas dejaban su cabeza.

Esas vendas que le cubrían una parte de su rostro caían al suelo. Ren que era la única cosa viva pudo ver primero algo mágico y deslumbrante.

En su lado izquierdo de su cara, en medio de cuatro grandes rasguños, en su ojo izquierdo. Se veía diferente, totalmente diferente.

En esa zona, su ojo destacaba con un color amarillo ámbar. Con una pupila vertical parecida a la de un reptil.

"Tu ojo. Tienes un ojo de dragón." Dijo Ren.

Hilda con latidos violentos se encamino hacia el lago, dejando caer la esfera de agua por la falta de control. Mirando su reflejo en el agua movediza.

Ahí podía ver su reflejo, su nueva yo. Podía ver si ojo de reptil que gracias a sus cuatro marcas de rasgadas la hacían ver llamativa.

Sorprendida y mirando en cada ángulo posible, admirando a su manera el cambio.

"No habría podido imaginar que pudiera tener algo como esto en mi cara." Dijo Hilda.

"Casi nadie pudo imaginar que esta posibilidad te pudiera pasar."

Hilda y Ren voltearon hacia la dirección de quien les llamaba, mirando a la bibliotecaria estando cerca de ellos.

"Aparentemente ese ojo de dragón es el segundo obsequio de Skageron." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Skageron?. ¿Acaso usted conoce de la existencia del dios dragón de la sabiduría?." Preguntó Ren.

"Efectivamente. ¿Y tú eres…"

"Ren, Ren el capitán de la tropa rama del nido."

"Para mí es un placer conocer a…"

"Bibliotecaria, solo la bibliotecaria."

"Oh, escondiendo el nombre. Es una táctica misteriosa." Dijo Ren.

"Si no me equivoco, eres un Gurrbol. ¿Cierto?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Has acertado, aunque me preguntó. ¿Cómo lo sabes?." Dijo Ren.

"Yo he sé mucho acerca de muchas cosas, una parte de que aporto mi aprendizaje es una ayuda dada por Skageron." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"El libro de la criptozoología. ¿Verdad?." Dijo Hilda.

"Exactamente, ahí pudo investigar sobre los Gurrbol, es una raza de protectores de la naturaleza. Hay cuatro líderes que deciden que Gurrbol van hacia qué lugar." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Es curioso, no hay muchos libros con información acerca de nuestra especie." Dijo Ren.

"Y si estás aquí. ¿Cuál fue el motivo de que estés aquí?." Dijo Hilda.

"Por orden de mis superiores, he venido a Trollberg a hacer una expedición. Porque según mis jefes, recientemente han pasado cosas preocupantes, cosas que ponen en peligro la seguridad de las criaturas mágicas."

"Y es por eso que estoy aquí, estoy investigando si hay cosas o personas peligrosas." Dijo Ren.

"Eso es bueno, además es cierto. Recientemente han pasado cosas muy peligrosas para todos." Dijo Hilda.

"De eso no hay duda, según mis informes. Han pasado eventos peligrosos en este lugar. ¿Díganme, han visto alguno anormal?." Dijo Ren.

"Pues de hecho…"

"Sera mejor que lo hablemos en el camino, se está haciendo tarde y el clima se está nublando." Dijo la bibliotecaria, interrumpiendo a Hilda.

"Está bien, es agradable tener compañía después de un largo viaje en solitario." Dijo Ren.

Con ello dicho la mujer hizo un gesto educado de empezar caminar, Ren lo respondió con otro gesto educado. Hilda alegremente tomo el libro de Libensior y siguió a sus compañeros.

Las lluvias de hojas habían detenido su abundancia, el clima ahora tenía un cierto toque de frío en su atmósfera. Aunque eso no detuvo a unas pocas hojas seguir golpeado la cara de bibliotecaria.

Mientras con sus compañeros, Hilda leía de nuevo pero con más detalle en las palabras los hechizos del agua. Como lanzar proyectiles de agua, como crear extremidades de agua, como crear un pequeño remolino. Eran todos los hechizos de nivel 1.

Ren sorprendentemente caminaba a un buen ritmo a pesar de sus piernas cortas, el miraba los árboles y los pastizales admirando la tranquilidad de esas tierras.

Pero al pasar su mirada hacia su derecha donde estaba Hilda, esperando ver más paz en esa dirección. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando noto otro cambio en la joven hechicera.

"Hilda, tu ojo." Dijo Ren.

Hilda en respuesta dejo de mirar el libro, con cierta duda miro al Gurrbol. Al mirarlo encontró una expresión confusa, eso la preocupo por unos momentos.

"¿Qué pasa?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Tu ojo, se ve normal." Dijo Ren.

El paso de los tres pronto se detuvo. Ren y la bibliotecaria vieron al ojo entre la cicatriz. Ahí podían ver lo extrañamente normal; ahora el ojo de Hilda era un ojo normal, no era amarillo y su pupila era redonda, como si nunca hubiera tenido un ojo de reptil.

"¿Cómo sientes tu ojo?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Yo, ahora. No puedo ver bien." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Tienes alguna dificultad?." Preguntó Ren.

"Puedo ver con mi ojo derecho, pero no puedo ver con el izquierdo." Dijo Hilda.

"Supongo que ahora tu ojo está dañado seriamente, por eso no puedes ver. Pero, cuando haces un hechizo; el ojo de un dragón se une a ti y cuando eso sucede puedes volver a ver con ambos ojos." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Y al parecer el efecto del ojo mágico dura hasta que ya no hagas ningún tipo de magia." Dijo Ren.

"Tiene un funcionamiento sencillo de comprender." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso es, ahora tu ojo izquierdo tiene la apariencia de estar apagado. Aunque solo se nota cuando se mira de cerca." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Bueno, no es tan malo. Es reconfortante saber que si haces algún tipo de magia podrás ver con tanta claridad." Dijo Ren.

"SÍ, calma un poco ese dato. ¿Pero solo eso hará este ojo mágico?." Dijo Hilda

"Los ojos de dragones son muy codiciados en todo este mundo, pueden darte habilidades que jamás te hubieras imaginado." Respondió Ren.

"Yo confió que Skageron te dio ese habilidad por razones que aún no comprendemos." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Le agradecí por ello y siempre lo hare. También a ustedes dos, por guiarme." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso lo apreciaré por todo mi tiempo, ahora vamos. Seguramente te estarán buscando." Respondió la bibliotecaria, retomando el trayecto.

"Sera difícil explicar a los doctores, pero es mejor eso. Que a nunca volver." Dijo Hilda, cerrado el libro para fijarse en el camino.

"Por el lado de lo estético, esa cicatriz te hace ver muy fuerte." Dijo Ren.

"Gracias Ren, también simboliza muchas cosas." Respondió Hilda.

La pequeña hechicera no pudo contener algunas risas, sabiendo que el origen de su marca no era para nada gracioso, Ren solo rió de forma orgullosa mientras las seguía. La bibliotecaria aunque nadie la veía de frente, no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

Ahora en medio de un pasillo entre árboles, había tres figuras. Los tres caminaban en un silencio cómodo, estando muy cerca de su objetivo. Hasta que las dos figuras pequeñas se detuvieron cuando la figura alta se detuvo inesperadamente.

La bibliotecaria pronto quedó inmóvil.

"Que ocurre…"

"(Shhhh). Escuchen." Susurro la bibliotecaria.

La mujer comenzó a caminar sigilosamente, desviándose del camino hasta adentrarse en los árboles.

Hilda y Ren intercambiaron miradas confusos, para la niña la situación era muy similar pero igual tenia temor de lo estaba pasando, Ren no mostrando temor fue el primero en seguir a la bibliotecaria.

La niña al ver que su compañero seguía, lo pensó rápido y lo siguió sin preguntar.

Los dos seres pequeños al ir avanzando dejaron de escuchar los sonidos de su respiración, de sus latidos, de su entorno. Para escuchar un sonido que opaco todos ellos:

El sonido de un silbido.

Empezaron a oír una serie de notas que parecía descender. Ese origen de esas notas parecía estar cerca, como si una flauta estuviera tocando justo alado de ellos.

Entre avanzar por arboles cercanos y escuchar esa melodía cercana daba una atmósfera incomoda, eso afectaba a Hilda. Quien tenía una expresión de preocupación con un pequeño temor. Mientras que Ren no mostraba su miedo, parecía ser fuerte como el material de su piel pero adentro de esa armadura natural había un gran temor.

Los dos pequeños al ver una sombra entre los árboles que al verlos subió hacia una colina, detuvieron el paso.

"Soy yo, rápido vengan hacia acá." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

La señal de la mujer ayudo a dar algunos pasos más. Continuaron hasta ver a la bibliotecaria de espaldas, viendo una vista de Trollberg desde una pequeña montaña.

Hilda y Ren al verla a una alta altura ya suponían que tenían que escalar, así que Hilda tomando la iniciativa empezó a escalar, sosteniendo su libro adentro de su chamarra donde lo había guardado en un bolsillo adentro de ella.

Ren sin tomarlo como una competencia subía con la mente calmada.

Ambos finalmente subieron una mano primero al mismo tiempo para después subir la otra, subiendo con ese apoyo subieron sus cabezas. Para terminar observando lo que veía la mujer.

Allí en la lejanía, una ciudad era asechada por una enorme nube de color carmesí oscuro. Era ten grande que casi llegaba a ellos. Hilda recordaba esa aquella tormenta que paso hace tiempo, la vista era casi idéntica a esta.

"Necesitare hacer una investigación más grande." Dijo Ren.

Los dos subieron sus cuerpos sin dejar de mirar aquella nube. Tenían cierto temor por ese fenómeno desconocido, mientras que la bibliotecaria la mirada precavidamente; haciendo suposiciones rápidas.

"¿Esos son espíritus del viento…?" Preguntó Hilda.

"A primera vista sí, pero no se ven normales." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Son muchos, demasiados como para formar algo como eso." Dijo Hilda.

"Ren, cambio de planes." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Había algún plan?." Preguntó Ren.

"Lleva a Hilda hasta el hospital, algo como eso no puede ser seguro." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¿Pero, y tú?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Me temo que tendré que separarme, tengo que investigar sobre esto. Nos encontraremos en un corto tiempo." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Correcto." Dijo Ren.

"Cuídate, que la curiosidad no te guíe a algo malo." Dijo Hilda.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, yo siempre controlo mi curiosidad." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Dicho eso, la mujer de la capa bajo la pequeña montaña. Corriendo entre árboles, cuando su figura se perdió de vista de Hilda y Ren sabían que no volvería bajo ningún motivo. Por ahora. Voltearon hacia Trollberg, mirando que esa extraña nube estaba cerca de esa ciudad.

El último gesto que hizo Hilda antes de bajar fue solo un parpadeo lento.

* * *

Soplos, esas cosas que son siempre causas del despertar de cualquiera. Pueden ocurrir en cualquier lugar, en todo lugar. No importa si es la dimensión en la que estamos. U en otro lugar.

Los aires rápidos pasaron por un cuerpo mediano, hasta hacerlo temblar. Ese ser humano sin dejar su posición de reposo temblaba como una cría sin sus padres. Ese viento la acabo por abrir un ojo con molestia.

Al abrirlo y esperar ver algo, solo vio un solo color predominante en todo su radio de vista. Un blanco simple.

No espero ver algo que le daño un poco la vista, cerro su ojo con fuerza. Demasiada extrañada en su mente mientras esperaba que pasara el efecto de ver directamente algo con un gran brillo.

"¿Que… Que?."

Tan confundida como también aturdida, la chica del cabello recogido abrió con pesar sus ojos. Volviendo a ver el pesado ambiente sin color.

Ver algo que es literal todo no la alarmo pero vaya que si logro enredarla aún más. Quiso asegurarse de que al menos ella era normal, mirando su mano; quedo tranquila al momento de ver su mano normal, también a observando que su manga azul claro tenia color.

Pero al solo ver su palma abierta paso poco tiempo hasta que inconscientemente vio a través de ella, otra mano similar a la suya.

Bajando la suya y enfocando esa otra mano, por un momento pensó en ver a un clon o algo así. Pero solo fue su propia negligencia que la engaño, vio su propio reflejo en el suelo.

"Esto es muy singular."

Esta vez por una curiosidad infantil, acerco su mano hasta tocar el piso de cristal. Al sentir la textura fría e inconfundible ya había comprobado lo obvio.

"SÍ, es cristal. Una plataforma cristalina."

La confirmación de su sospecha le trajo de pronto un miedo prudente. Miro hacia más allá de su reflejo, pero solo observo la nada. Esta vez toco otra parte del suelo, su reflejo la siguió de paso.

Con ver su mismo yo imitándola ya le había dado una prueba grande, pero igual toco algunos lados de su zona. Y efectivamente todo el suelo era de cristal.

Ahora temiendo de lo evidente de su fragilidad, no sabía si hacer algo, sabía que era tan arriesgado pararse y caminar. En cualquier momento esa plataforma se rompería por su peso.

Pesando en algunas ideas para solucionar este problema de forma seguro la estuvo dando vueltas, pero de pronto recordó que es en lo que recién se convirtió. Una marra.

Una sonrisa de victoria prematura envolvió su cara, después con esa misma sonrisa cerro sus ojos e inicio con su concentración.

***¡CRASH!***

"¿Eh?."

Una resonancia impacto en sus oídos, pronto lo identifico; era un eco resonante, tan retumbante que hizo abrir la vista de la única chica de nada. Presto atención al umbral del desconcéntrate alboroto.

Al dejar su concentración vio como hacia delante de ella, en el suelo había una fractura. Pequeña en un solo diez segundos pero velozmente otro mismo eco sonó y con eso la fisura denoto en seguir expandiéndose.

Con cada centímetro roto, uno de atrás siguió en otras direcciones. Formando más y más rupturas. Tan pronto se acercaron la chica no tardo en tener una ansiedad por aquello que se acercaba a ella, quería retroceder pero el simple pensamiento de tan si quiera intentarlo le daba un miedo por creer que en cualquier lado que iría, el suelo se rompería.

Así que con miedo en su mente, lo intento de nuevo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza e intento transformarse en brizna.

Los estridentes sonidos de cristales rompiéndose estaban sonando cada vez más cerca, y con ello. Un estado de pánico lentamente iba surgiendo.

La colisión del terror salió cuando ya escuchando un último crujido cerca de ella, eso ya la hizo entrar en completo pánico, como si el mismo temor la hubiese empujado. La chica rápidamente se levantó y empezó a correr por el suelo del espejo.

Por cada par de pasos que hacía, escuchaba dos vidrios rompiéndose. Sin duda estaba corriendo hacia ningún lugar y con el camino rompiéndose detrás de ella.

En todo momento tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería ver el color blanco, no quería ver el suelo que posiblemente se rompería en cualquier momento. Solo quería estar segura.

Pero al pensar en estar a salvo, algo debajo de ella respondió; cuando dejó caer su pie derecho en el suelo, en ese suelo.

Se destrozó.

Con un pie ahora sin estar en una plataforma, la chica perdió el equilibrio. Como un árbol cortado y sin nada que pudiera hacer más que descender, cayo.

Cuando la parte superior de su cuerpo se estampo con el suelo, ese fuerte golpe en su cabeza fue suficiente para que todo el suelo a su alrededor se quebrara.

Ella abrió los ojos en reacción por el golpe recibido, viendo ahora la contraparte del ambiente blanco: Oscuridad.

Ella iba cayendo entre las penumbras, lo único que podía alcanzar a ver era una luz, una luz que tenía origen en el ambiente blanco, que ahora se alejaba rápidamente.

Ya estaba entrando en el estado de estar inconsciente, con eso en su ser. No podía intentar transformarse nuevamente. Solo empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, dejando de ver la luz. Para entrar en otro ambiente de un solo color.

* * *

***TOC TOC TOC TOC***

Una sucesión golpes ansiosos emergieron, indicando que el responsable apresurado estaba haciendo lo mismo desde hace 10 minutos.

"¡Señorita Portsman!. ¡Sale en cinco minutos!."

En un tocador con luces brillantes estaba una chica, con la cabeza tumbada en un estado inconsciente. Ni con la alta voz o los golpes cada vez más fuertes lograron despertarla.

"¡SEÑORITA PORTSMAN DESPIERTE!."

***¡TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!***

Con tanto golpe y tanta voz alta formaron un gran golpe para despertar de una forma ridícula a la chica, agitando sus brazos al ritmo de su violentos pulsos por fin logro dejar de estar inmóvil por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

"¡¿Quién, Que, Yo?!."

"Por última vez, señorita Portsman. ¡Su gran momento de toda su juventud la está esperando, dese prisa!."

Después se escucharon fuera de la habitación los pasos desesperados de muchas personas, corriendo hacia un asunto importante.

La joven al escuchar el silencio después de algo grande, se vio en el espejo: nada diferente a simple vista, su mismo conjunto de amarillo, blanco y negro, su mismo cabello negro sin ningún cambio.

Todo igual.

Sin ver nada nuevo, dejo el espejo. Enfocando toda la glamurosa habitación. Tenía un arreglo muy refinado, tan caro que incluso el polvo parecía brillantina.

"Buena habitación, digna de alguien de clase."

Mirando justo a su lado izquierdo, topándose con docenas de vestidos de una calidad suprema, desde vestidos para fiestas hasta vestidos para un funeral.

"Quien quiera que sea el responsable de tales elecciones de vestuario, tiene un gusto bien hecho."

Pasando por cada sección de un vestido para cada ocasión, vio como después de esa sección casi infinita había una serie de cuartos con placas dividiéndolas en categorías.

Observando mejor las placas de oro muy pulido pudo leer nombres de chicas y chicos. Al principio leyó cuatro, pero al seguir alejo la vista y vio demasiados cuartos con demasiados nombres en ellos.

"¿Esto es una clase de campamento?. Porque si es así, entonces valla que estoy en el mejor campamento."

***¡TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!***

La comodidad de la admiración de la chica fue interrumpida por otros golpes a la puerta principal. Esta vez miro con sorpresa la puerta.

Aquella como un cañón, fue derribada hasta caer. Los responsables de aquella acción se revelaron; una tropa de hombres con trajes elegantes salió en una fila ordenada.

"Señorita Portsman, es hora."

"¿Hora?. ¿De qué?."

"Del gran espectáculo, animo. No fija ignorancia para escapar."

Ese grupo de hombres tomaron a la chica con sumo cuidado, logrando levantarla entre todos para salir de aquel cuarto. Mientras tarareaban una versión de una canción de gala, trotaron sin ninguna dificultad.

Entre el desconcierto de vivir esa situación y el miedo creciente en ella, solo se limitó a sonreír incómodamente mientras intentaba pensar en alguna explicación de lo que estaba pasando.

Entre el camino en un raro trasporte no pudo evitar ver más cosas en un pasillo con una alfombra carmesí. Más hombres llevando a otros jóvenes, algunos sonriendo demasiado hasta casi romper su rostro. Otros mirando desconcentrados como ella, y otros ya sin ninguna emoción que mostrar.

Ellos en especial se veían decaídos, desanimados. Literal los llevaban casi arrastrado.

"¿Alguno de ustedes por favor me podrían decir a dónde vamos?."

"Admiramos su sentido del humor, pero ya paso el momento del humor. Aun así está bien, ahora es el momento del espectáculo de la gran juventud, el mejor momento de cada joven para demostrar que si puede seguir adelante."

"Sí, sí. Qué bonito. ¿Pero en que consiste, tenemos que cantar, bailar, sobornar?."

"Solo tienen que sonreír y esperar con los brazos abiertos el destino decidido."

"Eso no responde nada…"

Con el mismo paso parejo entre todos avanzaron los grupos que cargaban a jóvenes promesa entre un pasillo con una única pintura en cada pared, azul.

Mientras cada joven en su estado de ánimo diferente miraba a otro, sin decir nada tenían una conversación de miradas; algunas alegres se topaban con otras preocupadas y una que otra sin emoción solo alcanzaba a mirar más arriba del suelo.

La durabilidad del transcurso no duro demasiado debido al paso mediadamente rápido de los hombres elegantes. Pasaron los pasillos azules hasta dar vuelta entre otros pasillos para llegar a un gran telón de teatro.

Cada joven sin saber nada, expresó sorpresa por aquella escenografía tan grande. Mientras que entre cada grupo de hombres comenzaron a bajar a los adolescentes.

Cuando ya todos estaban de pie en el suelo, los hombres formaron una única fila y se marcharon.

Ahora sin su presencia, todos los impresionados se miraron entre sí, esperando alguna indicación o explicación.

Pero en un extraño suceso inesperado, los jóvenes decaídos se adelantaron sin mirar a nadie. Con toda la cabeza hacia abajo fueron hasta entrar en la abertura del telón.

Algunos de los que se quedaron tenían la mirada incrédula, no esperaban que ellos se pudieron mover a juzgar por cómo se veía su estado físico.

Entre los confundidos, un chico manteniendo su extensa sonrisa emocionada no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta ir con ellos.

Lo sucedido les dio de que pensar aquellos extrañados. Una chica volteo un par de veces a sus extraños, para después hacer que sus piernas se muevan para seguir al chico emocionado.

No tardaron los de poco sentido común en aparecer, otros cuatro se movieron. Ya solo quedando dos inmóviles.

Mirándose sin pensar, solo analizar. La joven de cabello marrón solo dio un suspiro indeciso; no sabiendo lo que podría hacer ahora.

Ninguna palabra salió de ellas, no tenían nada que decirse realmente. Ni tan siquiera un gesto o señal, la chica de cabello marrón respiro profundo y se dirijo hacia esa salida.

La última que quedo miro como su desconocida compañía se fue con los demás.

"Sin nada que decir, sin nada que decidir."

"Espero no hacer algo estúpido."

Creyendo hacer lo obvio salió en camino hacia el telón. Dirigiéndose hacia aquella salida desconocida tomada por desconocidos fue con ciertas expectativas.

Posteriormente de dudar, atravesó la entrada.

"¡HA LLEGADO!. ¡LA Última, LA NUEVA ESTRELLA DEL ESPECTÁCULO!. ¡SHARON PORSTMAN!."

El apoyo transmitido en forma de gritos de conmoción fue escuchado por Sharon, pero aunque admiraba ese apoyo de parte de muchos seguidores, no demostraba su felicidad porque no veía a ningún público.

Al mirar hacia más allá del escenario donde estaba solo vio un vacío negro, tan vacante que ni las luces del techo podían iluminar lo que fuera que estuviera ahí.

Así que por ello, solo volvió a hacer una sonrisa falsa y saludo con una mano baja.

Pero dejando de poner atención hacia la falta de personas visibles cambio su mirada hacia su derecha, viendo como los adolescentes desconocidos estaban también ahí.

Los más emocionados devolvían el saludo con sus mejillas ardiendo. Los incrédulos miraban la inexistencia de la razón de esos gritos. Y los de estado decaído seguían mirando al suelo, ignorando todo.

"AHORA QUE YA CONOCEMOS A NUESTROS INVITADOS COMPROMETEDORES. ¡ES MOMENTO DE AVERIGUAR SI PASARAN HACIA ADELANTE!."

Nuevamente los gritos de la invisible audiencia se escucharon, pero en esa ocasión hubo una diferencia a comparación con los gritos anteriores. Esta vez se escuchaban ansiosos.

Como si estuvieran esperando algo muy codiciado.

Sharon ahora un poco más confusa volvió a mirar a los seguidores, por cada grito acabado de sonar surgía otro más fuerte. Parecía que se unían más y más personas a la causa.

Luego de eso, una luz fue encendida. Apuntando a una chica desanimada, al ser enfocada todos aumentaron sus gritos. Pero la chica no se inmuto por aquello que le sucedía.

"AH TENEMOS A UNA VETERANA DE VUELTA"

Al llamado del anunciante nuevamente los gritos sonaron, la chica en su lado hizo un débil y lento movimiento; subió su cabeza para mirar al frente de ella, se pudieron oír algunos crujidos de sus huesos al moverse.

"Donde sea en que estemos el destino siempre será el mismo."

Después de decir esas afirmaciones, al acto siguiente; la luz pronto estaba cambiando, parecía tener mucha fuerza en su potencia de un manera extraña.

Eso provoco que lentamente la chica como si fuera un pedazo de mantequilla, se empezara a derretir.

La expresividad en las caras de Sharon y los demás en el escenario se fueron bajando, sus ojos ahora tenían un diminuto punto de pupila.

El silencio no apareció, en lugar de eso los gritos ahora de alegría sonaron sin cesar. Como también el sonido de algo quemándose proveniente de aquella chica que no gritaba, solo permanecía callada mientras se iba convirtiendo en líquido rojo.

El acto grotesco termino en una sustancia roja que pronto comenzó a burbujear.

"¡ES EL TURNO DE LOS NUEVOS!"

Como si una orden se tratara. La sustancia floto hacia el techo, con la luz siguiéndola y enfocándola. A continuación esa bola roja empezó a temblar y después exploto.

Dividiéndose en partes de un mismo tamaño, tan pronto como eso sucedió esas burbujas se dirigieron hasta los adolescentes, cuando la primera burbuja choco con uno en seguida el chico comenzó a derretirse.

El chico cuando ya no podía sentir sus piernas comenzó a gritar, trato de moverse con sus brazos pero al estirar uno se rompió en pedazos cual figura frágil de porcelana.

A continuación los demás al ya no poder soportarlo empezaron a correr, pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para que las burbujas los pudieran alcanzar. Cada una fue alcanzado a cada uno, haciendo que cayeran al suelo y se empezaran a romper.

Sharon al voltear por una centésima de segundo pudo llegar a ver como casi todos ya estaban en el suelo, gritando y llorando mientras una mitad de ellos ya no existía. También vio la textura asquerosa de una burbuja que ya estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar su cabeza.

Sabía que no era una buena opción correr hacia los vestidores, era un laberinto arriesgado de tomar. Así que antes de decidir algo, con un suave impulso de agacharse y esquivar a la burbuja salto en una voltereta con unos giros hasta salir del escenario.

Aterrizo de pie en lo que sea que estaba parada, no importaba eso. Ahora solo pensó en correr a través de la oscuridad.

Y así lo hizo. Sin poder mirar algo claro acelero con una gran potencia su escape. Entre la negrura podía escuchar muy cerca de ella las risas maniáticas de muchas personas, gritando, silbando y cantando entre ella.

La situación tan intranquila no la enloqueció pero si la alarmo en punto que decidió en concentrar su mente y poder escapar con sus poderes.

Esperando tener la conexión con esa energía que le permitía hacer que su forma cambiara, cerro sus ojos.

A continuación solo hubo algo que la detuvo y arruino la concentración. Sharon al poco de cerrar sus ojos sintió un enorme dolor por estamparse de frente con algo sólido.

El dolor del impacto la dejó mareada, mientras se sobaba su frente abrió malamente su visión, entre la borrosidad y la nada pudo ver algo tan inesperado. Una puerta en medio de la nada.

Después de encontrar esa puerta los gritos y risas de los seres no vistos de inmediato cambiaron a gritos de enojo y desesperación. Con su tono más fuerte y enojado.

Ahora pensar en alguna otra opción no era algo que pudiera hacer, no había tanto tiempo. Así que con ciertas cuestiones grandes enfoco mejor su vista y abrió la puerta. Al abrirla encontró algo que pensaba que pudiera estar atrás de todo esto.

Una habitación completamente elegante, trasformando la atmósfera con una simple puerta, había iluminación y una falta personas o cosas vivas.

Sin perder tiempo entro en la habitación y con ello cerro fuertemente la puerta. Después de impedir la entrada de todo lo que estaría en el escenario todo de aquello desapareció. Las risas, los gritos, la poca visión. Incluso en el dolor del impacto.

Con ambas manos apoyadas en la puerta, con la cabeza baja y sudando. Sharon respiraba con inestabilidad.

Es en esos momentos donde después de vivir lo horrible, lo que quieres hacer es alejarte de la realidad y no pensar en nada. Como una manera de calmar tu subconsciente. Pero eso no quita algo; no quita el impacto psicológico que puede tener uno si ve algo impactante de un calibre alto.

Es en esos momentos donde el testigo quiere paz.

Pero.

***¡CRASH!***

El estridente sonido de cristales rotos seguido por un objeto de peso ligero siendo aplastado por caer de alguna altura apago la recién paz de Sharon.

Toda la orquesta del desastre sonó atrás de ella, abrió sus ojos de golpe después de escuchar tal caos para sus oídos.

Ya teniendo la cordura baja, volteo su cuerpo tembloroso hacia atrás.

Y entre una ordenada habitación elegante, en medio de la sala principal, en medio del ahora inexistente orden.

Estaba una chica conocida. Con el cabello recogido y una blusa azul claro.

Sharon sin dejar su posición acerco su cabeza, esperando estar segura si aquella persona era la misma que estaba en su grupo de amigas.

"¿…Libby?."

Acercando su cabeza hasta el límite y alzado su pregunta en un volumen medio espero una respuesta.

Nada.

Sharon bajo la cabeza con cierta angustia, tal solo ver la imagen de alguien cubierto por pedazos de cristales y madera en un estado inconsciente le daba ciertos ataques nerviosos. Pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo ahora, aunque eso significaba dejar la guardia de la puerta.

Primero dejo una de sus manos, después una de sus piernas. Con un sigilo digno de una marra, claro que también se aseguraba de mirar varias veces a la puerta. Entre voltear la vista en la puerta y esa chica, Sharon se apresuraba con cuidado de llegar a ella.

Cuando ya dejo la puerta, con un paso un poco más rápido se dirigió hasta la causa de la demolición de los escombros.

"¿Libby?."

"¿Estas bien?." Susurro Sharon.

La repuesta que emitió Libby fueron solo unos quejidos de dolor, aun no se despertaba. Sharon respiro aliviada, después de esa confirmación se dispuso o mover cada trozo de madera y cada pieza de cristal de ella.

Movió y coloco en otra parte esas piezas rotas en silencio, no quería ocasionar un alboroto que posiblemente las llevaría algo peligroso. Claro, sin caer en un avance lento.

Dejando todo lo destrozado fuera de Libby. Sharon se dispuso a levantarla, con cierta dificultad pero no demasiada. La condujo hasta una pared, en la dirección opuesta de la puerta.

La sentó con delicadeza, apoyando su espalda en la pared. Se veía todavía aturdida, no creía que despertaría pronto. Pero eso no era un motivo para dejarla aquí sola.

Sharon se colocó a lado de Libby, tomando asiento y fijando su vista en aquella puerta. Con tal de no dejar expuesta al peligro a su compañera se quedaría ahí hasta que despertara.

"Esto parece que se podría calmar. No es reconfortante, pero. No es angustiante." Dijo Sharon.

* * *

La atmósfera recién cambiada a una más antigua podría ser algo inquietante, incluso si era un lugar casi abandonado podría empeorar las cosas para ciertas personas.

Y por esas calles vacías donde no se veía ni un alma, andaban dos pequeñas sombras. Caminando solitarias hasta un punto cercano.

Entre el trayecto la más pequeña no paraba de mirar a cada parte de la calle, estando alerta por cualquier cosa. O persona.

"Toda esta zona está vacía, solo un ser dejo derrumbada a casi toda la población." Dijo Ren,

"Sí, por desgracia. Ha causado tanto dolor a muchos pero para nuestro alivio, él se ha ido para siempre."

"Aun así, no estoy del todo despreocupada. Estoy segura que lo sucedido con él no es el final para todo esto." Respondió Hilda.

"Eso es verdad, si el hombre polilla vino aquí será porque faltan catástrofes por ocurrir."

"Muchos de nosotros hemos ido a lugares visitados antes por esa criatura. Después nos quedamos ahí hasta que morimos, porque al parecer esos lugares a partir de aquella visita. Quedan malditos, siempre pasan cosas horribles que al final conducen a la destrucción de ese lugar." Dijo Ren.

"No creo que hayan sido muchos lugares que han desaparecido. ¿No es así?." Preguntó Hilda.

"No todos, gracias a nuestros servicios de protección, la mayoría de las áreas malditas están a salvo."

"Pero eso no quita que existieron ejemplos de nuestros fracasos, con nuestra derrota viene la aniquilación del sitio." Dijo Ren.

"Que lastima por esos terrenos y por esas personas que vivían ahí." Respondió Hilda.

"Sí… con cada derrota en nuestra historia, avanzamos en lo que más podemos para no caer de nuevo." Dijo Ren.

"Es lo bueno de perder, sabes qué fue lo que causo el fracaso para ti. Y recordándolo puedes evitarlo." Dijo Hilda.

"Tienes razón. Últimamente hemos protegido bien a nuestras responsabilidades." Respondió Ren

"Ese es el ánimo. Además, no estás solo en esto. Algunos de mis conocidos también están luchando por proteger Trollberg de lo que sea que venga." Dijo Hilda.

"Se puede combatir el mal destino. Con ayuda de una compañía como la tuya" Dijo Ren.

"Gracias por eso."

"Ya lo veras, Ren. Mientras nos apoyemos y estemos juntos, nada podrá atravesar nuestra barrera." Dijo Hilda.

"¡SÍ!."

"Aunque sea un inspector voy a recorrer cada rincón de Trollberg para averiguar su lado arriesgado."

"¡Por la victoria!."

Alzando la voz en tono motivador y alzando sus pequeños brazos se fue adelantando. Hilda con una sonrisa entro en la competencia, corriendo mientras reía. Ambos pasaron por calles con una velocidad aumentada.

Al pasar por algunas cuadras, la meta se vio visible. El hospital estaba a unos pocos pasos corriendo. Así que sin perder tiempo, los dos al verlo trotaron hasta llegar al estancamiento. Ren veía que estaba cerca, y estando parejos en velocidad. Quiso darse una pequeña ayuda.

Se detuvo por un momento y tomo impulso, corrió nuevamente e hizo un gran salto. En medio del aire hizo algo nuevo para Hilda.

Coloco sus brazos y piernas en su cuerpo, juntándolas para unirlas en su cuerpo de pierda. Bajo también la cabeza e inmediatamente se convirtió en una roca redonda.

Gracias al impulso, cuando aterrizo comenzó a rodar a una velocidad aumentada. Tanto que supero a Hilda en pocos segundos. La gran distancia de diferenció de ellos cuando Ren llego a las puertas del hospital.

Deteniéndose antes de perder el control. Ren freno y poco después hizo que sus extremidades crecieran.

Hilda llego a tiempo de crecer su cabeza.

"Para aclarar, eso no fue trampa." Rió Ren.

"No lo creo." Rió Hilda.

Una gran armonía reinaba es sus caras, disfrutando del momento feliz. Hasta que Ren fue el primero en dejar de reír. Miro a su nueva compañera en silencio.

"Bueno, parece que aquí tomaremos otros rumbos." Dijo Ren.

"Por el momento."

"Tal vez muy pronto nos encontremos de nuevo." Respondió Hilda.

"Pues espero que no sea en una situación arriesgada." Rió Ren.

"Cierto, es mejor estar seguros mientras hay calma." Dijo Hilda.

El investigador ahora riendo levemente se comenzó a alejar. Saliendo de la escena con mucha motivación, pero al notar quien le dio el ánimo necesario freno casi por impulso."

"Oye Hilda."

"Nunca te olvides la llave para la clave del valor."

La pequeña hechicera obtuvo una sorpresa por esa frase. Mientras que el Gurrbol volteo para verla una última vez. A continuación ambos en una sincronía de amistad; sonrieron.

"Y tu jamás pienses que estarás solo contra todo lo malo."

Ya con los dos diciendo unas palabras para un hasta luego. El pequeño ser volvió a su dirección y comenzó a correr. Pronto se fue alejando del hospital hasta desaparecer por un callejón.

Hilda aun sonriente se dirigió a las puertas del hospital. Empujando la puerta entro esperando ver una sala de espera llena. Pero lo que encontró fue el doble en cuestión de sus expectativas.

Delante de ella encontró una gran multitud de personas, algunas con mucha ansiedad en ellas. Otras solo tenían las consecuencias de haber llorado mucho en sus caras. Todas se veían con secuelas de haber vivido algo espantoso.

Y eso Hilda lo noto a primeras.

Se adentró entre la ola de personas con terror. Ninguna de ellas la miro o saludo, solo hacían quejidos y lamentos en su débiles voces.

Por cada grupo de personas dejadas atrás, otras comenzaban a llorar. Sin duda con tantas personas en la sala, pareciera que la parte sana de Trollberg ahora ya estaba en una mala situación.

Hilda tenía el ojo lleno de compasión por lo que veía en todos, quería acercarse a alguno de ellos pero sabiendo la situación en la que están pasando. Era mejor no hablar con ellos si estaban en ese estado.

Siguió con muchos nudos en la garganta hasta llegar a las escaleras, ya teniendo en cuenta que su habitación estaba en el octavo piso, no lo pensó con molestia. Eso solo le daría negatividad.

Tan solo era subir escaleras y ya era todo. Hasta que algo sucediera.

* * *

"No quiero parecer molesta pero ya hemos caminado por mucho tiempo." Dijo Alice.

"Es correcto. Maldita sea es correcto."

"No habido ningún avance en todo este tiempo." Respondió Rachel.

"Tal vez la dirección por donde vamos no es la correcta." Respondió Alice.

"No creo que haya direcciones. Es más, creo que hemos estando andando en círculos." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Y si volvemos por dónde vinimos?." Preguntó Alice.

"¿Que caso tendría eso?. Solo nos hundiríamos más, en vez de salir." Dijo Rachel.

"Observa, si solo volteo hacia atrás no habría diferencia."

Dicho su teoría, Rachel prosiguió a caminar con los ojos cerrados con una confianza no tan satisfactoria. Pero lo que vino venir era que otra vez ocurría una anomalía en el entorno.

***ZAS***

"¡OUH! ¡MI CARA!."

Tras el imprevisto resultado doloroso, Rachel retrocedió mientras sobaba un rostro. Alice con suma preocupación se acercó hacia ella, queriendo ayudarla pero que tal vez eso la molestaría. Ese impacto la fastidio aún más.

"¿Qué fue lo que me golpeo…?"

Ambas en una coincidencia de curiosidad, miraron como enfrente de ellos estaba una textura de madera. Esculpida en un diseño antiguo, pero con una apariencia descuidada y casi destruida.

De igual manera subieron sus miradas mientras se alejaban. Viendo en un plano centrado lo que parecía ser una mansión de arquitectura victoriana.

"¿Eso es…?"

"No creo que sea necesario preguntar sobre lo obvio." Dijo Rachel.

En silencio contemplaron aquella estructura sacada de la nada, no tiendo alguna idea de cómo o por qué sucedió esto.

"Cada vez este lugar tiene menos sentido y menos lógica." Dijo Rachel.

"No creo que sea bueno entrar, quizás sea una trampa." Dijo Alice.

"Es una opción, esta dimensión es algo diferente a lo que conocemos, incluso puede que esta tenga conciencia."

"Lo mejor para nuestro bien es ignorarla." Dijo Rachel.

Sin querer más ver lo recién aparecido comenzó a volver a su dirección original. Alice aun viendo y dudando sobre aquello la hizo tardar unos momentos hasta que reacciono.

Nuevamente iba a seguir a Rachel, pero un sonido chirriante las detuvo a las dos. Un sonido que ya habían escuchado unas cuantas veces en todo su tiempo caminado.

Un silbido.

Aquel conjunto de melodías que lentamente iban descendiendo se escuchó en todo el lugar, como si se estuviera trasmitiendo en una bocina con una alta frecuencia.

Duro lo mismo, cinco minutos. En ese tiempo Rachel y Alice no pudieron evitar quedar incomodas por volver a oír esos chirridos, no sabían de igual manera la causa de eso que sonaba en un tiempo indefinido.

Cuando termino las dos con muchos escalofríos se voltearon a ver, preocupadas de lo sucedido.

"Eso…"

Alice no termino su pregunta, porque tan pronto como termino su primera palabra un chirrido con un gran eco la interrumpió. Rachel en medio de su vista hacia ella logro notar como detrás de ella la puerta de la mansión de estaba abriendo sola.

Temerosa y con un gran reflejo. Rachel corrió hacia Alice y la alejo de la mansión, poniéndose frente a ella por cualquier cosa.

Ellas vieron el trabajo de la puerta abriéndose y mostrando lo que había detrás de esta. Vieron primero una sala de clase alta, con muebles lujos pero llenos de polvo. En el centro había otra puerta que también se empezó a abrir lentamente.

Al dejar descubierto lo que había en su interior quedaron extrañadas.

Allí entre una habitación normal estaba un desastre en medio de todo, un montón de escombros yacían esparcidos por todo lo que podían alcanzar a ver de la habitación.

"¿Qué sucedió ahí?." Preguntó Alice.

"Un maremoto insospechado."

"Al parecer." Respondió Rachel.

Mientras ellas se quedaban paradas afuera. Adentro de la habitación, Sharon tenía miedo, no solo por oír un horrible silbido sino también por ver como una puerta cerca de ella se abrió.

Temiendo de qué cosa la abrió, se fue arrastrando hasta llegar a estar al lado de la puerta. La presión estaba tomando su mente, mirando de nuevo el desastre, vio un pedazo de cristal. Rápidamente lo tomo y a través del reflejo intento ver lo que había afuera.

Esperaba ver un monstruo, un horror. Pero solo encontró algo impensado pero conocido.

"¿Chicas?." Susurro Sharon.

Asegurándose unas cuantas veces identifico los rasgos de cada una. Deteniéndose un momento para mirar a Libby,

"Si ella está aquí conmigo. Entonces ellas también pueden estar. Pero. ¿Por qué?." Dijo Sharon.

Ahora cuestionándose esa pregunta, pensó en razones. Y entre esas razones intento recordar algo, el porqué de que ellas estuvieran aquí.

Queriendo encontrar las causas, solo encontró algo nublado, nublado y pronto doloroso.

El inicio de algo que nadie querría fue un grito destrozado, Sharon sintió como una explosión violenta apareció en ella. Se sentía destruida, se sentía muerta.

Los alaridos pronto fueron escuchados por las dos marras en las afueras de la mansión. Alice primero reacciono con un salto alto, de tres pies de altura. Cayendo perfectamente derecha mientras temblaba.

Sharon sintió que cada parte de su ser se erizo como un gato, pero permaneció de pie.

"¡FUE UN GRITO! ¡ALGUIEN GRITO! ¡ADENTRO!." Grito Alice.

"¡MANTÉN LA CALMA!. ¡NO AYUDAMOS SI NOS QUEDAMOS AQUÍ!." Grito Rachel.

Al grito de sufrimiento, Rachel entro sin pensar en otra cosa. Corrió por el piso lleno de polvo. Paso por la primera habitación hasta entrar en la siguiente, para encontrar lo que había más allá dentro de ella.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!. ¡¿Hay algún…?!"

Esperaba descubrir un incidente, algo terrible. Y efectivamente encontró eso, de uno forma conocida.

"¡¿Sharon?!." Grito Rachel.

Como la sensación de recibir un disparo en una zona vital, Sharon sintió un pinchazo que derivo en otra explosión que como si fuera una cura. Erradicó con todo el dolor que sentía. De un momento a otro, en solo suspiro. Eso acabo.

Calmado cada sentido acelerado, Sharon miro lo primero que enfoco, el acumulo de escombros. En ello no pensaba en nada, solo era una estatua en esos momentos.

"¿Sharon…?"

Una voz llamado se repitió, la misma que la libero. Sharon movió su cabeza como una maquina descompuesta, tan lentamente y tan forzosamente en dirección de esa llamada.

Mientras que Rachel observaba como otra de su grupo estaba aquí, suponiendo también que había sufrido lo mismo que ella. Todo expresándolo con una mirada de compasión.

Finalmente las dos se miraron a los ojos, cada mirada contrastaba con la otra. Hubo un silencio en ese momento, hasta que Sharon desvió la mirada hacia Libby. Aún estaba ahí.

Rachel siguió su cambio de atención, sorprendiéndose por encontrar a otra más aquí. Cada vez más tenía un gran temor por saber que les paso. Las dos se veían temerosas por algo.

Una sucesión de pasos acelerados sonó para frenar cerca de ellas. Alice recién había llegado corriendo, iba a preguntar sobre la situación pero al ver directamente a Sharon y a Libby. Sus intenciones para hablar se fueron.

Rachel tomando aire para preparar cualquier oración, fue hacia Sharon. Rebajo su altura.

"Sharon. ¿Te sientes bien?." Dijo Rachel.

"Están aquí… También…" Susurro Sharon.

"No te lo preguntes, eso te dará un enorme dolor mental. ¿Lo sentiste, verdad?." Dijo Rachel.

"Sentí algo horroroso en mí, hace solo unos segundos…" Dijo Sharon.

"Lo sabemos. Alice y yo también sufrimos por intentar recordar aquello que nos trajo hacia aquí." Respondió Rachel.

"Pero de pronto se fue, cuando aparecieron." Dijo Sharon.

"Sí, eso también nos pasó. Cuando sufría de una alucinación, Alice me llamo y de la nada ese delirio se marchó." Respondió Rachel.

"Es como si estar unidas nos alejara del dolor." Dijo Alice.

"Qué bonita forma de protección, como si la amistad que tenemos nos proporcionará un lazo esplendido." Dijo Sharon

"Sí… Después nos unimos y decidimos caminar para encontrar una salida. Pero solo estuvimos como dos horas caminando sin descanso para llegar a esta casa en medio de la nada." Respondió Rachel.

"Espera. ¿Cómo que en medio de la nada?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Veras, puede que estemos en otra dimensión, una vacía donde no hay nada en ningún lugar. Salvo por esta casa que extrañamente apareció." Respondió Alice.

"Míralo por tu cuenta." Dijo Rachel.

Sharon dudando de esa afirmación, dirigió su cabeza hacia la puerta, viendo como en la puerta principal estaba todo de color blanco, como si fuera una pared.

"Y yo pensaba que el color blanco era parte de una alucinación." Dijo Sharon.

"Se puede suponer eso muy rápido si recién estas aquí por un corto tiempo." Respondió Rachel.

"(Ejem) Sharon. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?." Dijo Alice.

"¿Que duda tienes?." Preguntó Sharon.

"¿Aquí despertaste?. Nosotras hemos despertado en lugares alejados aparentemente, pero fuera. En el vacío." Dijo Alice.

"Bueno, les contare que me paso." Respondió Sharon.

Comenzó a contar lo que la llevo a estar donde estaba ahora, no restringiéndose en cuanto a contar los detalles más sombríos de su experiencia. Las caras de Rachel y Alice cuando escucharon algo tan espantoso como ver a muchas personas desasiéndose y rompiéndose se podrían comparar a unas expresiones con tantas emociones negativas.

Después llego a la parte donde corría en la oscuridad. Sus rasgos faciales provocaron un tic nervioso en su rostro, demostrando que tanto le había afectado aquello. Pero no corto su historia, continuo hasta el último suceso.

La inadvertida entrada de Libby. En medio de su explicación, las tres no pudieron evitar volverla a ver. Tomándose con ella aun sin estar coincidente.

Rachel al ver esa situación, miro hacia arriba donde estaba el agujero por donde Libby había entrado. Sin duda, aquel hecho le daba vueltas en su cabeza.

"Y así he llegado a esta extraña situación." Dijo Sharon.

"Ha sido, una experiencia muy. Pavorosa." Respondió Alice.

"¿Entonces, de esa puerta fue de dónde escapaste?." Preguntó Rachel.

"Sí, no he querido irme y dejar a Libby porque siento que en cualquier momento algo, saldrá de ahí." Respondió Sharon.

"Entiendo. En seguida vuelvo." Respondió Rachel.

Con la mente demasiado preocupada, Rachel corrió a través de la habitación principal. Mirando con prisa cualquier cosa útil para su propósito, encontrando muebles costosos con una capa extensa de polvo.

Tomando primero una silla regreso hacia la habitación de los escombros. Cuidadosa y calculado la posición, atasco la silla en la puerta. Después miro en cada dirección para asegurarse de estar bien colocada.

"Eso no será suficiente." Dijo Rachel.

Salió de nuevo de la habitación para buscar más muebles para seguir cerrando la puerta. Mientras parecía estar compitiendo contra su inseguridad, las demás veían su rápido desempeño en silencio.

Iba, colocaba y se retiraba. Así por unas cuatro veces, sin dejar es estar preocupada hasta ver que no hubiera alguna manera de que algo entrara con ellas.

Rachel en medio de asegurar la protección para todas, había hecho una torre bien colocada de muebles. Casi vaciando una habitación en el proceso.

Volviendo otra vez, vio una pequeña mesa con un jarrón vacío. Pero al levantarla algo se desprendió.

Rachel miro hacia abajo, justo en el momento de escuchar un golpe. Encontrando un libro en el suelo.

"¿Que fue eso?." Preguntó Alice.

No hubo una respuesta inmediata, pues Rachel dejo la mesa y levanto el libro de aspecto antiguo, tenía polvo como todo en esa mansión. No tenía título ni portada. Con la duda creciente volvió a la habitación de los escombros.

"Miren, esto apareció de la nada. Literalmente." Dijo Rachel.

Mostrándoles el libro mediano hecho de cuero desgastado. Las dos miraron raro aquel descubrimiento. Rachel con una extrañeza lo abrió.

La primera página estaba arrancada. La segunda estaba medio quemada pero solo se podía alcanzar a leer dos párrafos:

"Dedicado a…"

"Por…"

Cambiando de página se encontró con una letra detallada, como si el autor se esforzara en hacer la letra más entendible posible:

"Desde hace dos semanas que estamos atrapados aquí. No hay un inicio ni un final en esta dimensión, algunos están considerando algunos métodos extremistas para salir. Quieren intentarlo."

"El pequeño… Ha…"

La siguiente página cambio por completo, estaba rallada por todas partes era ahora muy inentendible. Así que avanzo rápido entre páginas ralladas.

"Ella ha encontrado algo, se ve que hizo un gran sacrificio por obtenerlo. Copiaré las notas descubiertas aquí."

"A esa cosa le gusta contar lo que queda de nosotros, en un lugar sin ningún tipo de luz."

"A esa cosa cuando lo hace, silba una sinfonía maldita. Cualquiera que la escuche quedara paralizado bajo esa melodía, después entrara aquí."

De nuevo hubo problemas para leer, esta vez las páginas siguientes estaban cubiertas por sangre seca, tanta que era imposible tratar de leerlas. No fue hasta las últimas páginas que Rachel encontró algo claro.

"EL POLVO NUNCA SE IRA. ELLOS NUNCA SE IRÁN."

"Pero nosotros sí."

La última página solo encontró un sobré, demasiado normal para estándares de que se veía venir. Tomándolo y pronto abriéndolo encontró una carta. Sin firma, ni un destinatario ni un remitente.

"Lo he descubierto, Nosotros dos no podemos irnos. Pero podemos guiar a los que entren aquí. Que sepas que no te abandonaré, porque sé en donde estas. 1843."

Después de eso ya no hubo nada, cerró el libro mientras veía a Sharon y Alice. Rachel no sabía si había descubierto algo para bien o para mal, pero queriendo iniciar un debate sobre aquello. Abrió la boca para tomar la iniciativa.

"¿Rachel?."

Una voz familiar en un tomo poco familiar sonó para todas la presentes. Rachel volteo hacia la entrada de la mansión. Topándose directamente con otra de su grupo. La líder que las unió en su momento.

"¿…Kelly?."

Las demás presentes al escuchar a Rachel preguntar sobre su amiga, de inmediato asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta. Viendo de frente a antes mencionada.

"¡Kelly, también estas aquí!." Grito Alice.

Aquella fue la primera en separarse para ir directo hacia Kelly. Su encuentro con ella inicio con Alice extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla cariñosamente.

Kelly bastante extrañada al principio por esa acción, quedo congelada un momento, hasta que sintió que debía devolver el gesto. Y así sin pesarlo lo hizo.

Sharon finalmente se puso de pie para acercarse, admirando el tierno momento con una sonrisa dulce. Rachel por su parte, solo se acercó hasta estar a su lado, mirando también la escena.

Alice cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba demasiado tiempo abrazándola, se retiró con un sobresalto.

"¡Lo siento!. Perdón por…"

"No, no hay problema." Dijo Kelly

"También nos alegra que estés bien."

"¿Verdad Raquel?." Preguntó Sharon.

"En primera, me llamo Rachel. Y en segunda…"

"Ella también se alegra." Dijo Alice, interrumpiendo a Rachel.

"Eso está bien, pero ahora estoy sumamente preocupada por lo que significa esta situación." Dijo Kelly.

"Sí, cada vez somos más en esta dimensión. Pero eso no es nada bueno." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Más?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Libby está aquí también." Dijo Rachel.

Con esa frase hecha, Rachel se apartó, Sharon viendo lo que quería demostrar también lo hizo con una clara presión.

Dejando a Kelly la vista de esa habitación, ella pronto entro con un leve temor sobre lo que empezaba a sospechar. Cuando entro vio una escena tenebrosa.

No se quedó quieta por el shock. Apresuradamente se dirigió a la inconsciente Libby. Mirando y comprobando que no esté con ella creía que pudiera estar.

"Está viva." Dijo Rachel.

"(Suspiro) Que alivio."

"Espera. Si casi todas estamos aquí…"

"No hemos visto a Jaeden ni a Ellie o alguien más. No sabemos si están aquí." Dijo Rachel.

"Esto está empeorando cada vez más." Respondió Kelly.

"¿Desde cuando estás aquí?." Preguntó Sharon.

"No estoy segura, he caminado por mucho tiempo. Tal vez cuatro horas." Respondió Kelly,

"Ese es un dato que tenemos en común. Alice y yo hemos estando caminado por demasiado tiempo."

"Sharon. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuviste aquí?." Dijo Rachel.

"No mucho, unos quince minutos desde que salí del escenario." Respondió Sharon.

"Kelly. Suponiendo que llegaste aquí primero. ¿Has escuchado silbidos de la nada?." Dijo Rachel.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Durante todo el tiempo que estado caminando he escuchado en muchos momentos cosas de la nada, silbidos." Respondió Kelly.

"Bien, ahora basándome en esta nueva prueba."

"Puedo creer que no somos las primeras en llegar al vacío. Según los escritos, hubo más personas atrapadas, atreviéndome a decir que demasiadas." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Demasiadas?. Por qué…"

"Te recomiendo que no lo cuestiones, si sabes que el dolor es malo."

"Lo que podemos hacer por ahora es opinar que nos trajo aquí." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Acaso hay alguna relación entre nosotras que nos encerró aquí?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Debe haberla. Pero cuál será la correcta."

"Hay muchas razones del porqué de nuestra estancia en este lugar. Algunas lógicas y otras raras." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Y cuáles son tus pruebas?." Preguntó Alice.

"Según los escritos de este libro. Existe una cosa que crea una sinfonía maldita que neutraliza a todo aquel que la escuche. Después la encierra aquí." Dijo Rachel

"Si entonces silba para atrapar a su presa…"

"Entonces los silbidos que hemos escuchado son de esa cosa." Dijo Rachel. Interrumpiendo a Alice.

"¿Pero porque esa cosa quisiera hacernos esto?. No hemos dañado a nadie más que a niños." Dijo Kelly

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero puedo deducirlo."

"Respóndanme. ¿Nadie recuerda nada antes de llegar al vacío?." Dijo Rachel.

"Yo no recuerdo nada." Dijo Sharon.

"Lo siento, yo tampoco." Dijo Alice.

"No he podido en todo este tiempo." Dijo Kelly.

"Y si lo intentamos recibiremos una sanción, un gran dolor mental." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Acaso esa cosa no quiere que recordemos?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Es una posibilidad bastante probable. Pero. ¿Esa cosa tiene sus razones para hacernos esto?." Dijo Rachel.

"No creo, nunca nos hemos metido con alguien así." Respondió Kelly.

"Si, literalmente solo hemos hecho sufrir a niños." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Piensas que un niño tomo venganza y nos atacó así?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Quien sabe, hace poco conocimos a un grupo de niños que han tenido contacto con criaturas sobrenaturales."

"No pienso que esa sea la respuesta. ¿Pero y si es así?." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué quieres decir?." Preguntó Alice.

"Imaginado que tal vez ese sea el caso, tendría sentido si este fuera nuestro castigo." Respondió Rachel.

"¿Castigo?. ¡Eso no tiene sentido…!"

"¿Y porque no?. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes Kelly?. Hemos sufrido una gran tragedia de dolor, casi igual que aquellas pesadillas que durante estos meses hemos hecho. No creo que sea una coincidencia." Respondió Rachel, interrumpiendo Kelly.

"Te estas desviado del problema principal. ¿Esto en que aporta al caso?." Dijo Kelly.

"Para empezar, el hecho de que no nos conocemos. No las considero a ninguna mis amigas. Solo nos conocemos y hablamos para hacer pesadillas." Respondió Rachel.

"Eso no es cierto. ¡Somos mejores amigas!. ¿Verdad chicas?." Dijo Kelly

Kelly miro a Alice Y Sharon, esperando una respuesta. Pero solo recibió la mirada incomoda de Sharon y la mirada temerosa de Alice. Eso dejo perpleja a Kelly.

"Mi punto es que hay una responsable de todo. Ella nos juntó a todas. Ella nos introdujo al mundo de lo paranormal. Ella nos intimido para seguirla. Y ella está justo aquí."

"¡Tu Kelly, eres la responsable de que estemos aquí!." Grito Rachel, apuntando a Kelly.

Aquella acusación dejo perpleja a Kelly, quien sintió un pequeño dolor. Miraba con un gran enojo a Rachel, pero en su radio de vista vio las caras de miedo de Sharon y Alice. Esta última estaba temblando mientras se cubría con sus manos.

Eso cambió el rumbo de su dolor, ahora sentía una crujida en ella. Sintió un gran pesar por eso que apenas podía recibir.

En medio de su ruptura, Rachel cambio de dirección. Cambiando lentamente hasta la salida sin voltear atrás en ningún momento.

Sus pasos que antes se escuchaban cercanos ahora se volvieron lejanos, el punto que indicó su retirada fue el silencio.

El silencio en el vacío.

* * *

No solo en el vacío no había nada. También en otro lugar lleno de mucho no se veía nada.

Esa coincidencia les daba algo en común a dos diferentes dimensiones. Pero no era la única similitud entre ellas.

En una era un lugar que ha sido cambiado a partir de aquellos que han llegado, modificándola para conseguir una respuesta sobre su entorno. Pero nunca consiguiendo algo satisfactorio, en todo ser que viva ahí, es temeroso por todo y por nada.

Y en la otra era simplemente un vacío extraño.

Por el trayecto en silencio que seguían. Oliver seguía escribiendo papeleos sin descansar, pero su única prioridad era mantener su cercanía con su jefe para no perderse.

Los pasos sin firmeza e inseguros del joven secretario lo mantenían en el marcha. Mientras que su superior mantenía el ritmo estricto.

Habían pasado casi toda la ciudad, pasando por callejones, rodeando lugares importantes y dirigiéndose directo hacia una zona casi vacía.

Por orden ya antes dicha sin repetir, Oliver no preguntó sobre a donde irían. Distraía su duda con seguir archivando cosas para su agencia.

Fue hasta un punto donde su superior se detuvo, como una pierda. Se mantuvo en una postura sin movimiento, la reacción de Oliver fue una sorpresa con un pequeño sobresalto.

"¿Escuchas eso?."

"No, señor."

"Aparenta ser el sonido de la tranquilidad. ¿Acaso hay alguien que puede afirmar que no hay algún mal aprovechándose de esa paz?."

"Nadie, señor."

"Así te logra engañar, no puedes pensar que todo siempre estará en orden. ¿Verdad?."

"Pero eso no es para caer en lo emocional."

"Por ahora."

Termino sus palabras cuando correo en una otra dirección diferente, entrando en un callejón. Frenando cuando esta tan cerca de la salida, se acercó un poco. Escuchado algo que odiaba.

Delante de la salida, en una corta distancia. Estaba una mala escena.

Un nombre de apariencia sucia forzaba una ventana, tratando de romperla mientras se quejaba. Con un odio por ese obstáculo aumentaba su rabia.

"¿Sabes por qué haces lo que haces?."

La imprevista voz profunda tomo por sorpresa al ladrón, quien nervioso volteo hacia atrás.

"¡¿Que?!. ¡¿Quién eres tú?!."

"Alguien que no sale mucho y se preocupa por todos."

"¡Pues si tienes preocupación, preocúpate por ti y sal de aquí!."

"No, no haré eso."

"¡Sal de aquí o yo haré que te vayas!."

"Volveré a preguntar. ¿Sabes por qué haces eso?."

"¡No es de tu incumbencia!. ¡Largo!."

"Yo creo que sí, tengo una suposición. Creo que tú no tienes más opciones."

"¡¿Por qué dices eso?!."

"Veras. He visto muchos casos similares al tuyo, en todos ellos hay siempre algo. Algo que inicia e impulsa a hacer acciones criminales."

"¡¿Y que hay con eso?!."

"¿Te sientes solo?."

"¡¿Qué…"

"¿Te has sentido abandonado?. ¿Has sentido que todos a tu alrededor te han dado la espalda?."

"Por un malentendido de palabras te acaban despreciando. ¿Y solo por no saber decir las cosas?."

"Emm… Este… Yo…"

"Sí, es doloroso recordar eso."

"Antes de tomar mi gran cargo, tenía una bella pareja. Era mi propósito para levantarme todos los días. Éramos tan felices, pero. Un día eso cambio."

"Debido a un mal entendido con un niño, nos terminamos separando. Yo le intente que me entendiera, le explique mis razones."

"Pero solo salió de mi la furia."

"Por eso, todos aquellos que conocía se fueron, me odiaron. Por solo pensar en cómo dije las cosas."

"Ahora, después de mucho. Lo acepte. Explote contra ellos, ellos no se merecían lo que les dije."

"Señor… ¿Usted de verdad ha pasado por eso?."

"Es correcto, las cosas han avanzado y con ellos, no puedo solucionar mis errores."

"Y por ello, quiero ayudarte. No quiero que cometas errores que jamás podrás solucionar."

"¿Lo dice en serio, señor?."

"Sí, ven. Deja esa propiedad para que te enseñe un lugar en cual estarás siempre en paz."

"Claro..."

Ahora ese muchacho se acercó, con confianza. Mientras que el hombre le extendía una mano. Pronto se encontraron. El señor inicio el trayecto con calma, y el joven lo siguió.

"Una última pregunta antes de todo."

"¿Este ha sido tu primer intento de crimen?."

"Pues… No. Ya he hecho muchos, algunos horribles. Pero todavía me puedo redimir. ¿Cierto?."

"Por supuesto. Por supuesto."

"Oiga señor. ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?."

"Claro. Lo que quieras."

"Cuál es su nombre."

El hombre pronto se detuvo, formando una sonrisa agradable, extendió su mano.

"Seymour Evans."

"Mucho gusto Seymour."

El muchacho con gusto tomo su mano, saludando con gusto. Pero Seymour no hizo lo mismo.

Con su otra mano, saco de su abrigo un aparato. Y en rápido movimiento disparo.

La bala de la tracción a una gran velocidad atravesó el cráneo del muchacho. Aquel joven delincuente aún mantenía una sonrisa, incluso cuando cayó al suelo.

En seguida vino Oliver, con una expresión de extremo desagrado. Viendo aquella escena en el callejón.

"Señor…"

"No preguntes nada, Oliver, Nada de lo que dije es verdad." Respondió Seymour.

"Entendido… Señor…"

La frialdad en la cara de Seymour mientras miraba el cuerpo era de un témpano. Sin darle la importancia que merece un cadáver volteo hacia la salida del callejón. Encontrado una sombra imponente.

"Al fin llegas. Mortem." Dijo Seymour.

El cazador entro al callejón, pateando una roca mediana en el proceso.

"¿Fuiste consiente que el remate de tu escena pudo alertar cualquier cosa?." Preguntó Mortem.

"Créeme, he planeado todo desde que escuche los sonidos de sus crímenes." Respondió Seymour.

"Eso se puede cuestionar. Aunque no dudo de porque hiciste esto a esta basura." Dijo Mortem.

"No solo las amenazas están en forma desconocida, también en nuestra propia especia hay cosas horribles."

"Por ello, llego el momento de actuar. Gracias al demonio saltador hemos perdido muchos aliados de nuestra patrulla." Respondió Dijo Seymour.

"¿Solo por eso me llamaste?. ¿Para ocupar un lugar dentro de tu ejercito?. Sabes que mi tiempo no necesita ocuparlo en estupideces." Respondió Mortem.

"De hecho, hay otros motivos."

"Recientemente muchas criaturas extrañas han aparecido, nuevas. Incluso más peligrosas que las conocidas." Dijo Seymour.

"Conque nuevas. Al parecer aquí ya no está solo lo más inofensivo." Dijo Mortem.

"Precisamente las cosas agresivas que serán encarceladas." Dijo Seymour.

"Atrapar a cosas nuevas y recibir algo grande, estoy interesado." Respondió Mortem.

"Por eso he requerido tu servicios. Por el bien de todo Trollberg."

"El precio es lo de menos, hay otras cosas más importantes que debemos hablar." Dijo Seymour.

"¿Que es más importante que esta invasión?." Preguntó Mortem.

"Los entrometidos que podrían empeorarlo todo." Respondió Seymour.

"¿Acaso todavía hay personas que se te oponen?. Entonces vaya que sigues igual." Dijo Mortem.

"De eso no hay que tomar importancia. Recuerda, esta vez nos enfrentamos o cosas nuevas y extremadamente peligrosas."

"Debemos capturarlas para después investigarlas lo más a fondo posible." Dijo Seymour.

"Yo solo me ocupare de capturarlas, no quiero revisar sus entrañas sin un pago mayor." Respondió Mortem.

"Como aclare. El precio es lo de menos, hare y pagare todo lo necesario para asegurar la paz en Trollberg."

"Porque después de todo."

"Siempre hay amenazas en nuestras vidas. Y a veces, tenemos que erradicarlas por nuestra cuenta." Dijo Seymour.

La mirada fría y sin el espíritu esperado apareció en Seymour. Detrás de él, Oliver miraba aun con incomodidad la recién formada escena. Y delante de él, Mortem miraba de reojo algo grande.

Y atrás de todos, en la entrada del callejón. Un ser pequeño espectador se quedó en blanco, por escuchar y ver lo que se supone que sería la ayuda profesional humana. Definitivamente encontró lo más impactante en su expedición.

* * *

La armonía dentro de una habitación en silencio reinaba, dando la tranquilidad necesaria para Hilda. Ella practicaba movimientos de dedos, con una misma determinación en cada intento.

Trataba de imitar tan cerca cómo podía las ilustraciones, esas instrucciones para ser de nivel uno seguían siendo complicadas. Difíciles pero no imposibles.

Por ello, ya Hilda no se sorprendía por escuchar algún crujido pequeño en sus manos.

Ya en el intento veintisiete, decidió tomar un descanso. Bajando sus brazos y respirando hondo. Mientras miraba toda la habitación decorada con regalos dados por conocidos y personas desconocidas.

Muchos se habían sentido agradecidos por su sacrificio. Hilda se había sentido feliz cuando escucho eso de parte del doctor.

Había salvado la vida de muchas personas y la esperanza de otras tantas. Sin duda que se sentía feliz por haber hecho algo que pocos harían.

Apreciando cada cosa de su habitación la llevo a terminar viendo su ventana cercana.

Afuera vio lo vacante que era toda la calle.

Sin ninguna persona a la vista, sin ningún sonido en la atmósfera, solo la nada en el panorama.

Si bien miraba la parte de abajo, no tardo en subir su punto de vista cuando miraba más a lo lejos. Dándose cuenta que algo sobresalía en el cielo.

Subido hacia el suelo su vista exclamo en silencio. Por la lejanía estaba una pequeña mancha rojiza oscura en el cielo. Primero pensó que se había vuelo más pequeña pero recordando el tamaño en que la había visto antes, descarto esa opción.

"Se está acercando." Susurro Hilda.

Pensativa sobre eso, giro su cabeza hasta su pequeña mesa. Mirando concentrada su vaso de agua, subió su mano, haciendo el movimiento de pinzas de cangrejo.

"Neró Separatum." Susurro Hilda.

De su ojo malo un brillo volvió a surgir, dándole la fortuna de volver a ver de nuevo con ambos ojos. Y de ese vaso esa pequeña cantidad que tenía comenzó a flotar.

Experimentando un poco más. Hilda aun teniendo la pose de su mano, la movió hacia cualquier dirección. Comprobando con éxito como esa agua que controlaba la seguía a la perfección.

Probando otra cosa, acerco esa cantidad hacia ella y con su otra mano acerco su dedo apuntador. Esperando que se rompiera o algo así siguió hasta tocarla.

Sorprendida quedo cuando al tocarla no pasó nada, seguía manteniendo el control.

***TOC, TOC***

Otra sorpresa apareció, alguien estaba tocando la puerta calmadamente. Así que rápidamente dirigió el agua dentro del vaso y separo sus dedos.

"Adelante." Dijo Hilda.

La puerta se empezó a abrir, y con eso Hilda apenas se dio cuenta que todavía su ojo de dragón seguía con ella. Sin entrar en pánico cubrió su ojo con una mano mientras hacia una sonrisa algo falsa.

Y de esa puerta entro otra sorpresa.

"Oh hola, doctor. Si se pregunta por qué cubro mi…"

"(Shhh) Alguien te puede escuchar." Susurro la bibliotecaria, mientras entraba rápido y cerraba la puerta.

"¿Ya de vuelta?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Vine hacia aquí a toda velocidad porque tengo algunas respuestas." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Qué descubriste?." Preguntó Hilda.

"El posible origen de esa nube."

De su capa negra saco el libro de criptozoología. Hojeando rápidamente entre extensas paginas hasta detenerse en la deseada.

"La esencia del mal."

"Toda criatura malvada tiene en su sangre una sustancia mortal para la salud. Cualquiera que la toque recibirá algo horrible al instante."

"Esas criaturas malvadas pueden usar esa esencia para crear cosas de la oscuridad."

Con su otra mano libre saco de su capa una bolsa sumamente brillante. Dentro de esta estaban unos pedazos de cristal negros.

"Él uso su esencia para crear esto."

"¿Esos son…?."

"Sí, son restos de la máscara que uso él." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿No es peligroso tener eso a la mano?." Preguntó Hilda.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, este tipo de bolsas contiene y retiene la esencia oscura."

"Volviendo al tema. Probablemente él cuando murió su esencia abandono su cadáver. Y no sé cómo, termino ahí." Dijo la bibliotecaria, apuntando a la ventana.

"¿Pero no eran espíritus del clima?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Lo eran."

"¿…Lo eran?."

"Ahora son solo cascarones sin voluntad."

"¿Que…?."

"Hilda. Todo está en peligro de nuevo, y ese peligro es causado por el mismo problema."

"Jack sigue vivo."

"¡¿Vivo?!. ¡¿Cómo?!."

"La esencia maligna de Jack se fusionó con muchos espíritus del clima, matándolos en el proceso. Ahora mismo esa gran nube son espíritus del clima poseídos por Jack." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Jack ha vuelto…" Susurro Hilda.

"Aun no conozco sus verdaderos motivos, pero puedo sugerir algunas suposiciones." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Qué tienes en mente?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Relacionado con lo que antes hemos escuchado, hay una serie de pistas que indican que Jack trajo algo terrible a Trollberg." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Pasando sobre demasiadas páginas y parando justo en la página relacionada.

"El Silbón."

"Ese ser fue alguna vez un joven que vivía en el siglo diecinueve. Aquel en vida hizo cosas horribles a sus familiares y conocidos, y cuando mato a su padre. Su abuelo lo castigo, desgarrándole la espalda a latigazos."

"En ese momento, su abuelo lo maldijo para siempre. Obligándolo a cargar los huesos de su padre en un costal."

"Él es un ser maldito, condenado a vagar por todo lugar y en todo momento."

La mujer al terminar de leer, le mostró la ilustración del ser a Hilda. Ella al ver un hombre extremadamente delgado, casi en los huesos quedo temerosa. Más aun cuando vio los detalles en el dibujo.

Resaltando su sombrero que le cubría los ojos. Su enorme costal era intimidante, parecía más una foto que un dibujo.

"¿No hay alguna manera de echarlo de aquí?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Por desgracia no, esta es toda la información que tiene el libro." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"(Suspiro) ahora hay otra cosa igual o peor de peligrosa que Jack. Y esta por ahí, cerca de aquí." Dijo Hilda.

"Aun no es el momento de preocuparse, lo he pensado y quizás podemos intentar algo." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¿Qué es?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Escucha Hilda, este libro…"

***¡PAM!***

"Yo decido lo que tiene que escuchar."

Hilda por el susto de enterarse que alguien entro se cubrió rápidamente su ojo izquierdo. Por la perspectiva de la bibliotecaria, miro primero como de la puerta entro bruscamente ese hombre que antes vio, por supuesto el disgusto se representó en sus ojos.

"Pensé que estabas en un lugar muy lejano." Dijo Seymour.

"Coincido contigo." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Bien, bien. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?."

Atrás de Seymour salió deprisa un hombre con aspecto de viajero errante. Mirando y juzgando a las personas enfrente de él.

Mirando detenidamente las dos caras nuevas, hasta detenerse en la mirada seria de la mujer de capa negra. Al verla, algo seco se encendió en él, empujándolo para ir directo con ella y tomar su mano.

"Al parecer hay algo muy brillante aquí. ¿Podría esta estatua de oro decirme su nombre?." Dijo Mortem.

"Las presentaciones son innecesarias ahora." Respondió la bibliotecaria, quitando su mano de él.

"De hecho. Ahora son totalmente necesarias."

"Este caballero de aquí es un vigilante, un guardián que ha venido para protegernos." Dijo Seymour.

"Para mi será un verdadero placer cuidar de esta doncella." Dijo Mortem.

"¿Cuánto tuviste que pagar para que viniera?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"El costo es irrelevante para la seguridad de Trollberg." Respondió Seymour.

El hombre mientras decía cada palabra en esa oración, miro hacia la pequeña niña. Mirando su confusión de esta situación.

"Oh, perdón por mi descuido."

"Soy Seymour Evans, Líder de la patrulla de seguridad de Trollberg."

"¿Y tú eres?." Preguntó Seymour.

Hilda miro aun extrañada la actitud cambiada del hombre enfrente de él, quería mirar a su compañera en busca de alguna indicación pero se sintió acorralada de alguna manera.

"…Hilda."

"Un gusto conocerte Hilda."

"Pero faltaron tus apellidos."

"¿Podrías decírmelos?." Preguntó Seymour.

Ahora ya incómoda por esa pregunta, Hilda titubeo unos momentos. Desviando su mirada hacia otro lugar.

"Ya es suficiente."

La bibliotecaria se interpuso entre la conversación, ocultando a Hilda detrás de ella.

"Sí, Seymour. Estas incomodando de nuevo." Dijo Mortem.

"Ah claro. Me desvíe del problema." Dijo Seymour.

Como un disparo bien teledirigido, Seymour se acercó rápidamente a la bibliotecaria, arrebatándole el libro de la Criptozoología del interior de su capa.

"Voy a tomar prestado este libro, bibliotecaria." Dijo Seymour.

"¡Oye!. ¡Ese libro es…"

"Es importante, lo sé. Por eso es un deber para nosotros investigar su contenido para el bien de todos." Respondió Seymour.

Dándoles la espalda, Seymour se dirigió hacia la salida. Mortem dio una última mirada de cabeza a pies hacia la bibliotecaria antes de seguirlo.

"Y para su propio bien, será mejor que nunca se vuelvan a meter en problemas extraños." Dijo Seymour.

Los dos finalmente salieron de la habitación, al salir. Se pudo escuchar como habían cerrado la puerta con llave.

La bibliotecaria al entender lo que acaba de suceder, dio un largo suspiro frustrado.

"Sé que ese libro es sumamente importante, podemos buscarlo después de salir de aquí." Dijo Hilda.

"No, no estoy preocupada por el libro." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¿Por qué?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Porque ese libro tiene conciencia propia." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¿Conciencia propia?. ¿Está vivo?." Preguntó Hilda.

"No precisamente. Lo que te iba decir era eso."

"El libro de la Criptozoología es un libro mágico. Es decir que tiene dentro millones de datos sobre criaturas desconocidas, pero no creas que cualquiera puede aprender lo mismo de él."

"El libro al ser tocado por un ser humano, el libro determina su poseedor. Y dependiendo de lo que en verdad es el portador, le dará la información que necesita."

"No la que quiere, sino la que necesita."

"Y por eso íbamos a probar que información de daría a ti. Pero ahora eso ya no es posible." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No creo eso, podemos intentar algo. Si ese ser esta cerca, cosas horribles pueden pasar. Solo hay que pensar en algo." Dijo Hilda

"Solo lo mejor que podemos hacer es deliberar." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Espero que lleguemos a algo, no quiero que otra tragedia vuelva a ocurrir." Dijo Hilda.

* * *

"Todo a mi alrededor son caras derrotadas."

"En un lugar sin cambios, donde hace caras caídas."

"Las veo caminado, buscando respuestas."

"Solo chocan contra un muro, dentro de un laberinto."

"Su frustración afecta mis visiones."

"Sin un futuro claro, sin un futuro claro."

"Escondo mi vulnerabilidad. Quiero volver a mi hogar.

"Escondo mi cabeza, quiero quitarme mi pena."

"Pero de qué sirve pensar, si no hay un mañana, no lo hay."

"Me parece curioso, me parece depresivo."

"Estamos en donde muchos se fueron, donde muchos murieron."

"No parece que haya otra salida, pero parece que es obvia que sea la única."

"Cuando veo de frente el vacío, siento que ya nos hemos ido."

"Estamos en algo."

"Difícil de asimilar."

"Cuando sabemos lo que sucede, lo que va pasar."

"Tememos por ello."

"Es claro que vamos a un."

"Horrible futuro."

Alice apago el tocadiscos previamente encendido por ella. Con solo escuchar esa música deprimente, no ayudo a su estado sentimental acerca de lo que recién paso.

"Esto es demasiado." Dijo Alice.

Quedando otra vez en silencio, se sentó en una silla cómoda llena de polvo. El cual no se desvaneció por ser alterado.

En una habitación del segundo piso, Alice tomaba un descanso por todo lo que paso. Retomando un tiempo medianamente tranquilo para ella.

Lo único que había tocado y activado era ese viejo tocadiscos. Alice se preguntó por qué había funcionado si estaba cubierta con muchas capas de polvo, y más con todos los discos que tenían raspaduras y por supuesto, polvo.

Todo es esa habitación tenía un contraste, era una habitación bien cuidada, sin ningún mueble roto, sin telarañas. Solo tenía como un problema el simple polvo. Igual que toda esa mansión.

"¿Has encontrado algo?." Preguntó Sharon, entrando a esa habitación.

"Solo este viejo tocadiscos, no he revisado lo demás." Respondió Alice.

"(Suspiro) Me estoy empezando a cansar de tanto polvo." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Pues que podías esperar de un mansión vieja y en medio de la nada?." Preguntó Alice.

"Algo que diera un poco de información." Respondió Sharon.

"Vamos, solo hemos empezado. Tal vez haya algo que de información importante." Dijo Alice, parándose con ánimo.

"Eso espero, no creo que la única información se la haya llevado Rachel." Respondió Sharon.

"He pensado en eso. ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a buscarla?." Dijo Alice.

"Vaya pregunta. Pues claro. No podemos irnos sin ella, somos amigas." Respondió Sharon.

"¿Somos amigas?." Preguntó Alice.

"Pues claro." Respondió Sharon.

"¿Ella y tú?. ¿Lo son?." Preguntó Alice.

"Sí, lo somos. Sé que ha tenido un enojo, pero esas cosas suelen pasar." Respondió Sharon.

"¿Han hablado?. ¿Han interactuado amigablemente?." Preguntó Alice.

"No."

"Pero estamos juntas en esto, aunque ella no nos considere amigas. No podemos abandonarla." Respondió Sharon.

"Sí, no podemos dejarla atrás. Ahora esta confundida." Respondió Alice.

"Además. Tú y yo somos amigas. ¿Verdad?." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Lo… Lo… Somos?." Titubeo Alice.

"Claro. Por supuesto." Respondió Sharon.

"¿Quieres… Que sea… Tu amiga?." Titubeo Alice.

"Sí, exactamente." Respondió Sharon.

De pronto. En un instante, Alice comenzó a temblar, por emoción, por nerviosismo, por muchas cosas. Mientras tenía un ligero terremoto en su cuerpo, bajo un poco su cabeza. Su boca temblaba, habiendo una pequeña transformación rara.

Estaba ocultando su sonrisa.

Sharon, se acercó poco a poco, con una sonrisa glamurosa. Alice en reacción retrocedió un poco en un salto pequeño. Miro a su nueva amiga con timidez.

Sharon levanto rápidamente su brazo, abriendo su mano. Y con una sonrisa sofisticada la invito a dar un saludo.

Alice finalmente libero su sonrisa y tomo esa invitación con sus dos manos, cooperando con ese gesto con una alegría casi incontrolada.

Sharon en medio de pequeñas risas, vio entre sus anteojos sus ojos. Que reflejaban la alegría que nunca había visto en ella.

Entre tanto un inicio iba surgiendo en la segunda habitación del segundo piso, dentro de otra estaba aún la inconsciente Libby, acostada en un capa.

***TOC… TOC…"**

***TOC…***

***¡CRASH!***

"¿Que fue eso?." Preguntó Alice.

Algo repentino y escandaloso perturbo la habitación vecina, cercana de Alice y Sharon. Ellas salieron de prisa, en dirección hacia Libby.

Al entrar, vieron como ella seguía inconsciente, no había nada malo con esa. Pero si había algo malo en esa habitación, eso era que una puerta cercana a la cama estaba en el suelo.

Derrumbada, dejando ver que en su interior estaba un cuarto sin luz. Sharon cuidado cada paso suyo se aproximó hacia esa nueva habitación.

Hecho un pequeño vistazo, a pesar de estar en su mayoría oscuro, un rayo de luz iluminaba un poco. Ese destello venia de una única ventana con un diseño cultural.

La poca iluminación revelo un mueble que con solo su presencia, Sharon ya identifico lo que era ese cuarto.

"Por lo menos hay uno, aunque no creo que sirva." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Que ese ese cuarto?." Preguntó Alice.

"Un baño." Respondió Sharon.

"¿Y cómo es que la puerta se desplomo?." Preguntó Alice.

"Tal vez ya tenía los suficientes años para dejar de permanecer de pie." Respondió Sharon.

"Pues si ya estaba muy inservible. ¿No también necesaria un empujón para que cayera?." Dijo Alice.

"Tiene sentido, pero eso puede indicar que…"

"¿Alice?."

"¿Sharon?."

Así de la nada, alguien las había llamado desde la oscuridad. Provocando una incertidumbre inmediata.

Sharon y Alice vieron como de una esquina del baño se levantó una figura. Aquella sombra se fue acercando hasta el rayo de luz.

Al acercarse lo suficiente, progresando en una revelación difícil de entender al principio. Pero al ver con más claridad esa silueta, Alice suspiro impresionada.

"¿…Ellie?."

Aquella chica oculta lentamente salió. Mostrando su característico peinando que ocultaba sus ojos, cabizbaja y con un brazo sosteniendo el otro tembloroso.

"Ellie, Estas…"

Salió de su escondite. Salió de su aposento, para lanzar sus brazos al aire. Rodeo con ellos a Sharon y Alice en un abrazo.

La acción tomo por sorpresa a quienes la recibieron. Alice aunque sorprendida en un momento, no tardo demasiado en responder. Sharon no cuestiono sobre por qué paso eso, sino solo correspondió.

"Ellie. También estas aquí." Dijo Alice.

"Pero tranquila, no estás sola." Dijo Sharon.

Ellie con saber eso, sintió y diferenció algo que lo había sentido de otra forma. Sorprendida por aquella cosa, lentamente se fue separando.

"¿Donde… Como… Por qué…?" Preguntó Ellie.

"Estamos en otro lugar, muy lejos de nuestra ciudad. Nos trajo aquí una criatura desconocida." Respondió Alice.

"Y es mejor que no te cuestiones el porqué, o sufrirás algo muy doloroso si lo haces." Respondió Sharon.

"Yo… No entiendo…" Dijo Ellie.

"Te daré una explicación más detallada, pero dime. ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí dentro?." Dijo Alice.

"He estado ahí desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que cinco horas." Respondió Ellie.

"¿Cinco horas?. Entonces tu fuiste la primera en llegar." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Y por qué no has salido en todo este tiempo?." Preguntó Alice.

"Porque… Tuve miedo…"

"Al principio, desperté en un cuarto oscuro… Donde una única luz provenía de una única ventana, al ver lo que había fuera no había nada más que un vacío…"

"Eso me dio mucho temor, tanto que temí por pensar que no estaba sola…"

"Por eso, permanecí escondida ahí dentro. Esperando temerosa que nada fatal me encontrara…" Dijo Ellie.

Con su punto de vista establecido, la atmósfera cambio consideradamente para Alice y Sharon, quienes no pudieron evitar expresar humanidad por Ellie.

"Todas hemos tenido miedo al despertar aquí." Dijo Alice.

"¿…Todas?" Preguntó Ellie.

"Naturalmente. Cada una ha sufrido una alucinación con un toque de dolor agonizante mental." Respondió Sharon.

"Oh… Eso es muy pavoroso…" Dijo Ellie.

"Pero ahora no hay que preocuparse por ello, tenemos una teoría. Según algunas experiencias en común, puede que estando juntas nos protegerá de tener un espantoso dolor." Respondió Alice.

"Aunque parezca cursi, puede que sea real. Porque en este corto tiempo en que estuvimos en compañía de alguien, no nos ha pasado algo feo." Dijo Sharon.

"Pues… Yo en todo este tiempo, no me ha pasado nada." Dijo Ellie.

"Es un alivio pensar que por lo menos una de nosotras ha evitado tener que vivir algo tan espantoso como eso." Dijo Alice.

"Y por lo tanto, es mejor para todas que no estemos solas."

"¿Estás de acuerdo?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Sí… Sí. No quiero estar sola de nuevo." Respondió Alice.

"Maravilloso, no te separes mucho de tus amigas." Dijo Sharon.

"No… No lo hare, jamás." Respondió Ellie.

"Bien, ahora hay que volver a la búsqueda de información. No queremos seguir aquí por más tiempo." Dijo Alice.

"Voy… ¡Voy a hacer mi máximo esfuerzo!." Dijo Ellie.

"Adelante, con esa determinación podremos llegar a algo bello." Dijo Sharon.

Entre ver el anhelo de sus amigas y sentirlo también, Ellie comenzó a sonreír.

Sharon con una sonrisa similar a la que hacia anteriormente, comenzó de tomar ella el primer paso. Empezando a buscar entre el primer mueble que encontró.

Le siguió Alice, buscando a su lado opuesto. Elle esta vez teniendo la vista centrada en ese nuevo escenario. Contemplo esa habitación con tanta clase, mirando primero los muebles para después mirar al techo hecho de una manera esculpida a la perfección.

Pero su admiración se detuvo cuando bajo su mirada hasta la cama.

"¡¿…Libby?!." Grito Ellie.

Con un paso inseguro pero rápido fue hasta la cama grande, viendo el estado malo que tenía.

"Tranquila, solo esta inconsciente, está viva." Dijo Alice, acercándose hacia la cama.

"¿…Que le ocurrió?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Cuando llegue a esta mansión, llego ella al mismo tiempo que yo. Solo que su entrada la dejo en este estado."

"Libby vino aquí por caer del techo." Dijo Sharon.

"…Entonces debe estar muy adolorida." Dijo Ellie.

"Sí, esperamos que despierte. Pero no dejaríamos sola."

"Hablando de eso. ¿Dónde está Kelly?." Dijo Alice.

"¿…Kelly?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Oye, es cierto. Se suponía que debía estar aquí, cuidando de Libby." Respondió Sharon.

"¿...Que fue lo que ocurrió?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Después de que nos reuniéramos casi todas, Rachel y Kelly tuvieron una pequeña discusión. Que termino en Rachel enojándose y alejándose de aquí, hace un tiempo que se fue."

"Kelly se veía angustiada, casi como paranoica. La única conversación que tuvo con nosotras fue un acuerdo para que ella vigilara a Libby, mientras Alice y yo buscábamos información."

"Porque Rachel encontró un libro con información, que también se lo llevo. Ahora estamos aún animadas a buscar información para salir de aquí." Dijo Sharon.

"…Oh. Hubo un conflicto con grandes turbulencias."

"Y si Rachel también está aquí, entonces…"

"Hasta el momento, no sabemos si Jaeden está aquí también." Respondió Sharon, interrumpiendo a Ellie.

"Si no mal recuerdo, ella estaba en el hospital." Dijo Alice.

"¡¿…Enserio?!.¡ ¿Qué le ocurrió?!." Preguntó Ellie.

"No sabría suponer, iba a visitarla pero no recuerdo si lo hice o no. Todo después de un punto es borroso." Respondió Alice.

"Lo sé. Vamos a investigar toda esta mansión, y esperemos encontrar a Kelly de paso." Dijo Sharon.

"…Me preguntó en donde estará." Dijo Ellie.

* * *

Dentro de ella había una ruptura que no asimilaba. No quería prestarle atención, pero ella estaba dentro de un cuarto cerrado. Así que por aquello, estaba encerrada. De muchas maneras.

Mostrando una mala cara mientras caminaba en círculos iba sin pensar en cambiar el rumbo. Kelly trataba de llegar a algo.

"Malagradecidas."

"Después de aceptar mi propuesta…"

"¡¿No nos unimos?!."

De un impulso frustrado tomo una botella vieja, lanzándola con rabia hacia la puerta. El estallido del vidrio dejo sonar sus los latidos enojados.

"Amigas…"

"Eso se supone que somos…"

"Pero…"

"¿Eso que importa ahora…?"

Rápidamente se fijó en la única ventana, entre el interminable polvo se veía el brillo blanco del vacío.

Kelly se fue acercando mientras seguía apretando sus dientes. Agarro la frágil ventana y la subió, dejando ver la nada. La absoluta nada, frente a ella.

"¿Cómo saldré de aquí…?"

Pensando entre cosas que no iban a una solución, pensó de inmediato algo que no había intentado.

Preparando su conexión entre cuerpo y alma, cerró sus ojos.

"¿Huh…?"

Sintiendo que seguía igual, abrió los ojos. Contemplando de mala manera como nada había cambiado.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

De nuevo se preparó, esperando el gran cambio que tal vez la sacaría de allí.

"¡Vamos!."

Cada vez más perdiendo la tranquilidad y paciencia, lo intento otras cuatro veces. En cada una después de otra, frustrándose más a una gran potencia emocional.

"¡¿Qué pasa?!."

"¡¿Por qué no funciona?!"

Ya casi perdiendo la compostura para pensar algo, cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza mientras casi estaba por caer de la ventana.

"¡VAMOS!."

"¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!."

"¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY…"

"Kelly Hart."

Las palabras resonantes aparecieron, indicando que había alguien más con ella. Kelly volteo enojada hacia atrás.

"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres…"

"A mí no me hables así."

Justo en ese instante, Kelly en medio de su ira. Logre captar e identificar esa voz. Creyendo lo no posible, abrió sus ojos frustrados. Para ver una persona cercana a ella.

"¿…Mamá?."

Al verla no pensó de cómo era posible esa situación, debido a su estado sentimental algo quebrado, pensó poco. De inmediato se dirigió hacia su familiar.

"Detente es este instante."

"Mamá…"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Ese no es el problema principal. Lo verdaderamente primordial eres tú."

"¿Perdón…?."

"Es cierto. Aquí hay una calamidad descomunal."

Detrás de la mujer, de la nada apareció una chica conocida y detestada por Kelly. Aun manteniendo oculto un ojo con su cabello.

"¡¿Rachel?!. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!."

"No le grites a tu amiga."

"Ella no es mi amiga, mamá."

"Pues por supuesto, una buena joven como Rachel no necesita tener de compañía a alguien como tú."

"Gracias, señora Hart. Eso es la verdad absoluta."

"¡Cállate Rachel!."

"No. Guarda silencio tu jovencita, hemos venido aquí para hacerte pensar en todas las desgracias que has hecho."

"¿Desgracias…?. Pero yo no…"

"¡Oh!, Claro que sí. Si hay alguien irresponsable que ha cometido cosas horribles es claro que eres tú."

"¡Te dije que te…"

"Ya es suficiente, Kelly. No recuerdas que por esa actitud incompetente me abandonaste sola?."

"¿Sola…?."

"Claro, por querer con tu ineficiente método para juntar a tus amigas, siempre me dejabas sola y lastimada. Y cuando más te necesitaba, ese hombre sonriente me rapto."

"¡No fue mi intención!. ¡De verdad, lo juro!."

"¡Incorrecto!. Estabas luchando por una causa perdida, y por eso nos lastimaste a todas nosotras. ¿Verdad chicas?."

De cada lugar no visto por Kelly, cada marra que junto salía. Dejando rodeada a Kelly en un circulo.

"Nos viste débiles a todas. Por eso nos llamaste para crear un grupo con el propósito de hacernos amigas."

"Siendo que tu estupidez no te dejo ver que nunca fuimos felices realmente cuando nos veíamos."

"Solo era tú y tu brillante plan para crear una amistad."

"Que al final nunca avanzo en nada."

"Eres una deshonra para todas. Hija, es mejor que aceptes tu castigo y te quedes callada."

"Míralo por el lado bueno, al menos morirás aquí sin ver a alguien que te odia."

"No… Yo… Por favor…"

"Nos has lastimado, Kelly."

"No…"

"Nos has lastimado, Kelly."

"No, no, no…"

"Nos has lastimado, Kelly."

"¡NO!."

"Nos has lastimado, Kelly."

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No fue real."

La derrotada imagen de Kelly en el suelo escucho algo distinto en medio de sonidos de sufrimiento interno, una voz diferente, se escudaba tan carca de ella. Que con un desorden de movimientos, levanto su cabeza.

Adelante pudo ver a alguien, una persona justo delante de ella. Alguien nuevo.

"No fue real lo que acabas de vivir."

Un chico con los ojos tapados por unas gafas para el sol y abajo una bufada roja que cubría su boca miraba desde una perspectiva alta.

"Una alucinación, solo una alucinación es lo que acabas de presenciar. Kelly."

"¿Quién… Eres tu…?"

* * *

Avivar la coincidencia es algo que toda criatura puede hacer, pero no sabe cómo exactamente. Y menos después de recibir un extremo golpe en la cabeza.

Si bien eso duplicara el tiempo en despertar, no lo alejara para siempre.

Enfocar y desenfocar. Abrir y cerrar. Para procesar la visión.

Libby poco a poco abrió sus ojos, viendo primero una mesa elegante. Exaltada, levanto su cabeza, mirando a todo alrededor. Detectando que estaba en un nuevo lugar nunca antes visto.

"¿Que paso?."

Ahora teniendo más conciencia que antes, recordó algo pequeño. Su propio reflejo.

Con un reflejo temeroso coloco su mano en su frente. Esperando encontrar alguna herida o hemorragia. Pero solo encontró su piel sin daños.

"Oh, ya despertaste."

"¿Eh?."

Justo alado de ella la habían llamado, volteo hacia esa dirección para encontrar una chica que era conocida por Libby, tanto que ella quedo muy extrañada por verla aparecer de la nada.

"¿Alice?."

"¿Cómo…?."

"Es difícil de explicar de un forma sencilla." Dijo Alice, interrumpiendo a Libby.

"…Estamos encerradas en una dimensión extraña." Dijo Ellie, entrando precavida.

"Y no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí, pero enserio te pido que no intentes pensar por qué estamos aquí. Créeme tu cabeza tendrá un dolor que será acompañado por una alucinación horrible." Dijo Sharon, entrando en escena.

"Creo que esas explicaciones no fueron sencillas." Dijo Alice.

"Vamos, no creo que Libby tenga complicaciones para procesar todo esto." Respondió Sharon.

"…De hecho, yo apenas estoy entendiendo esto." Dijo Ellie.

"Está bien, no hay que acostumbrarnos a este escenario. Porque saldremos de aquí." Respondió Sharon.

"Este, no quiero interrumpir pero déjame ver si entendí."

"Estamos atrapadas en otra dimensión, en otro espacio temporal. ¿Y hasta el momento no hay una salida?." Dijo Libby.

"Exactamente." Respondió Sharon.

"Esto es más surrealista que las pesadillas que hemos hecho." Dijo Libby.

"Ahora que estamos casi todas, tenemos que permanecer juntas. No creo que seamos las únicas en este lugar." Dijo Alice.

"…Alice tiene razón, puede que haya cosas discrepantes." Dijo Ellie.

"Muy bien, Libby. ¿Puedes moverte?." Dijo Sharon.

"No lo sé, déjame averiguarlo." Respondió Libby.

Primero bajo con sumo cuidado una de sus piernas, asegurándose que podía tener fuerza para permanecer de pie.

"Parece que está bien." Dijo Libby.

Siguiendo el turno de la otra, la coloco en el suelo. Como antes, no sintió nada cuando ya se levantó de la cama.

"No lo entiendo, caí de mucha altura y estoy bien." Dijo Libby

"Y eso que rompiste un techo solido de madera, después aterrizaste violentamente." Dijo Sharon.

"No quiero desear que estuvieras muy mal, pero tampoco entiendo cómo te mantienes en pie." Dijo Alice.

"…Es ilógico, pero. Estas bien, y eso es lo importante." Dijo Ellie.

"Bueno. ¿Ahora en que puedo ayudar para que salgamos de aquí?." Dijo Libby.

"Primero, no te separes del grupo. Es mejor estar juntas para enfrentar cualquier cosa o persona. No queremos que nadie salga lastimada." Respondió Sharon.

"Cierto, ahora vallamos a buscar algo de utilidad." Dijo Alice.

"Adelante." Respondió Libby.

Ahora con casi todo el grupo junto, las marras salieron de aquella habitación, siguiendo a la que estaba en frente. Sharon caminaba entre el pasillo decorado por polvo para retomar la habitación que habían dejado.

Alice y Libby vieron una habitación más grande de lo habitual, como una sala principal donde todos se sentarían a beber él te.

"Buscaremos en todo lugar, pero no nos separaremos de alguna compañía." Dijo Sharon.

Sus amigas asistieron. Cada una dirigiéndose a una parte de la habitación.

Revisando por arriba y por abajo, las esquinas oscuras, las sillas. Por todo rincón se desarrollaba su investigación.

Entre tanto, Ellie había encontrado la chimenea que estaba ubicada en el centro de todo. Volteando a cada lado y solo hallando polvo creyó que por afuera no había nada. Pero fijando su atención a la chimenea, dudo un poco de que llegaría a hacer.

Bajando un poco su cabeza, se adentró a la chimenea, esperando encontrar algo que no sea suciedad.

Al mirar arriba, vio un túnel oscuro con una luz al final. Algo no muy agradable de ver.

"No es el momento de que veas eso."

De pronto una voz con una gran fuerza y en un todo dulce fue escuchada por Ellie, quien por el impacto dio un pequeño salto, girando en medio del acto hacia atrás.

Ella no fue la única, las demás de sus amigas al escuchar esa voz voltearon hacia atrás. Contemplando a una persona nueva en medio de la habitación.

"Mantengan controlada su desconfianza, no he venido a causar daños."

Había hablado una chica de cabellos naranjas suaves, con gafas oscuras que ocultaban sus ojos y una bufanda de color naranja cálida que hacía lo mismo con su boca.

Llevaba una vestimenta con un conjunto de dos colores, varios tipos de naranja estaba en su chamarra y su gorra de estilo visera, unos tonos variados de marrón era visible en su camisa y su larga falda.

"¿Quién es usted?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Flóvi."

"¿Flóvi?."

"Que nombre tan poco común." Dijo Libby.

"…Pero es lindo." Dijo Ellie.

"(Ejem) Soy Sharon Portsman. Encantada de conocerte."

"La chica que usa lentes es Alice, aquella que no se le pueden ver los ojos es Ellie y la que tiene el cabello recogido es Libby." Dijo Alice.

"El honor es todo mío. Ahora corríjanme si me equivoco, ustedes no son precisamente humanas. ¿Verdad?." Dijo Flóvi.

"Bueno, nacimos siendo humanas." Dijo Alice.

"Pero ahora somos otra cosa, a medias." Dijo Libby.

"…Somos unas criaturas mágicas. Espíritus de las pesadillas." Dijo Ellie.

"Entiendo, aparentemente son algo muy raro de ver aquí." Dijo Flóvi.

"¿Aparentemente?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Claro, veras Portsman. Durante décadas he visto muchos tipos de humanos entrar, tantos y con cualidades sorprendentes. Pero nunca pudieron salir." Dijo Flóvi.

"¿Décadas?. Pero si te ves tan joven como nosotras." Dijo Libby.

"Eso tiene una explicación, quisiera contarles pero hay que aprovechar mejor el tiempo."

"Cuando vi a algunos espíritus de las pesadillas intentar salir, ellos fueron los primeros en entrar en pánico. A diferencia de otros tipos de espíritus."

"Ellos por tener miedo, se separaron y después. Cada uno se fue convirtiendo en polvo." Dijo Flóvi.

"¡¿…Polvo?!." Preguntó Ellie.

"¿Quieres decir que…"

"Sí, fallecieron." Dijo Flóvi, interrumpiendo a Alice.

"¿Entonces si no encontramos una salida podemos morir rápidamente?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Desgraciadamente es verdad."

"Pero."

"Siempre en todas las peores situaciones hay una salida." Dijo Flóvi.

"¿…La hay?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Durante un tiempo conocí un método que usaban los espíritus de las pesadillas, uno que presencie como podría haber sido una salida."

"Una chica con ese poder intento hacer ese escape con su mejor amiga, al principio lograron algo. Pero después el miedo y la desconfianza se fue reinado de las dos, hasta que se separaron."

"Nunca me pude despedir de ella." Dijo Flóvi.

"Lo siento, debió ser muy pesado superar una perdida así." Dijo Libby.

"Fue mucho más que pesado, porque ella…"

"Era mi hermana."

"Ella quería aprender a controlar ese poder para ayudar a todos y sacarlos de aquí." Dijo Flóvi.

"Lo sentimos mucho, todas nosotras debemos de escapar para volver con nuestros familiares. Ahora está un una situación muy delicada." Dijo Sharon.

"Por eso, quería saber si ustedes eran más que humanas, para darles lo que pudo ayudar a salir de esta dimensión." Dijo Flóvi.

"Escucharemos atentamente y lo intentaremos sin frustrarnos." Dijo Alice.

"Muy bien, ahora presten mucha atención."

"Por experiencias anteriores se han convertido en una brizna verde. Siempre separadas y solas."

"Sin embargo. ¿Lo han intentado con alguien más?." Preguntó Flóvi.

"¿Alguien más?." Preguntó Sharon.

"…Pensé que eso no se podía hacer." Dijo Ellie.

"Pues nunca hemos intentando hacer eso." Dijo Libby.

"Si un espíritu que puede cambiar de forma se une con otro en medio de la transformación, podrán formar una gama de energía casi fantasmal."

"Esa energía puede traspasar cualquier tipo de cosa."

"Incluso dimensiones." Dijo Flóvi.

"Exactamente. ¿Cuántas marras se necesitan para formar esa unión?." Dijo Sharon.

"Cualquier cantidad es suficiente. Sin embargo. Para un mejor control se necesita que todas estén compartiendo un mismo objetivo para controlar la fusión." Respondió Flóvi.

"Bien. ¿Y cómo formamos esa fusión?." Preguntó Alice.

"Primero deben de unir sus manos, después tratar de transformarse como lo harían normalmente." Respondió Flóvi.

"Pero cuando nos hemos intentado trasformar estando solas no funciono." Dijo Sharon.

"Eso es porque cuanto estas bajo el pánico, sufres una alucinación que no te permite hacer nada si tienes algún poder mágico." Respondió Flóvi.

"Eso explica mucho." Dijo Libby.

"En este momento es recomendable que intenten hacer la fusión, deben de escapar de aquí." Dijo Flóvi.

"¿…No debemos de buscar a otras personas que estén atrapadas también?." Preguntó Ellie.

"De eso yo me ocupare, necesitare calmarlos y mantenerlos juntos. Ustedes deben de salir y buscar ayuda, cuando sea el momento. Podrán ayudarlos." Respondió Flóvi.

"De acuerdo."

"Espera. ¿Y qué hay de ti?." Dijo Alice.

"Mi tiempo para salir ya se ha acabado."

"No obstante, no estaré sola. Tengo a alguien que siempre me ha acompañado durante mucho tiempo."

"Recuerden bien esto. Nunca crean que estén solas, siempre habrá alguien que te apoyara en todo, porque les importas mucho." Dijo Flóvi.

Dando media vuelta sin mostrar emociones claras y visibles, la chica cubierta abandono la habitación. Dejando atrás una posible esperanza.

Y siguiendo en la misma posición, cada marra vio la marcha de Flóvi. Sharon sonrió de manera poderosa mientras asistía la cabeza. Alice mostraba una alegre expresión mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Ellie a pesar de su temblorosa cara, mostró gratitud.

"¡Muchas gracias!." Grito Libby, ampliando su sonrisa.

"Muy bien, chicas. Vamos a buscar a Kelly y a Rachel. Si tenemos la oportunidad de irnos, no debemos dejar a nadie atrás." Dijo Sharon.

Sharon miro como sus amigas se juntaron detrás de ella, con decisión y determinación en cada rostro. Eso dio una atmósfera cautivadora.

Así que con todo el sentimiento requerido, suficiente para que todas avanzaran, caminado hasta salir de la habitación.

Al estar en el pasillo largo, Sharon se detuvo y volteo hacia ellas.

"Necesitamos encontrarlas lo más rápido posible. Y para eso tendremos que hacer grupos para buscarlas."

"Libby, tu vienes conmigo." Dijo Sharon.

"Bien. ¿A quién iremos a buscar?." Dijo Libby.

"Saldremos de esta mansión para ir a buscar a Rachel."

"Y Ellie." Dijo Sharon.

"¿…Sí?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Tu iras con Alice, buscaran en toda esta mansión." Respondió Sharon.

"Entendido." Dijo Alice.

"Maravilloso. Avancemos de una forma esplendida." Dijo Sharon.

Con el mismo valor, ahora esperando cualquier dificultad. En dos equipos de búsqueda, se separaron.

* * *

"¿Quién… Eres tu…?"

"Krómu."

"No temas por mi aparición, no voy a dañarte de ningún modo." Dijo Krómu.

Kelly todavía temblaba en el suelo mientras veía el extraño chico. Sus gafas de sol cubrían sus ojos y una bufanda roja cubría su boca.

Los dos colores de su vestimenta eran un rojo en su chamarra y su gorra, mientras que un negro en sus pantalones y guantes.

Un brazo con una manga roja bajo hasta crear una señal de ayuda. Kelly aún veía extrañada lo que podía comprender.

"Gracias…" Susurro Kelly.

"Vamos, arriba. Jamás debes de quedarte estancada." Respondió Krómu.

Ya de pie, Kelly volteo hacia cada lugar de la habitación. Esperando ver todo normal en cada rincón.

"¿Solo fue una alucinación?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Eso es, en este lugar si tienes un ataque emocional tendrás una alucinación que te hará sentir horriblemente mal. Para después quedarte aturdida por mucho tiempo." Respondió Krómu.

"¿Y por qué?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Cuando la alucinación le gana a tu coincidencia te hace estar indefensa, vulnerable."

"Para que inmediatamente después lentamente empieces a morir, sin que puedas hacer nada." Respondió Krómu.

"Pude haber…"

"Sí."

De improviso, Kelly bajo la cabeza mientras veía el suelo con capa gris. Queriendo hacer y decir mucho pero solo podía trasmitir una inestabilidad en todo lo que era ella.

"No… Puedo creerlo…"

"Yo… Lo… Agradezco mucho…"

"Muchas gracias por haberme salvado." Dijo Kelly.

"Claro, claro. Procura no quedarte sola en este mundo." Respondió Krómu.

"¿Sola?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Así es. Hay reglas en este mundo, que si se cumplen los requisitos. El dolor vendrá hacia todos."

"Cuando una persona tiene discordia y rencor en todo su ser, se empieza alejar de todos. Al suceder esto todos empezaran a tener los mismos sentimientos de odio y lentamente van a tener alucinaciones personales que los irán matando." Respondió Krómu.

"¿Eso sucede cuando alguien se aparta del resto?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Eso es, justamente así." Respondo Krómu.

El chico con la gorra de camionero roja pronto desvió su mirada, girando su cabeza hacia el suelo. Como si ocultara algo.

"¿Qué pasa?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Solo asimilo nuestros casos."

"Recuerdo hace décadas como inmadura mente me enoje con mis amigos."

"Me aleje de ellos y después de vivir horribles alucinaciones, los vi de nuevo. Pero diferentes…"

"Ahí en medio de la cocina, cada uno se iba desintegrando hasta convertirse en polvo."

"Posteriormente de eso, el grupo se fue acabando. Hasta que solo quedamos tres."

"Tuve que tomar el cargo, lo hice para protegerlos. Pero solo al final, quedamos dos." Dijo Krómu.

Kelly ahora moviendo en direcciones opuestas sus pupilas, pensaba en que muy quizás, eso podría pasar. Levanto su mirada para ver directo a esos ojos cubiertos.

"Todavía pueden escapar." Dijo Krómu.

"¿Todavía…?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Así es. Debes de reunirte con ellas, y con eso descubrirás la salida de todo."

"¿Pero, tu no vienes?." Preguntó Kelly.

"No debo, ya no puedo salir."

"No obstante, no estoy solitario. Estoy acompañado por una persona muy especial para mí, ella ahora esta ayunado a otras personas perdidas."

"Recuerda esto."

"El dolor nunca dura para siempre."

Con eso dicho, Krómu acomodo su gorra mientras metía su otra mano en su chamarra roja.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Kelly.

"De nada, hasta luego." Respondió Krómu.

Con todo dicho y entendido, Krómu giro hacia la puerta. Kelly a pesar de que no se creía capaz, formo una sonrisa de alivio.

Krómu giro la cerradura y justo a tiempo.

Tomo por sorpresa a Alice y Ellie, quienes quedaron sorprendidas por ver de frente a alguien nuevo.

El chico solo levanto un poco su gorra, revelando un poco su media melena negra.

"Con permiso, damas." Dijo Krómu.

Ellas accedieron y le dieron paso al chico cubierto.

"Se parece a Flóvi." Dijo Alice.

"¿Quien?." Preguntó Kelly.

Alice y Ellie dejaron sus pensamientos sobre el nuevo invitado para prestar atención hacia la voz familiar que apareció.

Miraron hacia adentro de la habitación del penúltimo piso, encontrando con éxito a la persona que esperaban.

"…Kelly."

"Hola… Lo siento por dejar sola a Libby."

"Oh. Hola Ellie, me alegro que estés con compañía." Dijo Kelly.

"…Yo también siento lo mismo." Respondió Ellie.

Kelly sonrió a poco mientras la veía, estaba tranquila que ninguna de ellas estaba solitaria. Después miro a su lado, viendo a Alice con un nerviosismo notable.

"Alice…"

"¡Perdón por temblar mucho!. ¡Lo siento, por favor no…!"

La inestabilidad de su movimiento corporal y palabras fue calmado y parado cuando sintió que Kelly rodeo sus brazos en su espalda.

Alice al principio estuvo asustada, nunca había tenido algo como eso con alguien como Kelly. Al principio sus brazos se congelaron, no sabiendo que hacer.

"No Alice, yo lo siento mucho."

"Nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca me lo perdonaría."

"Ni a ti, ni ninguna de ustedes." Dijo Kelly.

"¿Kelly…?." Preguntó Alice.

"¡Lo lamento mucho!."

"¡Desde que nos conocimos me han temido por mis errores!."

"Pero ahora todo será diferente. Lo prometo."

"No quiero que mueran por mi culpa." Dijo Kelly.

"Kelly."

"¿Es verdad todo eso?." Preguntó Alice.

"Lo es. ¡Lo es!." Dijo Kelly.

Por el contacto físico y teniendo estabilidad de nuevo. En sus redondos anteojos se dejó ver los ojos de Alice llenos de lágrimas. No queriendo permanecer así durante el gesto, rodeo sus brazos hacia Kelly.

Ahora ambas se mantenían firmes, por su postura y su estado emocional.

Eso hizo que Elle levantara un poco su flequillo, para ver la escena que nunca creyó ver pasar.

Esta vez sintiendo serenidad, Kelly dejo de apretar con fuerza la espalda de Alice. Comenzó a soltarse mientras abría los ojos.

Fluidamente y sin problemas, ambas dejaron el contacto para verse la cara llena de compasión. Veían la gran cantidad de lágrimas, y también como ambas compartían una gran felicidad en esa ocasión.

Tomando una suave oportunidad, Kelly acerco su mano hacia la mejilla de Alice. Acariciando su piel.

"Todo será diferente ahora." Dijo Kelly.

"…Que hermoso."

Voleando a aquella llamada de admiración, Kelly todavía feliz miro a Ellie. Quien al ser mirada tan pronto se estremeció levemente.

"…Yo no quería arruinar el momento."

"…Lo siento." Dijo Ellie.

"No creas en eso. En cambio, mejoraste el momento." Respondió Kelly.

Sin perder el tiempo adecuado, Kelly abrió sus brazos y capturo a Ellie un una muestra de afecto. Esa acción en el momento que inicio, Ellie quedo como estatua cuando sintió algo que nunca vivió con sus amigas.

"No entres en pánico, estas con tus amigas." Dijo Kelly.

"Puedo… Estar segura… Con mis…"

"¿…Amigas?" Preguntó Ellie.

"Claro que sí." Respondió Kelly.

Ante sentir algo agradable y una felicidad que pronto iba emanando en la situación. Ellie se controló mejor, por ello. Dejo la inmovilidad a un lado para darla más importancia en responder el abrazo.

"Cuando estas cómodo de muchas maneras con alguien, entonces ese alguien es una buena compañía para ti."

"Aunque…"

No queriendo dejar la estadía afectiva, Kelly dejo lentamente el acto iniciado por ella. Mostrando una cara ya no tan alegre.

"Me alegro mucho de verlas, pero no sé si ustedes piensan lo mismo." Dijo Kelly.

"¿De qué hablas?." Preguntó Alice.

"Me siento culpable." Respondió Kelly.

"¿…Por qué?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Por dos razones."

"Una es. Sé que todo esto surgió por mis intenciones desinformadas. Desde que las vi solas en la escuela, me sentí mal por verlas así todo el tiempo." Dijo Kelly.

"¿…Nos querías ayudar?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Aunque no lo pareciera, si quería ayudarlas."

"Pero mi forma de actuar les hizo creer otra cosa." Respondió Kelly.

"Eso fue cierto, pero tal vez también estabas nerviosa y actuaste primero antes de pensar en cómo actuar." Dijo Alice.

"No,"

"En realidad, siempre actué a propósito así."

"Pensé en su momento que actuar rudo y desinteresada serviría para que estuvieran seguras." Respondió Kelly.

"…Pues para mi funciono al principio." Dijo Ellie.

"Rachel tiene razón."

"Yo las uní para ser amigas sin ni siquiera conocernos bien."

"Ahora yo las uní en este vacío."

"Todo esto es mi culpa." Dijo Kelly.

"Kelly."

"Tus errores del pasado no importa ahora." Dijo Alice.

"¿Cómo que no importa…?"

"Fue verdad que tus inseguridades te dominaron y te hicieron actuar de una manera muy diferente a lo que realmente eres." Dijo Alice.

"…A pesar de todo lo malo que ese inseguridad te controlo."

"…Algo verdaderamente bondadoso inicio todo esto." Dijo Ellie.

"Eso es, de verdad lo creo." Dijo Alice.

"¿Ustedes creen eso?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Lo juro. Kelly tus verdaderas intenciones siempre fueron evitar que todas estuviéramos solas." Dijo Alice.

"…Y tristes." Dijo Ellie.

"A pesar de lo que tuvimos que pasar, ahora estamos unidas. Somos amigas." Dijo Alice.

Con una conexión de amabilidad, Alice y Ellie extendieron sus manos hacia Kelly. Invitándola a estar en un abrazo grupal.

"Amigas…"

"Si, Kelly. Somos amigas."

"…Vamos, ven a dar un abrazo de mucha amistad."

Pareciendo que otra vez que unas lágrimas saldrían primero, Kelly tomo la delantera cuando con sus dos manos. Tomo la doble invitación.

Finalmente concluyendo en un abrazo grupal.

* * *

"Entonces, a ver si entendí."

"¿Todo este vacío es creado por una criatura peligrosa y esa cosa nos ha impedido recordar que paso antes de entrar aquí?." Preguntó Libby.

"Exacto." Respondió Sharon.

"Bueno, supongo que por ser otra dimensión su lógica es diferente a la nuestra." Dijo Libby.

"O tal vez no tiene lógica alguna." Dijo Sharon.

"También puede ser eso."

"¿Y ahora, como encontraremos a Rachel?." Preguntó Libby.

"Buscaremos en todo lugar, no creo que se haya ido tan lejos." Respondió Sharon.

"No creo que este lugar tenga direcciones, o fin." Dijo Libby.

"Según Alice, tal vez si damos un desvió hacia atrás puede que encontremos algo." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Así funciona?." Preguntó Libby.

"No lo sé, esta escenografía no tiene mucha información para guiarse. Pero, podemos confiar en las experiencias de nuestras amigas." Dijo Sharon.

Al momento de terminar su dialogo, Sharon se detuvo en una postura fija. Con Libby deteniéndose también mientras miraba extrañada a su compañera.

Girando hacia la dirección donde empezaron su búsqueda, Sharon miro detenida cada lugar detrás de ella.

Encontrando solo un vacío sin nada resaltante en él.

"No hay nada." Dijo Sharon.

"Ni siquiera se puede alcanzar a ver la mansión." Dijo Libby.

"(Suspiro) Bien, bien. No hay que hastiar, Hay que mantener la calma y pensar bien las cosas." Dijo Sharon.

"Claro, no creo que nos hayamos perdido. Solo hemos caminado por diez minutos." Respondió Sharon.

"¿Diez minutos?."

"Pareciera que pasaron veinte minutos." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Qué?."

"¿Acaso esta dimensión también puede alterar el tiempo?." Preguntó Libby.

"Hay muchas reglas que no sabemos si este lugar también las respeta."

"Puede que esté jugando con nosotras." Dijo Sharon.

"¿El malo que nos encerró aquí?." Preguntó Libby.

"Es muy cercana esa respuesta a la realidad."

"Creo que tal vez deberíamos…"

"Con todo respeto. Podrán callarse?."

Una voz firme y profunda de pronto pronuncio unas palabras a las espaldas de Sharon y Libby. Ellas por reacción miraron hacia atrás, encontrando a alguien esperado.

"Rachel." Dijo Sharon.

Tomando el primer avance, Sharon se fue acercando. Delante de ella se encontraba la chica más alta, sentada mientras sostenía sus piernas con sus brazos, y dando la espalda a aquellas que la buscaban.

"Rachel…"

"Estoy perdida, estoy retrocediendo." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Te sientes bien?." Preguntó Libby.

"No, esto parece inmejorable." Respondió Rachel.

"Escucha, aunque todo pareciera estar en la ruina. Hay una salida, enserio." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Cómo?."

"Acaso encontraron algo que las ayudara, si fue así entonces muy bien."

"Empero. Me lo preguntó."

"¿Qué hacen aquí?." Preguntó Rachel.

Levantándose y girando, las miro con un punto de vista juzgador.

"Hemos entrado aquí para buscarte." Dijo Sharon.

"Seguro, porque nosotras somos amigas…"

"No."

"No los somos." Dijo Rachel, interrumpiendo a Libby.

"Atenta Rachel, es cierto que no nos conocemos y es muy probable que no quieras volver a vernos, Pero. También quieres salir de aquí. ¿Correcto?." Dijo Rachel.

"Concuerdo." Respondió Rachel.

"Por eso, tienes que escucharnos. Tenemos información de cómo salir." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Están seguras?." Preguntó Rachel.

"Lo estamos completamente. ¿Cierto, Libby?." Dijo Sharon.

"Estoy segura de esa opción." Dijo Libby.

"Escucharé lo que tengan que decir." Dijo Rachel.

"Esplendido. Ahora te explicaremos, desde hace un corto tiempo una persona vino con nosotros, entrando sin ser percibida. Ella nos dijo que nosotras como marras podemos hacer algo nuevo con nuestras habilidades."

"Si juntamos nuestras manos y nos convertimos en nuestra forma de brizna, podemos fusionar todas nuestras formas y crear una más grande." Dijo Sharon.

"En esa nueva forma, podemos escapar de aquí." Dijo Libby.

"Si es cierto todo eso, de seguro puedo creerlo. Pero, hay una pequeña contradicción en su descubrimiento."

"Una pequeña que me hace desconfiar un poco."

"Díganme. ¿Cómo haremos esa agrupación si no podemos trasformanos en brizna para empezar?." Dijo Rachel.

Afirmando su pregunta y esperando una respuesta, Rachel seguía con la misma mirada dudosa.

Por el lado de Sharon y Libby, quedaron en silencio. Intercambiaban miraras entre sí para después mirar hacia Rachel.

"Este… Ahora no…"

Viendo el obstáculo que impedía a Sharon dar una respuesta. Libby veía la mala situación desde un ángulo indeciso.

Pensaba que podía aportar, podía decir algo pero no sabía mucho del problema. Podría convencer a Rachel pero no tenía argumentos para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Todo lo que podía hacer de alguna manera, era complicado es ese momento. Tanto que cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse.

"Puede que…"

"Discúlpame, pero. ¿Qué le pasa a Libby?." Dijo Rachel, interrumpiendo a Sharon.

Con una nueva duda en mente, Sharon miro hacia su lado.

Para percatarse de algo sorprendente de ver en ese momento.

Libby estaba empezando a flotar mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Ascendiendo hasta que de pronto cambio de forma en un corto tiempo.

Ahí en una corta distancia del suelo había aparecido la forma de brizna, durando unos segundos hasta que en otro instante Libby volvió a su forma y cayó al suelo.

A unos centímetros de estrellarse, Sharon reacciono rápido antes de que pasara un accidente. Extendiendo sus brazos y colocándose en la posición del aterrizaje.

Libby descendió hasta ser detenida de darse un fuerte golpe. Sharon había logrado capturarla, aunque casi perdió el equilibrio por no estar totalmente preparada.

"¡Libby!. ¡¿Te sientes bien?!." Grito Sharon.

Pasaron solo quince segundos en silencio hasta que acabaron cuando Libby abrió los ojos sin problemas, primero mirando la nada y luego cambiando a Sharon.

"Sharon. ¿Por qué me estas cargando?." Preguntó Libby.

"Oh, solo puede ser por la simple razón de que…"

"Acabas de descubrir que podemos hacerlo de nuevo." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Hacer que?." Preguntó Libby.

"La habilidad de transformarnos en brizna." Dijo Rachel.

Sharon y Libby voltearon a ver a Rachel, quien sin expresar algo nuevo, en un santiamén. Cambio de forma y floto hasta volverse rápidamente en medio del color blanco.

Las dos amigas aun en la misma posición, miraban rápidamente de un lado a otro como Rachel estaba moviéndose a cada dirección posible. Admirando como nunca la trasformación en un sentido de libertad.

Al final de todo, Rachel se detuvo en la misma posición donde aterrizo y se volvió a su forma original, ahora estaba a la vista como ella flotaba mientras su ojos brillaban en un verde y su cabello flotaba.

"Todo como antes, tenemos lo que hemos perdido." Dijo Rachel.

"En conclusión, podemos escapar de aquí." Dijo Sharon.

"Sharon, ya puedes bajarme." Dijo Libby.

"Oh. Cierto, Cierto." Respondió Sharon.

Rachel y Libby bajaron por fin al suelo, mientras tenían una agradable atmósfera. Sharon sonreía mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de salir de aquí. Mientras que Libby poco a poco mostraba también una sonrisa por pensar lo mismo.

Las dos ahora voltearon hacia Rachel, quien seguía sin mostrar otra cara.

"De acuerdo, si dicen que por estar todas juntas. Podemos escapar, voy a cooperar." Dijo Rachel-

"Así se decide las cosas, Rachel."

"Seguramente todas estarán felices de verte, no importa que no seamos…"

"Lo dijo una vez, no somos amigas." Dijo Rachel, interrumpido a Sharon.

"Este bien, está bien. Por el momento."

"Tal vez, después de salir. Podríamos conocernos mejor." Dijo Sharon.

"Sí, hay muchas maneras de conocernos." Dijo Libby.

"Lo considerare." Respondió Rachel.

"Muy bien, es hora de irse de este feo escenario." Dijo Sharon.

"¿Y cómo volveremos con las demás?."

"La mansión está muy lejos desde que la deje." Dijo Rachel.

"Sé de un método raro que podría funcionar." Dijo Sharon.

* * *

En aquel momento, en un nuevo momento. Había serenidad.

Kelly esperaba sentada en una silla, viendo directamente hacia la puerta abierta. Por parte de la otra silla junto a ella, estaba Ellie. Mirando también la entrada.

Las dos estaban atentas por si algo a la lejanía se acercaba, ya sea la visita esperada o algo no deseado.

Entrando mientras miraba el ingreso a la mansión, Alice regreso después de revisar la habitación que estaba al lado de la sala principal.

"Solo ha habido comida caducada y muchos muebles llenos de polvo." Dijo Alice.

"…Es preocupante saber que alguien tuvo que comer algo podrido." Respondió Ellie.

"De seguro ahora muchos están desubicados." Dijo Alice.

"(Suspiro) Sabemos que hay muchas personas encerradas aquí, y tal vez ellas no tienen la misma oportunidad de escapar." Dijo Kelly.

"Puede que seamos la minoría, porque. ¿Acaso hay otras criaturas similares a nosotras?." Dijo Alice.

"…Solo he visto a criaturas similares en pesadillas, pero. No creo que existan realmente." Dijo Ellie.

"O puede que haya, pero lejos de Trollberg." Dijo Kelly.

"¿Por qué estas segura?." Preguntó Alice.

"Desde que tuve la loca idea de formar un grupo de espíritus, busque una especie que no fuera muy común en las ciudades."

"Por eso es que creo eso, nosotras tenemos la oportunidad de salir."

"Pero después de esto, tenemos que encontrar una manera de liberar a todos aquellos que estén aquí." Dijo Kelly.

"Es cierto, no podemos olvidar que allá afuera muchas más personas están sufriendo." Dijo Alice.

"No importa lo que cueste, tenemos que ayudarlos." Dijo Kelly.

"…Eso me agrada mucho más que hacer pesadillas." Dijo Ellie.

La afirmación inocente de Ellie, provoco un silencio, Mientras que Alice sonriera al escuchar eso, Kelly si bien al principio también lo hizo, su mirada decayó un poco.

"Saben amigas, he pensado que…"

"¿Lo ven?. Les dije que hacerlo daría un éxito escondido."

El grupo de Sharon al entrar en escena, fueron espectadores de ver un gran alivio junto con una gran felicidad en cada cara de las chicas dentro de la mansión. Se podía ver a plena vista como una sonrisa triunfante creció en Sharon, y una cara amigable estaba presente en Libby.

Y por el lado de las tres amigas, Cada una fue reaccionando felizmente al verlas ya de vuelta. Los constantes ajustes a sus lentes llevo a una positiva conclusión para Alice, quien no se dio cuenta de la gran sonrisa que tenía. Una risa pequeña sonó en la aparente tranquilidad que tenía Ellie.

Pero a pesar de toda la emoción por el recuentro. Las dos que recientemente se reunieron no parecían estar del todo felices.

Inicialmente Kelly mostraba una abierta sonrisa, pero al mirar la última chica que entro, su sonrisa bajo su nivel de emoción. Ahora tenía una mirada preocupada, que hacia lo máximo por no hacer contacto visual

Y aunque Rachel al inicio tenía una dicotomía en su rostro, porque tenía una pequeña sonrisa y también unos ojos de desinterés muy marcados. Al ver a Kelly, toda su cara se volvió desinteresada.

"¡Volvieron!." Grito Alice.

Al llamado de la emoción, Alice fue la primera en ir a recibirlas. Al su paso veloz, Ellie dejo de estar sentada y también fue a hacia ellas.

Sharon mientras veía que se acercaban, entro totalmente a la mansión, sin dejar de mostrar su victoria en su rostro. Y Libby la siguió.

Finalmente las dos integrantes más emocionadas de cada equipo se juntaron, cada una mostrando el alivio de estar juntas de nuevo.

"Nos alegra que volvieran." Dijo Alice

"…Es cierto, estoy muy feliz de que no hayan tenido dificultad en regresar." Dijo Ellie.

"Y nosotras estamos en calma porque no se fue por completo la mansión." Respondió Libby.

"Exacto, si se hubiera ido, ustedes también. Pero por fortuna, eso no paso." Dijo Sharon.

Una comunidad estaba creciendo en el grupo recién formado, mostrando gratitud. Mientras que afuera de él, Kelly seguía dudando acerca de cómo hacer su próximo movimiento.

Levitándose lentamente, en silencio se dirigió hacia el pequeño círculo. Moviendo su mirada hacia al suelo, para después levantarla por pocos segundos hacia las chicas.

Fue cuando estaba muy cerca que levanto por ansiedad su cabeza. Al hacerlo, su expresión de nerviosismo se fue.

Ahí podía ver algo que quería ver desde el principio. Podía ver y contemplar como casi todas las chicas que alguna vez vio solas, estaban felices. Hablando y riendo mientras interactuaban entre sí.

Observar toda la situación hizo que inconsistente volviera a sonreír levemente.

Y entre la agrupación, Sharon y Libby por reojo notaron como Kelly las miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquellas miradas fueron notadas por Alice y Ellie, ellas voltearon hacia atrás.

"Es lo que querías de verdad. ¿Cierto, Kelly?." Preguntó Alice.

"¿Qué?." Preguntó Kelly.

"…Esto, vernos estar felices y tranquilas. Entre nosotras." Dijo Ellie.

"Pues… Sí." Susurro Kelly.

"Perdonen. ¿De qué hablan?." Dijo Libby.

"Puedo explicarlo."

"Todas sabemos que desde que conocimos a Kelly, ella nos llamó la atención por su actitud ruda. También por decirnos que podíamos crear algo genial." Dijo Alice.

"…Y por eso, nos unió en un grupo que tenía un único propósito. Crear pesadillas para contarlas entre nosotras." Dijo Ellie.

"Pero también sabíamos que nunca nos llegamos a conocer realmente, aun estábamos solas."

"¿Cierto, Rachel?." Dijo Alice.

"No hay que confirmar lo verdadero." Respondió Rachel.

"Si bien, por todo se pensaba que Kelly quería formar este grupo por razones de maldad. En realidad eso nunca fue su objetivo." Dijo Alice.

"Es cierto. Es verdad, es lo que quería para todas."

"Desde que vi a cada una, estando solitaria y deprimidas. Quise ayudarlas, pero actué de la peor manera para ayudar."

"Y lo siento, de verdad lo siento." Dijo Kelly.

"Kelly. ¿Nos querías ayudar?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Sí, siempre he tenido ese objetivo."

"Por creer en esa idea, seguí con esta tonta idea del grupo de espíritus. Porque creía ciegamente que éramos amigas, siendo que nunca formaros ningún lazo haciendo todo esto."

"Y lo sé, todo esto empezó por mi propia inseguridad. Hicimos y actuamos en algo que no somos."

"Kelly, escucha hemos pasado por cosas espantosas en este lugar, tal vez las cosas no puedan volver a ser las mismas." Dijo Libby.

"¡No quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes!."

"Ahora con todo lo que hemos pasado aquí, me ha hecho ver toda la verdad."

"Y la acepto." Dijo Kelly

"…Todas hemos estado solas, tanto afuera, como también adentro. Pero no todo fue dolor y soledad." Respondió Ellie.

"Es verdad, si ninguna de nosotras hubiera estado con compañía, hubiéramos muerto." Dijo Alice.

"…Muy cierto, pudimos haber muerto y nos quedaríamos aquí, para siempre."

"…Sin embargo, gracias a cada una. Hemos tenido esperanza." Dijo Alice.

"Y por eso, nos hemos conocido mejor." Dijo Sharon.

"Con verlas felices y estando alegres por verse de nuevo, descubrí que no es necesario tener que hacer pesadillas para unirnos."

"Ya no más."

"Ahora estamos atrapadas, y afuera. Muchos de nuestros seres queridos están en una horrible situación. No podemos dejarlos."

"Y tampoco podemos dejar a los que están atrapados en este vacío."

"Por eso, saldremos de aquí y arreglaremos los problemas importantes." Dijo Kelly.

Cuando ella termino su última oración, un aura de determinación y de coraje fue liberada en cada palabra, ocasionando que cada una dentro del círculo formara una sonrisa de valentía.

Escuchar y ver lo que verdaderamente era Kelly, hiciera que el ánimo ascenderá hasta hacer que cada una se fuera acercando hacia ella.

"Ahora es momento de liberar lo que no pudimos sacar por mucho tiempo." Dijo Sharon.

"Ahora podemos escuchar lo que siempre guardamos." Dijo Ellie.

"Ahora no habrá más dudas encima de la confianza." Dijo Libby.

"Ahora podemos estar juntas, contra todo lo que venga." Dijo Alice.

"Chicas, muchas gracias." Dijo Kelly.

"¡Un momento!."

Al grito digno de un ataque, todas voltearon hacia la persona quien dio semejante grito de gran fuerza.

"No dudo de ti, Kelly. Como tú misma lo declaraste, es momento de salir e ir a enfrentar los problemas que de verdad importan."

"Ergo, por el momento, debo de dejar de sentirme resentida contigo. Eso no ayuda." Dijo Rachel.

"Rachel, yo…"

"No hay que alegar más."

"No tengo una verdadera amistad con ninguna de ustedes."

"No somos amigas, empero. Somos compañeras del mismo problema."

"Y por eso, no abandonaré a ninguna de ustedes." Dijo Rachel.

Dicho esa afirmación, Rachel se fue acercando, cortando la distancia que tenía con las demás, sin perder aun su mirada formal.

"Ahora es la hora de hacer las cosas bien." Dijo Rachel.

Todo formando una unión que después de mucho, Kelly por fin logro crear. Tanto que con una determinación creciente extendió sus brazos. Abriendo sus manos.

Alice y Sharon eras las que estaban más cerca de ella, al ver esos movimientos no lo dudaron y tomaron cada una las manos de Kelly.

Libby y Ellie siguieron el ejemplo visto, tomando las manos de sus amigas. Al final, solo faltaba alguien más para que se cerrara el círculo.

Todas estando unidas miraron a Rachel, ella se veía igual de formar. Solo respiro hondo y cerro el círculo.

"Todas debemos transformarnos al mismo tiempo, y también debemos de pensar en un mismo objetivo para manejar bien la fusión."

"Lo haremos a la cuente de tres."

"Confió en todas ustedes." Dijo Sharon.

Cada una fue cerrando sus ojos.

"Uno."

Cada una se concentró al máximo.

"Dos."

Cada una imagino la paz que quisieron.

"Tres."

Y todas al saber que era el momento de seguir la llamada, conectaron su cuerpo con una fuerza superior. Haciendo que al instante, todas se convirtieran un brizna. Pero en vez de separarse para ir a un lugar diferente como era habitual.

Cada brizna se fue uniendo a la que estaba más cerca, formando una unión representada en una capa de brizna más grande.

Tras la primera unión de dos briznas, esa energía mediana pronto se unió con otra energía mediana.

Formando una brizna mucho más grande.

La última brizna mediana al tener una energía tan grande, se fue directamente hacia ella, como si fuera un imán.

Al ser la última un unirse, de pronto esa grande energía verde se volvió más grande. Y entre el incremento de tamaño, se fue distorsionando. A cada segundo la gran gama se movía erráticamente. Teniendo espasmos.

Hasta que se detuvo y se congelo por unos diez segundos.

Ahora la energía persistía quieta, flotando entre la sala. Pero de nuevo comenzó a tener movimientos, esta vez más tranquilos y menos violentos.

A una alta velocidad, se movió en círculo. Provocando que casi todos los muebles se cayeran debido al gran impuso que poseía.

Fue incrementando su velocidad hasta que parecía un pequeño tornado, giraba en círculos hasta que subía su altura, llegando hasta al techo.

Cada vez que casi llegaba al techo su velocidad aumentaba demasiado, hasta que daba vueltas en un rango casi diminuto.

Cuando llego al techo, su remolino ahora giraba en un rango imposible. Y junto a su máxima voluntad, de pronto bajo a toda potencia hacia el suelo.

Mientras aun giraba parecía que se iba estrellar contra el pedimento.

Más sin embargo.

Paso algo totalmente incierto.

A los pocos centímetros de chocar, esa gran brizna atravesó el suelo polvoso. Haciendo que todo el desastre del remolino se detuviera cuando la energía abandono la habitación, la mansión y la dimensión.

* * *

Una gran impaciencia acumulada dentro de cada persona, todas esas personas acumuladas dentro de la sala de espera. Pero no hacían lo que debían de hacer en esa debida habitación.

Mirando a cada rato al reloj, caminado en direcciones contrarias. Cerrando sus ojos para estar tranquilos por solo unos minutos. Todo mundo quiera estar calmado, aunque todo se los impedía al mismo tiempo.

La conmoción permanecía dentro del hospital, haciendo que no hubiera nada y nadie afuera. Por eso, ningún alma viva pudo ver a una gran gama verde dirigiéndose hacia el edificio.

Esa gran brizna pronto disminuyo su velocidad, bajando se su gran altura para llegar al estacionamiento.

Aquella forma de energía al llegar al concreto, se dejó de mover. Provocando que se expandiera y se inflara como un globo.

Incrementando su tamaño, poco a poco su luz fue bajando su intensidad. Hasta que con un gran impulso, esa burbuja reventó sin hacer ningún sonido.

Momentos después de esa ligera explosión, cada ráfaga verde se desvaneció. Haciendo que todo rastro de esa brizna se fuera.

Y entre el estacionamiento y la atmósfera vacía, seis chicas con los ojos verdes brillosos levantaron su mirada hacia el hospital.

"Lo hemos logrado." Dijo Alice

"…Estamos afuera, no hay más vacío blanco" Dijo Ellie

Kelly primero al mirar hacia el suelo, sintió algo de comunidad. Subiendo su mirada hacia el cielo nubloso miro aquella habitación donde había estado hace mucho tiempo.

Ella fue avanzando de a poco, mientras que atrás de ella. Todas miraban su entorno, Alice, Libby y Ellie sonriendo mientras volteaban rápidamente hacia cada dirección del lugar. Rachel miraba los alrededores con una mirada preocupada.

Sharon también siendo feliz de volver a su mundo, no pudo evitar mirar a Kelly mientras se iba acercando hacia el hospital.

Kelly se detuvo sin dejar de mirar la ventana. Reparaba hondo, pensando en que cosas pudieron pasar mientras estaba ausente.

"¿También tienes a alguien querido en el hospital?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Sí… Es alguien muy importante para mí." Respondió Kelly.

"No hay de que angustiarse, tal vez no vaya a pasar nada malo." Dijo Sharon.

"Puede que sea cierto, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ya todo no ira tan bien." Respondió Kelly.

"También eso puede que sea verdad, no todo lo bueno dura siempre."

"Más que eso también es impredecible, lo malo también no puede durar siempre." Dijo Sharon.

"Muchas vienen y se van, lo que vivimos es el procedimiento de todo."

"Aunque suene lento, podemos vivir muchas cosas en la espera de una conclusión." Dijo Rachel.

"Sabiendo eso, el dolor pronto se ira. Nunca se quedara." Dijo Alice.

Kelly escuchando esas frases, volteo hacia su izquierda y derecha. Hallando la compañía de cada una, todas las miraban con la misma mirada preocupada.

"…Con todo y sin miedo, saldremos de cualquier cosa." Dijo Ellie.

"Sin dejar nada más atrás, vamos hacia adelante." Dijo Libby.

Ahora creciendo algo diferente al miedo, Kelly dejo de tener una expresión totalmente triste. Miro a cada una mientras de nuevo, inconsistente sonrió.

"No pienses de más Kelly, enfócate en lo que es real." Dijo Alice.

Dejando de expresar preocupación, Alice acomodo sus lentes nuevamente. Dejando ver un espíritu en ellos. Tan claro que podía levantar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Alice levanto su mano mientras sonreía. Kelly no miro con molestia en esa ocasión, contagiada por ese valor tomo la oferta de su amiga.

Una unión surgió cuando hicieron contacto, eso fue visto por las demás. Quienes levantaron un poco su ánimo, demostrándolo con dejar de verse muy preocupadas.

Dando el primer paso para iniciar bien, Alice camino hacia el hospital. Todavía teniendo la mano de Kelly con ella. A lo cual, ella solo rió un poco mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada.

Las demás al ver ese ejemplo de amistad reaccionaron felizmente. Ellie aun ocultaba su gran sonrisa con sus manos, pero sus pernas reaccionaron y la hicieron seguirlas. Sharon mientras hacia una pose de admiración, comenzó su paso con estilo. Libby aunque con una sonrisa burlona también siguió sin preguntar si era necesario.

Rachel manteniendo su mirada formal, esta vez no hizo ningún gesto o sonido de molestia. Espero a que nadie la viera para hacer una diminuta sonrisa, la cual borro para seguir el paso.

Las primeras de pasar el estacionamiento, se acercaban más, sin aparentar nervios. Alice soltó cuidadosamente la mano de Kelly para después empujar la puerta.

Un gran asombro las invadió cuando vieron lo primero y más resalte a la vista.

Dentro residían muchas personas, de diferentes edades. Todas mirando angustiadas cada dirección, no parecían querer hablar o interactuar.

Deteniéndose para mirar la situación, Kelly y Alice veían preocupadas la gran cantidad de personas en la sala principal.

Poco después, las demás fueron llegando. Al principio llegando neutrales pero al ver la ocupación de toda la habitación se fue esa tranquilidad que tenían hace tres minutos.

Kelly estando al frente, mostró aún más desconcierto ante lo que presenciavan. Aun con esa peso emocional, no detuvo que ella iniciara el paso entre la multitud para ir a la recepción.

Las demás al ver a Kelly caminado entre masa triste, las hizo avanzar igual. Sin dejar de mirar a cada lado.

Pareciera que al ir avanzando, las ganas de dar un paso después del otro se iban disminuyendo. Pues cuando creían que no podía ver otra cara menos rota, la siguiente persona tenía una expresividad peor.

Entre pasar y tratar de no mirar de nuevo, iban avanzando. Hasta llegar a la recepción, ahí se podía ver a diferentes enfermeras trabajando con prisa, corriendo de lado a lado. Hablando por teléfono, cuidando de algunas personas, y escribiendo papel tras papel.

Acercándose hasta poder estar frente al mostrador, Kelly y compañía miraba las labores apresuradas de las enfermeras.

"Emm Hola." Dijo Kelly.

"Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Tiene algún herido que viene a internar?." Dijo una enfermera, mientras iba de lado a lado.

"No. Venimos a visitar a nuestros familiares." Respondió Kelly.

"Muy bien por ustedes. ¿Podrían decirme a quienes van a visitar?." Dijo la enfermera.

A continuación cada marra fue diciendo a quienes visitaría, diciendo sus nombres y apellidos. La enfermera anoto la información dada, después les indico las habitaciones. Una a una cuando supo la habitación querida se fue acercando a la entrada del pasillo.

Libby siendo la última, cuando vio que ya todas estaban a una distancia algo distante. No se fue quedando la enfermera le dijo el número de habitación.

Volteo entre sus amigas y la enfermera un par de veces, dudando de lo que podría preguntar.

"Traten de trasmitir una sonrisa a ellos."

"Lo agradecerían." Dijo la enfermera.

"Lo haremos." Respondió Kelly.

Las seis chicas emprendieron sus caminos por el estrecho pasillo blanco, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Donde en lugar de tomar la opción fácil, solo subieron como la gente normal haría.

En silencio y aguardado los pensamientos malos cada una subía. Así lo hicieron mientras subían piso tras piso.

Fueron subiendo hasta llegar al quinto piso. Cuando todas entraron al pasillo donde había muchas puertas, se miraron entre todas. Acentuando con la cabeza.

Quedando claro la señal trasmitida. Se separaron para que cada una fuera hacia una puerta.

***TOC, TOC, TOC***

"Adelante."

La chica de cabellos dorados entro casi con la misma mirada de angustia que la primera vez, solo que esta vez poseía una sonrisa pequeña.

"Mamá, he regresado." Dijo Kelly.

"¿Kelly?. Me alegro verte de nuevo."

"Yo… Yo también." Respondió Kelly.

Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, Kelly se apresuró a ir con su familiar. Llegando hasta ella extendió sus brazos, abrazando a su madre. Mientras ella se sorprendió por el gesto de afecto dado por su hija.

"¡Kelly!."

"¡¿Qué pasa?!. ¡¿Te lastime?!." Grito Kelly.

"No, no. Solo que no me has abrazado desde hace mucho."

"¡Ahora lo haré todo el tiempo!." Grito Kelly.

El afecto inicialmente compartido sin esperar una respuesta, ahora estaba completamente compartido entre el receptor y el remitente. Tanto que Kelly era cociente de sentir una sonrisa alegre en ella.

"No te sientas sola, estaré contigo todo el tiempo." Dijo Kelly.

"Kelly, no te imagines cosas malas siempre. No estoy sola, tengo siempre una compañía que evita que eso pase."

"¿Enserio?."

"¿Quiénes te han visitado?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Muy pocas personas, casi nulas. Pero tan solo sentir una soledad cuando estas enfermo, de verdad que te hace sentir aun peor que cuando estabas antes."

"Entonces… ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Estoy bien, recientemente casi logro olvidarme de como llegue aquí. Y gracias a las visitas recientes me he sentido mucho mejor."

"Eso es muy bueno. Quiera quedarme aquí por más tiempo." Respondió Kelly.

"Es muy hermosa tu intención. ¿Pero no crees que deberías visitar a tus amigas también?."

"Ya… Ya las he visitado, están bien. Ahora mejor." Respondió Kelly.

"Que bien es escuchar eso. ¿Todas están bien?."

"Eso creo, aunque… Puede que no he visitado a una." Respondió Kelly.

"Oh. Eso es raro de escuchar, siempre has estado preocupada por todas de tus amigas. ¿Por lo menos sabes dónde está?."

"Esta en este hospital." Respondió Kelly.

"¿Enserio?. ¿Qué le paso?."

"No… estoy muy segura." Respondió Kelly.

"¿Y qué esperas a visitarla?. Posiblemente ella se alegre de verte."

"Pero aun no te he dicho lo que he vivido, lo que he aprendido." Dijo Kelly.

"No es necesario que me digas como has cambiado, para demostrar que ya no eres como antes debes darte cuenta tu misma de que te siente y eres diferente."

"Así harás un gran paso hacia donde quieras ir."

"¿De verdad, podré hacer eso?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Claro que sí, confió en ti."

"Gra-Gracias." Dijo Kelly.

Esta vez la señora Hart extendió sus brazos, mostrando una sonrisa de bienvenida que hacía mucho que no la hacía. Kelly sintiendo una gran emoción respondió rápidamente.

"Anda, ve a visitar a tu amiga."

"Lo haré."

Dejando de a poco la estadía de su madre, Kelly se fue alejando sin quitar su mirada de ella. Volteo hacia la puerta, abriéndola mientras mirada como lentamente lo hacía.

Al mirar de nuevo el pasillo detuvo la acción de salir. Volteo una vez más hacia su madre, ella tenía una sonrisa que la animaba a dejarla una vez más.

"Volveré a verte lo más rápido que pueda." Dijo Kelly.

"Lo sé, no tengo porque temer."

La señora Hart hizo de nuevo una sonrisa, animando sus palabras. Eso hizo que Kelly pudiera sonreír una última vez.

Manteniéndose feliz, Kelly salió de la habitación. Cerrando la puerta mientras miraba el suelo. Dejo la cerradura y levanto su mirada, topándose con todas sus amigas mirándola.

"Hola." Dijo Kelly.

Kelly miro cada una, observando como todas aparentaban una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban en extremo preocupados.

"Todos nuestros familiares no han despertado." Dijo Libby.

"Están descansando, no queremos molestarlos." Dijo Sharon.

"(Suspiro) Es duro pasar por esto." Dijo Alice.

"Bueno, mi madre está bien. Así que creo que sus familiares podrán mejorarse." Dijo Kelly.

"Es cierto, aunque no sepamos qué fue lo que les paso. Eso no significa que no se pondrán bien." Dijo Sharon.

Poniéndose en medio de todos, Sharon dejo de lado su mirada preocupada. Cambiándola por una motivadora. Ese acto ocasiono un inicio de un cambio de ánimo, poco a poco las demás cambiaban sus expresiones.

"Es reconfortante sabes que están descansado."

Desde una habitación salió Rachel quien ahora tenía una mirada de inquietud.

"¿Cómo está tu familiar?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Sigue estando en reposo, sus pulsos aun están estables." Respondió Rachel.

"De alguna manera, es mejor sentir esta preocupación leve que estar con mucha presión en el vacío." Dijo Alice.

"Sí… Por lo menos ahora podemos visitarlos cuando sea mientras podamos." Dijo Libby.

"Y para hacer eso, desde este momento debemos estar más alertas, No queremos que otra cosa malvada nos secuestre." Dijo Kelly.

"Tienes razón." Dijo Sharon.

"Espera…"

Todas miraron a Libby, quien miraba el suelo. Su expresión ahora se tornaba inquieta por cada segundo que pasaba.

"Todavía esa cosa sigue afuera." Dijo Libby.

El silencio reino entre cada chica, ahora solo escuchando sus propios latidos personales.

"Es claro que debemos de hacer algo, Sin embargo. Ahora no sabemos qué hacer." Dijo Rachel.

"Y ni siquiera sabemos exactamente lo que es ese villano." Dijo Sharon.

"Hay que permanecer calmadas de nuevo. Buscaremos información de esa criatura y se la daremos a alguien especializado en el tema de protección." Dijo Alice.

"Eso es muy razonable, pero. ¿En dónde podemos buscar?." Dijo Libby.

"Yo encontré información de muchas criaturas mágicas y extrañas en la biblioteca. Aunque no podremos ir ahí porque está hecha cenizas." Dijo Kelly.

"A parte sería muy arriesgado buscar en todo Trollberg, sabiendo que allá afuera esta esa cosa." Dijo Alice.

"Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es permanecer juntas. Buscaremos entre todas en forma de brizna y así encontraremos repuestas." Dijo Sharon.

Ella volteo hacia las demás asintieron.

"Chicas, antes de irnos. ¿Podríamos hacer una cosa en este lugar?." Dijo Kelly.

Las demás a punto de iniciar su tramo, voltearon hacia quien las detuvo. Esperando una respuesta sobre qué asunto podrían hacer, la primera respuesta de Kelly fue una mirada insegura que pasaba de izquierda a derecha mientras pensaba en que decir.

Pero luego se detuvo, para mirar con valor a sus amigas.

* * *

La única estancia dentro de una armonía solitaria estaba en un estado de quietud. Sin moverse, solo permaneció por casi todo el día, y también los días anteriores.

Aunque pareciera aburrido, Ella usaba el enorme tiempo libre para descansar. Después de todo, casi no podía moverse con toda su agilidad que tenía.

Seguía mirando la ventana. El cielo nublado ahora pareciera que estaba gobernando todo Trollberg. Daba muchas señales de que llovería, en casos drásticos podría indicar una tormenta.

***TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC***

Los cuatro golpes hicieron sonido en la habitación pacifica, la herida volteo hacia la puerta. Como casi no había hablado en todo el día, tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para hablar.

"Pase."

Afuera de la habitación, las invitadas antes de prepararse, hicieron una mirada grupal. Asintiendo entre todas para darse seguridad ante cualquier cosa.

Kelly tomo la cerradura, después la giro, tratando de no pensar nada en el proceso. La vista hacia al interior se fue revelando mientras la puerta se iba apartando, primero viendo una parte de la cama y finalmente cuando se vio toda la habitación ahí estaba. Jaeden, primero teniendo una mirada neutral.

Pero al ver bien quienes la habían visitado, quedo completamente sorprendida.

"Hey… Jaeden." Dijo Kelly.

Jaeden no había quitado su sorpresa, a pesar de que ya le habían hablado primero ellas.

"¡Amigas!." Grito Jaeden.

Todas ya estando dentro se quedaron raras al ver el comienzo de una sonrisa de parte de Jaeden.

"¡Están bien!. Que gran alivio, pensé que les había pasado algo." Dijo Jaeden.

"Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte Jaeden." Dijo Alice.

"Es realmente magnifico que nos volvamos a encontrar." Dijo Sharon.

"…Puedo dejar de preocuparme en extremo por ti." Dijo Ellie.

"¿Cómo has estado, Jaeden?. ¿Igual de serena?." Dijo Libby.

"En este momento de seguro que te sientes mejor, este momento es contagioso." Dijo Rachel.

Con un aura más tranquila entre todas, las invitadas se acercaron hacia la cama. Kelly por su parte fue la última en acercarse debido a su paso lento.

Jaeden felizmente volteaba entre cada mirada invitada, no creyendo lo que pasaba ahora.

"¿Dónde han estado?. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace semanas." Dijo Jaeden.

"Pues hemos estado separadas por un tiempo, luego nos juntamos y después nos volvimos a separar." Dijo Libby.

"Lo que quiso decir es que hemos vivido suceso agitados por todo este tiempo." Dijo Rachel-

"Tú sabes, desde que ese extraño hombre arruino el festival del viento. Nos han ocurrido muchas cosas." Dijo Alice.

"Oh... Es… Cierto." Susurro Jaeden.

De repente la mirada junto con el tono de voz de Jaeden fueron cayendo, haciéndose notar entre todas.

"¿…Que ocurre?." Preguntó Alice.

"Es cierto. No lo saben." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Saber?." Preguntó Sharon.

"¿Fue por algo que dije?. ¡Lo siento mucho si te hice recordar algo malo!." Dijo Alice.

"No, no. No fue tan malo lo que paso." Respondió Jaeden.

"Si no te molesta. ¿Podrías contarnos como llegaste a ser lastimada?." Dijo Rachel.

"(Suspiro) Después de la llegada del hombre que interrumpió el festival, surgió un caos en muchos lugares. Me tocó vivir una incertidumbre en el bosque, ahí vi al hombre. Tuve mucho miedo y me escondí por mucho tiempo."

"Estuve escondida por un largo tiempo, hasta que se hizo tarde. Ahí conocí a Roockie, una joven roca troll. Y poco después a un elfo llamado Alfur. Gracias a él, supe que ese mismo hombre había secuestrado a muchas personas, torturándolas por diversión enferma.

"Pasaron muchas cosas hasta que me enfrente cara a cara con él." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Por qué harías algo con un riesgo de muerte?." Preguntó Rachel.

"Lo hice porque quería proteger a alguien muy especial para mí."

"Antes del enfrentamiento, me uní a un grupo para salvar a todas las víctimas del hombre. Juntos formamos un plan, al final con dificultades. Logramos vencerlo y rescatar todas las víctimas, que ahora todas están en este hospital." Dijo Jaeden.

"Jaeden… ¿De verdad hiciste todo eso?." Preguntó Kelly, finalmente acercándose.

"Claro. Yo sacrificaría todo lo que tengo por salvar a todos del mal." Dijo Jaeden.

"Jaeden… Yo lo siento mucho." Dijo Kelly.

"¿Lo sientes?." Preguntó Jaeden.

"Exacto, todo el tiempo te trate mal. A todas." Dijo Kelly.

"Tranquila, Kelly. Ahora todo lo que hace mucho tiempo estuvo pendiente está hecho."

"Jaeden, aunque no lo creas. Todo ha cambiado entre nuestro vinculo." Dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo están las cosas ahora?." Preguntó Jaeden.

"Ahora nos conocemos mucho más que antes."

"Gracias a unos eventos irreales nos hemos unido, ahora somos amigas de verdad." Respondió Sharon.

"Es verdad, a propósito. Ya no tenemos que hacer pesadillas para estar juntas." Dijo Alice.

"¿Enserio paso todo eso?. Vaya que paso algo grande mientras yo no estuve." Dijo Jaeden.

"Creo que también tuviste una gran aventura estando lejos de nosotras." Dijo Libby.

"El caso es que ahora todo será diferente. Daré todo por mí para ser una buena amiga con todas ustedes." Dijo Kelly.

"Bueno, podremos hacer un nuevo inicio para nuestra unión." Dijo Alice.

"Sí, era muy frustrante solo hacer pesadillas y ni siquiera poder hablar de otras cosas." Dijo Libby.

"Pues menos mal que todo está empezando a cambiar, me alegra que esto esté pasando." Dijo Jaeden.

Ella mostró una expresión de felicidad mientras reía juguetonamente, lo cual hizo que también Kelly se mostrara no tan angustiada, podía sentir una agradable sensación fluyendo en sus ojos, una que viendo a cada amiga sonreír, hizo que riera también.

"…Oye Jaeden, todavía estoy impresionada de que enfrentaras a ese secuestrador." Dijo Ellie.

"Yo también me impresiono a veces de como logre derrotarlo." Respondió Jaeden.

"Debió costarte mucho esfuerzo. ¿Verdad?." Dijo Sharon.

"Y lo fue. Pero eso no me detuvo a seguir de pie, porque no podía dejar de ninguna manera que muchas personas sufrieran algo terrible. Respondió Jaeden.

"Eso es muy admirable." Dijo Rachel.

"Jaeden. ¿Ese hombre… Daño a todos los que recién están aquí?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Desafortunadamente sí. El los torturo hasta dejarlos casi muertos." Respondió Jaeden.

"Entonces… No sé cómo." Susurro Kelly.

"¿No sabes qué?." Preguntó Kelly.

"¿Cómo podemos agradecerte?."

"Tú has ayudado a salvar a casi todos, has tenido que hacer un gran sacrificio. Mereces una recompensa." Respondió Kelly.

"No hace falta muchas cosas de valor, solo con saber que la amenaza está muerta y que los heridos están a salvo. Es suficiente para mí." Respondió Jaeden.

"De verdad que has cambiado, y de una gloriosa manera." Dijo Sharon.

"Después de vivir todo esto, es difícil pensar que antes era alguien asustada que usaba una máscara todo el tiempo." Dijo Jaeden.

"Sí, lo es. Poder derrotar a un monstro para salvar a los que amas y a muchas más personas te hace ver lo que eres capaz."

"Jaeden. Muchas gracias." Dijo Kelly.

"Es correcto, has salvado a muchos inocentes." Dijo Alice.

"…Fuiste y eres muy fuerte." Dijo Ellie.

"Tu determinación es legendaria." Dijo Sharon.

"Has sacado todo lo necesario para ganar." Dijo Libby.

"Al final, eres libre y feliz." Dijo Rachel.

Jaeden ahora volvía tener una sonrisa emocionada, mirando las agradecidas expresiones. Igualmente para ellas, ver a alguien que ha dado todo por todos ahora sonriendo y que esa persona creían que la conocían. Les permitió hacer el mimo gesto de alivio.

El momento, seguía en un silencio tranquilizante. Pero de pronto, el subconsciente de Kelly le dio un golpe en forma de recordatorio. Su cara poco a poco se diferencia de las demás, ahora estando preocupada mientras su sonrisa dejaba de brillar.

Rápidamente eso fue notado por Jaeden, quien al mirarla, dejo de reír a baja voz.

"Escucha, allá afuera esta una criatura que puede encerrar a cualquiera en una dimensión sin escape alguno." Dijo Kelly.

"Oh no. Debemos de hacer algo." Dijo Jaeden.

"Tú permanece descansando aquí, nosotras nos estamos encargando de encontrar una solución." Respondió Kelly.

"¿Qué tienen en mente?." Preguntó Jaeden.

"Estamos buscando información para dársela a alguien especializado." Respondió Libby.

"Empero, es arriesgado salir a pie afuera." Dijo Rachel.

"Por eso, exploraremos arriba del suelo." Dijo Sharon.

"Tal vez sería mejor que visitaran a alguien específicamente." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿Conoces a alguien que pueda dar información?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Sí, ella nos dio información y planeo todo para el rescate."

"Una mujer con capa negra, cabello corto con una parte teñido de morado y de vestimenta oscura."

"La bibliotecaria." Dijo Jaeden.

"¿En dónde está?." Preguntó Rachel.

"Ese es el problema, no tengo idea de en donde vive." Respondió Jaeden.

"No hay problema, la buscaremos. Aunque tengamos que buscar en todo Trollberg." Dijo Kelly.

"Hay muchas personas en este edifico, podemos buscarla por aquí primero." Dijo Libby.

"Buena sugerencia, investigaremos por todo el edificio. Nos reuniremos aquí mismo en diez minutos." Dijo Rachel.

Las demás asistieron mientras cada una se iba en su forma de brizna, dejando con poca compañía a Jaeden, quien de nuevo volteo a su ventana. Pensando que era la nueva amenaza, estando muy cerca.

* * *

Las diferentes briznas iban por cada lugar, en un modo cauteloso. Aunque por el estado de todos los presentes, no se darían cuenta de su llamativa presencia.

Visitaban la sala de espera, donde todavía la gente tenía un estado preocupante y las enfermeras trabajan al límite.

Algunas tuvieron que salir del edificio, pasando por las ventanas que no estaban cubiertas. Mirando el interior de cada una, solo encontrando heridos reposando y una que otra habitación totalmente oscura.

Así fueron por cada piso hasta llegar al séptimo, donde al terminar de revisar cada ventana visible, quedaron algo frustradas al no encontrar nada. Sin embargo, todas sus predicciones cambiaron cuando llegaron al octavo piso, donde una brizna se detuvo cuando se tomó con otra estando quieta.

Mirando la misma ventana que la otra brizna, había visto lo que causo el alto de su compañera.

La pequeña hechicera leía de nuevo cada palabra, al mismo tiempo que veía las ilustraciones para mover los dedos, cada vez más raros. Mientras que la mujer permanecía quieta, meditando mientras cerraba los ojos. La calma era bien vista en toda la habitación.

Los pequeños crujidos de los dedos de Hilda la escuchaba solo ella. Los breves tarareos de la bibliotecaria solo eran escuchados por ella.

Mas con todos los sonidos reservados, una serie de ruidos fueron escuchados por las dos.

Fueron tres golpes a la puerta cerrada que mataron el silencio que reinaba en una atmósfera casi calmada.

"No se molesten, la puerta está cerrada con llave. Además de que el responsable de cerrarla posiblemente estaría lejos." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

De nuevo un silencio recobro el control. Eso aumentaba el desconcierto de Hilda, quien dejo de mirar el Libensior para mirar a la puerta.

Su punto de vista se centró en toda la puerta. Con prestar la sufriente atención, pudo ver de reojo como del el hoyo de la cerradura salía una acumulación de una energía verde. No tardó mucho en reconocer esa brizna.

Mientras que la mujer delante de ella se levantó al ver también lo que pasaba.

En pocos segundos, se iba formando una gran brizna verde que parecía opacar la mitad de la habitación, esa gama se fue moviendo cuando pareciera que había entrado toda. Al estar dentro, tomo direcciones separadas para formar seis formas humanas.

Ante su aparición, la brizna desapareció. Dejando en vista cada mirada hacia la bibliotecaria.

"Los marras." Dijo Hilda, saliendo de su cama.

Siendo Hilda quien rompió el silencio de la llegada, las marras voltearon hacia ella. Quedando sorprendidas al ver el nuevo su nuevo aspecto.

"A esta niña se le fue el control con sus aventuras." Susurro Sharon.

"¿…No es perturbador ver una cicatriz como esa en una niña pequeña?." Respondió Ellie.

"Disculpen, Hildie y usted."

"Venimos a pedir su ayuda para detener a una criatura peligrosa que está muy cerca de todos." Dijo Rachel.

"Esa cosa nos encerró en una dimensión sin escape alguno." Dijo Libby.

"¿Están bien ahora?." Preguntó Hilda.

"En efecto, estamos en un buen estado. Hildie." Respondió Rachel.

"En realidad me llamo…"

"Entonces. ¿Cómo escaparon?." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Es una larga historia, aun así. Hemos oído que puede tener información." Dijo Rachel.

"¿De quién escucharon eso?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Jaeden, trabajo con usted." Respondió Rachel.

"Ustedes deben de ser sus amigas."

"De casualidad. ¿En algún momento escucharon unos silbidos?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Realmente sí, hemos escuchado unos silbidos mientras estábamos encerradas." Dijo Alice.

"Fueron muchos, en toda nuestra estadía se escuchaban a cada rato." Dijo Kelly.

"Comprometedor. Tal vez sea más que una coincidencia." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Mire, tengo una prueba encontrada en esa dimensión." Dijo Rachel.

Como si fuera un acto de magia, Rachel saco ese diario de un bolsillo escondido. El cual fue entregado a la mujer.

La bibliotecaria primero examinado el estado del libro ofrecido, subió una ceja en señal de interés. Saco una mano de su capa y lo tomo amablemente.

Abriéndolo por la primera página, se topó con el estado tan desgastado de su contenido. Pero eso no la detuvo a leer detenidamente cada página entendible.

El trascurso duro lo debido y necesario. Cerrando el libro cuando acabo de leer la última página.

"Agradezco que compartieras esta nueva información, ahora puedo sacar algunos punto." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Podremos hacer algo?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Dadas la pruebas, puedo suponer muchas cosas. Pero estoy segura de cual escoger." Respondió La bibliotecaria.

"Aunque el tiempo nos vaya en contra, hay que pensar muy bien. Debe haber alguna respuesta que no vemos." Dijo Kelly.

Detrás suya, de todos. La entrada que antes estaba sellada, en su cerradura. Empezó a girar. Abriéndose bruscamente, dejando ver una figura alta entrando sin llamar antes.

"¡Conozco una idea para deshacernos del silbador!."

Todos voltearon hacia esa figura, las marras teniendo un leve desconocimiento sobre ella. Mientras que Hilda quedo estupefacta al verla, y la bibliotecaria miraba seriamente a quien se había presentado.

"¿En qué piensas?."

"Van Gale."

* * *

Entre las afueras de la ciudad vacía. Donde todavía en esas calles tenían la decoración antigua. Ahí, avanzaban dos hombres. Uno dando cada paso suyo con una firmeza dura. Y el otro sostenía papeles con ambos manos.

Seymour dejo de mirar directamente hacia una sola dirección. Veía muchas direcciones sin mover su cabeza. Hasta detener su duro paso.

"Está claro. A primera vista pareces un buen hombre."

De entre un callejón había salido una silueta extraña.

Oliver temo un poco al ver aquella cosa ponerse enfrente de ellos. Seymour solo arrugo un poco su cara al verlo.

Delante de ellos se presentó un ser humanoide de una estatura media alta, con ropa de viajero y una capa con capucha. Aquella cosa se subió su capucha, mostrando un rostro tranquilo.

Los dos hombres notaron rápidamente que no era humano, debido a su piel que parecía ser de piedra. Además de ver unos tres colmillos salir de su boca cerrada.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu vigilancia?. ¿Has caminado para solo observar?."

"Parece que eres algo bastante inusual."

"Y sí, la revisión de cada lugar ha surtido éxito." Respondió Seymour.

"Lo veo. También he encontrado algo en mi inspección."

"Forastero, un gusto."

Los tres voltearon hacia una dirección alta. Donde encontraron a Mortem vigilando desde lo alto de una casa. Él fue bajando por cada ventana. Hasta estar en el suelo, mostrando una sonrisa engreída.

"No veo la claridad de tu decisión, lo has llamado a él."

"La seguridad no requiere dinero."

"Para todos, nadie tiene un precio por su vida." Dijo Seymour.

"En eso estoy de acuerdo, soy de un puesto que se encarga de dirigir las resoluciones para un bien compartido."

"No tienes la apariencia de ser alguien que piense en los demás." Dijo Mortem.

"Tu compartes esa primera impresión, cazador."

"Un errante no puede júzgame." Rió Mortem.

"Mi título no es ese."

"Alguien con esa ropa no tiene un título alto." Respondió Mortem.

"Hasta la más pequeña cosa puede tener un nombre peligroso."

"¿Quién eres?." Preguntó Mortem.

"Capitán, capitán Ren."

"Capitán. ¿A qué orden sirves?." Preguntó Seymour.

"Una que está más allá de lo que creen." Respondió Ren.

"¿Una asociación mágica?. Contienes cosas interesantes, Ren. Dime… ¿Cuándo valdría uno de ustedes?." Dijo Mortem.

"¿No escuchaste a tu remitente?."

"Nada vivo tiene un precio." Respondió Ren.

"Las criaturas mágicas tiene un precio mucho más mayor que cualquier persona." Dijo Mortem.

"Silencio, Mortem."

"Corrígeme si me equivoco. ¿Eres una criatura mágica?." Dijo Seymour.

"Pensé que serias más perspicaz." Respondió Ren.

"Muy bien, capitán. De seguro está de acuerdo con proteger a los inocentes. Por ello no le importara que nosotros conozcamos a esas criaturas mágicas.

"Lo sabrá por qué. Tenemos que estar cerca a los buenos y mantener lejos a los agresivos." Dijo Seymour.

"Conozco su miedo. Pero eso no es justificación para obligar a cambiar la naturaleza de todo ser." Respondió Ren.

"¿De que estas hablando?." Preguntó Seymour.

"Hablo de que no tiene sentido. Un líder de la seguridad debe ser flexible. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a liderar la organización que cuida de un cuidad entera?." Respondió Ren.

"Lo debe de saber, uno debe de pasar de muchas cosas y elegir muchas cosas." Dijo Seymour.

"¿Entre esas cosas esta matar a lo que no sabe qué es?." Preguntó Ren.

"Lo dos sabemos que debemos de hacer lo correcto para el bien de todos." Dijo Seymour.

"Es cierto. Solo que no entiendo algo."

"Es cierto que hay que hacer lo más duro por todos, pero…"

"¿Cómo pueden decirlo ustedes?." Preguntó Ren

"¿Cuál es tu punto?." Preguntó Seymour.

Ren subió su cabeza, mirando lo gris de arriba. Hasta volver a bajar. Cerró sus ojos con calma.

Seymour dejo de tener más manos en la espalda, dirigido con cautela una de ellas. Hacia el interior de su ropa.

"Compartido el mismo mundo, las mismas capacidades."

"Pero, sin embargo."

"Lo seres como tú."

"No merecen nada de eso."

Una bala traicionera pronto fue disparada hacia la cabeza del Gurrbol. Aquella bala logro darle en mejilla. Debido al impacto, la cabeza de Ren fue movida bruscamente hacia la derecha.

No duro mucho así. Como si no hubiera recibido tal disparo, Ren regreso su cabeza hacia enfrente. Dejando ver el gran corte que causo la bala de la traición. Que tan solo en milisegundos, esa herida en su piel de piedra se fue regenerando. Eliminado esa recién cicatriz.

La mirada del capitán expresaba ira por seguir viendo al hombre apuntándole.

Seymour dejo de apuntar mientras miraba indiferente al Gurrbol.

Las risas de Mortem se burlaron de la situación, sin perder la guardia. El cazador se divertido por unos momentos.

Su carcajada termino con el sacando un chuchillo mediano.

"Llegó el momento de salir del escondite." Dijo Mortem.

Una respuesta sin palabras fue el acto de Ren. De entre su funda en su cinturón desenfundo.

Entre su mano izquierda una espada negra de un solo filo. Teniendo una textura porosa, casi como si la hoja fuera un diamante.

El cazador arribo primero con ir directo hacia el capitán, corriendo a una velocidad mayor. Alzo en aire su cuchillo hasta caer en picada. Pero no llego a nada, pues la espada en forma de contrataque uso su hoja para detener el ataque.

En medio del encuentro entre la espada y el cuchillo, Ren empujo con fuerza el arma del enemigo. Haciendo que Mortem retrocediera en milisegundos.

Ese pequeño desbalanceo fue aprovechado por el capitán. Su otra mano libre fue cerrada y dirigida hacia el pecho del cazador.

Mortem vio la su intención, reaccionando a tiempo para esquivarlo. De un salto retrocedió hasta estar en una distancia lejana.

"Tienes reflejos, roca." Dijo Mortem.

Empuñando su espada y teniendo una mirada fija. Ren guardo silencio.

"No es como si tuvieras ventaja." Dijo Mortem.

Nuevamente inicio el ataque. Sacando unas bombas de humo para después tirarlas hacia Ren. Impactaron con éxito en el suelo, soltando un humo que nublaba mucho la vista.

Acto seguido, Mortem alzo dos una pistola que lanzo una red de apariencia gruesa.

La red al estar muy cerca del espeso humo, de pronto como una ráfaga. Una cuchillada había partido el humo y la red al mismo tiempo.

Ren al partir las dos molestias, se lanzó hacia su enemigo. Corriendo a una gran velocidad. Con eso, El capitán llego hacia Mortem, justo a tiempo para alzar su espada y dar un ataque certero.

El cazador movió por suerte su cabeza, logrando ver como la punta roso con su cabeza. Eso sucedía arriba, dejando la oportunidad de Mortem para apuñalar en el torso.

En efecto lo logro, clavo su cuchillo profundamente en Ren. Mas sin embargo, El afectado no reacciono de manera dolorosa. En cambio, viendo lo que se supone lo había dañado. Solo tomo el brazo de mortem con mucha fuerza.

Sacando el arma punzante de su fractura. En medio de eso, Ren apunto con su espada al cuello de Mortem.

"No empieces una batalla con una dificultad superior a tu capacidad." Dijo Ren.

Ante la situación sin un escape visible, Mortem se quedó quieto. Pero no mostrando una expresión de angustia, solo sonreía de forma arrogante.

Mientras que su contrario ahora jalaba más el brazo capturado. Cortando la poca distancia entre el cuello y la punta filosa.

"Capitán, deténgase."

Ren mantuvo su mirada en su presa. Pero detuvo a tiempo su acción antes de cortar el cuello de Mortem.

"Es verdad que nuestro comportamiento fue indecente. Pero debe entender que…"

"Dame el libro." Dijo Ren.

"¿Disculpe?." Preguntó Seymour.

"Dame el libro o haré una fuente de sangre justo ahora." Dijo Ren,

"¿De que estas hablando?." Preguntó Seymour.

"El libro que le robaste a la bibliotecaria." Respondió Ren.

"¡Usted no puede amenazarme así…"

En un rápido movimiento, Ren cambio de posición su espada, ahora poniendo lo largo de la hoja en el cuello del cazador. Aunque pareciera que hizo eso para amenazar más, todavía no había terminado.

Delicadamente comenzó cortar la piel de Mortem, el cual ahora mostraba una cara de dolor.

"Muy bien, muy bien." Dijo Seymour.

De entre su traje, saco el libro que al momento dejo en el piso para poder empujarlo con su pie. Llego lejos, pero no tan cerca de Ren y Mortem.

Ren por última vez cambio la posición de su arma, ahora colocando la punta cerca del ojo derecho de mortem.

"Ten respeto por cada criatura, incluyendo tu propia especie." Dijo Ren.

Alejo su espada pero sin dejar de apuntar. Soltó la mano ahora hinchada y aumento la distancia que tenía con su presa aturdida, hasta llegar cerca del libro.

Ahora cambiando su dirección en una donde podía ver a todos sus oponentes, Ren se agacho para tomar el libro.

Ya teniendo lo buscando en sus manos, miro hacia Seymour.

Al verlo de nuevo se tomó con una diferencia en él.

Se había quitado su capa de su traje, ahora en su mano derecha tenía una espada deslumbrante. Parecía que era moderna.

"Ya he visto lo que eres capaz, sin duda. Eres una amenaza." Dijo Seymour.

"Otra vez has hecho tu estrategia de observación. Maldito…" Dijo Mortem.

El cazador guardo su cuchillo personal, ahora sacando un cuchillo pequeño aparentemente. En ese objeto tenía un botón que cuando fue presionado, saco una hoja grande. Formando un machete.

"Asombrosa técnica de intercambio, capitán. Me has dado información de lo que sea que eres y tu tienes tu libro. Ahora…"

"Es momento de un cancelación." Dijo Seymour.

* * *

Una sucesión de pasos pasando en un mismo camino era escuchada por animales pequeños. Ellos se ocultaban y dejaban el camino libre a la mujer de cabello gris, escribiendo con prisa mientras miraba en todo momento los alrededores.

Atrás Victoria seguía la bibliotecaria, teniendo una mirada helada. Todavía se cuestionaba de los posibles resultados de todo lo que pasaba, ella guiaba las demás personas que formaban el grupo recién creado.

Hilda iba caminado entre la agrupación de las marras. Cada una mirando hacia un lugar diferente, pero manteniendo la cercanía por seguridad.

"Bien, bien. Muy bien. Por aquí recuerdo que está ubicado." Dijo Victoria.

"Todavía tengo dudas, Van Gale. ¿Esta ubicación secreta solucionara el primer problema grande?." Dijo La bibliotecaria.

"Está claro, es obvio que lo hará."

"La última vez que lo use hice que una tormenta de granizo se volviera en una nevada tranquila." Respondió Victoria.

"No es mucha diferencia con lo que hacías antes." Dijo Hilda.

"¿Podemos preguntar sobre el plan más a detalle?." Preguntó Rachel.

"En este momento no es el indicado para desconfiar, estamos en la intemperie. Donde nos podremos encontrar con el silbador, lo mejor es llegar rápido y sin cuestionar." Respondió Victoria.

En ningún momento miro a quienes le preguntaban y hablaban, su único interés era apuntar datos mientras caminaba directo hacia ninguna dirección aparentemente.

Ella mantenía su equipo desconfiado hacia un punto casi nulo. Primero fueron un una dirección recta. Al ya estar a las afueras de Trollberg, cambiaron el paso. Casi rodeando las afueras de la ciudad hasta llegar a un punto cerca de las montañas.

Al cruzar el pequeño bosque, Victoria rápidamente corrió hacia una montaña. Hilda y las marras al ver que así de la nada las dejo, no pensaron demasiado. Aumentaron la velocidad, tratado de seguirla.

La bibliotecaria aumento su desconfianza en sus ojos. Las siguió a todas con su paso tranquilo.

Mostrando una impaciencia desesperada y buscando algo por la parte baja de la montaña, Victoria veía cada Angulo. Buscando como si moverse le pudiera hacer respirar.

Su mirada se centraba en todo el paso, arrodillándose para seguir buscando.

"Vamos. ¡Vamos!." Grito Victoria.

Coloco sus manos entre el pasto, pasándolos por todo el rango que podía alcanzar. Sintiendo la tierra pasar por sus dedos.

Por cada lugar explorado, su impaciencia crecía más, terminando en ella arrancando pasto. Haciéndolo hasta que en uno de esos espacios sin hierba vio algo singular.

Ella al ver un agujero en la tierra, abrió sus ojos. Perpleja al creer lo poco visible.

Detrás de ella, a sus espaldas. Se vio un destello proveniente a causa de un rayo, seguido por un trueno. Cuando lo abstracto culmino, su grupo llego. Viendo la extraña escena.

"Aunque la tormenta venga, el final no será hoy." Dijo Victoria.

Ella volteo hacia su grupo, teniendo una pequeña sonrisa que era opacada por sus ojos llenos de ilusión.

Hilda sintió un escalofrío al contemplar su mirada, Kelly no perdía su mirada seria y preocupada. Ocultando su incomodidad.

"Lo encontré. Lo encontramos."

"Ahora usen sus poderes para abrir la puerta." Dijo Victoria.

Kelly, Alice y Sharon fueron las primeras en acercarse. Manteniendo una distancia cercana entre ellas por cualquier cosa. Fueron hasta donde permanecía Victoria, mirando al suelo antes que ella.

Entre el poco pasto que quedaba, miraron una agujero, se podía ver que era profundo debido a su interior.

No queriendo preguntar, solo cambiaron su forma y entraron.

Ahora allí en un aparente abismo, donde de la única entrada hacia el exterior era un pequeño agujero entro una agrupación de energía luminosa.

Pronto esa unión se dividió en tres. Sharon al ser la primera en abrir los ojos verdes, vio muy poco. Con solo su luz no podía alcanzar a ver mucho, en su lugar volteo hacia sus amigas.

Ellas volteaban hacia todos los lugares, pero igual. Casi no lograron ver nada.

"¡Fue un éxito la entrada!. Ahora, abran la puerta." Dijo Victoria.

Al prestar atención donde Victoria les hablo. Juntando las tres fuentes de luz oculares, lograron ver una puerta de aspecto muy oxidado y descuidado, viéndose como muchas raíces le daban una capa completa.

Dirigieron su mirada hacia la parte donde se suponía que estaba la cerradura. Hallando una existente, pero cubierta por el crecimiento de la naturaleza.

Kelly tomo primero la decisión de intentar girarla. En el inicio del intento, encontró un problema con solo intentar hacer que se moviera.

Tuvo que aumentar su fuerza, aunque fue una mínima cantidad de potencia, logro romper las raíces más pequeñas. Pero solo logro moverla un poco.

"No tenemos todo el día. O la vida." Dijo Victoria.

El pulso de Kelly se deformo un poco, causando que temblara su brazo. Con la molesta insistencia de Victoria y una presión reciente que iba creciendo, pareciera que Kelly iba a descender. Más que nada, pasó algo contrario.

No se controló por completo, en lugar de eso solo fijo su vista en esa cerradura. Mirándolo como un simple y pequeño obstáculo. Manejo a la mitad su temblor interno y con un cuidado visible aumento más su pulso.

De pronto una cadena de raíces rompiéndose se escuchó en medio del espeso abismo, Kelly sintió un movimiento liberarse en la cerradura, ya estaba abierta.

Sin más, empujo la puerta hacia la superficie. La puerta de metal ahora cubierta por tierra se abrió. Dejando ver el cielo gris y los demás acompañantes del grupo.

No basta decir que todos quedaron sin palabras al ver una puerta dentro de una montaña.

"¡Bien, bien, bien!." Grito Victoria.

Con el estado emocional más alto, la científica entro.

Aun en las afueras, Hilda y el resto observaban la cosa.

"¡Hilda!. ¡¿Podrías traer tu flor linterna aquí?!." Grito Victoria.

Primero mostró una incomodidad en su rostro al escucharla, pero al saber su petición, Hilda busco su retoño. Al encontrarlo se dirigió hacia la entrada. Atrás de ella, Rachel como si fuera una orden, siguió a la niña, Libby y Ellie igual la siguieron.

De nuevo, la mujer de la capa mostraba desconfianza.

"¿Cómo sabia de la flor de Hilda?." Susurro la bibliotecaria.

Hilda mientras se iba acercando, veía que dentro era un lugar sin ningún tipo de luz. Lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron los ojos verdes de las marras. Al llegar a la entrada, apunto su retoño.

Iluminando y revelando lo oculto entre la montaña. Vio primero que el lugar tenía un suelo de metal, unas escaleras se veían enfrente de ella. Con sumo cuidado, bajo cada escalón.

Estando ya dentro, iluminó los alrededores. Ahí entre una espesa sala, estaban muchas mesas con herramientas ya oxidadas, miles de telarañas envolvían las mesas y sillas. Entre viendo cada mueble abandonado, encontró a Victoria emocionada.

Hilda extrañada, ilumino más esa parte. Ahí se podía ver a Victoria tocando botones de una máquina enorme.

La apariencia desgastada y abandonada de esa máquina daría la primera impresión de ser inservible. Pero cuando Victoria apretó unos botones y movió una palanca, esa impresión se fue.

Unas luces del techo se encendieron, unas luces de colores aparecieron en la máquina y todo el lugar ahora estaba fuera de la oscuridad.

La gran vista de un laboratorio se liberó para el grupo de Victoria. Todas adentro veían el enorme tamaño del lugar. Muchas mesas y docenas de papeles regados en el suelo eran visibles ahora.

Hilda en ese momento, guardo su retoño. Mientras que cada marra se acercaba curiosa hacia las cosas del lugar. Alice al ver un papel cerca, lo levanto.

"Informe número 127. Del doctor…"

"¡Yo tomare eso!. Nunca es bueno saber lo que no se debía de saber." Dijo Victoria, quitándole el papel de las manos.

"Bien, Van Gale. ¿Ahora qué sigue?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Oh. Es ahora el momento de dar explicaciones. Aceptable."

"Verán, este laboratorio secreto es una gran arma para el conocimiento. Con solo esta máquina, puedo cambiar el clima por completo." Dijo Victoria.

"¿Pero que necesita para que funcione?." Preguntó Rachel.

"Para lo que queremos hacer necesitamos algo muy simple. Una fuente de luz con mucha potencia." Respondió Victoria.

"Y de dónde conseguimos una fuente así?." Preguntó Alice.

"Precisamente la tenemos aquí."

"Tu retoño, Hilda." Dijo Victoria.

"¿Mi retoño?." Preguntó Hilda.

"¿Impactante, verdad?."

"Sí, esa flor tiene el poder de crear un rayo que al ser disparado a esa nube roja, la desintegrara." Respondió Victoria.

"¿Esas flores puedes hacer eso?." Preguntó Libby.

"No precisamente la flor sola. En este laboratorio tengo lo necesario para crear un aparato que activara el gran poder que tiene dentro." Respondió Victoria.

"¿Es tan simple?." Preguntó Sharon.

"Lo es, lo es. Solo dame la flor." Respondió Victoria.

"¿Qué es lo que te da una seguridad para pedir algo tan especial?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"El bien de cada criatura viva. Tú lo entiendes. ¿Verdad?." Respondió Victoria.

Siguiendo con su rostro desconfiado, la bibliotecaria quedo en silencio. Tenía la intención de responder, pero Hilda hizo un paso hacia adelante.

"¿Prometes que me lo devolverás?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Lo hare, hay muchas cosas que indican el éxito si lo haces." Respondió Victoria.

Hilda dejo de mirar a Victoria, moviendo su pupila hacia abajo. Pensando cosas que normalmente no pensaría, dirigió su brazo hacia su bolsillo, sacando ese retoño. Ahora lo miraba, fijándose en como tenía esa belleza, y también. Tenía algo muy personal.

Victoria sin esperar a que terminara la reflexión de Hilda, estiro su brazo. Esperando que se lo entregara.

"Solo dame la flor y todos estarán a salvo." Dijo Victoria.

Las espectadoras veían la situación, la bibliotecaria tenía un claro disgusto por solo ver. Las marras aunque no sabían todo, sentían una leve incomodidad, era demostrada por no tener una seguridad en sus gestos faciales.

Se fue lentamente la idea de seguir pensando para Hilda. El tiempo se acaba para no hacer nada. Su ojo estaba cambiando, expresando una mirada menos insegura. Intentando así, volver a la realidad.

El brazo con una manga azul oscuro prosigue, dejando y aceptando dejar por un momento algo que la acompaño desde casi el principio.

Victoria esta vez no le arrebató el objeto que quería, solo siguió el paso lento de Hilda. Esperando pacientemente recibir esa fuente de la salvación.

Hilda a continuación le dio el pequeño retoño a la científica, dejando de ser de su pertenencia por ahora.

Al y ser entregado, Victoria mostró una gran sonrisa. Inmediatamente, con prisa llevo la pequeña flor hacia una mesa, colocándola con cuidado en el centro mientras buscaba sus herramientas.

"El proceso de creación tardara un tiempo, no queremos que nada lo atrase. Ustedes, chicas marras. Vayan a vigilar afuera." Dijo Victoria.

"¿Está asustada por algo?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Por mucho y casi no por todo." Respondió Victoria.

* * *

Por las afueras de Trollberg, en medio del pequeño pero espeso bosque, el capitán iba afirmando que los enemigos no lo seguían. Volteando a cada lado mientras avanzaba entre cuidadosos y rápidos pasos.

Entre allí, en la cima de un árbol. El cazador observaba todo, incluso el rastro de sonidos seguidos. Sonriendo al encontrar lo intranquilo. Apretó el botón de su machete.

Debido a escuchar algo rápido y llamativo. Ren saco su espada, deteniendo por poco centímetros el machete agresor. Ninguno perdió la mínima oportunidad de atacar primero. Separando sus armas e cruzándolas en encuentros mortales.

Mortem llevaba la ofensiva, atacando en diferentes lugares. Ren seguía una posición defensiva, cancelando cada ataque.

El capitán iba retrocediendo mientras mantenía bastante bien la defensiva. El cazador a ser denegado otro ataque, pensó en otra cosa. Colocando con prisa su brazo hacia atrás, cargo un áspero movimiento, terminando en una caída hacia Ren.

Ren viendo la dirección de su movimiento contrario, lo esquivo solo agachándose. Haciendo al mismo tiempo una patada central, logrando hacer caer a Mortem.

El impacto lanzo a Mortem al suelo, sufriendo por un pequeño dolor lo pauso. Ren viendo su estado indefenso, volteo para intentar escapar de nuevo. Mas sin embargo lo que estaba a sus espaldas era el jefe lanzando una agresión directa.

La espada de Seymour hirió la cabeza del capitán, pero sin ningún cambio, aquella herida se regeneró en segundos. Gruñendo debido al dolor, Ren respondió con un rápido espadazo contra el estómago del jefe.

Una evasión ante esa intención no tardó en hacer el jefe, logrando evitar que el filo de la espada tocara su piel, solo dañando su traje.

El jefe subió su espada hacia lo más alto y cayó hacia el capitán. Ren en lugar de protegerse, dejo que Seymour enterara su arma contra su hombro, llegando a una profundidad media. El expreso un claro dolor pero no grito.

Seymour creyendo tener la ventaja, intento levantar su espada, pero al intentar sacarla no hubo movimiento alguno. Ren no espero más y lanzo un golpe con toda potencia hacia el jefe, lanzándolo a unos pocos metros de distancia.

El capitán con mucho dolor se quitó la espada de su hombro, luego se acercó hacia el jefe derrumbado. Poniendo la punta de su propia espada hacia abajo y agarrándola con fuerza se dirigió hacia Seymour.

Al llegar esta el, alzo la espada enemiga y la hizo caer con mucha fuerza hacia abajo.

La espada de Seymour quedo enterrada justo alado de su portador, el cual respiraba con dificultad.

Ren prendió carrera. Ya estando lejos de sus oponentes, hizo un gran salto y se convirtió en su forma pequeña, ocultando sus extremidades y cabeza para formar una roca redonda. Cuando aterrizo empezó rodar sumamente veloz. Alejándose por fin de ellos.

* * *

"¿Qué piensas de todo esto?." Preguntó Libby.

"...Yo no estoy acostumbrada a vivir lo que está pasando." Respondió Ellie.

"Es cierto, antes solo era tan simple. Despertar. Hacer pesadillas. Dormir. Así todos los días." Dijo Libby.

"…Al parecer las cosas pueden cambiar totalmente de un día a otro." Dijo Ellie.

"Y no creo sinceramente que las cosas vallan a volver como eran."

"Es decir, ha habido una casi masacre en la ciudad y todo se ve mal." Dijo Libby.

"…Al final es cierto que en cualquier lugar, incluso dimensiones. Puede caer." Respondió Ellie.

"Bueno, es cierto. Pero también es verdad que estamos de pie todavía." Dijo Libby.

"…Sí, estamos de pie. Es muy bueno eso." Dijo Ellie.

"Se los digo, chicas." Dijo Libby.

Ella se colocó en el centro, teniendo la atención de sus amigas que vigilaban cada lugar.

"Aunque podremos caer, cada caída nos hará ver una solución." Dijo Libby.

"¿…Todas las caídas?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Todas. Incluso las más inesperadas y estúpidas…"

Dando a entender su ejemplo, Libby de pronto cayó al suelo porque algo paso rápidamente por sus piernas. Algo redondo que además de pasar de improviso, entro al laboratorio.

Los golpes duros de esa roca cayendo por cada escalón fueron escuchados por quienes estaban adentro.

Hilda dejo de leer su libro, viendo la roca mediana que freno su aterrizaje.

"¿Una roca?. Parece que esas jovencitas no entendieron, o se le hizo gracioso que…"

"Silencio, Van Gale. Creo conocer esta interrupción." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

La mujer se acercó sin preocuparse hacia el aparente objeto. Hasta arrodillarse frente a él.

"¿Que se le ofrece?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

Hilda veía la situación desde una distancia corta, dudando si lo que pensaba estaba con ellas.

"Ella está loca…" Susurro Victoria.

"¿Estamos en un lugar seguro?."

"Lo estamos, puedes sentirte tranquilo." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

Al instante esa roca mostró extremidades y mostró su cabeza. Sonriendo victorioso ante ver quien estaba enfrente de él.

Hilda al ver que era un Gurrbol, se acercó curiosa y emocionada.

"Poseo algo que le pertenece." Dijo Ren.

Las marras de pronto entraron, Victoria miraba desde lejos sin dejar de trabajar.

En el centro la roca viva ahora de un segundo a otro, creció de altura. Hasta llegar a una estatura de un humano adulto. De su cuerpo apareció una ropa que a juzgar por aquello, parecía que se había generado de la nada. Y de su calva de piedra, apareció una melena sin control de un color grisáceo.

La bibliotecaria al ver ese rápido cambio, volvió a su postura común. Miraba ahora esos ojos casi humanos de Ren. Mientras que el capitán mostraba una sonrisa abierta, mostrando todos sus filosos colmillos.

Ren saco de entre su ropa el libro que fue rápidamente reconocido por la mujer. Ella lentamente mostró tener una cara de no creerlo. Y creció más cuando el capitán se lo entrego.

"Buen trabajo, capitán. Gracias." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No fue muy complicado completar la misión. De nada." Respondió Ren.

La bibliotecaria mostrando gratitud en su rostro, acerco su mano hacia el capitán. El cual no dudo en tomarla. Ambos estrecharon su mano mientras se sonreían entre sí.

"Ren. Es grandioso que volvieras. ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?." Preguntó Hilda.

"No lo sabía, solo me deje llevar a donde sea."

"Estaba retirándome de los enemigos, aquellos que robaron este libro." Respondió Ren.

"¿Ellos están cerca?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Correcto, no deben de estar muy lejos." Respondió Ren.

Dando vuelta, Ren determinado se dirigió hacia la salida.

"¿A dónde vas?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Mi batalla contra mis enemigos no ha terminado, volveré a pelear." Respondió Ren.

"Ren." Dijo Hilda.

El capitán se detuvo, volteando hacia la niña.

"¿Qué harás si es que ganas?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Esa es la cuestión, no puedo hacer nada sin pensar en todas las consecuencias."

"El trascurso de la batalla siempre decide el final. No los combatientes." Respondió Ren.

Una cruzada de miradas se dio, trasmitiendo una despedida. Ren cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa en Hilda, hizo el mimo gesto pero más animado. Sin quitar nunca esa sonrisa, el capitán se dirigió hacia la salida.

Al salir, fue el centro de atención. Mirado por todas las marras presentes, al notar todas las mirabas sobre él. Se detuvo y las miro.

"Manténgase alertas." Dijo Ren.

"Lo haremos. Capitán." Respondió Kelly.

De nuevo, Ren mostró una enorme sonrisa amistosa. Las marras miraron curiosas los colmillos dentro de su boca. Finalmente, el Gurrbol comenzó su carrera contra los hostiles. Entrando en el bosque de nuevo.

"Me agrado." Dijo Sharon.

Dentro del laboratorio, la bibliotecaria dejo de mirar la salida. Ahora su atención principalmente era puesta en el libro de la Criptozoología. Volteo hacia Hilda, quien también miraba el libro recuperado.

"Hilda, iniciamos lo que fue interrumpido." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda ascendió su mirada hacia la propietaria del libro, con ello. Su pulso aumento levemente, pero no se descontrolo.

"Claro." Respondió Hilda.

Las dos pronto se acercaron, acortando su distancia por poco. La bibliotecaria le ofreció el libro sin ninguna presentación. Hilda sabía que no era tiempo de admirar su diseño. Lo tomo cuidadosamente.

"Pagina 348. Sección leyendas, articulo 93." Dijo la bibliotecaria." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Hilda miro por un momento confundida a su compañera, viendo que ella parecía estar emocionada. Ver eso le quito una pequeña molestia recién generada.

Volvió al libro, busco según las especificas indicaciones. Hasta ver una página casi vacía, con lo único escrito que era el nombre de la criatura.

"Tan solo espera." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Justo a plena vista, unas palabras se iban apareciendo en la página vacía. Formando oraciones que hacían renglones hasta llenar la página por completo.

"Por causas de su piel maldita, la luz fuerte podrá dañarlo hasta desaparecerlo por completo. Debido que no es una criatura viva ni tampoco un muerto, cualquier contacto con la luz lo hará salir huyendo del lugar para siempre. Si está cerca de él, alúmbrelo con cualquier luz y se ira de inmediato."

"Muchos han sido los reportes de humanos decir que por accidente lograron escapar del silbón, haciendo creer que eran unos mentirosos. Aquellos que dudaron de ellos y vivían cerca de ellos fueron atrapados por el silbón."

"La historia del primer descubrimiento con esta solución se trató de un joven que al ser acorralado en su casa por el silbón. Al no saber qué era lo que lo asechaba, tomo su linterna y apunto hacia su depredador, cuando lo hizo. Vio ante el como un ser extraño se cubrió sus ojos con su extenso brazo, viendo al mismo tiempo como su brazo se empezó a quemar. La criatura huyo en segundos.

"Así que realmente la luz lo puede dañar." Dijo Victoria.

"¿Qué pensabas que le haría?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Cierto, Van Gale. ¿Qué pensabas de verdad?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Tan solo pensaba que lo ahuyentaría, pero ahora sabiendo esto. No fue una loca idea hacer todo esto." Respondió Victoria.

"¿Enserio no sabías lo que hacías?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"¿De qué otra manera hubiera pedido su ayuda?." Preguntó Victoria.

* * *

El trote perspicaz que llevaba el capitán era captado por todo ser viviente en el bosque. Ren no buscaba primero sus oponentes, buscaba algo esencial para una batalla.

Miraba los pasillos llenos de árboles y lugares rebuscados sin interés. Pareciera que mientras más ignoraba unos sitios otros iguales aparecían.

Esperaba que no encontrara tan pronto a sus oponentes, seria de mala fortuna.

Tras Buscar y buscar, entre grupo y grupo de árboles. El capitán se sorprendió al ver una admisión que parecía un resplandor. Viendo una oportunidad en ese camino, Ren fue hasta ahí y entro.

Paro el paso al entrar, veía enfrente de él un gran espacio libre de arbole. Una pequeña pradera que era rodeada por árboles. Era lo más parecido a una zona digna de una pelea justa.

Ren haciendo una sonrisa vio el escenario. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomo una alta cantidad de aire y preparándose. Soltó un rugido bestial que fue escuchado es toda la zona cercana.

Habiendo dejando expuesta su localización, Ren cerró sus ojos. Disfrutando del corto momento de paz. Podía escuchar los cantos de los pájaros, sentir la suave briza. Y en medio de todo eso.

Saco su espada, abrió sus ojos al momento para para detener un ataque sorpresa del jefe. Su encuentro de miradas inicio con un destello que dejo ver en claro los rostros de los enemigos. Tan pronto se fue, un trueno retumbo.

Dando inicio a una serie de intercambios de armas. Seymour notando su cambio, no estaba estático, en su lugar. Se movía al dar cada ataque.

Ren no se quedaba atrás, en lugar de cancelar cada movimiento ofensivo, los esquivaba para después contraatacar.

En medio de cada cruzada, Ren nuevamente evadió otro ataque, y en eso. Aprovechó para cargar un potente movimiento, dirigiendo su espada hacia una pierna de Seymour.

Seymour viendo que era muy probable que el capitán logrará atacar su talón, intento defenderse bajando su espada hacia su pierna. La hacerlo, no logro ni estar cerca pues la mano libre de Ren la detuvo y la sostuvo.

A los escaso centímetros de herir esa parte de su pierna, de la nada. Entre los árboles, un objeto pequeño fue lanzado hacia la nuca de Ren, logrando encestar un agujero directo.

Ren debido al disparo recibido, dejo escapar un gruñido fuerte. Pero no soltó en ningún momento el arma de Seymour.

El capitán volteo hacia atrás, viendo como una serie de balas se dirigían hacia él. Pensando rápido, hizo un movimiento arriesgado.

A la fuerza, Ren arrebato la espada de Seymour, lanzándola hacia el origen de las balas.

Entre las hojas de los árboles, Mortem vio por milisegundos como un objeto pulso cortante se acercaba a una gran velocidad, con un ligero pánico, movió su cabeza hacia atrás. Al instante la espada quedo clavada en el árbol, muy cerca de rozar su afiliada hoja con su cabeza.

Ren en pocos momentos vio la espada llegar en el escondite del cazador, mientras una pocos balas lograron atravesarlo y otras rebotaron ante su piel.

"Eres una criatura interesante, capitán. Lo confieso." Dijo Seymour.

"¿Con que objetivo dices eso?." Preguntó Ren.

"Nada ambicioso, solo admiro tus capacidades." Respondió Seymour.

"Tu estrategia verbal no tiene sentido." Dijo Ren.

"¿Qué tiene de malo admirar las capacidades de tu adversario?." Preguntó Seymour.

"Solo es una distracción. Alguien como tú no bajaría su honor por que se le ocurrió de la nada." Respondió Ren.

"No ayuda valorar a la presa, no ayudas en nada Seymour."

Del árbol cercano, de un salto bajo el cazador. Teniendo en una mano su machete y en la otra la espada de Seymour.

El jefe rápidamente dejo de estar cerca del capitán, corriendo hacia el cazador. Mortem aun parecia estar tenso, lo demostraba por su titubeo en su voz y su mirada no tan fija.

Seymour extendió su mano hacia Mortem, esperando su arma de vuelta. El cazador se la devolvió sin mirarlo.

"Gracias, Mortem." Dijo Seymour.

"¡Tú, roca!. ¿Crees que por estar hecho de piedra puedes contra mí?."

"¿Piensas en que somos unos débiles?." Preguntó Mortem.

Ren guardo silencio, mirando la situación desde una expectativa neutral.

"Lo que he logrado nadie más lo ha hecho."

"Si una criatura extraña entonces debes de saber que muchas otras especies desaparecieron. ¡¿No es así?!," Dijo Mortem.

Seymour de pronto dejar de mirar al capitán, volteando secretamente hacia su compañero.

"¿Sabes la causa de eso?."

"¡FUI YO!."

"Gracias a mis servicios he logrado extinguir especies insignificantes, tan pequeñas que no servían para nada más que estorbar,"

"Y eso mismo hare con cada criatura que este en esta condenada ciudad, especialmente tu especie." Dijo Mortem.

El cazador tenía un deseo en sus ojos que mostraban una ira hacia el Gurrbol.

"Mortem. Tu comportamiento es inaceptable, no te llame para que hicieras eso."

"Recuerda específicamente para que te contrate, solo para capturar no para matar."

"Y solo porque te enojaste no justifica tu…"

El filo del machete atravesó el aire, cortante la poca distancia entre los dos hombres en un instante. Seymour vio cómo su compañero en el trabajo lanzo un movimiento ofensivo hacia él.

El jefe demostrando sus grandes reflejos, aumento la distancia con Mortem. Esquivando por poco su agresión.

"¿Que estás haciendo?." Preguntó Seymour.

"Sabes… Evans."

"El dinero no puede darme la misma felicidad de extinguir una molestia. Y mucho menos cuando dos grandes molestias están enfrente de mí." Respondió Mortem.

Lanzándose como un depredador, Mortem expreso una sonrisa casi torcida mientras dirigía su machete hacia Seymour.

El jefe prosiguió a detenerlo, aprovechando que se lanzó con ira para prepararse para actuar.

El machete logro estampar contra una espada, pero Mortem se vio molesto por ver como la espada de aspecto precioso se interpuso.

Mortem y Ren se miraron entre si, demostrando una rivalidad que casi llegaría al odio.

El cazador vio de primeras como esa mirada llena de determinación del capitán cambio a ser una de dolor.

Ren volteo hacia Seymour lentamente. El jefe aprovecho la oportunidad para enterrar una hoja en el pecho de Ren.

Ren por impulso se dispuso a empujar el machete de Mortem para quitarle un poco de equilibrio, teniendo su arma libre su objetivo cambio hacia Seymour, atacándolo rápidamente.

Seymour saco la hoja de Ren para detener su ofensa. Ahora ellos intercambiaban la ofensiva y defensiva en segundos.

Mortem al regresar a su postura, vio en un instante el combate frente a él. A una gran comparación, Seymour parecía darle batalla a la roca. Eso no lo convenció de abandonar su ira.

Ren cancelaba con facilidad cada ataque, eso hacia retroceder a Seymour, quien al retroceder demasiado quedo con la espalda contra un árbol. El capitán al desvía otra ofensa. Subió con fluidez su espada, tomándola con ambas manos.

Seymour por instinto y no por razonar dirigió su espada de nuevo hacia el pecho de Ren. No pensando muy bien las cosas.

Ren rugió de dolor cuando la espada de Seymour lo atravesó completamente, Seymour creyó haber acertado por una vez, mas sin embargo de nuevo se equivocó.

La acción de Ren no se había detenido por eso. Como si fuera personal, el capitán logro insertar su espada en el hombro del jefe. Enterrándola con suma facilidad hasta llegar al hueso.

Seymour sello su propia boca, ahogando su inminente grito de dolor. Ren con un esfuerzo extra, la arranco de inmediato. Dejando a la herida de Seymour fluir.

Con su mano disponible, el capitán tomo la espada insertada en él, tirando de ella sin pensarlo demasiado. Rugió de nuevo al sacarla, y aunque en su herida no había sangre. Ese caso era todo lo contrario a su propia espada, en ella goteaba sangre del enemigo.

"Muy bien, roca."

"Has hecho la mitad del trabajo, pero primero. Voy a encargarme de la presa difícil."

El capitán miro como el cazador guardaba precaución, haciendo la pose de batalla.

Mortem, esta vez viendo su objetivo con una arrogancia visible en él. Se preparó para cualquier cosa.

Ren alzo su espada al aire. Movió su espada en el aire, librándola de toda la sangre acumulada, al mismo tiempo que enterraba la espada de Seymour en el suelo.

El paisaje parecía cambiar, se escuchaban truenos venir e irse. Todo tenía la pinta de ponerse irregular.

En solo un segundo, algo cayó del cielo. Impactando contra la nariz de Mortem, el cazador sin tomarle molestia siguió mirando a su presa.

Pero aunque la atención recaía entre los dos, las gotas parecían estar interrumpiendo el momento a propósito. En un pequeño transcurso, de solo aparentar ser una lluvia tranquila. La cosa cambio cuando una ola de gotas comenzó a caer.

Ren no lo noto al principio, pero en su visión vio como el pasto y el propio cazador estaba cambiando a causa de la lluvia.

No solo estaban húmedos ahora, tenían un tono rojizo.

De inmediato el capitán miro hacia arriba.

Encontrando la causa del cambio de tono.

Ahí arriba se encontraba la gigantesca nube carmesí que liberara gotas rojas. Junto a ello, lanzaba unos rayos casi impredecibles, todo muy cerca de ellos.

Ya justo entre la recién tormenta. Ahora por ahí cerca, unos sonidos destinos a los truenos. Los dos oponentes viraron entre los arboles como sobresalía una cosa. Que llegada a los 2,65 metros de altura, empujaba los arboles con facilidad. Y se avecinaba.

Al mismo tiempo que se empezaba a escuchar una melodía del viento. El capitán y el cazador no estaban seguros de que era lo audible, pues parecía estar sonando muy lejos pero se podía escuchar un poco.

Cada obstáculo pequeño fue aplastado por esos enormes pies, las ramas de los arboles más fuertes fueron rotas por el cuerpo de gran tamaño. Destrozo todo hasta llegar a la zona de batalla.

El nuevo contrincante no miro hacia los que antes estaban ahí, debido a que su sombrero ocultaba sus ojos, pero lo que no estaba discreto era su boca.

Babeaba mientras mostraba unos dientes inhumanos. Parecía que sus labios eran inexistentes. Pero de pronto junto su boca, formando una posición de silbar.

De ese hoyo muerto estallo un chillido enorme.

Seymour y Mortem en una rápida reacción trataron de taparse los oídos, pero aunque no escuchaban totalmente ese chirrido, podían sentirlo. Ren no actuó bajo ese sonido, solo veía a esa criatura soltar esa alarma paralizante.

Apretó su espada y la apunto hacia el ser de gran estatura.

* * *

Aquel chirrido tan fuerte había causado que una bandada de aves escapara del cercano lugar. En las afueras del bosque por la montaña, las marras estaban adoloridas por escuchar tan horrible sonido, todas se cubrieron sus oídos con sus manos mientras apretaban sus ojos.

Igual paso dentro del laboratorio, Victoria se detuvo de golpe cuando sus oídos casi se destruyeron.

El dolor agudo también afecto a Hilda y la bibliotecaria. Ellas también presionaban sus manos contra sus orejas.

Todas en esa parte sufrieron hasta que el doloroso sonido acabo. Quedando con unas pequeñas secuelas en sus oídos.

"¡¿Que fue eso?!." Preguntó Kelly.

Ella junto a las demás habían entrado al laboratorio, viendo primero las caras doloridas de todas las presentes.

"El Silbón."

"Está aquí." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No puede ser, eso no es bueno. ¡Para nada lo es!." Dijo Victoria.

"Tú sigue trabajando, pensaremos en algo." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¿Tienes algún plan?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Estoy en ello." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¡No hay tiempo de pensar en una estrategia, tenemos que actuar!." Grito Victoria.

"¿Qué no entendiste lo que te dije?." Pregunto la bibliotecaria.

"Aunque pienso que está delirando. No creo que este tan equivocada, pero me cuestiono a mí misma. ¿Podemos hacer algo?." Dijo Rachel.

"¡Eso es!. Ustedes pueden evitar que venga hacia aquí. Pueden detenerlo." Dijo Victoria.

"¿Qué estás pensando, Van Gale?."

"¡No puedes enviarlas a una misión de muerte!." Grito la bibliotecaria.

"Podría creerlo si alguien que no fueras tú me lo dijera." Respondió Victoria.

"Entiende que las circunstancias pasadas me obligaron a hacer eso contra Jack."

"Y puede que esta situación con el silbón sea igual o peor que Jack, no podría cometer la misma decisión apresurada." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"¿Jack?."

"¿Quién es Jack?." Preguntó Kelly.

De pronto, la mujer de la capa quedo muda por unos segundos, mirando de izquierda a derecha. Pensado en que decir.

Hilda se veía angustiada igual, con solo ver a su compañera sabía que a donde fuera la situación, iría a algo fuerte.

Victoria sonrió para sí misma, sin dejar de trabajar.

"El… Fue…"

"Él fue el que secuestro a casi todos." Dijo Hilda, interrumpiendo a la bibliotecaria.

"¿Qué?." Pregunto Kelly.

"Él fue quien torturo y casi mato a los que ahora están en el hospital. Él nos dañó a mí y a Jaeden también. Esta muerto ahora, Pero volvió."

Hilda se dispuso a salir del laboratorio, sin voltear a ver quiénes la seguían. Al salir, unas briznas la acompañaron. Las marras vieron lo que ella veía.

"Jack sigue aquí. Está en esa nube, controlado todo y trajo una amenaza que está muy cerca de nosotras. El silbón. Dijo Hilda.

"Hilda… No debiste…" Susurro Kelly.

"Lo sé, de nuevo fui imprudente. Lo siento…"

"No, no. Eso no. Tú no debiste estar dispuesta a sufrir a manos de Jack." Dijo Kelly.

"Eso ya paso, pero igual dolió." Respondió Hilda.

Kelly majo la cabeza, mirado solo al suelo mientras las gotas rojas caían sobre todas.

"…Esta cerca, el causante de nuestro encierro…" Dijo Ellie.

"Esta allí. Puede salir en cualquier momento." Dijo Alice.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?." Pregunto Libby.

"El tiempo se está agotando, no parece que tenga paciencia con nosotras." Dijo Sharon.

Rachel en medio de pensar posibles soluciones, volteo hacia Kelly, quien temblaba mientras mostraba un enojo en su cara. Hasta pareciera que sus ojos estaban cubiertos.

La bibliotecaria salió del laboratorio, viendo principalmente a Kelly.

"Bibliotecaria. ¿El responsable está causando todo esto?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Ha regresado de la muerte, de seguro él quiere venganza." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"¿Jaeden logro acabar con él?. ¿Sola?." Preguntó Kelly.

"Sin usar sus poderes sí, le costó muy caro pero lo logro." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Ya entiendo..." Susurro Kelly.

"Kelly. ¿Qué piensas?." Preguntó Rachel.

Kelly con la misma cabeza baja, se separó del grupo. Colocándose enfrente de todas. Volteado y subiendo la cabeza mostró una sonrisa.

"No tengo miedo ahora, la causa de mi valor son ustedes."

"El amor de los demás levantó a Jaeden para continuar."

"¿Por qué no podría pasar lo mismo con nosotras?."

"Todo el tiempo no hemos intentado luchar por todos, ahora que las cosas se cansaron de esperarnos. Es momento de alcanzarlas." Dijo Kelly.

"Kelly. ¿Estas segura?." Preguntó la bibliotecaria.

"Lo estoy completamente." Respondió Kelly.

"Tiene razón. No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer algo."

"El maldito esta allá, no podemos dejar que llegue aquí." Dijo Rachel.

"No podremos vencerlo, pero si detenerlo." Dijo Alice.

"Las posibilidades de ganar en algo son altas pero también las de perder lo son." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No valdrá la pena llegar a la gloria si no lo intentamos." Dijo Sharon.

"Es arriesgado, será divertido." Dijo Libby.

"Ya está. ¡Vamos a arreglarlo con unos combos!." Grito Sharon.

En eso, en medio de lo emocionante que se sentían, Ellie temblaba mientras se cubría con sus brazos. Kelly al verla, dejo de sonreír.

"Sé que te sientes con miedo, pero ese miedo no durara por mucho." Dijo Kelly.

"¿…De verdad lo crees?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Es claro, lo creo. Tu valor está luchando por salir, no dejes que tu miedo le impida salir." Dijo Kelly.

"...No es fácil, pero tampoco difícil." Dijo Ellie.

"Calma, el miedo inexistente solo está en tu mente." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"…¿Enserio?." Preguntó Ellie.

"Deja que los miedos se queden en el suelo." Dijo Rachel.

"Bloquea tus temores, cierra tu miedo. Y vamos a pasear." Dijo Sharon.

Elle en medio de todas las miradas centradas en ella, formo una gran sonrisa para luego subir su flequillo, viendo todas las personas que confiaban en ella.

Su temblor personal dejo de ser fuerte, ahora movió su pie para iniciar su tramo. Uniéndose con sus amigas.

Todas las marras voltearon una vez más hacia Hilda y la bibliotecaria.

Hilda mostraba una buena sonrisa, ahora su ojo malo no era el centro de atención.

La bibliotecaria volvió a formar una sonrisa tranquila, la lluvia y el viento hacia mover su capa.

"Sean cautelosas. Ser cauteloso es una buena forma de vivir." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No se limiten, usen todo su poder." Dijo Hilda.

"Lo haremos. Volveremos aquí riendo." Dijo Kelly.

Los trueno parecían que ya querían que se fueran, así que Kelly dando el primer paso, volteo hacia el espeso bosque. A continuación todas lo hicieron igual, cada una sonriendo a su manera. Y con una sincronía todas emprendieron la carrera.

* * *

En el trascurso del alboroto dañino para los oídos humanos, El capitán Ren quien no parecía ser afectado por la estridencia. Corrió a toda potencia contra el silbador.

El aparente espectro no mostró sorpresa por ver que una de sus subimos no estaba en el suelo, en lugar de eso, esa excepción corrió hasta apuntar su arma en su contra.

El espectro viendo cómo se acercaba más, lanzo un golpe con uno de sus flacos brazos, el golpe principalmente dirigido hacia Ren, no llego hacia él, solo llegando al suelo mientras hacía era esquivado.

Ren con solo moverse hacia la derecha, aprovecho el estado expuesto del enemigo para hacer una cortada fugaz en el brazo extendido, logrando hacer una herida pequeña.

El silbón gruñendo soltó su otro brazo, esta vez atacando furioso como si el suelo fuera un tambor, Ren con pequeños saltos iba rodeándolo mientras era seguido por esos brazos.

Ya dando una vuelta completa al silbador, Ren acelero para llegar a su espalda, saltando en el mejor momento mientras cargaba un ataque.

El silbón al no ver de frente al molesto humanoide, presentía algo a sus espaldas. Estirando sus brazos hacia atrás logro atrapar al capitán, tomando con una de sus grandes manos su torso.

Ren en medio de la captura, intento apuñalar la mano que lo retenía, siendo también detenido por la otra mano que le quito espada para lanzarla lejos.

El capitán viendo como su arma se fue de su vista, miro la mano que lo sostenía, era muy flaca. Casi esquelética, viendo esto en pocos segundos le dio una idea.

Abrió su boca he inmediatamente mordió con una gran potencia la mano grande. El temblor de la mano por el dolor fue la única reacción, pues no lo soltó ni aflojo su agarre.

Ren en medio de su mordida vio como la otra mano venia hacia él, así que actuando rápido saco todos sus dientes de la herida y escupió la sangre.

De pronto la imagen del Gurrbol ciento retenido se fue, como si hubiera desaparecido. El espectro no pensó que se hubiera ido, todavía sentía que tenía algo en su mano.

Acerco esa meno que tenía algo agarrado, al abrirla vio una roca mediana que al solo verla se preparó para lanzarla hacia el hombre que sufría de una herida en su hombro.

La roca a una gran velocidad fue lanzada, pero antes de estar cerca del hombre herido. Se veía que esa piedra hacia movimientos erráticos, como si quisiera cambiar su dirección.

Seymour sosteniendo su hombro herido vio como directamente una roca iba hacia su cabeza, eran pocos los segundos para hacer algo.

Ren antes de estrellarse hizo una jugada inesperada, se volvió a su forma grande para extender sus brazos, y al girar un poco su cuerpo consiguió evitar destruir los huesos de Seymour.

El capitán con los brazos extendidos, logro agarrarse de un árbol mediano. Pero no lo hizo para parar, en su lugar giro entre todo el árbol para después salir despegado hacia la dirección donde había sido disparado.

Volviéndose a su forma pequeña para agarrar ese mismo impulso.

El silbón extendió su mano para atrapar el objeto que venía hacia él. Y aunque estaba preparado para atraparlo, gran velocidad no lo permitió.

La roca al golear tan duramente la mano abierta que por la el impacto retrocedió, a milímetros de haber sido atrapado de nuevo cuando la mano se cerró por reflejo.

Ren al casi caer al suelo se volvió a su forma grande, cayendo de pie mientras flexiono sus piernas. Aprovechando que había aterrizado bien, uso un pulso para dar un salto.

Con fuerza coronó su puño hacia arriba, haciendo un exitoso gacho alto y golpeando duramente la mandíbula del silbón.

El golpe aunque logro darle directamente, eso no detuvo al brazo a los brazos del afecto en agarrar otra vez al capitán.

Sujetando aún más fuerte. El espectro soltó al Gurrbol hacia los árboles, con una gran potencia, Ren se perdió entre los bosques mientras derrumbaba árboles en su trayecto.

El silbón al dejar de mirar el rastro que dejo esa molestia, vio como otra cosa fue lanzada hacia él. Una red apretada de pronto acertó en su boca, impidiendo que haga algo con ella.

"Apaga tu moribunda boca." Dijo Mortem.

A continuación, el cazador guardo su pequeña pistola utilizada, sacando una metralleta que soltó demasiadas balas con dirección al espectro. Algunas pocas atravesando su delgado cuerpo y otras que se pasaron de largo.

El silbón tratando se gruñir al principio sintió que era inútil, la red en su boca le impedía sacar algún sonido. Así que dirigió una de sus manos hacia su cabeza.

Su palma que fue abierta de pronto fue detenida, Mortem había sacado otra pistola que había lanzado una pequeña navaja que fue encajada directamente en el centro se la mano del espectro.

"Y mantén tus manos quietas." Dijo Mortem.

* * *

Por allí, en los arboles derrumbados el capitán se iba levantado. Viendo que ya estaba lejos, dejo de respirar con problemas para cortarlo y remplazarlo por un silencio en él.

Retrocedió un poco y emprendió carrera. Al principio por su lentitud no avanzaba mucho pero al dar un salto pequeño se volvió a su forma de pierda, rodando a una gran velocidad se alejó de la acumulación de árboles.

En poco tiempo, la roca rodante atravesó una parte del bosque, esquivando árboles caídos y rocas trolls petrificadas.

* * *

Mortem otra vez revelo su machete, a una gran velocidad fue directamente a su presa. El espectro ya habido varias heridas de bala no daba la impresión de estar vulnerable.

El cazador al estar a una cercanía buena, dio un salto, pensando en dar un profundo corte en el silbón, quien no parecía moverse a causa de todas las heridas que recién obtuvo.

A milímetros de dañar la piel muerta, un brazo con agujeros reacciono y desvió la intención del machete, haciendo que esa arma saliera disparada. El cazador viendo su mala situación rápidamente saco su pequeño cuchillo, al mismo tiempo que una mano intentaba agarrarlo.

Con rapidez, Mortem dirigió su cuchillo en forma de defensa, desviando y cortando al mismo tiempo las manos que se intentaban acercar a él.

Los brazos largos del espectro pronto tenían grandes heridas a causa de intentar tomarlo, así que levanto un brazo y cerrando el puño intento golpearlo directamente.

El cazador al ver el inminente golpe, saco otra cosa de su manga. Haciéndolo lo más rápido que podía, tiro una bomba de humo.

Al toque con el suelo, el humo los envolvió, pero no detuvo al silbón de lograr golpear a Mortem. El cazador salió a la fuerza del humo, cayendo al suelo mientras rodaba.

Aunque aturdido levemente por el golpe, se levantó con rapidez y sintiendo dolor en su pecho. Preparó su arma corta y se esforzó en estar de pie.

El miraba la masa de humo, no logrando ver totalmente si el espectro guía ahí.

De pronto en medio del humo, una mano abierta salió a toda velocidad, no dejando reaccionar a Mortem.

El silbón por fin capturo al cazador, tomando su torso completo por la fuerza, llevándolo hacia un árbol.

Sin salida, el espectro lo estampo contra un árbol. Apretando con fuerza su víctima.

Cerca de ahí, un objeto rodante se acercaba a gran velocidad. Deteniéndose cuando reconoció a medias el escenario. Dejando de rodar para creer de altura.

Ren vio en seguida como el espectro tenía a su merced al cazador. El capitán retrocedió un poco para tomar impulso, se preparó de cuerpo y mente y justo cuando iba a tomar carrera, alguien cortó su ritmo.

Ren confundido rodó a causa de una embestida sorpresa, quedando en el suelo. Viendo de primeras una persona molesta.

Seymour no perdió tiempo y coloco rápidamente su pistola en la frente de Ren, jalando el gatillo y sacando una bala que traspaso esa frente de piedra.

Las intenciones de Ren se fueron cuando el sonido del disparo se fue, ahora el Gurrbol permanecía tieso como una verdadera roca. Aún tenía un odio en esos ojos ahora sin movimiento.

El jefe al ver que había logrado su objetivo, se quitó de encima. Viendo con una fría mirada de victoria el cuerpo inmóvil del capitán.

"Fuiste un rival interesante, capitán Ren. Pero ahora ya no eres una molestia."

Como si fuera una broma cruel, Seymour guardo su arma y tomo con sus dos manos una mano de Ren, agitándola como si fuera un saludo.

Seymour cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo, podía escuchar los cantos de los pájaros y las gotas caer. Tenía una gran paz en el.

"No."

Las manos de Seymour fueron apretadas con mucha fuerza, sus huesos casi se estaban por romper. El jefe abrió sus ojos, viendo como el agujero de la cabeza del capitán se iba restaurando, abajo vio también la mirada furiosa.

Ren con su otra mano logro tomar las manos capturadas de Seymour, capturándolo y levantándose al mismo tiempo.

Seymour veía impresionado la situación.

"¿No moriste?." Preguntó Seymour.

"No es mi tiempo para irme." Respondió Ren.

Habiendo capturado los brazos del jefe, Ren levanto a Seymour y lo estrello en el suelo, con una gran fuerza que hizo que Seymour tuviera problemas para respirar.

"Tú recordarás este día como el día que conociste al capitán Ren de la tropa rama del nido."

* * *

El silbón al escuchar un disparo muy cerca de él, volteo para examinar la zona. La vista de Mortem tenía dificultades por el apretón de todo su cuerpo, tanto que veía borrosa la criatura que lo sostenía.

Queriendo dar una apuñalada en un lugar específico, lanzo su brazo hacia el pecho del silbón.

El cuchillo no tardo en atravesar la piel grisácea, causando una hemorragia que casi llego al corazón.

El espectro al sentir una herida más profunda, volteo de regreso a su víctima. Levantando por fin su cabeza lo suficiente para dejar ver sus ojos.

Mortem aun con una vista indeficiente, vio por fin los ojos del silbón.

Enfrente de él lo estaban viendo dos agujeros totalmente blancos, no tenía pupila ni rasgos humanos. Era como si mirarlos lo alejaran de la realidad.

El grupo que ya tenía buen rato corriendo de pronto detuvieron su búsqueda, viendo a sigilosamente la gran figura que estaba ahora muy cerca de ellas.

"Ahí esta es cosa extraña. Es muy grande." Dijo Kelly.

"…Es muy inquietante." Dijo Ellie.

"Y eso sin tener en cuenta lo desagradable que es." Dijo Sharon.

El silbón con su mano libre, delicadamente agarro el cuchillo insertado en él. Quitándoselo fácilmente, cuando el objeto salió, se llevó una gran cantidad de sangre oscura, demasiada para ser solo una herida pequeña.

Empujando al principio suavemente, el espectro enterró el cuchillo directamente en el corazón de Mortem, después con la fuerza de un solo dedo logro enterrarlo completamente.

El silbón dejo de sostener el cuerpo de Mortem, ahora el cuchillo lo sostenía, dejándolo colgado en el árbol.

Habiendo terminado ese inconveniente, decidió a acercar su mano a su rostro de nuevo.

"¡Oye flaco!."

El movimiento lento del espectro se detuvo por reacción, volteando hacia su derecha.

"Por fin te has decidido a salir para luchar. ¿Verdad, demacrado desafinado?."

El silbador de pronto miro a esa entrometida interrupción, reconociendo al instante de quien se trataba.

"Pues mírame."

"He escapado, he escapado, he escapado. Y no te imaginas cómo."

La molesta canción de Libby, junto a su sonrisa confiada hizo que el ser alto alejara su mano de su cara.

De pronto en las espaldas del espectro, el capitán salto rápidamente, dirigiendo su espada hacia un punto vital, Casi como la anterior ocasión, el silbón movió ambas manos hacia atrás con la intención de capturar al Gurrbol.

Con ambas manos tan cerca de atraparlo de nuevo, dejo por descuidado su parte de enfrente.

De improviso, de la cima de un árbol. Una figura salió disparada hacia el silbón, dando una fuerte patada directa al rostro del espectro.

El golpe al ser directo y efectivo, descolocó al afectado. Haciendo que fallara, con ello. El capitán logro insertar su espada en su nuca.

Ya habiendo dado unos ataques efectivos, Ren saco su espada y salió de alcance, mientras que la marra que había dado la patada, al instante se transformó en brizna para escapar.

Ren tomo una distancia al aterrizar y la brizna se acercó a Libby, regresando a su forma.

Kelly habiendo llegado al suelo, miro al herido espectro.

Rápidamente, el silbón dejo de permanecer parado y corrió hacia las marras, cargando sus dos brazos para dar un golpe a cada una.

Antes que las tocara, sus reflejos ganaron, escapando en su forma de brizna. Flotando lejos de el. Todavía permaneció atrás del enemigo, Ren se preparó y corrió.

A casi llegar con él, dio un pequeño salto y se deslizo por el suelo, al pasar cerca de una de sus piernas, corto una de ellas. Haciendo que el silbón se tambaleara un poco.

Cuando Ren se levantó vio un puño ir directo hacia él, en respuesta, Ren uso la afilada y dura hoja de su espada como escudo, haciendo que el puño no lograra darle.

El puño izquierdo del espectro ahora era sostenido por la espada, con cada uno luchando por ser el primero en perder el equilibrio.

El silbón al ver que no era útil seguir batallando, cerró su otro puño y golpeo el estómago de Ren, haciéndolo salir volando.

El ser alto habiendo dejando fuera la criatura que había regresado, se enfocó en quitarse lo que le impedía hacer sus silbidos.

Para la mala sorpresa del espectro, Una acumulación de polvo verde apareció frente a él, para que en un solo segundo, se transformara en una chica que también reconoció.

"¡Golpe introductorio!."

Ágilmente Sharon tomo vuelo con su pierna y le dio una fuerte patada derecha a la cabeza del silbón, el por su parte. Trato de tomar a la chica flotante. Fallando cuando se volvió a ser polvo.

La brizna se alejó un poco, pero regreso al instante, de nuevo la chica apareció.

"¡Secuela expansiva!."

De un momento a otro, las dos piernas de Sharon se unieron en sincronía para hacer una serie de patadas, todas golpeando brutalmente el rostro del silbón.

Al medio minuto de la sucesión de la patada bicicleta. El silbón dirigió otra vez una mano hacia la chica, aunque lo hizo más lento debido al dolor acumulado.

Y nuevamente, el instinto de Sharon la llevo a esquivar el ataque con su forma de brizna.

El espectro ya enfurecido, intento tomar esa capa de polvo que se alejaba en el aire hasta llegar a una altura lejana para el ser alto.

La criatura que miraba hacia arriba de pronto dejo de tomarle atención, pues sintió una apuñalada en su espalda, volteando hacia atrás vio otra chica que enterró muy profundamente el machete de Mortem en él.

Libby habiendo casi metido el arma, escapo. Dejando al silbón bajar la guardia, dando a Sharon una excelente oportunidad.

En la cima, la figura de Sharon se revelo para tomar una pose de patada aérea, tal cual como un rayo. Sharon cayó en picada, su pie llego a su objetivo a una gran velocidad, estampándolo en toda la cara del espectro, hasta se escucharon unos crujidos después del sonido del impacto.

Con su otro pie, lo alejo hacia atrás. Y en solo cinco segundos. Llego a la mandíbula del silbón, pateándola con toda la fuerza que pudo dar. Haciéndolo retroceder un poco.

A causa de la potente velocidad de la patada, Sharon hizo una vuelta completa hacia atrás, cayendo justo de pie en el suelo.

Mientras que el ser alto al retroceder, de pronto sintió otro dolor en la nuca. Atrás de él, un duro codazo se presentó por parte de Kelly, se notaba furiosa en ese momento.

Sharon sonrió en milisegundos, para después hacer unas rondadas hacia atrás, esquivando el riesgo de ser aplastada.

Otra brizna se colocó en el lugar donde el silbón iba a caer, De improvisto. Rachel apareció y cargo su puño derecho, esperando justo el momento en que el espectro se acercara violentamente.

Y con un buen calculo, Rachel logro darle un puñetazo que desvió su ya de por si empujón violento.

El silbón a punto de caer al suelo, detuvo su trayecto. Enderezándose mientras sus huesos se rompían y algunos se arreglaban.

En medio de todo, dejo de tener la cabeza baja, ahora la subió y mostró sus ojos blancos. Tan rápido como pudo, se abalanzó contra las chicas.

Detrás del escenario, en uno árbol seguían escondidas Alice y Ellie. Mirando preocupadas el combate.

Una brizna llego de afuera hacia el interior del árbol.

"¿Vieron eso?. Le metí el machete y ahora está cubierto por sangre negra." Dijo Libby.

"No creo que esa sangre sea buena." Respondió Alice.

"Lo bueno es que la estrategia de Rachel está sirviendo, aunque es un poco desordenada." Dijo Libby.

"…Parece que necesitan ayuda." Dijo Ellie.

"No parece, la quieren." Dijo Libby.

"Lamento decepcionar pero no tengo las grandes habilidades de pelear." Dijo Alice

"…Yo no tengo tanta experiencia pelando, más bien soy defensiva." Dijo Ellie.

"Entonces solo hagan lo mismo que yo, piensen rápido y actúen rápido." Libby.

"Improvisar no siempre es muy útil en las batallas a muerte."

"Pero…"

Alice salto del árbol. Acercándose rápidamente a la espada enterrada de Seymour, la tomo y se transformó para sacarla rápido.

"Muy buen trabajo por tomar la iniciativa."

Cerca de la chica, salió el capitán. Mirando como ella poseía la espada.

"¿Tienes experiencia con la espada?." Preguntó Ren.

"He asistido por cinco meses a clases de esgrima." Respondió Alice.

"Soberbio, estas experimentada, ahora prueba tu potencial en sacar hemorragias." Dijo Ren.

"Disculpe capitán. ¿No le afecta esos silbidos?." Preguntó Alice.

"Por supuesto que no. Nuestra raza tiene la habilidad de desactivar nuestros sentidos a voluntad." Rió Ren.

Ren riendo fuertemente al correr de nuevo al enemigo. Alice contagiada levemente por el ánimo del capitán, levanto la espada y lo siguió.

Libby observaba la escena con una sorpresa positiva. Riendo mientras miraba como los dos espadachines se acercaban al gran malo.

"¿Viste eso?. Alice tomo coraje y ahora ha entrado en la batalla."

"Tal vez deberíamos…"

"Deja el miedo en el suelo…"

"Deberíamos… Oye. ¿Qué haces?."

"Deja el miedo en el suelo…"

"¿Por qué estas meditando justo ahora?."

"Deja el miedo en el suelo…"

"Sé que estas nerviosa, pero es mejor tranquilizarse."

"Deja el miedo en el suelo…"

"Deja el miedo en el…"

"¡SUELO!"

A toda potencia, Ellie salió del árbol. Corriendo velozmente y llegando al silbón en poco tiempo. El cual volteo al escuchar un enorme grito de batalla, pero al voltear fue recibido por un duro golpe.

Ellie en un instante dio una patada al pecho, donde estaba la herida de cuchillo. Y logrando esquivar el golpe que el silbón pretendía hacerle.

"¡Eso es!. ¡Eres grande!. Gritó Ren.

Libby aun sorprendida, vio como todo paso tan rápido. Se hecho una risa y salto del árbol.

* * *

Cada mano experta de Victoria iba para traer cosas útiles y alejaba las cosas inútiles. Mientras pasaban los minutos, el invento laborado iba tomando forma.

"Según un cálculo rápido, el prototipo estará casi listo. Para que logre funcionar, necesito hacer un movimiento en contra de la defensa de la nube." Dijo Victoria.

"¿Ya pronto estará listo?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Pues claro, nunca tardaría en hacer algo si mi vida depende de ello. Eso me recuerda a mi viejo empleo, era tan…"

"Date prisa. ¿Quieres?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Ya lo veo, creo que será mejor para la seguridad que piensen rápido." Respondió Victoria.

Tomando una pequeña pausa, la científica con su misma emoción, acerco un mecanismo con un botón azul.

"Arriesgarse es algo poco ortodoxo pero es a veces efectivo."

* * *

Dentro del bosque, Alice con un reflejo instantáneo salto hacia atrás. Quitándose del rango del puño malo, para enseguida volver mientras preparaba su espada, con fuerza libero su movimiento ofensivo, dañando el brazo del silbón con una lesión.

El espectro cada vez más furioso, se iba a encargar de ella, pero no se descuidó. En seguida vio venir otro ataque por detrás.

Pretendiendo ir por Alice, se dio la vuelta para intentar rematar a Rachel. Ella por poco iba a ser capturada. El puño grande solo toco el aire mientras la brizna se desvanecía.

De igual manera, alzo su puño hacia arriba, casi golpeando a Sharon. Y extendió su otro brazo hacia su izquierda, por milímetros casi se acercó a Kelly.

Para casi acabar, espero por poco tiempo para disparar sus dos puños. Que fueron esquivados por Ellie y Libby.

Pareciera que se había librado de sus ataques pero olvido otra molestia. Una roca rodó velozmente y paro para ser su forma grande e inmediatamente saltar, dando un espadazo y haciendo una gran herida en el escuálido pecho.

Después en el aire, flotando se acercó Alice. Dando un ataque sorpresa que logro enterrar su espada en su pecho. Sacándola para esquivar la inminente respuesta.

El silbón vio de frente como la chica de lentes desapareció, dejando ver como otras dos estrellaron sus puños en su cara.

Kelly y Rachel tomando un gran pulso, dieron justo en el blanco. Consiguiendo que el espectro retrocediera. Y despareciendo al instante para dejar paso a Ellie y Libby, quienes con más impulso, ambas dieron una patada voladora. Logrando por fin que el silbón perdiera el equilibrio.

Cayendo hacia atrás en milisegundo fue la oportunidad de Sharon. Ella desde lo más alto, tenía su pierna alzada, llego cuando el espectro estaba a punto de tocar el suelo. Bajando con mucha fuerza su pierna para aplastarlo. Lo clavo en el suelo, para después irse.

De dos direcciones opuestas, una roca rodaba a toda velocidad y en la otra una brizna se elevaba.

La roca salto, la chica apareció. Los dos prepararon su arma y enseguida la clavaron en el espectro.

Las dos lo traspasaron, que llegaron al suelo.

Ren enterró aún más su espada, Alice al verlo. Trato de seguir su ejemplo, empujando hacia abajo.

El capitán, sin esperar mucho saco su arma, volteando hacia la cara del enemigo afectado. Encontrando la apuñalada por la espalda.

Todos vieron como el aparente herido de gravedad movió su brazo sin dificultad, llegando a su cabeza y tomando la red y jalando con fuerza, arrancando partes de su piel. Para por fin liberarse del silencio.

Formo sus labios, juntándolos y soplo.

Una enorme brisa de aire fue lanzada y con ello, Ren salió volando.

No solo fue eso, el horrible sonido chirriante volvió y todas las chicas empezaron a agonizar.

Con una clara dificultad, el silbón se levantó y se quitó la espada de Seymour. Miro primero a la que le había enterrado esa misma espada, sin dejar de silbar.

Fue acercando su mano, Alice en medio de tanto dolor se arrastró para alejarse.

No había nada que alejara al espectro de llegar a ella, o eso se pensaba.

Detrás de él, una luz resplandeciente brillo en todos, el espectro vio como todo se tornaba en un tono azul claro. Amargado se dio la vuelta, mirando como en el cielo un rayo azul estaba por impactar a la nube roja.

Ese rayo al tocarla, genero una explosión visual. La nube se veía afectada por eso, se notó por la lluvia que ahora se volvió más fuerte.

* * *

"Viene hacia acá." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"No te empieces a desesperar, el prototipo está por terminar." Respondió Victoria.

"Hace poco que no había silbado, no creo que sea algo bueno." Dijo Hilda.

"Rápido, Hilda, Van Gale. Haremos esto." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Afuera del laboratorio, se empezaron a escuchar unos silbidos lejanos al parecer. Esos chirridos acabaron de pronto. Pero inmediatamente surgió un grito.

Y de entre los arboles cercanos, una figura de 6 metros de altura. Llevaba un costal en su espalda, aun es su estado gigante tenía todas las heridas y moretones.

Con solo tres pasos, llego a la montaña.

Preparo su brazo colosal y con un primer golpe destruyo una parte de la montaña, no se detuvo ahí. Siguió dando golpe tras golpe hasta acabar con la cima. Pronto fue con la parte baja.

Cada golpe que hacia daba un ligero temblor en el suelo, todo a su alrededor comenzó a sufrir un caos. Toda criatura y animal corrían lejos del gigante que destruía lo que quedaba de la montaña.

Desde la lejanía, en el hospital. Los heridos que estaban despiertos vieron el fenómeno descomunal.

En unas habitaciones en específico, una mujer que mantenía un ojo cerrado, veía con horror lo que pasaba y en su hombro un elfo escribía intranquilo lo que sucedía.

En otra, una adolescente veía atónita lo que pasaba. En un momento trato de levantarse pero la mitad de su cuerpo no respondía, tan solo veía con algunas lágrimas la escena.

El gigante al ver que solo quedaba la parte baja de la destruida zona, dio una patada que levanto la estructura, no fue muy lejos pero aplasto mucho terreno.

Observando que todo quedo hecho en ruinas, con un silbido bajo, se rebajó de tamaño. Volviendo a su tamaño normal.

Todo el lugar fue destrozado, como si una bomba hubiera explotado. El silbón veía todo con paciencia.

Entre la observación, al voltear hacia un árbol donde no había sido afectado. Encontró algo extraño de ver.

Ahí tan cerca vio directo a los ojos a esa persona que igual la miraba tranquila.

Estaba una mujer mirando tranquila, el fuerte viento movía su capa. Y los rayos la iluminaban por pocos momentos.

El silbón estiro su brazo y abrió su palma, la empezó a mover. Mientras que la única respuesta de la bibliotecaria fue cerrar los ojos.

Cerca de allí. Una científica y una niña estando muy cerca, veían el momento.

El silbón empezó a mover su mano repugnantemente, dando la impresión de que se rompía.

Comenzó a silbar dulcemente. La mujer comenzó a sentir mareos.

Escuchar esa melodía era como si golpearan su cabeza por dentro, pero siguió resistiendo a pesar de que ya casi no podía.

Cuando la melodía estaba a punto de acabar, la bibliotecaria abrió sus ojos de golpe. Encontrando los ojos blancos del espectro directamente.

Esa fue la señal.

La científica con una leve emoción, apretó el botón del prototipo. Con ellos, se encendió y un enorme rayo salió disparado de él. Ese rayo blanco tan rápido como un rayo, colisionó con la nube carmesí.

Primero haciendo un enorme destello corto, y al segundo una explosión titánica rodeo el cielo.

Con esa explosión, todo rastro de la nube de pronto de dividió, con cada parte siendo desintegrada.

Así paso con cada una, hasta que el mismo rayo formo una fuente de luz. Con ella ya puesta, todo el escenario se ilumino y todas las gotas dejaron de caer.

Ahora cada rayo celestial toco el bosque y la ciudad, iluminando a toda potencia.

En medio de todo, El silbón dejo su acto por la interrupción de la luz. Algo pasaba con él.

Primero se intentó cubrir con un brazo, al hacerlo. Su piel herida comenzó a tener señas de quemaduras que se iban abriendo hasta que su brazo se desprendió debido a las altas quemaduras.

Al caer, su piel siguió quemándose hasta que se empezó a desintegrar. Desde el codo hasta los dedos se fue desvaneciendo.

El espectro viendo eso primero, intento mover sus piernas para salir. Sus piernas no solo no respondían, sino que una se rompió para después empezar a quemarse a una alta velocidad.

Su torso no teniendo esa parte que le daba equilibro, cayo hacia el suelo. Viendo directamente como su pierna se quemaba. No pensó en nada y soltó su costal para usar su único brazo, intentaba arrastrarse con él.

Con ese impulso, su otra pierna se desprendió de él. Ahora ya solo le quedaba su brazo.

Miraba como lo usaba para intentar escapar, eso no le hizo darse cuenta de lo que sentía. Comenzó cerrar los ojos con más frecuencia, hasta que en uno de sus parpadeos seguidos, vio que su brazo dejo de responder.

El cuerpo del silbón ya tenía demasiadas quemaduras, que fueron avanzando hasta hacerse polvo.

En pocos segundos, lo único que iba quedando fue su cara, el silbón temblaba mientras las quemaduras llegaban a sus párpados.

Dejo de moverse cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver. Todo en él, se hizo polvo.

La luz responsable comenzó a dar enormes destellos, hasta que culmino con un gran destello que provoco una lluvia calmada.

En el mismo lugar, Hilda y victoria salieron de su escondite. Mirando como todo a su alrededor tenía una paz.

Hilda miro como la bibliotecaria estaba tirada en el suelo. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella, igual, en ese momento. La mujer se iba levantando. Iba enfocando su mirada para ver primero la cara de Hilda preocupada.

Ella al ver como estaba bien, sonrió. Demostrando una tranquilidad.

La bibliotecaria viendo como todo parecía estar en calma, no pudo evitar sonreír al levantarse.

Hilda no pudiendo evitar ocultar su emoción, comenzó a reír. Por fin sintiéndose alegre después de todo.

Cerca de ahí, de unas direcciones opuestas. Llegaron los demás, las marras llegaron inquietas y enojadas, pensado en actuar. Pero esas miradas cambiaron al ver la escena.

El capitán Ren llego furioso, esperaba ver algo temeroso, pero encontró algo calmado. Dejo de permanecer en guardia.

Los que recién habían llegado se acercaron, Hilda al ver a Kelly y las demás, no lo dudo. Corrió primero hacia Kelly, la abrazo de sorpresa.

Kelly le tembló el corazón al recibir ese gesto. Sin embargo, eso no cambio nada en su decisión de responder.

Se arrodillo y abrazo a Hilda, mientras unas lágrimas brotaban en sus ojos cerrados.

Las demás al ver eso, obtuvieron finalmente una paz en ellas. Libby empezó a reír victoriosamente mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Rachel, ella solo asintió con un cabeza.

La bibliotecaria, se acercó, volteo hacia su lado al sentir una presencia.

Ren mostrando una gran sonrisa de felicidad, le extendió su mano. La cual fue estrechada con gusto por parte de la bibliotecaria.

Mientras todos por fin respiraban tranquilos, cerca de ellos. Un objeto se empezó a mover bruscamente. Aquello empezó a ser notado por todos al alrededor.

En el suelo, todavía estaba el costal. Algo dentro estaba luchando por salir, y de un momento a otro, se abrió.

Dejando ver primero un gran destello que hizo a todos apartar la vista. No duro mucho, fueron segundos. Al irse, todos volvieron a mirarlo. Y allí en toda la zona aparecieron docenas de personas acostadas en el suelo.

Niños, adultos, ancianos, incluso bebes.

Algunas empezaron a tener conciencia, representándola con pequeños movimientos consientes.

Las marras veían asombradas cuantas personas estaban ahí, algunas en especial buscaban a dos personas en específico.

Miraban las personas, encontrado varias personas conocidas de la ciudad. Pero ninguna tenía la vestimenta que buscaban.

Finalmente al terminar de ver a todos los inconscientes, no los encontraron. Pero no se sentían decepcionadas, creían en algo. Algo positivo para ellos.

"Somos libres, ahora." Dijo Kelly.

"Pero están heridos, deben ser tratados de inmediato." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Ella a continuación les dio una explicación al grupo de marras, al saber lo que tendrían que hacer fueron a hacerlo sin dudarlo.

Cada una se dirigió hacia una persona, tomándola por su mano y después transformarse para llevarla con ella.

Hilda y Ren veían el trabajo con calma.

"Muy bien, Hilda. Esto es el hasta pronto." Dijo Ren.

"¿Qué?. ¿Te vas a ir?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Dadas las circunstancias, he visto como esta ciudad está en la línea delgada. Debo de regresar para traer apoyo. Pero no te preocupes, volveremos lo más rápido posible." Respondió Ren.

"Eso es de mucha ayuda, muchas gracias. Realmente necesitamos mucha ayuda." Dijo Hilda.

"Yo también espero ver la ayuda profesional, capitán Ren." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Lo verán y cuando los vean, todos aquí se sentirán seguros." Dijo Ren.

"Te estaremos esperando, buen viaje de regreso." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso es, no importa el tiempo. De seguro las volveré a ver. Es una promesa." Respondió Ren.

"Adelante, nosotras y todos los demás agradeceremos que ustedes estén aquí." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Ustedes fueron de mucha ayuda, requeriremos de su ayuda en todo momento." Dijo Ren.

"Que el valor jamás te abandone." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Gracias, no veremos cuando la paz se detenga." Dijo Ren.

Guardando su espada, Ren se transformó en su pequeña forma, para después retroceder un poco y en seguida tomar carrera, saliendo rodando entre el campo.

Las dos compañeras lo veían hasta que se perdió de vista, la bibliotecaria al dejar de míralo, se fue hacia un pequeño tronco, sentándose mientras respiraba pasivamente.

Hilda la siguió y se sentó a lado de ella. Viendo el campo tranquilo, acompañado de una lluvia relajante.

Pronto Victoria apareció, sacando con cuidado el retoño del prototipo, devolviéndoselo a Hilda. Ella lo agradeció y la bibliotecaria no mostró tanto desagrado como antes.

Victoria se despidió a su manera y pronto se fue.

Pasaban los tranquilos minutos en silencio, veían también como las marras regresaban y se llevaban a otra persona. Así hasta que en el campo solo quedaban ellas dos.

Pronto todas las marras llegaron, viéndose calmadas. Kelly con una sonrisa extendió su mano.

La bibliotecaria rió un poco al levantarse, acercándose hacia ellas. La siguió Hilda, ella se veía emocionada al ir con ellas.

La mujer de la capa acerco su mano hacia la de Kelly, juntándola. Después de unió con ella en la transformación.

Hilda junto con emoción su mano con la de Alice, que se arrodillo para llegar más rápido. Esa alegría fue contagiada hacia la marra, mostrando una extensa sonrisa.

Muy pronto, toda esa zona destruida se quedó vacía.

Igual de pronto, las briznas llegaron al hospital. Regresando a su forma, Hilda ajustaba su vista cuando volvió a su forma normal.

"Fue emociónate." Dijo Hilda.

"Así fueron las primeras veces." Respondió Kelly.

"Vamos, hay que ver si todos están bien." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Esta vez, ella espero a que todas la siguieran, el grupo completo, se dirigió hacia la entrada.

Al entrar, vieron un cambio completo. Muy diferente a lo que esperaban, dentro todavía habían personas preocupadas. Pero eran una minoría, los demás respiraban tranquilos y unos pocos dormían cómodamente.

"Desde que vieron a sus conocidos y familiares, se ha tranquilizado. Eso fue bonito de vivirlo." Dijo Sharon.

"Todos los heridos ahora están en una habitación, tanto civiles como miembros de la patrulla de seguridad." Dijo Rachel.

"Después de mucho, lo hemos logrado."

"Muchas gracias, a ustedes, al capitán y la científica." Dijo Kelly.

"Ustedes también ayudaron mucho, me sorprende positivamente que hayan ayudado." Respondió la bibliotecaria.

"Me equivoque, ustedes no son como lo que yo pensaba. Lo siento." Dijo Hilda.

"No, no. Tienes razones para pensar eso, la verdad, incluso nosotras tampoco éramos como nosotras pensábamos." Dijo Rachel.

"Se ve bastante bien esto, es como un nuevo comienzo." Dijo Libby.

"Pues en unas circunstancias tienes razón. Aparentemente, algo está iniciando." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

Las palabras de la mujer consiguieron que las chicas mostraran tranquilidad, cada una haciendo su propia sonrisa.

"Su presencia es muy agradable, quisiera seguir hablando pero tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá." Dijo Kelly.

"Es entendible, yo también iré a ver a mi familiar." Dijo Rachel.

"…Yo también." Dijo Ellie.

"Bueno, vamos a verlos y después seguiremos hablando." Dijo Alice.

"Fue un gusto conocerlas y que nos conozcan, nos vemos pronto." Dijo Kelly.

Las marras estuvieron de acuerdo, cada una antes de irse, mostraron respeto por la bibliotecaria y Hilda. Todas sin usar su transformación, subieron las escaleras.

"Hoy fue un largo día." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Demasiado y al final todo resulto bien." Dijo Hilda.

"Lo sé, ahora quisiera descansar. ¿Tú no lo harás?." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Me gustaría, pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer." Respondió Hilda.

"Pues adelante, yo ahora voy a meditar." Dijo la bibliotecaria.

"Dulces sueños." Cantó Hilda.

Hilda emocionaba, se fue de prisa mientras reía. La bibliotecaria no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, esta vez haciéndolo discretamente, cerró sus ojos y tomo asiento. Manteniendo su sonrisa mientras se iba durmiendo.

***TOC, TOC***

Johanna y Alfur mirón a la puerta, en ella unos repentinos golpes sonaron. Intercambiaron sus miradas.

Una ansiedad brotaba en Johanna, miro de nuevo la puerta. Su respiración se cortaba.

Hasta que un pequeño pulso le hizo actuar, alzo la voz para dar la indicación de entrar.

Esa llamada de afirmación le llego a quien tocaba, empujo la puerta.

Hilda se presentó, empapada de humedad veía el ojo de su madre. La mente de Johanna se congelo al ver quien la llamaba.

Del ojo abierto de Johanna salieron lágrimas, de igual manera. El pequeño Alfur se dejaba llevar por su sentimiento de felicidad.

Los dos ojos de Hilda también caían lágrimas. No tardo nada en decidir en ir con ellos.

La madre y la hija se unieron en un abrazo, las dos sacando sus sentimientos en el abrazo.

El cariño y el afecto hicieron que el abrazo durara más de cinco minutos.

Las dos se separaron cuando ya se sentía libres.

"Hilda, estas aquí. Gracias…" Dijo Johanna.

"Mamá, ahora todo puede ir bien. No estaremos siempre hundidas." Respondió Hilda.

"Eso es muy correcto. ¿Qué ha pasado allá afuera?." Dijo Johanna.

"Ha sido un largo día. Uno de esos que pueden cambiarlo todo." Dijo Hilda.

La atmósfera por la que empezaba a iniciar, fue cambiada de a poco mientras Hilda contaba lo que paso.

Cada detalle y situación fue contada, Johanna mantenía la postura firme, no dejándose llevar por las cosas malas que pasaron.

Alfur incluso anotaba cada parte de la historia, haciendo muchas páginas de lo que Hilda contaba.

"Al final, gracias a mi retoño y al plan de Victoria, todo resulto. Por suerte nadie salió herido. Las víctimas del silbón están hospitalizadas." Dijo Hilda.

"Definitivamente ahora las cosas peligrosas están viniendo, no quiero pensar en algo peor que podría venir." Dijo Johanna.

"Lo sé, es muy preocupante saber que las cosas malas no han terminado, que vendrán más. Pero también sabemos que pronto tendremos apoyo, mucho apoyo. Cada vez más, estaremos unidos para luchar contra cualquier cosa." Dijo Hilda.

"Fue verdad que estas cosas malas nos tomaron por sorpresa, es mucho mejor estar preparados ahora." Dijo Alfur.

"Alfur tiene razón, venga lo que venga. Estaremos alertas." Dijo Hilda.

"Hilda, si quieres seguir involucrándote en todo esto, debes prometer algo." Dijo Johanna.

"Debo de tener cuidado, lo sé muy bien. Porque…"

"No, debes saber cuándo tienes que correr y huir." Dijo Johanna.

"¿Qué?." Preguntó Hilda.

"Ahora que tienes algo mágico no significa que debas enfrentar a todo, estas empezando a aprender y lo mejor es que sigas aprendiendo, ahora no puedes luchar." Dijo Johanna.

"lo… Lo entiendo, no soy tan poderosa como mis compañeros, pero eso no me hará quedarme quieta, ayudare con todo, daré todo de mí para ayudar. Ya lo he demostrado. Y lo puedo volver a hacer." Dijo Hilda.

"Esa actitud es más poderosa que cualquier fuerza sobrenatural. Llegaras muy lejos, Hilda."

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti." Dijo Johanna.

Nuevamente, Hilda abrazo a su madre, mostrando una felicidad que no había conectado con ella desde hace mucho.

"Voy a superar todo, lo hare por ti y por todos los que amo." Dijo Hilda.

"Hablando de eso. ¿Ya visitaste a tus amigos?." Preguntó Johanna.

"De hecho no. No los he visto desde el festival." Respondió Hilda.

"Es muy probable que estén preocupados por ti. Hay que verlos de nuevo." Dijo Alfur.

"Pues en ese caso, ustedes dos vayan a buscarlos." Dijo Johanna.

"¿Enserio?. ¿Estas segura?." Preguntó Alfur.

"Claro, agradezco mucho tu compañía, ahora mereces un poco de aire fresco." Respondió Johanna.

"Pues en ese caso, hay que buscarlos juntos, Alfur." Dijo Hilda.

"Está bien, Vayamos a encontrarlos." Dijo Alfur.

De un salto, Alfur llego al hombro de Hilda. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta, antes de salir miro otra vez a Johanna, se despidió con su brazo mientras sonreía.

Johanna también lo hizo. Ver como su hija estaba cambiando la sorprendía, ver esa cicatriz la preocupaba mucho pero al ver que al mismo tiempo sonreía la tranquilizaba.

Hilda y Alfur al despedirse alegremente, salieron de la habitación, Hilda cerró la puerta mientras pensaba en donde ir.

"¿Crees que estén en este mismo hospital o tal vez en otro lugar?." Preguntó Alfur.

"Los buscaremos por todo lugar, pero…"

"¿Pero?." Preguntó Alfur.

"Quiero hacer algo muy importante antes de buscarlos." Respondió Hilda.

* * *

"Muy bien, es sencillo. Uno, dos, tres. Uno, dos…"

"Hilda. ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?, normalmente no eres tan indecisa." Dijo Alfur.

"No lo estoy, solo que…"

"No quiero interrumpir su paz. ¡Si, eso!." Respondió Hilda.

"Bueno, si no quieres interrumpir su paz entonces no grites, te puede escuchar." Dijo Alfur.

"Lo siento, solo que…"

"Solo que nada, relájate y deja fluir la comodidad." Dijo Alfur.

"Está bien… Aquí vamos…" Susurro Hilda.

"Oh no, no lo creo." Respondió Alfur.

"¿Qué?." Preguntó Hilda.

"No quiero ser un mal tercio, esperare aquí." Respondió Alfur.

"¿De qué estás hablando?. Ella de seguro se alegrará de vernos a los dos." Dijo Hilda.

"De eso no lo dudo, pero primero es tu turno." Dijo Alfur.

"Pero necesito de tu apoyo." Dijo Hilda.

"Te apoyaré desde afuera." Rió Alfur.

"Eso no cuenta." Dijo Hilda.

"Solo relájate y deja fluir la atmósfera. Y otro consejo, No te rías de todo lo que diga." Dijo Alfur.

"¿Qué?. ¿Por qué me reiría de lo que dijera?." Preguntó Hilda.

"A veces suele suceder en este tipo de situaciones." Respondió Alfur.

"¿Este tipo de situaciones?. ¿Qué son estas tipo de…"

"Olvídalo y toca." Dijo Alfur.

"Pero…"

De unos saltos, Alfur se alejó de Hilda, llegando a una ventana cercana. Dando un gesto de ánimo.

Hilda se quedó callada por unos momentos, mirando al suelo en un instante. Para solo volver a la puerta. Su mano temblaba un poco, pero cerrando el puño la calmo un poco.

***TOC, TOC***

"Pase."

Hilda aun siendo temerosa, agarro la cerradura y le dio la vuelta, empujando después la puerta. Todo a un ritmo rápido para su propio pensamiento.

La chica en cama se sorprendió por no ver a alguien alto como un doctor o un adulto, en lugar de eso bajo su vista hacia una niña. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla, y ni siquiera lo intento ocultar.

El instinto de Hilda la hizo hacer una sonrisa tonta al ver a Jaeden, La cual borro para dar una sonrisa normal, aunque todavía había rastros de la sonrisa anterior.

"H-Hola de nuevo." Dijo Hilda.

"Hola. ¿Qué tal?." Respondió Jaeden.

"T-Todo está muy bien, amiga." Dijo Hilda.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso hoy. Si no te molesta recordarlo." Dijo Jaeden.

"N-No, no, para nada." Dijo Hilda.

Acto seguido, Hilda rió nerviosamente sin darse cuenta. Cosa que Alfur noto desde atrás, chocando su mano con su frente en señal de decepción.

Hilda se acercó de un modo calmado pero impaciente para ella, mirando a los ojos de Jaeden en todo momento.

A Jaeden no le molesto, casi ni se dio cuenta.

Hilda rió un par de veces más antes de calmarse y empezar a relatar lo sucedido.

Minutos pasaron y los acontecimientos fueron contados, entre cada cosa que era revelada Jaeden se sorprendía por lo que paso en solo un día. Tanto que cuando Hilda acabo de relatar, se quedó satisfecha de una manera.

"¿Todo eso paso hoy?. Vaya." Dijo Jaeden.

"Sí, hoy fue un gran momento, un antes y un después." Dijo Hilda.

"Me sorprende que Kelly y las demás tomarán un enorme riesgo para detener al silbador." Dijo Jaeden.

"Al parecer siguieron un ejemplo a seguir." Respondió Hilda.

"(Suspiro) Otra vez estoy en calma, aunque no creo que dure mucho. Estoy segura que pronto llegara otra cosa peligrosa." Dijo Jaeden.

"Es lo más probable, pero ahora no será tan fuerte." Dijo Hilda.

"¿No lo será?." Preguntó Jaeden.

"No. Ahora que Ren vendrá con refuerzos y que Kelly y compañía están de nuestro lado, estamos formando un grupo grande, uno que podrá enfrentar a toda criatura mala que venga." Respondió Hilda.

"Es cierto, cada vez somos más. Unidos por una causa." Dijo Jaeden.

"Así es, cada uno de nosotros ayudara en algo para proteger a todos." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso es lo que tanto queremos." Dijo Jaeden.

"Lo es y será, voy a esforzarme por proteger a todos los que amo." Dijo Hilda.

"Eso es muy admirable, Hilda." Dijo Jaeden.

"Gracias, esa motivación me ayudara a levantarme si caigo, y más si pienso en ciertas personas." Respondió Hilda.

"Entiendo eso, yo también lucharía con todo por salvar a alguien que amo." Dijo Jaeden.

"Claro, si pienso en algunas personas muy importantes para mí, avanzaré cada vez más rápido."

"En especial si pienso en ciertas personas, como tú…"

Hilda al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, se tapó su boca, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas.

"¿Cómo quién?." Preguntó Jaeden.

"Como… Como…"

"Como las que tú conoces." Dijo Alfur.

El elfo salto a la escena, mostrado un gran espíritu en sus palabras.

"Oh. Hola Alfur." Dijo Jaeden.

"Buenas tardes, Jaeden. Espero llegar en buen momento." Respondió Alfur.

"Por fin apareces…" Susurro Hilda.

"Bueno, nos alegra que estés bien." Dijo Alfur.

"Yo también me alegro de verlos, los extrañe tanto." Respondió Jaeden.

Hilda al escuchar eso le genero una sonrisa, aun trataba de ocultar sus sonrojo.

"Nosotros también nos encanta de volver a vernos." Dijo Hilda.

"Esto es correcto, manteniéndonos juntos nada podrá separarnos." Dijo Alfur.

* * *

En la entrada de un edifico grande, un joven caminaba en círculos, esperando a alguien mientras la lluvia seguía.

Cerca de ahí, un hombre caminaba con dificultad. Cubriendo la herida de su hombro para no derramar sangre.

El joven al percatarse de su presencia corrió hacia él.

"Señor." Dijo Oliver.

"No te preocupes, no estoy herido gravemente." Respondió Seymour.

"Correcto." Dijo Oliver.

"Es momento de tomar medidas grandes, ve a preparar una reunión inmediatamente."

"Es momento de hablar de la operación salida suave." Dijo Seymour.

"Entiendo señor." Dijo Oliver.

Seymour habiendo escuchado lo que quería se concentró en llegar a la entrada, atrás de el. Oliver antes de seguirlo, miro hacia los alrededores. No Encontrando a una persona que creía que también había regresado.

"Señor. ¿Dónde está…?"

"No llego." Respondió Seymour.

"Entiendo. Señor." Dijo Oliver.

* * *

Cerca de un árbol con un agujero en el, había un rastro de sangre que manchaba el pasto verde, aunque la lluvia limpiaba el rastro, solo lo hacía con la sustancia roja.

Lejos de ahí. El cazador trataba de correr, pero el enorme dolor de su pecho no lo dejaba ir a su máxima velocidad.

Tanto que en un momento de esa huida lenta, cayó al suelo.

Su dolor en su corazón no lo dejaba respirar tranquilo, el dolor opacaba todo en él. Sentía como su propio cuchillo seguía dentro de él. Pero de alguna manera, no había muerto.

Se arrodillo por no poder levantarse, toco con fuerza su herida, tratando de detener el sangrado. Pero al sentir que una de sus manos se llenaba de un líquido viscoso, decidió en dejar de presionarla para mirarla.

Al ver su propia mano, no creyó ni razono, no intento buscar una explicación, pues el dolor no lo dejaba pensar.

En vez de ver su mano cubierta de sangre, vio otra cosa que la estaba cubriendo. En su mano estaba usa sustancia negra, que poco a poco se iba expandiendo por su brazo, escurría grandes cantidades para llegar al codo.

Mortem vio esta vez su pecho, de su herida en el corazón. Esa sustancia negra estaba saliendo de su hemorragia, opacando su propia sangre.

La velocidad de la salida aumento cuando se quitó su otra mano, ahora esa sustancia estaba llenando todo su cuerpo. Llegando tan rápido a sus pierna y torso.

Inesperadamente, la sustancia subió hasta sus hombros, llegando de ellos hasta todos sus dedos.

Pronto todo el cuerpo del cazador fue cubierto por la sustancia negra, la última parte era su cabeza.

La sustancia se movió hasta llegar al cuello, donde fue subiendo más y más.

Mortem no sabía que estaba pasando, no podía pensar. Y pronto dejo de sentir todo cuando la sustancia se adueñó de su vista.

Toda criatura y todo animal huyo despavorida cuando un rugido grave sonó. Fue más fuerte y estrepitoso que un trueno, y el responsable de dañar la paz se levantó.

* * *

**Continuara…**


End file.
